Faking It
by LiLi26
Summary: Fic de spanglemaker9 : La moitié des couples célèbres d'Hollywood sont faux. C'est ainsi que l'agent de Bella la convainc de prétendre sortir avec le mauvais garçon troublé d'Hollywood, Edward Cullen. Et elle ferait tout pour son groupe et sa musique.
1. Do Anything

**Faking It**

**Auteur** : spanglemaker9

**Traduction **: LiLi26

**Résumé** : La moitié des couples les plus fameux d'Hollywood sont faux. C'est comme ça que l'agent publicitaire de Bella la convainquit de prétendre sortir avec le mauvais garçon troublé d'Hollywood, Edward Cullen. Et elle ferait n'importe pas pour son groupe et sa musique.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Bienvenus à tous sur ma nouvelle traduction. C'est une histoire que j'aime tout particulièrement et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.**

**Un gigantesque merci à ma béta sans qui mes traductions ne seraient pas aussi belles ! :D  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 - Do Anything**

_(Faire N'importe Quoi)_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose, Mlle Swan ?"

Me demanda la magnifique secrétaire brune et trentenaire, d'Aro Cort, Heidi, alors qu'elle me dirigeait vers le bureau d'Aro. Je jure que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce que des personnes aussi remarquablement belles me portent ce genre d'attention. Je m'attendais toujours à moitié à 'être invisible pour les femmes telle Heidi.

"Non merci, ça va. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella," lui dis-je, bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Eh bien, vous êtes un peu en avance, Aro n'est pas encore de retour de son déjeuner professionnel. Et Mr McCarty ainsi que Mr et Mlle Hale sont pas arrivés non plus. Pourquoi ne vous installerai-je pas dans le bureau d'Aro pour que vous puissiez y attendre ? Vous y serez plus à l'aise." Heidi était claire dans son explication, mais elle semblait tout autant anxieuse, comme si j'allais piquer une crise parce que j'attendais. Diable, c'était moi qui étais en avance. Où était le problème ? Peut-être que dans son monde, elle était habituée aux personnes qui s'énervaient pour des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Je suppose que c'était ce que faisaient les gens célèbres.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Heidi ouvrit la porte du spacieux bureau en coin d'Aro. Les deux murs étaient entièrement de glace, avec une vue sur le centre-ville de Los Angeles. Elle m'indiqua le confortable canapé en cuir le long d'un mur. Au-dessus du canapé, le mur était couvert de cadre photos d'Aro avec tous ses clients, les visages des membres royaux du Rock. On n'en était pas encore là, mais j'espérai qu'on y serait bientôt.

"Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux rien vous apporter pendant que vous attendez ? Du thé ? Je peux envoyer un stagiaire au Starbucks ? Avez-vous faim ?"

"Je vais bien. Vraiment."

"Eh bien, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir…"

"Ça ne sera pas le cas. Je promets."

Elle se retira finalement et je me lovai dans le canapé d'Aro, avec mes pieds sous mes fesses.

Je pouvais voir une petite pile de magasines people et de divertissement sur le bureau d'Aro. On était quelque part sur la couverture de chacun d'entre eux. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais non plus. Mon groupe, nos visages, partout où je regardai. Moi, mon cousin Emmett, le meilleur ami d'Emmett, Jasper et sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie. Eclipse. Comment diable avions-nous fini là ?

C'était de la faute d'Emmett. Il était celui qui avait envoyé une cassette d'audition à cette émission TV, America's Next Great Band. Il avait lu l'annonce, disant qu'ils cherchaient des groupes pour l'émission, et qui concourraient pour la première place et un contrat d'enregistrement. Il ne nous l'avait dit qu'après l'avoir fait, et je lui avais dit qu'il était fou. On était juste un petit groupe de la petite ville de Forks, Washington, via Seattle. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on arrive dans cette émission, avais-je insisté. J'avais tord. Nous avions reçu l'appel et alors nos vies avaient explosées.

On se rendit à LA et ça nous donnait l'impression d'être tombé de l'autre côté du miroir. Trois mois de répétitions non-stop, enregistrements et d'interviews. Chaque groupe semblait plus expérimenté et mieux rodé que nous. Ils venaient de New York, Chicago, LA. Ils avaient enregistrés leurs propres CD, ils avaient fait des tournées, ils s'habillaient avec des vêtements branchés. J'avais l'impression qu'on était une blague, la chair à canon destinée à être humiliée et éliminée dès le départ. Là pour être le sujet de rigolade.

Mais, je ne sais comment, étonnement, on devint Le Petit Groupe Qui Peut. Chaque semaine, j'étais sûre qu'on était fini et chaque semaine on arrivait à survivre. Et ça jusqu'au bout, quand ce fut nous et ce trio frimeurs de Hard Rock venant de New York. Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire méprisant toujours présent du chanteur, Damian, disparaitre pour se transformer en incrédulité quand ils annoncèrent qu'Eclipse avait gagné. C'était vraiment putain d'agréable.

Pendant les trois mois qu'avaient duré l'émission, on avait vécu dans cette petite bulle. On travaillait si dur et n'allait jamais dans le monde réel. Alors, quand on eut gagné et avions commencé à faire le tour des médias, ça nous souffla tous de voir qu'on était instantanément devenus célèbres lorsqu'on n'y prêtait pas attention. L'Amérique était apparemment folle de nous. Et en tant que chanteuse principale, j'étais plus reconnaissable que les autres.

Et nous voilà, six mois depuis qu'on était venus de Seattle et il était temps d'arrêter d'être les gagnant de America's Next Great Band et de commencer à être Éclipse. Jusqu'à présent, tout notre temps avait été pris à tirer avantage d'avoir gagné le show, et maintenant on était dans le studio, en train de travailler sur notre premier album et a se préparer pour la grande sortie. Notre tout nouvel agent, Aro, avait de grands plans pour nous, au-delà du show et c'était pour ça qu'on était là aujourd'hui. Oui, on avait un agent. Il coutait beaucoup d'argent. Non, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il faisait pour vivre.

Je fus coupé dans mes rêveries par l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée d'Aro avec Jasper à sa suite.

"Bella !" s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. "Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans l'ascenseur !"

Jasper sourit derrière lui et vint s'avachir sur le canapé à côté de moi. Il se pencha assez pour taper mon épaule avec la sienne avant de se ré-enfoncer dans les coussins. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Aro m'intimidait un peu et j'étais contente de ne pas devoir faire la conversation toute seule avant que les autres arrivent.

"Salut, Bells. Comment est la nouvelle maison ?" me demanda Jasper, poussant ses cheveux blonds de ses yeux avec une main. Il avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'un temps où je ne connaissais pas Jasper Hale et sa sœur. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas liés à moi par le sang comme Emmett, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le cas. On avait traversé le primaire, le collège et le lycée ensemble à Forks, et quand Emmett et Jasper formèrent le groupe, attirant Rosalie et puis moi tout de suite après, alors ces trois là devinrent mon monde, mes meilleurs amis. Si on n'était pas ensemble à l'école (et l'école était si petite qu'on voyait tout le monde tout le temps), alors on était ensemble pour s'entrainer, ou juste pour passer du bon temps. Il y eut un moment quand on avait 15 ans, où Jasper et moi nous regardâmes l'un l'autre en se demandant si on devait être ensemble. Après tout, Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours collés ensemble depuis nos 13 ans, alors ça semblait avoir un peu de sens. Mais c'était trop bizarre pour nous deux. On se connaissait depuis trop longtemps, trop intimement pour être autre chose que ce qu'on était déjà… frère et sœur officieusement. On n'avait même pas essayés de s'embrasser. Dieu merci. C'était un souvenir que je ne voulais refouler constamment !

"La maison est bien," lui répondis-je. "C'est si mignon. Et les meubles étaient inclus, alors je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de notre vieille maison de Seattle que je voulais ! C'est sympa d'avoir de nouveau une cuisine, et le jardin et vraiment joli." On avait finalement déménagé de notre hôtel de LA dans des endroits plus permanents. J'avais une petite maison louée dans Hollywoods Hills, la première fois que je vivais seule. J'avais grandie dans la maison de Charlie à Forks, toujours avec mes amis trainant là. Et puis, quelques années après le lycée, on avait toujours bougés à Seattle, Rose et moi voulions prendre quelques cours à l'Université de Washington et il y avait plus d'opportunités pour le groupe là-bas. On avait loué une vieille maison délabrée dans un coin minable de la ville et meublé avec de trouvailles faites dans la rue et de découvertes des magasins de seconde zone. Ma petite maison ici à LA était le premier endroit que je pouvais appeler à moi. C'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant, comme tout le reste en ce moment.

"Et ton appart' ?" demandai-je.

"Super. Tu devrais voir l'écran plat que je viens juste d'avoir. Emmett est passé hier pour regarder le match des Mariners avec moi. Et tu devrais voir ce que donne Halo dessus. _Putain_ d'impressionnant."

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Eh bien, au moins certaines choses restaient ce qu'elles avaient toujours été. Mes garçons toujours assis un dimanche après-midi en train de regarder du base-ball et boire des bières. Ce n'était simplement plus à ma maison avec Charlie, maintenant.

On fut interrompu par Heidi qui fit entrer Emmett et Rosalie, main dans la main.

"Ah !" s'exclama Aro, se levant et étendant ses bras pour les accueillir. "Vous êtes tous là ! Entrez, entrez. Rosalie, tu es toujours aussi exquise."

Rosalie lui fit un petit sourire à la Mona Lisa et inclina sa tête. Emmett se pencha pour taper son poing dans celui de Jasper en salutation.

"Sérieusement ?" dis-je. "Vous avez 23 ans et vous vous dîtes toujours bonjour de la même manière que lorsque vous aviez 13 ans ?"

"Garder les choses réelles, Bells. " dit Emmett. "Simplement garder les choses réelles avec mon copain."

"Seigneur," grommela Rosalie. "Pour la dernière fois, Em, tu es un blanc. De Washington."

"Hey, femme. Je n'ai rien d'autre que de l'amour pour toi. Mais respecte le salut avec le point."

Rosalie me lança un regard et on leva ensemble les yeux au ciel et je ris. Le 'copain' Emmett m'amuse à chaque fois.

Aro passa derrière son bureau avant de s'y asseoir, étendant son tas de magasines people autour pour les examiner un moment. Je supposai qu'Aro était un presque quadra, mais il avait cette allure luisante, bien maintenue de LA qui rendait la supposition extrêmement difficile. Il pourrait tout autant avoir 50 ans pour ce que j'en savais. Il avait des cheveux blond vénitien qu'il lissait en arrière dans une queue-de-cheval et sa peau était incroyablement bronzée. Son costume était anthracite foncé à larges rayures et une chemise rose à rayures en dessous. Il dit être Aro Cort maintenant, mais je savais par Heidi que son vrai nom était Aaron Cortowski. Il s'était fait tout seul comme on peut le faire seulement à LA. Il parlait même d'une façon différente, formelle et stylisé en quelque sorte, comme s'il était d'une autre époque. Personne à Forks n'était comme Aro. Il était d'une toute autre espèce.

"Alors, mes amis," commença-t-il, nous regardant tous les uns après les autres. "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons un plan pour ce qui repose devant nous. J'ai étudié le groupe et vos performances sur scène. J'ai eu quelques consultants pour avoir des idées. On a fait un peu de d'étude de marché…"

"Étude de marché ?" demanda Jasper.

"Consommateurs test ou témoins," expliqua patiemment Aro.

"Quoi ? Vous nous avez fait passer devant un groupe de consommateurs test ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Bella, ce qui s'est passé dans l'émission c'était comme attraper la foudre dans une bouteille. Vous étiez les jeunes inconnus, mal dégrossis, et arrivistes qui ont fait des ravages sur scène et capturés le cœur de l'Amérique. C'est notre boulot maintenant de découvrir exactement comment c'est arrivé, pour qu'on puisse continuer à attraper la foudre. Pourquoi les spectateurs vous ont aimé à ce point ? Que voient-ils quand ils vous regardent ? Qu'entendent-ils en écoutant votre musique ? Que pensent-ils quand ils pensent à Eclipse ?"

Je hochais la tête et essayais de donner l'impression que je comprenais de quoi diable il parlait. S'il y avait une leçon que j'avais apprise pendant mes 6 petits mois dans le business de la musique à LA, c'est qu'il s'agissait de _bien plus_ que de la musique. C'était peut-être la seule partie sur laquelle on était tous les quatre concentrés, mais si on voulait avoir du succès, ça exigeait apparemment une armée entière de gens dont le boulot était de penser à tous les autres trucs. Tout était assez chiant, mais quand tu travailles pour quelque chose aussi longtemps qu'on l'avait fait tu es prêt à supporter un tas de merde pour atteindre ton but final. Alors si le groupe avait besoin de passer devant un groupe de consommateurs témoin et qu'on avait tous besoin d'étiquette facile à utiliser, alors on ferait bonne figure et le ferions.

"Alors ? Écoutons ça," dit Emmett. "Dites-nous tout, mec."

"On a découvert quelques trucs à propos de vous," continua Aro. "Vos performances étaient brillantes pendant l'émission, cela va sans le dire. Mais l'audience à une connexion viscérale avec vous tous qui va bien au-delà. Cela est dû vos personnalités, ou du moins les personnalités que vous projetez, comment vous agissez et êtes en contraste les uns avec les autres. Et c'est ce qu'on espère éclaircir et exposer. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que je réduis tout à propos de vous à une seule phrase, mais c'est parfois utile de développer une symbolique pour chacun d'entre vous."

"J'y vais en premier, alors. Dites-moi qui je suis," dit Emmett, le menton dressé, souriant, défiant.

Aro le regarda un moment avant de décider de charger. "Emmett, le convivial, joyeux fou, le nounours préféré de tout le monde."

Emmett donnait l'impression de décider si la description lui plaisait ou l'insultait.

Il continua avant qu'Emmett puisse formuler une réponse. "Jasper, le cerveau du groupe, intelligent, beau, mélancolique."

Jasper commença à avoir un grand sourire, mais je tapai le derrière de sa tête. Pas moyen que je laisse cette notion s'enraciner trop profondément là dedans.

"Calmes-toi, petit con !"

Il frappa mon bras.

"Rosalie est l'énigmatique et mystérieuse déesse du sexe, et génie de la guitare."

Rosalie ne montra aucune réaction à la description d'Aro, comme si ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle.

"Et Bella est l'icône du groupe. La belle chanteuse accessible et simple."

Emmett rit stupidement. Rose lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"L'icône du groupe ?" demandai-je avec un sursaut. "Pourquoi suis-je l'icône du groupe ? On est tous égaux ici. Et si quelqu'un doit en être l'icône, ça ne devrait pas être Rose ? Elle est bien plus sexy que moi."

"Bella" coupa Rose, me lança un regard désapprobateur.

"Mais c'est vrai Rose," protestai-je.

Aro leva une main pour nous interrompre. "Oui, de milles façons, Rose est peut-être… plus glamour. Mais on pense que vous êtes toutes les deux attirantes de façon égale pour les fans sur des plans très différents. Rosalie, alors que vous êtes magnifique, la guitare ajoutant un nouveau niveau du « fantasme de tous les hommes » à l'ensemble, quand on vous sépare d'Isabella, c'est comme si vous étiez un animal sauvage exotique, beau mais aussi d'un autre monde et hors de portée. Bella est notre fille vraie, atteignable et palpable. L'une d'entre vous seule dans le groupe ne marcherait de la même manière. C'est vous deux ensemble, faisant le jeu l'une de l'autre, qui marche si bien. Et la beauté exotique de Rosalie marche mieux quand elle est distante, pas très ouverte. Alors que, Bella est la fille sur le devant, faisant tous les discours. Tu es la chanteuse du groupe de toute manière, ma chère. C'est logique que tu sois devant."

Je pouvais voir de quoi il parlait, mais ça ne me semblait toujours pas juste. Et je détestais vraiment l'idée de devoir toujours être sur le devant pour parler de nous. Je levais les yeux vers Rosalie. Elle sourit et me fit un petit signe de la tête. Je connaissais Rose depuis qu'on avait 5 ans. Ça avait du sens pour elle, je pouvais le dire. Et elle était excitée de jouer son rôle.

Eh bien, si elle était d'accord pour être une lointaine et intouchable idole sexuelle, je suppose que je pouvais être la chaleureuse et câline voisine d'à côté. C'était assez moi de toute manière, attirante, mais pas magnifique. Certainement rien d'aussi étincelant que Rose. Et à part quand j'étais sur scène, quand je me glissais dans mon personnage, j'étais maladroite, pas gracieuse et sexy comme Rose. Je ne savais pas comme m'habiller alors que Rose ressemblait à un top model tout le temps.

Ce serait facile de détester Rose pour sa perfection, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps. Je comprenais ce que c'était pour elle d'être draguée par des hommes de 30 ans quand elle en avait 13. Je comprenais aussi ce que c'était pour elle de n'avoir aucune amie en dehors de moi, et ce que c'était pour elle de devoir se méfier des intentions de pratiquement tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait. Et je connaissais le cœur de Rose, combien elle aimait mon abruti de cousin, Emmett. Combien elle était loyale pour nous tous. Oui, parfois je me sentais un peu invisible à côté d'elle, mais je l'aimais tout autant.

Aro s'éclaira la gorge et continua. "Maintenant vous êtes en studio pour travailler sur votre album, ce qui est très excitant. Ça se passe bien, j'ai cru comprendre ?"

"Ouais," Jasper s'assit, voulant finalement participer à quelque chose maintenant qu'on parlait de musique. "On a une tonne de trucs originaux provenant des spectacles donnés dans les bars de chez nous. On les a joué pour les producteurs et il y a un tas de chansons qu'ils veulent qu'on enregistre, pour voir ce que ça donne. On écrit aussi de nouveaux trucs."

"_Tu_ écris de nouveaux trucs," corrigeais-je. Jasper était notre âme musicale, on le savait tous.

"Tu m'aide avec les paroles, Bells, tu sais ça."

"On a aussi des paroliers. Des vrais. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça."

"C'est toujours meilleur quand c'est nous. Tous les quatre," dit-il doucement. Je haussai les épaules.

"Eh bien, je laisse ça au génie du label et à vous," dit Aro. "Il y a quelques tournées pour promouvoir l'album bien sûr. Le label a des idées on en parlera plus quand on s'en rapprochera. Et je regarderai pour d'autres opportunités de placement également."

"C'est quoi des opportunités de placement ?" demanda Emmett, nous sauvant tous d'avoir à poser la question stupide.

"L'habituel pour la plupart. Chanter votre premier titre dans des émissions télévisées, le Superbowl, tout autre lieu approprié qui se présente. Je travaillerai de tous les côtés." Il s'arrêta là, baissant les yeux vers son bureau avant de continuer. "Sur cette note, on devrait parler de style. J'ai expliqué vos dynamiques personnelles, tel qu'on les voit. On cherchera des opportunités publicitaires pour vous faire valoir, pour cimenter vos personnages publiques dans la conscience des Américains. Apparitions publiques, émissions de remises de prix, présentation, ce genre de truc. On sent aussi que Bella pourrait avoir un potentiel croisé."

"C'est quoi un potentiel croisé ?" demandai-je.

"On sent que tu pourrais avoir des possibilités à la télé et au cinéma."

Je ris tout haut à cette idée. "Mais je ne suis pas une actrice, Aro. Je chante seulement."

Il agita une main indifférente. "Juste parce que tu ne l'as pas fait ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas le faire. Personne n'est un acteur et pourtant tout le monde dans cette ville fini dans un film. Je ne dis pas que tu dois le faire, je suggère simplement qu'on t'expose d'une certaine façon qui fait que si jamais tu décidais que tu veux continuer dans cette voix cela semblerait naturel."

"Et comment fait-on ça ?"

"En t'envoyant à l'Academy Awards, par exemple. Te mélangeant dans le monde du cinéma, pour que tu sembles déjà en faire partie. Comme ça, faire le changement ne semblera pas être si illogique."

"Et voudrai-je faire ça ? On est un groupe. On fait de la musique. Ce truc donne l'impression d'être simplement une distraction." En plus ça semblait si minable et ennuyant, mais je ne dis pas cette partie à voix haute.

"Tout ce qui attire l'attention sur toi, Mlle Devant de la scène, attire l'attention sur le groupe. Ce qui rend Bella célèbre vous rend tous célèbre. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Plus tu montes haut, mieux ce sera pour le groupe."

J'étais silencieuse pendant un moment, et puis regardais autour vers mon groupe et amis. Ma famille dans tous les sens qui importaient. Ils semblaient intéressés personne ne semblait malheureux ou mal à l'aise. Jasper, comme toujours sembla sentir ce que je ressentais.

"Écoute, Bells, personne ne veut que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, mais si ce montrer sur quelques tapis rouges et autre, aide le groupe, ce n'est pas si grave, hein ?"

Je haussais les épaules. Cela ne semblait pas être la fin du monde quand il le disait comme ça et si le reste du groupe voulait que je joue ce rôle, alors je le ferai.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demandai-je à Aro.

"En fait, le premier pas est quelque chose pour vous tous, ce soir. Il y a une soirée pour la mise en vente d'un album de Taylor Swift au Geisha ce soir. Je pense que vous devriez tous y aller, y être vus et photographiés. Amusez-vous un peu. Ces trucs peuvent être amusants, tu sais." Il dit la dernière partie pour moi, voyant la tête que je devais probablement faire.

"Ce soir ?" Ma voix semblait aussi paniquée que ce que je ressentais, je pouvais l'entendre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je vais venir pour t'aider à t'habiller. On ira ensemble. Ça sera amusant," dit Rose de façon rassurante, sachant instinctivement ce qui m'inquiétait. Cela me fit me sentir mieux. Ce sera amusant, se préparer ensemble.

"Eh bien, alors, mes petits canards," dit Aro, se levant et tapant ses mains ensemble. "Je vais vous laissez y aller. Ça sera une longue nuit, vous devriez vous reposer. Je rentrerai en contact avec vous quand j'aurai plus de projets à discuter avec vous."

Avec ça, on avait terminé et on se leva tous, disant au revoir à Aro et faisant des plans pour se retrouver ce soir, obtenant tous les détails d'Heidi.

Cette partie était sacrement emmerdante. Je n'avais vraiment aucune curiosité pour l'aspect promotionnel de ce qu'on avait fait. Et de se concentrer à ce point là-dessus me faisait franchement me sentir un peu sordide. Mais on avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là, toute notre vie en fait. Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour rester là, et pour avoir notre musique vraiment entendue par quelqu'un, alors je suppose qu'on a juste à se reculer et à laisser Aro faire marcher son vaudou de publiciste et nous rendre célèbre. Je vais devoir m'avancer et prendre la tête dans cette partie, apparemment.

Bien sûr, je le ferai, pour nous, pour le groupe. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le groupe. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais aimer.

* * *

**A mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre :D**


	2. Elegantly Wasted

**Un grand merci à mon super béta pour la relecture. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 -Elegantly Wasted

_(Fichu Avec Élégance)_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"A quoi diable pensait cette styliste quand elle faisait les magasins pour acheter cette merde ?" jura Rosalie alors qu'elle faisait voler des vêtements hors de mon placard. "Tout est horrible."

"Bien, ce n'est pas seulement moi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un peu de sens dans tous ces vêtements." Je m'allongeais sur le lit et regardais Rosalie travailler. Elle était déjà habillée, d'une robe rouge de soie en jersey qui collait à chaque courbe voluptueuse qu'elle avait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et dansaient gentiment autour de ses épaules, atteignant le milieu de son dos. Elle était vraiment une déesse. Il n'y avait personne d'autre comme elle. Il était 22h, mais Rose avait juré que nous étions dans les temps, et que personne qui était 'quelqu'un' ne serait là plus tôt.

Finalement, elle revint à la surface avec une robe de soie noire dos nu. "Au moins, elle est noire. Tu peux faire beaucoup de chose avec du noir. On fera tout ça avec les bijoux et les chaussures." Je n'avais encore jamais porté cette robe. Je me glissais dedans et Rose noua les liens dans mon dos. Le décolleté était modeste devant, remontant jusqu'au bas de ma gorge. Mais elle tombait complètement dans le dos, le laissant nu juste au-dessus de mes fesses. Je me sentais ridiculement exposée, mais Rose insistait qu'elle était parfaite.

"Rose, je ne peux pas porter un soutien-gorge avec ça," me plaignis-je. Ce n'était pas comme si mes filles étaient particulièrement volumineuses, mais la robe était soyeuse et fine. Si j'avais un coup de froid, ma… _situation_… serait douloureusement évidente sous le fin tissu.

"Pansements adhésifs," dit Rose résolument. Et ça ne loupa pas, avec deux pansements adhésifs stratégiquement placés, tout resta lisse sur le devant.

Elle dénicha une paire de talons hauts à lanière de couleur étain de mon placard que je n'avais jamais mise non plus.

"Rose, tu sais que je ne mets pas de talons. Je vais me tuer."

"Tu ne mets pas de talons sur scène, ce qui est différent. Mais pour quelque chose comme ça, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te tenir là. Tu peux y arriver. Tu es une star maintenant. Tu dois trouver le truc avec les talons. Et si tu es vraiment inquiète, j'assignerai Jasper pour te surveiller et te tenir toute la nuit."

Elle trouva de longues boucles d'oreilles en argent sombre brillantes qui allaient en quelque sorte avec les chaussures, alors je les mis aussi. Rose frisa mes cheveux en de larges boucles et les laissa cascader dans mon dos. Ils m'arrivaient à la moitié du dos maintenant je ne les avais pas coupés depuis des années. J'avais pensé les raccourcir, mais Aro trouvait que la longueur me donnait un air plus gentil, ce qui était bien sûr, bon pour mon image. Rose appliqua du fard à paupières gris et une touche de gloss brillant rose pâle.

Rose me fit tourner devant elle, ce que je réussi à faire dans mes chaussures stupides avec seulement une petite oscillation. J'étais fière de moi. Elle se déclara elle-même satisfaite et on appela la voiture qui était prévue pour nous prendre. Elle nous attendait à l'entrée de la rue bien évidemment on n'attendait jamais longtemps, et en quelques minutes on était en direction de Geisha. Aro avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une place à sushi super sympa et d'un bar à Hollywood. Jasper et Emmett étaient supposés nous retrouver là-bas, mais que je vis le tas de voitures et de personnes dans leurs vêtements chics trainant devant la corde de velours, je me demandai comment on allait les trouver dans ce bordel.

Je sortis en première et puis Rose se glissa en dehors de la voiture.

Elle lia son bras avec le mien et le pressa un peu pour me rassurer alors qu'un mur de flashs explosa dans nos visages. La partie la plus bizarre c'était quand ils appelaient nos noms et nous parlaient comme s'ils nous connaissaient. Dans le passé, si quelqu'un à Seattle avait dit "Hey, Bella ! Par là ! Comment vas-tu ?" c'était forcément quelqu'un que je connaissais. Maintenant c'était juste un gars avec un appareil photo essayant d'avoir une photo décente. Il fallait simplement sourire et bloquer tout le reste. Rose était putain de naturel à ça. Elle garda son bras droit lié au mien et mis sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Elle avait cette façon de placer ses pieds, un pied légèrement devant l'autre et ses orteils en avant, qui rendaient ces jambes absolument magnifiques. Elle semblait faire cette pause automatiquement dès qu'elle voyait un appareil photo. Elle secoua ses cheveux le long de son dos et sourit.

On se tint là un moment, dans le barrage aveuglant des flashs jusqu'à ce que Rose décide qu'on leur avait assez donné. Elle envoya un texto à Emmett pour voir où ils étaient. A l'intérieur dans le fond du bar fut la réponse. On avança jusqu'à la ligne de la corde de velours. Pour nous, elle fut levée avec un sourire et on fut escorté à l'intérieur. A plus, les bonnes poires dans la queue .

Il faisait noir, il y a avait du monde et c'était vraiment bruyant à l'intérieur. Je me préparai à être misérable et me demandai pendant combien de temps je devrais raisonnablement supporter cela. On se battit pour cheminer dans la foule, ce qui n'était pas si grave quand Rosalie était en tête. Les océans s'ouvraient en deux pour elle. Elle regardait dédaigneusement d'un côté à l'autre, ne rencontrant pas les regards et ne montrant aucune attention à personne. Elle aimait ce rôle, réalisais-je. C'était comme si elle était née pour ça. Pour ce truc de gloire quasiment dingue, et parfois vraiment chiant, mais voir Rose ici maintenant, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer passer sa vie entière dans l'obscurité avec nous à Forks ou même la semi-obscurité à Seattle. Ça, c'était depuis toujours sa destinée.

Finalement, on repéra Jasper et Emmett au bar, penchés nonchalamment contre ce dernier, entourés d'une foule de filles au trois-quarts dévêtues qui leur parlaient. Il y avait beaucoup de gloussement, de cheveux jetés en arrière et de battement de cils. Je n'arrivai pas à croire la façon dont les filles étaient habillées ici. Si quelqu'un mettait ça à Forks, tout monde aurait supposé qu'elles prétendaient déguisées en prostituée pour Halloween. Mais ici, c'était juste ce que les filles portaient pour aller en boîte. Et elles étaient toutes belles, mais des plus vulgaires. Ils devaient corser l'eau de LA ou autre. Je fis un signe vers les groupies à Rose et levai les yeux au ciel et elle rit. Emmett, étant beaucoup plus grand que toutes les personnes autour de lui, nous remarqua marcher vers eux et poussa sur le côté plusieurs des filles presque nues comme des feuilles de papier et fit un chemin pour nous.

"Ce sont nos dames !" dit-il d'une voix puissante. Les visages du harem tombèrent quand elles enregistrèrent notre arrivée. Reculez, putes. On est tout aussi fameuses que ces deux andouilles.

Jasper et Em firent un peu de place entre eux pour nous, pour qu'on ne soit pas bousculées et Jasper leva un doigt pour faire venir le barman vers nous. Il était là en un instant. Je repensai à toutes ces nuits qu'on avait passé à jouer dans les bars de Seattle, passant la foutu pause toute entière à essayer d'obtenir l'attention du foutu barman, Rose posant ses seins sur le bar en signe de désespoir quand tout le reste échouait. On dirait bien qu'on allait plus attendre pour les boissons, pensai-je piteusement.

Le harem fut, au bout d'un moment, infiltré par quelques jeunes gars branchés, cherchant à se rapprocher de Rose et moi. Pour l'instant, la décision avait été faite de cacher la relation de Rosalie et Emmett. Une idole sexuelle qui était pratiquement mariée n'était pas tout aussi sexy, après tout. Alors Emmett gardait ses mains loin de Rosalie au bar. Je croyais qu'il aurait un problème à regarder les mecs la draguer, mais étonnamment, avec Rose enveloppée dans son distant rôle d'icône sexuelle, elle les repoussait tous sans un mot. Elle gardait son menton levé, ses yeux concentrés au loin, elle répondait aux questions avec de brèves réponses et ne souriait jamais. Elle donnait l'impression d'être si exotique et intouchable que les gars n'essayaient même pas. Comme Aro l'avait prédit, ils vinrent vers moi avec entrain à la place. J'étais la fille douce, souriante et réelle.

Jasper et Emmett semblaient s'amuser comme des fous à me regarder répondre aux pathétiques soupirants l'un après l'autre. J'aurai simplement dû les repousser comme Rose, mais je suppose que j'étais trop polie. J'avais l'impression de devoir répondre à toutes les conversations ennuyeuses et idiotes, malgré mon peu d'intérêt. C'était épuisant. Et j'en avais assez. Je me faufilai finalement pour échapper aux 3 autres et partis à la recherche des toilettes. Je gardai les yeux baissés pour décourager toute personne de m'approcher.

Je trouvai finalement les toilettes, placé à la fin d'un sombre petit couloir (pourquoi devaient-ils toujours les cacher ?) et après une rapide visite, je sentis que je pouvais en supporter encore un peu. Alors, peut-être que je pourrais rentrer à la maison. Alors que je quittais les toilettes, je remarquais un plus petit bar derrière dans le coin. J'avais besoin d'un autre verre. C'était bondé, mais j'espérais que ma nouvelle célébrité me dégagerait un espace.

Cela ne marchait pas. Je faisais face à un mur de grands dos masculins entourant le bar et je pouvais me glisser nulle part.

Je regardais le bar de chaque côté espérant voir une faille quand une voix incroyable, près de mon oreille, murmura, "Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?"

J'avalai un petit cri de surprise et essayai de ne pas penser au frisson que je sentais à sa chaude haleine dans mon cou.

"Oh, j'essayai d'arriver jusqu'au bar," riais-je en haletant.

"Là, laisse-moi, " dit-il, donnant un cou d'épaule à un gars de deux fois sa taille, et il n'était pas petit. Le gars commença à se défendre, et puis aperçu son visage et se recula, nous faisant de la place. Je me glissai à côté de lui et réalisai qu'il devait être "quelqu'un" pour avoir ce genre de réaction.

Il me regarda et sourit curieusement. "Quoi ?"

"Je te connais ?" lâchai-je. "Tu sembles familier… "

"Je ne pense pas. Je suis James."

"Hey James, ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis…"

"Tu es Bella Swan, d'Éclipse." Il me fit un grand sourire.

"Ah, oui. C'est moi," répondis-je, rougissant légèrement, comme à chaque fois que j'étais reconnue. Puis la façon dont il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça ses yeux un peu alors qu'il me regardait me fit rassembler les pièces du puzzle. ''Oh ! Tu es ce gars ! De ce film !"

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Oui, je suis ce gars de ce film. Je me demande si c'est comme ça que je suis listé dans l'Internet Movie Data Base ?"

"Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tes cheveux sont différents…"

"Ils étaient long dans le film, faux. Ça c'est moi," dit-il, pointant ses courts cheveux blond, artistiquement ébouriffé au sommet.

"Oh… bien sûr. Je suis une idiote. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à vivre à LA. Si je vois quelqu'un qui semble familier, je suppose simplement que je le connais, ou que je l'ai déjà vu avant. L'idée ne m'ait pas venu à l'esprit que c'est LA et qu'il y a des acteurs ici et si quelqu'un semble familier c'est probablement juste parce que je l'ai vu à la TV… et je devrai peut-être arrêter de radoter maintenant."

"Tu ne radotes pas. Tu es délicieuse," dit-il doucement, baissant le son de sa voix et se penchant plus près de moi.

Ça me faisait me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise, et j'étais sur le point de me reculer quand une autre voix nous interrompit, celle-ci était si grave, soyeuse et riche que je sentis mes genoux se liquéfier juste à ce son.

"Alors c'est ce qui t'a retenu, James."

Je me tournai pour regarder le plus beau visage que j'ai jamais vu. Et je l'avais déjà vu avant.

* * *

**EPOV**

Putain de soirée de lancement d'album. Toutes ces stupides soirées de LA pour la pub sont nulles, mais les lancements d'album sont les pires. La tempête parfaite d'acteurs avides et pop star égocentriques. Chacun de leur côté c'était déjà pas terrible. Mais mélangés ensemble, ils te donnaient l'envie de t'ouvrir tes putains de poignets. Et Taylor Swift ? Putain, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? C'est vrai. Pas mon idée. James voulait qu'on se retrouve ici. Aucun doute qu'il avait ses yeux fixés sur un jeune morceau de viande fraiche et qu'elle était quelque part ici.

Je balayais la foule une fois encore pour le trouver, sans succès. C'était difficile de regarder trop attentivement tout en évitant en même temps contact visuel avec tous les autres dans la salle. Mais je n'étais sérieusement pas d'humeur. J'avais l'impression que chaque personne dans cet endroit cherchait une ouverture, essayant de s'approcher de moi, de trouver un moyen pour commencer à me parler. Et j'étais seul, la main serrée autour d'un verre. C'était mauvais. Quand tu étais aussi célèbre que moi, les gens trouvaient que c'était étrange de te voir seul. Les gens célèbres voyagent en groupe, apparemment. Très bientôt, les gens vont penser que j'avais besoin de compagnie, et ce n'était certainement pas le cas. J'en ai rien à faire à quel point tu aimais ma dernière photo, je ne voulais pas me tenir dans ce noir et bruyant paradis branché et t'écouter parler de ton nouveau projet brillant avec le rôle dans lequel tu étais sûr que je serais parfait.

Peut-être que je devrais simplement laisser tomber. Aller marcher, ou conduire. Ou retourner dans ma putain de maison et regarder la télé. Ne serait-ce pas original ? Trainer avec James était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Le genre de problème 'bourré, drogué, sexe avec des étrangers'. Et ce genre d'ennuis n'était pas ce dont je n'avais pas plus besoin à ce moment particulier de ma vie. Je fis passer une main à travers mes cheveux complètement ébouriffés et but une nouvelle grande gorgée de ma bière. Comment diable avais-je fini là ? Non seulement ici à cette putain de soirée pour Taylor Swift, mais ici, à ce point dans ma vie ? Ça avait bien commencé, et ça semblait aller si bien. Et je ne sais comment, tout ça s'éloigna de moi.

J'ai fais du théâtre à la fac, et en suis tombé amoureux. J'avais reçu assez de commentaires positifs de mes professeurs que je sentais l'envie d'essayer. Juste un an, pour voir si je pouvais réussir. Et si rien n'arrivait, j'irai à la fac de médecine juste comme mon père l'espérait pour moi.

Je déménageai donc à New York, occupant le canapé de l'appartement d'un ami et commençai à auditionner. Et ce que tu sais m'arriva. Eh bien, pas instantanément. Il y eut quelques petits rôles pour des petits spectacles dans des petits théâtres en ville. Je payai le prix de mon existence spartiate en nettoyant des tables.

Puis arriva le grand rôle. Je débarquai sur Hamlet dans ce petit théâtre d'avant-garde et rempli de cafards. Et j'ai putain de déchiré. Puis les dieux nous sourirent et le Times le commenta. Ils étaient enthousiastes. A propos de _moi_.

Le théâtre vendit les 100 sièges pour chaque performance en quelques jours. Ils ajoutèrent des dates. Elles furent vendues aussi. Ils bougèrent le spectacle dans un endroit plus grand et ça marcha. C'était le spectacle à voir de la saison. A cause de _moi_. J'étais présenté comme le prochain grand talent de ma génération. Le prochain Brando. Peut importe. Ce dont je me rappelais le mieux c'était l'euphorie pure que je ressentais chaque soir quand je descendais enfin de la scène après que le rideau soit baissé. J'avais passé les trois dernières heures transporté, transformé, en dehors de moi, perdu dans la langue et dans l'émotion. C'était la meilleure excitation que j'avais jamais ressenti. Et je pouvais le faire chaque nuit. Et ils me _payaient_ pour le faire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné le putain de gros lot.

Des agents m'appelaient, des offres arrivaient. Je fis deux autres petits spectacles, les deux rôles m'apportèrent encore plus de commentaires élogieux. Puis, arriva l'appel d'Hollywood. A cette époque, je pensais que l'argent me libérerait pour faire plus de rôle qui me passionnaient. Parce que, autant Hamlet était génial et autant c'était agréable de recevoir une paie, c'était une ridicule petite paie, et New York coutait cher. Des rôles géniaux dans des petits théâtres n'allaient pas subvenir à mes besoins. Je devinais que si je me débrouillais bien, je pouvais faire de _bons_ films, des rôles qui _comptaient_. Et c'était toujours du théâtre, raisonnai-je, juste dans un milieu différent.

Alors moins d'un an après avoir déménagé à New York, je partis en direction de LA et j'eus l'impression de passer de l'autre côté du miroir. J'ai fais un ou deux petits films, en train de chercher mes marques, me faisant connaître. L'effervescence qui avait commencé à New York me suivie à LA. Tout le monde me voulait. Je m'en enivrais.

Puis vint le mouvement qui me changea la vie, _Darkness Falls_, la superproduction d'action estivale. Bien sûr, jouer un tueur à gages international qui s'en prenait aux terroristes et se battait contre les mafieux russes étaient putain loin de Hamlet, mais sérieusement, tu dis non à un camion plein d'argent, ils te renvoyaient dans ta maison. Et si j'étais complètement honnête, cette merde était amusante. J'avais 22 ans, diablement beau (oui, j'en suis conscient), et vivait en vrai le fantasme d'un gamin de 12 ans, en ajoutant de gros flingues, voitures rapides, nanas sexy et explosions massives. Pendant un moment, ça donnait l'impression que la vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

Puis il y eut la suite inévitable à _Darkness Falls_, et j'appris les termes comme _franchise_. Il y avait d'autres grands rôles dans d'autres gros films. Je dis oui à tout. Je m'éclatai. La ville entière s'allongeait et ouvrait les jambes pour moi et j'entrais dedans. Je sortais toute les nuits, buvant, faisant la fête. Je n'avais même pas à essayer avec les femmes. Je regardais et elle était à moi. C'était stupide à quel point c'était facile. C'était stupide combien tout était facile.

Mais après tant de nuits tardives dans des endroits en vogue jusqu'à 5h du mat, ça passe ou ça casse. Je commençais à arriver tard sur le tournage, et parfois pas du tout. Les gens me laissaient faire un tas de conneries pendant une longue période, ce qui me faisait seulement pousser encore plus loin, parce que je savais que je le pouvais. La rumeur que j'étais un "acteur à problème" commença à faire le tour de la ville. Je fus étiqueté comme difficile. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus et me fit faire encore plus la fête. Allez tous vous faire foutre. Puis j'envoyai ma voiture dans barrière de sécurité et finis à l'hôpital pendant 3 semaines avec une fracture multiple du fémur, mettant le film dans lequel je travaillai à cette époque en pause temporaire qui devint permanente. Ils fermèrent la production tout entière pour le film parce que les investisseurs eurent vent de mon accident et abandonnèrent. Et maintenant je suis un gros risque. Moi, qui étais l'espoir de la nouvelle génération d'acteur. Personne ne voulait me toucher. Les directeurs parlaient toujours avec nostalgie de mon talent impressionnant, mon naturel à l'état pur en tant qu'acteur, et combien ils aimeraient m'utiliser pour ce projet ou celui-là. Mais les producteurs voyaient mon nom et paniquaient. Je coûte cher. Ils me voient et ils voient arrivée tardive et dépassement budgétaire et ils doivent prendre des assurances spéciales au cas où je fous en l'air les choses si terriblement que je coule le film entier.

Puis la partie trois de la trilogie _Darkness Falls_ fut lancée, _un jeune con inconnu de 20 ans eut mon rôle_. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je fus là que je réalisai que j'étais perdu.

Et c'était où je me trouvai maintenant. Je savais que j'avais tout foutu en l'air. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'arranger les choses. Mais je ne savais pas comment. Et que diable fais-je ? Je me tiens dans ce putain de stupide club, attendant de retrouver James, l'enfoiré qui était le principal responsable pour la majorité de mes nuits débauchées que je peux compter.

Je savais que je n'aurai pas du répondre au téléphone quand j'avais vu qu'il m'appelait. J'aurai dû le laisser aller sur la messagerie. Mais j'étais simplement allongé sur mon canapé à la maison, en train de boire, réfléchissant à combien tout était devenu merdique, et combien je me sentais impuissant pour faire une putain de chose à ce propos. Et à défaut d'autre chose, James était une putain de distraction. J'espérais qu'il avait quelque chose après ça. Parce que je ne voulais sûrement pas trainer autour ce putain club toute la nuit.

Je pris une dernière gorgée et regardai à nouveau la foule.

Putain de merde.

Elle sortit d'un sombre couloir dans sa robe noire comme si elle surgissait d'un coup de la nuit. De longs cheveux acajou tourbillonnaient autour de ses épaules pales nues. Sa fine robe de soie effleurait chaque courbe comme si elle était peinte sur son corps.

Et son visage…

Ses yeux semblaient sombres, mais c'était impossible à dire dans cet enfer. Ils étaient légèrement maquillés et larges. Des traits pales et délicats, de hautes pommettes et les lèvres pleines les plus exquises, brillant légèrement sous les lumières du bar.

Elle se tourna à moitié pour regarder derrière son épaule et j'aperçus le dos de sa robe. J'avalai brusquement de l'air. _Putain_. Il n'y avait pas de dos à la robe. Juste des liens autour de son cou, emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux, se balançant sur cette étendue sans fin de peau ivoire. Son dos était exposé jusqu'en bas, on pouvait presque voir le début de ses fesses.

Je réalisai que mon poing était serré si fort sur ma bouteille de bière que ça commençait à faire mal.

Veut. Ça.

Ce n'était même pas une pensée entièrement formulée, je savais simplement que je voulais la posséder et la tirer hors d'ici. Ça ne me traversa même pas l'esprit que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Parce que je pouvais avoir tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise quand c'est la vérité.

Je déposai ma bouteille vide sur une table voisine et me tournai pour aller vers elle quand je le vis. Putain de James. Parlant à ma copine.

Il donna des coups de coude pour aller au bar, et elle s'avança dans le petit espace qu'il avait fait à côté de lui, tournant son visage vers lui. Son expression entière s'illumina de surprise et peu importe ce elle lui dit le fit jeter sa tête en arrière et rire.

Putain. Sois damné si ce putain de James me la vole juste sous mon nez. Je l'avais vu en premier. Du moins, je le pense. Putain. Qui diable est James de toute manière ? Il avait fait deux saisons dans cette série dramatique pour ado sur le câble avant de finalement atterrir dans son premier film l'hiver dernier. Je suis Edward Cullen et je gagnai contre James Carter.

Je me glissai derrière eux et me tins plus près d'elle que probablement accepté.

"Alors c'est ce qui t'a retenu, James."

Il se tourna, surpris. Tout comme elle, ses yeux bruns s'écarquillant avec surprise quand ils rencontrèrent les miens.

"Edward ! Te voilà ! Désolé, camarade. J'ai croisé la délicieuse Bella ici et ai perdu notion du temps."

Je me tournai vers elle et lui fit mon sourire breveté le plus éblouissant. On m'avait assuré que c'était étonnant.

"Bella, c'est ça ?"

Elle cligna des paupières et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle leva distraitement sa main et toucha ses lèvres avec des doigts. Éblouis. Tu vois ? Je l'avais dis. Puis elle sembla trouver sa voix.

"Bella Swan."

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. Je suis Ed…"

"Tu es Edward Cullen. Je sais qui tu es."

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Tout le monde le sait.

"Ta réputation t'a précédée, camarade." James avait un sourire en coin, et tapa mon épaule avec sa main, un peu trop jovial.

Je lui jetai un regard assassin. Il avait besoin de partir. Maintenant.

"Je ne connais rien de ta réputation," dit Bella. "J'ai simplement vu tes films. Tout le monde sait qui est Edward Cullen."

Merde. Il n'y avait absolument aucune fourberie dans cette fille. Complètement sincère. Elle devait juste venir d'arriver.

"Bella et moi étions simplement en train de se mettre en route, Eddie, et je détesterai gâcher la fête. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'abandonne nos plans pour ce soir, hein ?" James se rapprochait derrière elle alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux plein de méchanceté.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il _ne_ pensait _pas_ à me la faucher juste sous mes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je suis supposé abandonner la fille pour faire la fête avec un loser comme toi quand elle pourrait être avec moi ?" Je souris, plaisantant à moitié. J'avançai aussi d'un pas vers elle, penchant ma tête vers elle et augmentant l'effet du sourire alors que je parlais.

Les yeux de Bella passèrent de moi à James dans un sens et dans l'autre alors qu'on travaillait pour sortir de cette petite impasse.

"Merci, tous les deux, mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée pour faire la fête avec quiconque ce soir. En fait, je devrai retrouver mes amis. Je suis sûre qu'ils me cherchent." Bella se redressa et se recula d'un pas.

Elle m'envoyait balader ? Bon, James aussi, ce qui était super. Mais moi ? Elle préfère trainer avec ses stupides amis plutôt que de se faire une star de cinéma ? Qui fait ça ?

"Bells ? Hey, te voilà, bébé. Je croyais que je t'avais perdu."

James et moi pivotâmes pour examiner l'intrus. Grand, beau, blond. Et il connaissait manifestement Bella très bien.

Eh ben, putain.

Elle est prise.

Non pas que ça m'avait arrêté dans le passé. Ça dépendait de ce que Bella faisait maintenant. Je me tournai et la regardai avec espoir.

Son délicat menton se releva et elle fit un pas ferme entre moi et James en direction de Grand, Blond et Dégingandé.

"Hey, Jazz. J'ai juste été dérangée au bar."

Excuse-moi ? Dérangée ? Alors je suis simplement une espèce de distraction ? Putain de merde. Et son nom est _Jazz _? Quel putain de nom c'est _Jazz _?

Bella glissa sa main dans le creux de bras de Blondie et il se pencha pour planter un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Elle nous regarda par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'on ressemblait à un couple d'idiots.

"Jazz, ce sont James et Edward'' dit-elle, comme si on n'était n'importe quels losers au bar. Elle posa légèrement sa petite main sur le torse de Blondie, geste familier. "C'est Jasper."

D'accord, alors son nom n'est pas Jazz, mais Jasper n'est pas mieux, à mon avis.

Jasper hocha la tête, ses yeux intenses. Le connard a trop compris notre manège.

James et moi lui fîmes un signe de tête rapide et froid en retour.

"C'était sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux," dit-elle doucement avant de se tourner et de s'en aller avec Jasper.

Ça venait vraiment d'arriver ? Elle nous a mis un vent à tous les deux ?

Je tentai un regard vers James et son visage était un masque d'incrédulité, de rage, et de jalousie. Je suis sûr qu'on voyait la même chose sur ma tête.

Je dus soudainement plus du tout d'humeur à passer une minute de plus avec James ce soir.

"Alors, ce fut un échec. Dommage. Elle était savoureuse," James sourit en direction de l'endroit où Bella était partie. "Mais Vicki est là quelque part et tu sais qu'elle est toujours prête à s'amuser un peu. Que dis-tu qu'on conclut avec elle et qu'on retourne chez moi ?"

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil et me sentis dégouté. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec Vicki ou James ce soir. Bien que j'avais certainement eu beaucoup à faire avec eux dans le passé.

"En fait, je venais là pour de dire que je suis assez explosé. Je vais y aller et rentrer chez moi."

James fronça ses yeux pendant un instant, essayant de me lire. Puis il décida probablement que cela ne valait pas le coup de me faire chier car il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit.

"Peu importe. Je me la garderai pour moi alors."

Je me tournais et commençais à traverser la foule, ignorant tous les regards plein d'espoir des gens que je dépassais. Je ne voulais pas parler à une autre personne ce soir. Je voulais simplement me casser d'ici et prétendre que la nuit n'était jamais arrivée.

* * *

**BPOV**

Mon cœur manqua littéralement un battement quand je me tournai et regardai ce visage. Je le connaissais déjà, bien sûr. Je vais au cinéma, je lis les magasines. Et tout le monde sait qui est Edward Cullen. Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, l'interrompant alors qu'il cherchait à se présenter.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était peut-être le plus bel homme sur la planète. Mais c'est une star de cinéma, il est supposé être beau. Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ma réaction physique à sa présence en chair et en os.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes… comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer leur couleur quand je l'avais vu à l'écran ? Et ces cheveux, ces glorieux cheveux de bronze. Pour être honnête, les cheveux d'Edward Cullen étaient en quelque sorte une célébrité à part entière, mais aucun superlatif ne pouvait capturer ce à quoi ils ressemblaient vraiment. Combien mes doigts désiraient s'y glisser et les tenir étroitement. Comment ils tombaient d'une manière séductrice sur un œil et qu'il me regardait à travers eux. Et ses lèvres… oh, Dieu, je n'avais jamais vu des lèvres comme les siennes. Douces, pleines… je pouvais presque les sentir contre les miennes. Je crois que j'avais même touché inconsciemment ma propre bouche alors que je le regardais, à mon plus grand embarras.

Il était la perfection vivante. Et la perfection me regardait comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger. Je ne suis pas exactement expérimentée, mais je ne suis pas non plus une vierge effarouchée. Je reconnus l'expression dans son regard. James l'avait aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux le 'Charmer la Dame' en marche rapide. Ce que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre était pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable Edward Cullen, entre tous, se tenait là, en train de me draguer ? Ça n'avait aucun sens dans aucun univers que je pouvais concevoir.

Puis il se lança et commença à parler.

C'était clair qu'il ressentait qu'il avait une sorte de suprématie sur James. Comme s'il ressentait que simplement parce qu'il était _Edward Cullen_ alors James devait immédiatement quitter le terrain et disparaitre. Non pas que j'avais un intérêt à ce que James reste dans les environs, mais il _était _là le premier, me commandant un verre et me parlant. Et Edward Cullen devrait être autorisé à simplement le chasser comme une mouche ? Je ne pense pas.

Mais alors James n'abandonna pas et soudainement ils étaient en train de se lancer des regards noirs comme deux cowboys en plein midi dans une ville du Far West. J'avais la sensation d'être un os que deux chiens méchants se battaient. Ça aurait du être flatteur. Ça l'aurait probablement été pour un grand nombre de filles ici. Mais je n'aimais pas ça. Ça n'avait simplement rien à faire avec _moi_. C'était juste, Edward et James, deux frères ennemis, en plein combat de coq avec leur connerie de relation amour-haine et j'étais juste le nouveau jouet brillant qu'ils avaient décidé chacun d'avoir.

Putain de merde. Mes pieds souffraient. J'étais prête à rentrer à la maison. Et juste comme ça, Jasper fut là et je m'échappai, les laissant tous les deux se lancer des regards noirs, pour l'un l'autre et pour Jasper.

"C'était quoi ça, Bells ?" rit Jasper, alors qu'il posait son bras autour de mon cou et me ramenait vers Emmett et Rose. "J'ai levé les yeux et tu étais attaquée par deux stars de cinéma !"

"Je n'appellerai pas vraiment James une star. Il est seulement un peu célèbre," protestai-je.

"Mais Edward Cullen ! Draguant notre petite Bella ! Tu as visé vraiment haut, ma puce !" rit-il une nouvelle fois et frotta les articulations de sa main sur le sommet de ma tête, me tenant étroitement le cou.

"Lâche-moi, Jazz ! Ne me décoiffe pas !"

"Désolé. Je devais te taquiner un peu. Je n'allais pas venir, je veux dire, je croyais que les filles adoraient ce genre de conneries. Mais Rose regardait et dit qu'elle voyait que tu commençais à être énervée et m'a envoyé te chercher. C'était bon ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. "C'était mieux que bon, bien que t'en ai un peu rajouté une couche en m'embrassant sur la joue comme ça. Oui, j'admets que c'était un peu flatteur au début, mais l'instant d'après ils se tapaient le torse et luttaient sans merci pour moi. Et je n'avais pas l'impression que ça avait grand-chose à voir à avec moi. Juste leur étrange dynamique. Et en plus, je ne suis pas intéressée d'être une pièce de viande pour un acteur célèbre. Et c'est tout ce que ça aurait été. Avec n'importe lequel des deux."

"Brave fille," dit Jasper, serrant mes épaules.

Pièce de viande. Pièce de viande. Je continuai de me répéter ça dans ma tête pour m'empêcher de m'attarder sur ses magnifiques yeux vert, ces cheveux de bronze sauvage que mes doigts désiraient toucher, ses pommettes, ses lèvres… unghh…

Stupide Bella. Edward est une star de cinéma pour une raison. Tu penses vraiment que tu es la seule qui veut faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux ? Reste dans la file. Et dans la file tu serais… avec toutes les autres femmes ici, en ajoutant celles dans la rue… et le reste des femmes de LA, plus une brochette d'hommes aussi. D'accord, il semblait être attiré par toi. Et ça aurait mené à une seule chose. Et qui veut être le coup d'un soir anonyme d'un gars ? Ou pire, juste un pion dans son stupide jeu avec James. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Bien vrai. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Et, bonjour ? Je suis un peu célèbre, aussi ! D'accord, il ne semblait avoir aucune idée de qui j'étais. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les émissions comme ça. Peu importe. J'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser à Edward Cullen, à partir de maintenant.

"Alorssss, petite cousine," dit Emmett de sa voix puissante. "Attirer Edward Cullen, huh ?"

"La ferme, Em !"

"Quoi ?" protesta-t-il, perplexe. "On en parlait tous !"

Rosalie le frappa le derrière de sa tête.

"Tu vas bien ?" me demanda Rose avec un regard intense.

"Oh, ouais. Je vais bien," dis-je avec ce que j'espérais être un sourire nonchalant, déterminée à vraiment le penser. Et j'étais déterminée à ne pas penser à Edward Cullen.

Ne plus penser.

A partir de maintenant.

Je le jure.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**A la semaine prochaine  
**


	3. Vicious World

**Vraiment désolée du retard, je devrait être en mesure de retourner à un nouveau chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant**

**Un grand merci pour les reviews, je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à tout le monde mais je vais me rattraper :D**

**Comme toujours, sans ma beta, ce chapitre ne serait pas aussi beau, alors merci fanfictionalcolic pour le merveilleux travail que tu fais encore et toujours**

**J'arrête de parler maintenant !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - A Vicious World**

(Un Monde Vicieux)

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella." Sa voix était basse et rauque dans mon oreille, son souffle brûlant sur mon cou envoyait des frissons à travers ma peau. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mes côtes, effleurant le côté de mes seins, sur le point d'atteindre mes mamelons.

Je me cambrai contre lui, voulant désespérément plus de contacts.

Son genou s'infiltra entre les miens et mes cuisses s'ouvrirent pour lui. Son poids était pressé contre moi… partout. Il sortit sa langue pour tracer un chemin de mon oreille à la base de ma gorge.

Mes poings se serrèrent dans sa chevelure le tirant plus près.

"Edward…"

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante, légèrement transpirante et… excitée. Putain. C'était chaud. Et inapproprié. Et pathétique. Rêves sexuels à propos des stars de cinéma, même celles que j'avais déjà rencontré, sont simplement tristes.

Mon téléphone sonnait.

Je me battis pour trouver le chemin à travers le fouillis de mes draps humides, poussant mes cheveux emmêlés hors de mon visage et prenant le téléphone de la table de nuit. Le bureau d'Aro. J'appuyai sur accepter.

"Allo ?"

"Bonjour, Bella." C'était Heidi, semblant bien trop rayonnante si tôt dans la matinée. "Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?"

"Um, non. Pas du tout, Heidi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Aro se demandait si vous étiez disponible pour une petite discussion cet après-midi aux alentours de 14h ?"

"Oh, bien sûr, ouais, je peux être là."

"Formidable ! La voiture passera vous prendre à 13h30."

"Vraiment, Heidi, je peux…" Clic. "… conduire moi-même," finis-je dans le vide.

Je me rallongeais sur le lit. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Glacée.

* * *

"Bella, ma chère !" m'appela Aro alors qu'Heidi ouvrait la porte et me faisait entrer.

Emmett, Jasper et Rose étaient déjà là.

Aro me fit un signe vers la chaise de cuir à côté de son bureau, ce qui était en quelque sorte bizarre. Je m'asseyais habituellement dans le canapé. Mais je fis ce qu'il m'indiquait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les autres, mais leurs visages n'exprimaient rien du tout. Ils semblaient tout autant inquiets que moi.

"Alors, Bella, as-tu vu ça ?" demanda Aro alors qu'il faisait tourner son PC pour que je voie l'écran. La page de recherche était ouverte sur TMZ.

Et c'était moi… avec Edward Cullen.

Ça venait de cette fête au club deux nuits plus tôt. Je me souvenais de ce moment. Il avait dit quelque chose et s'était approché en le faisant, penchant sa tête pour que je puisse l'entendre. C'était juste avant que je m'éloigne de leur bagarre et parte avec Jasper. Mais grâce à la façon dont la photo était coupée, à l'angle avec lequel elle avait été prise, ce n'était plus que juste lui et moi. La photo avait été prise alors que je clignais à moitié des yeux, ils étaient baissés vers le sol, et je souriais légèrement, et cela semblait tellement… intime. On aurait dit que nous étions ensemble, partageant un moment très privé. Et si je voyais ça sans connaître la réalité, je savais ce que je penserai, ce qu'était exactement en train de penser TMZ. La légende disait : "Edward Cullen part une nouvelle fois à la chasse… et piège un cygne*."

Putain. Double putain.

C'était bien plus qu'horrible. Je me sentais pas bien, et en colère. Qui diable disait ça à propos de moi ? Et pourquoi ? Qui leur avait donné le droit ? Je sentis les larmes piquer mes yeux et commençai à crier pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

"Aro, ce n'est pas du tout de quoi ça à l'air dans cette photo ! Je jure ! Rien… et je dis bien _rien_ n'est arrivé !"

Aro sourit et leva une main pour m'arrêter.

"Bella, je sais. Et ça m'importe vraiment peu. Le seigneur sait, aucun d'entre vous ne me doit une explication pour sa vie personnelle."

J'ouvris à nouveau ma bouche pour protester à nouveau quand Aro me coupa.

"Cependant, peu de temps après que cela envahisse le net hier matin, j'ai reçu un coup de fil, et j'ai pris un déjeuner, qui nous a apporté une opportunité intéressante.'' Il s'appuya contre sa chaise comme s'il se préparait à nous raconter une histoire.

"Vous ai-je dis que j'ai fait une école de droit ? C'est le cas, bien sûr manifestement ma vie a prit un chemin très différent. Un ami à moi de l'école de droit a aussi fini agent à LA, étrangement, bien qu'il gère les acteurs et que je me concentre principalement sur la musique. Lui et moi sommes restés amis, malgré le fait qu'on travaille rarement ensemble ou autre. Ce matin, cependant, on a peut-être trouvé une chance de le faire.''

Aro se pencha en avant et ouvrit une nouvelle page de recherche et celle-ci était rempli de photos de couples célèbres.

"Vous reconnaissez ces couples, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il nous donna un moment pendant qu'on regardait l'écran.

"Bien sûr," intervint Emmett. "Ils sont tous bien connus. C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?"

"Eh bien, Emmett, tu seras peut-être surpris d'apprendre qu'aucun de ces couples ne sont jamais vraiment sortis ensemble."

Il nous donna un instant pour absorber tout ça, ce qui était une bonne idée parce qu'on en avait besoin.

"Attendez…" commençai-je. "C'est Jennifer et…"

"Oui. Faux," dit Aro patiemment.

"Et Tom et…" bredouilla Jasper.

"Également faux," répondit Aro.

"Mais c'est Nick et Jessica," s'exclama Rose.

"Faux."

Son visage tomba et elle murmura doucement, "Mais j'aimais cette série…"

Aro lui lança un regard bienveillant. "Je sais, mon enfant. Ce n'est jamais amusant de découvrir ces choses-là."

"Que voulez-vous dure par 'faux' ?" pressai-je. Mon estomac commençait à se serrer d'une façon désagréable. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée où cette conversation allait nous mener, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas aimer ça.

"Ces couples ne se sont jamais fréquentés de façon romantique. Aucun d'entre eux."

"Pourquoi le prétendaient-ils alors?"

"Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles ces arrangements sont fait. Pendant un long moment c'était habituellement pour protéger l'un ou les deux sur leurs préférences sexuelles. Et ça arrive toujours. Parfois c'est un arrangement plus formel, disons pour permettre à une émission réalité de gagner une meilleure audience. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est simplement que chaque partie amène une certaine publicité désirée pour l'autre. L'important c'est qu'il y a quelque chose à gagner par les deux parties."

"Alors, c'est fréquent ?"

"Assez fréquent."

"Tout ce qu'on voit dans les magasines ? Tout est faux ?" J'étais soufflée.

"Oh, non, non. D'aucune façon. Il y a plein de couples authentiques à Hollywood. L'amour survit, même ici. Je voulais simplement ouvrir vos yeux sur d'autres moyens de promotion, plus _créatifs_."

"Promotions ?" Je ne faisais que poser des questions stupides, mon cerveau avait peur d'aller à la racine de ce dont on discutait, bien que mon instinct en ait déjà une assez bonne idée et n'aimait pas cela.

Jasper, cependant, n'avait pas aussi peur. "Allez droit au but, Aro, et dites-nous ce que vous avez en tête."

"Mon ami d'étude, Laurent, se trouve être l'agent publicitaire d'Edward Cullen. Et hier, après que cette petite gâterie de choix ait fait le tour du net, j'ai reçu son appel. On a déjeuné, et il nous a fait une proposition très intrigante." Aro fit une pause et se appuya sur sa chaise, pliants ses doigts ensemble, me fixant avec son calme regard bleu acier. "Toi et Edward Cullen. Un arrangement."

"QUOI ?" Je me levai d'un coup de mon siège.

Aro leva rapidement une main pour me calmer. "Je t'en prie, Bella, parlons d'abord de tout ça en détails avant que tu balayes cela d'un revers de main."

"Vous voulez qu'elle se prostitue pour Edward Cullen ?" rugit Emmett derrière moi. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à discuter !"

"Non, non, non." L'attitude patiente d'Aro ne disparut jamais. "Il n'y aurait aucune intimité entre eux. Il ne poserait jamais un doigt sur elle, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Vous voulez bien écouter la situation avant de refuser ?"

Je regardai les autres. Emmett et Jasper semblaient tendus, mais contrôlés. Rose semblait calme, prête à écouter. Je faisais confiance à Rose et à son instinct par-dessus tout. Si Rose voulait écouter, alors je ferai de même.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et mis ma main dans mes cheveux pour les sortir de mon visage. Je me rassis lentement.

"Expliquez-moi alors. Tout."

Aro me fit un petit sourire avant de prendre un dossier sur le côté droit de son bureau. Il me le tendit et je le pris de mes doigts tremblants. Je le posai sur mes genoux et l'ouvrit, parcourant le contenu. C'était un tas d'articles de magasines et de journaux, plus quelques pages venant de sites de ragot, tous sur Edward.

"Edward Cullen est un acteur extrêmement talentueux, peut-être le meilleur de sa génération," commença Aro. "C'est aussi une épave. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Hollywood il y a 4 ans, il n'a laissé que destruction sur son passage, choquant même 'l'inchocable' Hollywood. Je suppose qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant lui qui ont fait des choses plus spectaculaires. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi talentueux que lui et donc la perte n'était pas aussi grande. Ce n'est pas tant le niveau de son autodestruction, mais plutôt ce que ça a induit. Il est passé de l'acteur le plus recherché de sa génération à être virtuellement inemployable. Les directeurs se désespèrent toujours de pouvoir travailler avec lui. Son talent n'est pas perdu. Mais les studios ne veulent pas l'approcher sans une assurance extrêmement couteuse. En résumé, il a problème massif d'image et ça a sérieusement besoin d'être réparer ou il risque de perdre la totalité de sa carrière.

''Il a eu bien plus que sa part de compagnie féminine, mais son nom a rarement été lié avec une jeune femme assez longtemps pour faire les gros titres. Edward, il semblerait, ne fait pas les petites-amies. Et c'est là que notre douce Bella entre en scène. Toi, ma chère, tu es exactement ce dont Edward a besoin pour convaincre les gens qu'il est de retour. Pas seulement une petite-amie durable, ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, mais le nouvel amour de l'Amérique. La fille que chaque mère rêve que son fils ramène à la maison pour diner.''

Emmett explosa de rire. ''Est-ce que ces gens te _connaissent_ en vérité ?''

J'entendis la main de Rose entrer en contact avec le derrière de sa tête. Mais je ne répondis pas, mon esprit était trop pris à absorber chaque mot qu'Aro avait prononcé à propos d'Edward. J'avais une vague impression qu'il était le mauvais garçon d'Hollywood, mais je n'avais aucune idée que c'était à ce point là. Je lis les gros titres alors que je parcourais le tas de papiers… "Cullen mêlé à une bagarre dans la boite de nuit à LA", "De la cocaïne trouvée dans la voiture de Cullen après un contrôle routier", "L'acteur, Edward Cullen, impliqué dans un accident de voiture sérieux : hospitalisé avec des blessures, alcool probablement en cause"… La liste de comportements douteux continuait encore et encore. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas finir en prison ou en centre de désintoxication me dépassait complètement. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que l'argent et la gloire peuvent vous apporter.

Rose s'éclaira la gorge maintenant et parla.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça fait à Bella d'être avec Edward, exactement ?"

"En dépit de ses problèmes," continua Aro. "Edward est toujours très haut dans le niveau social d'Hollywood. Probablement à cause de cela, en fait. Il a peut-être des soucis à se faire engager, mais il n'a certainement aucun problème à être invité partout. Et il est toujours considéré comme un membre royal d'Hollywood. A l'étage le plus haut des joueurs de cette ville. En ce moment, Bella, et par extension vous tous, êtes très en vogue, mais aussi sur le point de devenir une étincelle dans la poêle. L'émission s'est terminée il y a seulement quelques mois, vous êtes tous toujours nouveaux et frais. Les gens attendent de voir si vous deviendrez des vraies stars qui durent ou si vous vous transformerez en réponse au Trivial Pursuit. Maintenant, votre travail est de faire de la musique brillante qui cimentera votre réputation. Mais mon travail est d'être sûr que les gens fassent attention à vous quand cette musique sortira. Et lier Bella à Edward est une des façons des plus sure de faire en sorte que cela arrive. Cela va au-delà de la curiosité habituelle qu'ont les gens quand deux célébrités sortent ensemble. C'est aussi l'histoire d'un très mauvais garçon sauvé par une très douce jeune fille, et le public adore une bonne histoire de rédemption."

Aro sembla avoir fini de développer son argumentation en faveur de cette… chose. Comment diable sommes-nous même supposé appeler ça ? Ma tête était remplie de questions et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais à ce propos.

"Est-ce qu'Edward veut ça ? En avez-vous parlé avec lui ?" Je ne le connaissais certainement pas bien après notre brève rencontre, mais je n'arrivai pas vraiment à l'imaginer faire parti de quelque chose de ce style. Mon estomac se serra et je m'inquiétai un moment d'être sur le point de vomir.

"Laurent est en train de lui en parler en ce moment même, comme moi. Si les deux parties sont d'accord, on peut partir de là."

Je sentis un frisson de dégout à cette discussion froide et détachée sur notre relation potentielle. Des gens font vraiment ça ? Entrer dans ces arrangements comme dans une affaire ? L'autre côté du miroir. Sérieusement. Je déglutis péniblement et calmai une nouvelle envie de vomir.

"Qu'aura-t-elle exactement à faire ?" Il n'y a que Rose pour aller directement vers le plus glauque.

"Aller à quelques dîners stratégiquement préparés dans des restaurants populaires, faire en sorte d'être prise en photo à l'entrée et à la sortie… arriver ensemble à quelques soirées comme celle du Geisha l'autre nuit… aller à un match de baseball ou à un concert ensemble… l'accompagner à divers soirées de récompenses et premières sorties de films, puis les tabloïds prennent habituellement le pas et commencent à remplir les blancs par eux-mêmes. On te posera des questions sur lui dans les interviews, bien sûr, mais on aura préparé quelques réponses pour toi qui marcheront avec la plupart des questions. Ce n'est pas vraiment très dur. Et en dehors de peut-être lui tenir la main et lui permettre de se tenir un peu plus près de toi, il n'y a vraiment rien de… compromettant. Bien sûr, parfois les autres choisissent d'inclure plus de démonstrations affectives en public. Cela sera à vous deux de voir où vous voulez pousser la mascarade et quel point vous voulez rendre cela public."

Je me levai d'un coup. J'en avais entendue assez. Assez pour aujourd'hui, ça c'était sûr.

"J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, Aro. Je n'ai pas besoin de me décider tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ma chère," apaisa-t-il, tendant la main et serrant mes doigts. Je le laissai faire, puis je retirai ma main et croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine. "Rentre à la maison et réfléchis-y un peu. Vous devriez tous en parler ensemble et voir ce que vous en pensez. On en reparlera plus tard."

J'essayai de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, mais j'étais bien trop confuse et je suis sûre que ça ressemblerait plus à une grimace. Je me tournai sur mes talons et sortis rapidement du bureau. Je ne pouvais plus y respirer. Je sentis les autres se précipiter hors de leurs sièges pour me suivre. Je dépassai Heidi dans le bureau à l'entrée sans un regard et allai vers l'ascenseur. Je pressai avec force le bouton et attendis, et ce fut là que les autres me rejoignirent.

Je sentis le bras de Rose se poser sur mon épaule.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Ouais, je panique juste un peu, là tout de suite. C'est trop à digérer en une fois."

"Je sais," déclara Jasper. "Qui aurait cru que la relation entre Nick et Jessica était fausse ?"

Un rire nerveux m'échappa, en dépit de moi et la tension fut brisée. Emmett et Rose se mirent à rire aussi. C'était le rôle de Jasper d'améliorer l'humeur de tout le monde.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que veux-tu faire maintenant, petite cousine ?" demanda Emmett, les mains dans ses poches.

Je poussai un profond soupir. "Tu sais quoi ? Je veux vraiment chanter. Peut-on aller jouer ?"

"On peut aller au studio et travailler un peu sur cette nouvelle chanson qu'on a crée," suggéra Jasper.

"Non, pas de studio. Rien pour l'album. Juste quelque chose d'amusant, pour nous. Comme on avait l'habitude de faire."

"Alors, allons chez nous," dit Rose. "Tout notre vieil équipement est là-bas. Allons nous amuser et faire un peu de musique !"

On finit dans la grande salle de la maison d'Emmett et Rose (oui, ils avaient une ''grande salle''). Le label nous avait envoyé tout un nouvel équipement au studio quand on avait commencé à travailler sur l'album, alors tous nos trucs délabrés de Seattle étaient chez Emmett. Cela nous prit un peu de temps pour tout installer et câbler, mais finalement ça ressemblait à l'installation qu'on avait dans notre salon de Seattle. Je me sentis déjà mieux.

"Que devrait-on jouer ?" demanda Jasper, accordant sa basse.

"Ooohh, et pourquoi pas cette chanson de Pink ?" suggéra Rose, avec excitation. "On s'était si bien amusé à travailler ça pour l'émission. C'était cool. Et Emmett déchire à la batterie !"

Emmett haussa les sourcils de son siège derrière sa batterie et fit tourner les baguettes autour de ses doigts comme s'il jouait avec des bâtons.

"D'accord, faisons-le. Compte à rebours, Em," commanda Jasper.

C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me reconnectai avec moi-même pour un moment, tous ces trucs dingues de célébrités à Hollywood disparaissant tout simplement. C'était juste moi et ma famille et une super chanson.

Je sentais ma tête s'éclaircir plus je continuai à chanter.

Mais chaque chanson devait se finir et je savais qu'on devait en parler. Emmett alla nous chercher quelques bières et on s'assit sur le sol en un cercle. Jasper garda sa basse sur ses genoux, faisant quelques notes paresseusement, principalement pour garder ses mains occupées. C'était nous à notre vie basique tous les quatre, sur le sol en train de parler. On avait toujours été comme ça.

"Alors, Bells," commença Emmett. "Puisque je suis le seul qui te soit lié par le sang, j'ai la sensation que je dois veiller sur toi. Comment tu te sens à propos de tout ça ?"

"Merci, Em." Je me penchai et lui tapotai le genou. "Mais tu sais que je pense à vous tous comme à ma famille. Et ça serait vraiment utile pour moi d'entendre ce que ma famille pense honnêtement. Emmett ?"

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tout en jouant avec l'étiquette sur sa bouteille de bière pendant une minute, rassemblant ses idées. Avec Emmett, ça prenait parfois du temps.

"Eh bien, à première vue, ça semble affreux et mal. Mais quand Aro a expliqué, ce que tu aurais vraiment à faire, ça ne semble pas vraiment être grand-chose, tu sais ?"

"Et si la publicité aide vraiment le groupe…" murmura Jasper. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en signe de frustration. "Jésus, je déteste qu'on est même à devoir parler de ça."

"Je sais," dis-je, jouant avec le coin du tapis. "C'est assez lugubre. Mais la partie à propos de nous devenant une question au Trivial Pursuit m'a un peu paniqué."

Tout le monde murmura un acquiescement nerveux. Ça nous avait tous paniqué.

"Mais soyons clairs sur une chose, Bella," dit Rose d'un ton brusque. "Tu ne fais rien, et je dis bien _rien_… qui te rende mal à l'aise. Tu dis le mot et on dit à Aro merci mais non merci."

"Bien sûr. Mais vous sentez tous que ça serait une bonne chose à faire ?" J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Si je voyais du dégoût ou même de la désapprobation dans leurs yeux, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans le miroir.

Ils se jetèrent des regards entre eux et haussèrent les épaules.

"Ça ne semble pas être un gros truc, je suppose. Si tu es d'accord avec ça," dit Jasper.

"Je veux dire, tu irais probablement à tous ces trucs de toute manière. Alors si tu dois t'asseoir à côté d'Edward Cullen en le faisant. La belle affaire," raisonna Emmett.

"Et plein de femmes trouveraient cela suffisamment gratifiant sans avoir besoin du reste," dit Rose avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je ris à cette pensée. Elle avait raison. Diable, alors je devrais passer du temps avec un acteur beau comme un dieu. Qu'est-ce qui était dur à propos de ça ? Alors la presse allait parler de nous et dire un tas de trucs faux. Ce ne se serait pas des trucs méchants. Je n'allais pas prétendre être son esclave sexuelle ou autre. J'allais prétendre être sa petite-amie. Sa petite-amie gentille, normale et stable.

J'étais secrètement plus qu'un peu inquiète de ma propre réaction face à lui, à quel point je l'avais trouvé follement attirant, comment il avait flirté avec moi. Mais ça c'était un travail. J'étais sûre qu'il oublierait tout ça et garderait les choses strictement professionnelles. J'espérai vraiment que je pourrais faire de même.

"D'accord," dis-je, résolue. "Je vais le faire. Appelons Aro."

* * *

***** Swan en anglais

**Review = teaser n'oubliez pas :D**

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous.  
**


	4. Long Way Down

**Merci à ma formidable beta pour la relecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 –A Long Way Down  
**

_(Une Longue Descente)_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Je m'étirai paresseusement et me repliai dans le fauteuil confortable de Laurent. Je sentais une petite gueule de bois après la nuit dernière. Diable, je pense même que j'étais encore un peu bourré de la nuit dernière. Mais Laurent m'avait appelé et avait dit qu'il y avait une offre qui avait besoin d'être discutée immédiatement et que pour l'instant c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Alors, me voilà, chiffonné et pas rasé, mais présent. Je réalisai avec un sursaut que j'avais toujours mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je les retirais de mon visage et les rangeais dans ma poche. Je n'étais pas sur le point de devenir un crâneur qui les portait à l'intérieur.

"Alors, Edward," commença Laurent, me fixant du regard tout en se penchant en avant, ses coudes sur le bureau. Ugh, ça allait être long. J'espérai que ce serait juste une bonne _guest apparence_ ou quelque chose dans le genre, où je pourrai juste me montrer et non un truc où je devrais ramer pour éviter de foirer, et on pourrait se taper dans le dos et être heureux. Mais non, Laurent semblait vouloir _parler_.

Laurent avait été mon agent depuis mon arrivée à LA, et je l'avais gardé très occupé, pas dans le bon sens. Il semblait visiblement plus vieux que lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Sa peau café était plus marquée, des courts cheveux noirs aux tempes argentées et des pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux sombres. Je me demandai mollement si j'en étais responsable.

"Alors, Laurent," contrai-je, souriant, essayant d'alléger l'humeur. Cela ne marcha pas.

"Edward, le temps est venu pour moi d'être honnête." Uh-oh. Cela n'allait pas être bon. "Toi, mon ami, tu as un problème."

"Seigneur, Laurent, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne suis ni un drogué ni un alcoolique," protestai-je.

Il leva la main. "Je sais, je sais. Je te crois. Ce n'est pas le problème auquel je me réfère. Je parlai de ton problème d'image."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de mon image," crachai-je dédaigneusement.

"J'avais remarqué ça, Edward," dit-il doucement. Ouch. Il avait raison.

"Tu sais, bien sûr, que tu es devenu virtuellement inemployable dans cette ville."

Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre.

"Ce sont tous des salauds. Si j'avais un engagement, je le ferai et bien. Tu le sais."

"Disons que tu as raison. Mais le problème c'est que l'engagement ne viendra pas tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé que tu peux le faire. Alors, à cette fin, j'ai développé une petite stratégie… pour réhabiliter ton image."

Je le regardai prudemment. "Eh bien, écoutons ça."

"Premièrement, tu me dis que tu peux tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir un engagement ? Eh bien, réhabiliter ton image est ton nouvel engagement, alors tu dois le faire à partir de maintenant. Tiens-toi tranquille. Plus de problème."

"Ok, d'accord. Mais honnêtement, Laurent, ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais les problèmes. Je vis simplement ma vie, traine ici et là, et ils me trouvent."

"Oui, eh bien, c'est la partie 'vivre ta vie et trainer ici et là' dont on doit parler maintenant. Trainer avec quelqu'un comme James Cater ? Quand ne t'a –t-il pas entrainé dans autre chose que des problèmes ? Tu es en boite de nuit chaque soir, Edward. Il est tant d'essayer quelque chose de différent… avec _quelqu'un_ de différent."

Je m'assis un peu plus tendu et le fixai.

"Que vas-tu chercher ?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur son bureau. Il leva la main pour lever ses lunettes, frotta ses yeux brièvement avant de les remettre en place. Puis il se re-appuya contre son siège et sortit une feuille de papier provenant d'un tas sur son bureau et me le tendit.

Je le regardai et le tournai pour lire ce que ça disait. C'était une feuille imprimée de TMZ… c'était une photo de moi avec cette fille au club l'autre nuit… Bella était son nom. Je sentis un petit mouvement dans mon ventre en voyant à nouveau son visage. Je pensais toujours à cette petite rencontre plus que je n'aurai du. Je lus la légende au-dessus de la photo. "Edward Cullen est parti à la chasse aux filles… et a attrapé un cygne (T/N : Swan)". Je ne comprenais pas, et je ne voyais pas le but de me montrer ça. Et alors, j'avais dragué une fille dans un club. Arrêtez les putains de presses.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?"

"C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques nuits dans un club. On a parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle est parti avec son petit-ami."

Il glissa une autre feuille de papier vers moi, une copie d'un article de _Variety_. Le titre disait "Éclipse gagne la première place de l'America's Next Great Band." Et là, sous la phrase, se trouvait une photo brillante d'Eclipse, avec Bella Swan au centre, Blondie se tendait juste derrière elle. Son putain de musicien.

"Je suppose que tu es trop sorti faire la fête pour regarder la télé," sourit Laurent. "Son groupe a gagné la compétition quelques mois plus tôt. Ils sont en vogue en ce moment. Et cette fille est la chérie de l'Amérique."

Huh. Bella était une célébrité. Comment diable avais-je manqué ça ? Elle n'agissait pas comme les gens fameux que je connaissais, c'est pour ça.

"Laurent, une fois encore, c'est quoi le but de tout ça ?"

"Eh bien, quand j'ai vu cette pièce de ragot indécent qui a atteint Internet hier, j'ai immédiatement passé un coup de fil à un ancien ami de la fac de droit, Aro Cort. Il se trouve qu'il représente Éclipse. Et il est possible qu'on puisse travailler sur un… arrangement. Mlle Swan est bien-aimée dans ce pays. Elle est la quintessence de la fille venant d'une petite ville qui a frotté une lampe et a tiré le gros lot. Elle est entière, douce, et intacte. En gros, elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas, et tout ce dont tu as désespérément besoin."

Puis la réflexion de Laurent entra dans mon cerveau et je sautai d'un coup de mon siège.

Non. Jamais de la vie.

Je jetai les feuilles de papier sur son bureau.

"Putain de merde, Laurent ! Écoute, je sais que vous faites ces deals pour les célébrités montantes, je sais que cette merde marche. Mais je ne veux pas en faire parti, compris ? Et, pourquoi diable j'en aurai besoin ? Pourquoi diable aurai-je besoin d'avoir une putain de fausse petite-amie ? Je peux sortir de cet immeuble et avoir une douzaine de filles avant d'avoir atteint le bout de la rue !"

"Je suis d'accord, tu peux trouver une demi-douzaine de femmes pour coucher avec toi, Edward," dit Laurent calmement. "Ce que tu ne peux pas avoir c'est le coup de cœur de l'Amérique pour petite-amie. Et c'est ce dont tu as besoin."

Le fait qu'il parle d'une femme que je ne pouvais pas avoir m'arrêta en plein élan. Et il avait raison, Bella m'avait laissé tomber au club. Ça avait fait un peu mal. J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose et la refermai à nouveau quand rien n'en sorti. Je me rassis lourdement. Je regardai mes mains pendant un moment, puis expirai et relevai les yeux vers lui.

"Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire ça ?"

"Eh bien, tu as besoin de deux choses en même temps. Tu as besoin d'elle et tu as besoin de devenir l'homme qui peut avoir une fille comme ça. On a besoin que les gens te voit réformé et dompté, dompté par la voisine d'à côté. Plus de clubs, drogues, plus de plans cul à l'arrière de ta limousine. A la place, tu emmènes ta petite-amie dans un restaurant sympa. Tu lui tiens la main, tu l'aide à sortir de la voiture. Tu n'arrives pas sur le tapis rouge des Academy Awards bourré et pas rasé comme la débâcle de l'année dernière. Tu arrives tout propre et sobre, avec ta magnifique petite-amie dans une jolie robe, tu es amical face aux journalistes et tu te laisses prendre en photos. Tu l'emmènes faire du shopping, tu l'emmènes à des matchs de baseball…"

"Baseball ?"

"C'est le passe-temps favoris des Américains, Edward," dit Laurent, sans une once d'ironie.

Je soupirai et plongeai dans ma chaise, les yeux vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais voir la vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Et je pouvais voir la logique de sa "solution". Je n'arrivai simplement pas à croire que je devais en arriver à ça. Je suis Edward Cullen, putain… avec une fausse petite-amie. Parce que je ne suis pas foutu d'avoir une fille aussi bien qu'elle par moi-même. Et j'ai vu son visage, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de moi. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas avoir une fille comme elle par moi-même. Pathétique.

Et jouer cette mascarade ! Diable. D'un côté, elle ne craint pas. Je pouvais clairement me rappeler ma réaction viscérale que j'ai eue la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. D'un autre côté, si elle était ma fausse petite-amie, ça empêcherait tout _vrai _amusement. Ah, mais de qui diable je me moque ? Ça n'allait pas arrivé de toute manière. Après tout, elle m'avait envoyé baladé au Geisha et s'était en allé avec…

"Hey, et qu'en est-il de Blondie ?… Je veux dire, son petit-ami ?"

"Elle n'en a pas. Aro m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait aucun engagement personnel qui bloquerait le chemin."

Huh. Pas son petit-copain ? Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils ne l'appelaient pas comme ça. Mais ils étaient bien trop proches pour être simplement amis. Peu importe. Je suppose que ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires.

"Elle veut vraiment faire ça ? Quelqu'un lui a simplement posé la question ? Le coup de cœur de l'Amérique est peut-être trop honnête et sainte nitouche pour un faux petit-ami." Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe de sarcasme.

"Aro lui en parlait cet après-midi. On en parlera plus tard. Cela veut dire que tu serais favorable si elle l'est ?"

Je plongeais ma tête en avant dans mes mains et regardai le sol.

"Et tu penses que ça y est ? Ça va marcher ?"

"Si les médias s'en emparent, ce dont je suis sûr. Et si le public y croit. Ce sera à vous deux de bien vous en tirer. Alors, lui, je pense que ça aidera énormément."

Je fermai mes yeux et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez.

"D'accord, très bien. Je le ferai. Peu importe."

Laurent s'éclaircit la gorge puis fit une pause.

"Edward, il y a une chose en plus."

"Ouais ?"

"C'est à propos de ton attitude quand tu n'es _pas_ avec Mlle Swan."

"Alors quoi ?"

"Eh bien, avoir la chérie de l'Amérique pour petite-amie ne fera pas grand-chose pour restaurer ton image si on te voit en train de faire la fête derrière son dos et la tromper."

Je soupirai. Putain de parfait. Non seulement ma "petite-amie" ne coucherait pas avec moi, mais apparemment personne d'autre non plus. Comment diable avais-je laissé ça devenir si grave ?

"Compris." Je levais deux doigts. "Je suis un putain de boy scout."

"Ravi d'entendre ça."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Eh bien, j'en parlerai avec Aro aujourd'hui pour connaître ce que Mlle Swan a à dire. Si sa réponse est positive, on arrangera un rendez-vous. Quelque chose de simple pour commencer, peut-être un dîner."

Je ne dis rien, je hochai juste la tête distraitement, regardant par la fenêtre, me sentant stupide et merdique et voulant en finir avec cette putain de réunion.

Il poussa un dossier avec une petite boîte noire vers moi. "J'ai pris la liberté de mettre quelques articles de presses sur Mlle Swan. Et j'ai téléchargé la saison entière de America's Next Great Band sur un ipod pour que tu regardes. Je te suggère de passer un peu de temps à connaître ta nouvelle petite-amie."

Je me levais et pris négligemment le paquet de son bureau et passais la porte. Une fois que je fus de retour en sureté dans ma voiture, je jetai le paquet sur les sièges arrière et en oubliai son existence. Je souhaitai simplement pouvoir oublier tout aussi facilement la dernière demi-heure.

* * *

**Je suis toujours ravie de recevoir un e-mail m'annonçant l'ajout aux favoris ou aux alertes, mais j'aime aussi recevoir des commentaires, même avec un simple 'j'adore' ou autre, alors s'il vous plait, appuyez sur le bouton 'review' et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre  
**


	5. The Battle Of Who Would Care Less

**Bonne année**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews du dernier chapitre :)**

**Je sais que vous êtes impatients de voir le rendez-vous mais il ne faut pas oublier quelque chose d'essentiel avant.**

**Merci à ma beta pour le gros travail de relecture**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – The Battle Of Would Care Less  
**

_(La Bataille De Celui Qui S'y Intéresse Le Moins)_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Une fois encore, dis-moi pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec ça ?" Rose semblait décontractée et calme au téléphone, mais je la connaissais assez pour entendre la préoccupation. Mon premier 'rendez-vous' avec Edward était ce soir et Rose avait appelée pour une dernière vérification/discours d'encouragement.

"Je vais bien, Rose. Vraiment, à quel point ça pourrait mal aller ? En supposant le pire et qu'on se déteste, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de manger et essayer de ne pas grimacer quand quelqu'un prend une photo. Hey, souviens-toi que j'ai survécu au bal de promo avec Mike Newton. Ça ne peut sûrement pas être pire que ça. Et au moins, je suis assez confiante qu'Edward gardera ses fichues mains pour lui, contrairement à Mike."

Ça la fit finalement rire. "Tu vas t'habiller maintenant ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ?"

Je ris alors que je jetai un coup d'œil à mon placard. "J'aurais probablement besoin de ton aide mais je vais me débrouiller. Merci en tout cas."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je le ferai si tu as besoin de moi."

"Rose, ça va déjà être délicat de rendre ça croyable. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'emmener ma _meilleure amie_ à mon _rendez-vous. _Ça serait extrêmement bizarre."

"Ah, tu as raison. Oublie ça. De toute manière, appelle l'un d'entre nous si ça devient étrange et on viendra à ton secours. D'accord ?"

"D'accord ?"

"Et tu as intérêt à m'appeler dès que tu rentres à la maison pour tout me raconter."

"Bien sûr." J'entendis le buzz à ma porte d'entrée. "Hey Rose, je dois y aller, il y a quelqu'un à la porte."

"Il est déjà là ?"

"Non, c'est trop tôt pour lui. Ça doit être une livraison ou autre chose."

Rose raccrocha finalement après m'avoir arraché une dernière promesse d'un appel après le rendez-vous et je courus ouvrir la porte.

"Hi, Bella ?" pépia la petite personne que je trouvais sur le pas de ma porte. "Tu n'as pas de barrière, ou de porte à l'entrée de ton allée," dit-elle, pointant du doigt mon allée. "Et tu n'as pas d'interphone non plus."

"Um… non je suppose que je n'ai pas…"

"N'importe qui peut entrer et sonner à ta porte."

"Eh bien, ouais, je suppose, mais…"

"Mais n'importe quel harceleur peut simplement venir ici et te parler."

Je fis une pause, essayant de formuler une réponse, me demandant si peut-être j'en avais un devant moi. Puis j'éliminai cette pensée. Cette fille ne ressemblait pas à l'image d'un harceleur fou. Elle était incroyablement petite et exquise, avec des traits de porcelaine et des yeux bleus énormes, mis en valeur par ses cheveux de jais artistiquement ébouriffés. Elle portait une courte jupe volante, une chemise de soie colorée qui semblait très chère et des chaussures noires avec des talons extrêmement hauts. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en vêtements, mais même moi je reconnaissais le dessous rouge, signature de ses Christian Louboutin. Un harceleur fou ne portait pas des chaussures à 1 000 dollar.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu de problème avec des harceleurs encore, Mademoiselle… ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, hein ? J'ai parlé sans me présenter, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, mon cerveau prend le contrôle de ma bouche parfois. Eh bien, tout le temps, en fait."

"Ce n'est pas grave," ris-je, parce qu'elle était tellement occupée à s'excuser de ne pas s'être présenté qu'elle le faisait encore. Je la regardais simplement pendant une minute, attendant qu'elle le réalise.

"Oh dieu ! Je l'ai encore fait ! Alice ! Je suis Alice !"

Mon visage sans expression dut lui faire comprendre que ça ne me disait rien.

"Alice _Cullen_, la sœur d'Edward," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Oh ! Salut. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur."

"Oui, et je suis aussi son assistance personnelle officieuse et styliste. Dieu sait que je ne prendrais aucun de ses fardeaux officiellement. Alors il a été retenu à un truc qu'il faisait et il va rentrer assez tard, et il aura besoin de se préparer, et ta maison est _complètement_ à l'opposé du restaurant où il t'emmène, ce qui te rendrait probablement en retard, alors j'ai dis que j'allais venir te chercher et…"

"Il a envoyé sa _sœur_ me chercher pour notre rendez-vous ?" interrompis-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

"Non, non ! Je me suis portée volontaire. En fait, c'était plus, j'ai pris la décision de le faire. Principalement parce que je voulais une excuse pour venir ici et te rencontrer." Elle s'arrêta pour me regarder de bas en haut. "Et apparemment, pour t'aider à te préparer."

J'aurais du être offensé par tout ça, mais d'une certaine façon, cette folle petite tornade était complètement désarmante. Comment diable Edward pouvait-il avoir une sœur aussi mignonne et charmante ?

Je me reculais de la porte. "Peut-être que tu devrais entrer."

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je vis finalement une lueur de ressemblance entre eux, dans le simple éclat éblouissant de leurs sourires. Elle passa devant moi et en direction de ma chambre en un instant et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de suivre ses pas.

"Alors," dit-elle, se tenant devant mon placard, les mains sur les hanches et une expression de concentration extrême sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes ce soir ?"

"Je n'avais pas encore vraiment choisi quelque chose."

"Bella !" Elle me lança un regard incrédule. "Ces choses doivent être préparées ! Et on doit faire ta coiffure et ton maquillage… D'accord, voyons ce que nous avons ici."

Je fis un signe dédaigneux vers mon placard. "Ils ont engagés une styliste juste après qu'on ait gagnés l'émission pour me faire une garde-à-robe, mais honnêtement, je ne l'utilise presque jamais. Aucune des affaires donnent l'impression d'être pour moi."

Alice grommela alors qu'elle parcourait les cintres. "Eh bien, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Pour qui diable cette styliste pensait-elle faire du shopping ? Paris Hilton ? Ugh. Aucun de ses trucs n'est bon pour toi. Attends, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose avec ça." Elle jeta quelque chose sur mon lit avant de continuer à chercher.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de m'écrouler dans une chaise et de regarder la force de la nature qu'est Alice en train de mettre le bordel dans ma chambre. Elle bougeait à 100 à l'heure, et était probablement plus qu'un peu folle, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'adorer. Je souhaitais que Rose fusse là pour la rencontrer.

Elle trouva finalement un pantalon serré noir et une chemise de soie d'un bleu profond avec une encolure tombante qu'elle jugea acceptable. Elle arrêta son choix sur une paire de chaussure 'peep toe' à talons en cuir. J'essayai d'expliquer mon absence de toute coordination et que son frère pourrait être en sérieux danger en se tenant à mes côtés pendant toute la soirée, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter mes protestations. Elle bredouilla quelque chose à propos de me donner des leçons sur comment marcher avec des talons et vola en direction de mes produits de beauté pour examiner ma collection.

Elle m'assit finalement avec mes cheveux enroulés dans de larges bigoudis pendant qu'elle me traçait une ligne d'eye-liner gris.

"Hey, Bella ?"

Je venais juste de la rencontrer, mais je pouvais déjà reconnaitre ce ton de voix. Elle voulait quelque chose.

"Ouais ?"

"Ces vêtements dans ton placard ne servent vraiment à rien. Ça de dérangerait beaucoup… eh bien, je peux aller faire du shopping pour toi ? S'il te plait ?"

Elle semblait tellement excitée à cette idée, ce qui était étrange pour moi, il n'y avait rien de pire que le shopping, que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

"Bien sûr Alice. Ça serait très sympa de ta part. Merci." Elle sautait presque dans les airs avec excitation.

Et maintenant, c'était à moi de poser la question gênante, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle savait de la situation.

"Alors, Alice, tu sais que ce n'est pas… eh bien, qu'on n'est pas vraiment…"

"Que toi et Edward êtes faux ? Oui, bien sûr. Même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, ce qu'il a fait, j'aurais su. Parce qu'il n'_a_ pas de petites-amies."

Oh.

"Oh. Jamais ?"

"Eh bien, quand on était au lycée, il y en a eu quelques unes. Bien que, même à cette époque il était un peu un coureur de jupons. Et peut-être quand il vivait à New York, je ne suis pas sûre. Mais depuis qu'on a déménagé à LA et tout ça…" Elle fit un geste de la main au-dessus de sa tête pour englober LA, Hollywood et l'industrie toute entière du film. "… est arrivé, non, pas une fois."

Elle dut avoir lu l'expression de mon visage, parce qu'elle rit, un son clair de clochette. "Oh, comprends-moi bien, il n'a jamais manqué de compagnie féminine, il ne les garde simplement pas assez longtemps pour qu'elles gagnent le titre de petite-amie. Et il ne fait _jamais_ de trucs comme ça avec elle… rendez-vous, dîner… Ouais, les gens vont remarquer ça, c'est sur."

Je devais toujours avoir une expression étonnée, ou misérable ou les deux, parce qu'elle continua à toute vitesse.

"S'il te plait, ne le juge pas trop vite, cependant ! Mon frère est un gars bien, il l'est vraiment. C'est juste que sa carrière cinématographique l'a… déstabilisée. Il veut vraiment revenir sur le droit chemin. Il se comportera bien, je le promets. Et je parie que tu sera très bien pour lui."

Le fait qu'il avait une sœur remarquable qui était clairement dévouée à lui avança Edward d'un point dans mon estime. Il devait y avoir une toute petite de bonne en lui pour mériter sa haute opinion.

Alice finit mon maquillage et secouait mes larges boucles quand j'entendis la sonnette. Avant que je puisse répondre, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Jasper m'appeler à travers la maison.

"Bells ? Tu es toujours là ?"

Diable, Jasper, jamais entendu d'espace personnel ? Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Aucun d'entre nous n'en avait avec les autres. On se connaissait depuis trop longtemps, en plus nos années de vie en commun à Seattle avaient fait disparaitre les derniers problèmes d'espace personnel. En fait, ce n'était pas le moins du monde surprenant que Jasper entre dans ma maison sans y être invité. J'aurais été plus surprise s'il avait attendu que j'ouvre la porte.

"Dans la chambre Jazz !" répondis-je. Alice me lança un regard interrogatif et je chuchotai. "Fait partie du groupe."

Il fit son chemin à travers la maison et commença à me parler bruyamment avant même d'être proche de ma chambre. "Je passais devant chez toi en chemin pour la maison d'Emmett et je pensais voir comment tu allais avant le grand rendez-vous. Emmett m'a défié à un marathon _Guitar Hero_. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ce mec a dans la tête ? Il sait que je lui botte le…"

Jasper passa le coin de ma chambre et s'arrêta net quand il m'aperçut avec Alice. En fait, pour être exacte, il s'arrêta quand il aperçut Alice. Parce que je suis quasiment sûre que si à cet instant précis le sol s'était ouvert pour me faire disparaitre, Jasper ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

"Salut, Jasper. C'est Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Elle m'aide simplement à me préparer. Alice, c'est Jasper. Il est dans Éclipse avec moi." Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice alors que je faisais les présentations et elle fixait Jasper avec la même intensité.

Merde. J'avais lu que des trucs comme ça arrivaient aux gens, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai. Et je n'avais _jamais_ vu cette expression sur le visage de Jasper, pas durant toutes ces années où je l'avais connu. C'était tellement intense ici entre eux que j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je m'en aille pour les laisser seuls.

Je m'éclairai la gorge un peu pour leur rappeler qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait mentionné l'introduction. Jasper fut le premier à revenir à la surface.

"Désolé. Ouais… Jasper. Ravi de te rencontrer Alice." Il s'avança et tendit sa main avec hésitation pour serrer la sienne.

Mince, il est nerveux pour _lui serrer la main _! Je vais trop l'en faire baver plus tard.

Alice se ressaisit et tendit sa petite main pour rencontrer la sienne. Puis elle lui sortit le foutu sourire envoutant Cullen et je crus que Jasper allait exploser dans son pantalon. Oh, plantes une fourchette dans Jasper… il est cuit.

Je les laissai comme ça, pendant une minute, à se regarder stupidement l'un l'autre et puis, je pris pitié d'eux et m'excusa pour un dernier passage aux toilettes avant qu'Alice et moi partions. J'y restais aussi longtemps que je pouvais, espérant que Jasper prendrait son courage à deux mains et lui parle vraiment. J'avais aussi besoin d'une dernière minute pour me préparer mentalement à ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Je me jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir en long et je devais admettre, Alice savait ce qu'elle faisait. J'étais pas mal du tout, si je pouvais me permettre de dire ça. Bien que je déteste les talons, ils rendaient mes jambes bien. Et ce pantalon serré noir complétait bien le reste, pensais-je alors que je me tournais pour examiner mes fesses dans le miroir. Je me sentais toujours un peu ridicule d'être sur le point de trainer aux côtés de quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen, prétendant être sa _petite-amie_, mais tant que la presse y croit, je supposais que c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

Je restais dans la salle de bain aussi longtemps que je pouvais raisonnablement le faire, mais si on ne partait pas bientôt, je serais en retard pour retrouver Edward. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Jasper et Alice se tenaient tous les deux… juste un peu trop près… en train de parler à voix basse. Bon boulot, Jazz !

"Um, Alice, je pense qu'on a besoin de partir bientôt."

"Oh !" Elle se recula rapidement et semblait sérieusement rouge. "Je suis venue ici pour que vous soyez à l'heure et je suis celle qui te rend en retard ! Tu as raison, allons-y." Elle faisait bouger ses petites mains devant elle distraitement alors qu'elle volait autour de la pièce, récupérant ses affaires pour qu'on puisse partir.

"Tu nous accompagne dehors, Jazz ?" demandai-je doucement.

Il se tourna et me regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison. Ah, mec. Il était perdu. C'était visible sur son expression pathétique de chiot. Eh bien, je devais être sûre d'avoir le numéro d'Alice ce soir, au cas où cet idiot n'avait pas réussi à faire ça par lui-même. J'avais la sensation qu'Alice était sur le point de devenir une partie intégrale de notre vie à tous.

Je le fixais d'un regard entendu. "Je suppose que je te verrais demain au studio, huh, Jazz ?"

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il était sous l'eau. "Ouais, le studio. Je t'y verrai." Il regarda Alice. "J'ai vraiment été enchanté de te rencontrer, Alice."

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et les releva pour le regarder à travers ses longs cils noirs et lui fit un petit sourire. "De même. Je suppose qu'on se verra dans le coin parfois ?… Tu sais, avec Edward et Bella?"

Le visage de Jasper s'éclaira comme les nuages qui s'ouvrent devant le soleil. "Ouais, je suppose que ça sera le cas. A plus tard alors !"

Christ, ces deux là étaient tellement mignons qu'ils me faisaient mal au cœur.

Jasper parvint à nouveau accompagner jusqu'à la voiture d'Alice, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de monter dans propre voiture. Bientôt Alice et moi fûmes en chemin vers la maison d'Edward.

On était silencieuse au début du trajet, moi avec mes multiples crises de panique à propos d'Edward, Alice clairement perdue dans son coma induit par Jasper.

Finalement, je me décidai à me lancer. Je savais qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

"Tu sais, je connais Jasper depuis nos 5 ans. N'est-ce pas fou ?"

Son visage s'illumina et elle se tourna pour me regarder, désespérément avide.

"Vraiment ? Ouais, ça fait longtemps. Il semble vraiment… intéressant." Elle sembla se satisfaire de 'intéressant' par manqué d'une meilleure description. Puis son visage s'assombrit, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de désagréable. "Est-ce que toi et lui… ?"

"Moi et Jasper ? Pas moyen ! Jamais. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Sérieusement."

"Oh, je me demandais juste, parce qu'il est entré comme ça dans ta maison."

Je gloussais. "Ouais, on est tous inséparables depuis si longtemps qu'on a oublié tous sens d'espace personnel. Pathétique, vraiment. Peut-être qu'un jour il entrera pour voir quelque chose de vraiment gênant et il sera désolé !"

"Alors vous avez grandis ensemble… où ça ?"

Et le reste du voyage fut sur La vie en abrégée de Jasper Hale, ce qui nourrit la nouvelle obsession d'Alice et m'aida à me distraire de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

On arriva chez Edward, du moins Alice dit qu'on y était. Tout ce que je voyais était un grand mur en brique courant sur la longueur d'un côté de la rue. A la coupure dans le mur, il y avait une courte allée qui menait à une haute porte de fer noire. Alice se pencha par la fenêtre, entra un code sur une interface et le portail s'ouvrit électriquement.

Putain de pas possible. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que c'était sa maison. Et je n'avais même pas encore vue la vraie maison.

On passa la porte, et continuâmes la petite allée courbe avec des rangées d'une sorte d'arbres à larges branches, mais n'allâmes pas plus loin parce qu'Edward était là, au milieu de l'allée, appuyé sur le capot d'une voiture argentée… Était-ce une Volvo ? Sérieusement ?… avec ses bras croisés, en train de nous attendre. Il semblait être ennuyé et irrité. Il était également magnifique, avec un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge très sombre, ouverte au col et les manches roulées sur ses avant-bras. Il avait une paire de Ray Bans qui couvrait ses yeux. Je repoussais les papillons qui firent leur apparition involontaire à sa vue. J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'arrêter. Et de toute manière, pourquoi diable était-il là à nous attendre dans son allée comme ça ? Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'approche de sa maison ou quelque chose ? J'étais déjà agacée et je n'étais même pas encore sortie de la voiture.

Alice s'arrêta à côté de lui, sortit et courut pour jeter ses bras pour de sa taille. Il se redressa et enroula ses bras autour de ses petites épaules, plantant un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

"Hey ! Attention aux cheveux !" Elle le tapa gentiment et il rit. Dieu, il était beau quand il était heureux. Dommage qu'il semble l'être si rarement.

"Alors," dit Alice avec un sourire, faisant un signe vers moi alors que je sortais de la voiture. "Je l'ai amené, toute bien habillé. N'était-elle pas belle ?"

Le sourire qu'il venait juste de partager avec Alice s'évanouit complètement et son visage devint sombre alors qu'il me regardait brièvement. "Ouais, elle est bien." Puis il s'adressa à moi, sans voix vide d'émotion. "Tu es prête à y aller ?"

Je me sentais complètement invisible. Il pouvait au moins prétendre être cordial. Je déglutis péniblement. Ça allait être une longue et horrible nuit. Mais je suis une grande fille et je peux le supporter. Je redressai mes épaules et passai entre les deux voitures pour rejoindre la porte passager du véhicule d'Edward.

"Prête comme jamais," dis-je sans le regarder. "Hey, Alice ?" l'appelai-je par-dessus le toit de la voiture. "Merci de m'avoir aidé à me préparer… c'était amusant."

Alice me lança à nouveau ce sourire assassin. "Ça l'était, hein ? On se voit bientôt ? Je peux t'appeler demain ?"

Je lui souris en retour. "Bien sûr, ça serait sympa."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'installai dans la voiture d'Edward. Eh bien, peu importe ce qui arrive ce soir, j'ai eu Alice dans l'affaire, et ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

**Pensez à appuyer sur le bouton pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**


	6. Too Famous To Get Fully Dressed

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire continue à vous plaire.**

**Voici le moment tant attendu, le repas, ou du moins, une partie du repas.**

**Un grand merci à Milk qui a la gentillesse de corriger les erreurs dans ma traduction  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Too Famous To Get Fully Dressed**

_(Trop Connu Pour Être Parfaitement Habillé)_

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella s'installa toute seule dans le siège passager de ma voiture alors que je me glissais du côté conducteur. Je posai mes mains sur le volant pendant une minute et pris une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la clef. Je suppose que ça y était. Lançons-nous dans cette folle initiative.

Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis cette nuit au club, pas plus que je lui avais parlé. Laurent et Aro avaient préparé tous les détails entre eux. Maintenant, on était coincés ensemble dans cette ridicule situation gênante et je n'avais aucune idée de comment remplir les prochaines quelques heures.

Alors que je repensais à notre 'arrangement', il était clair dans mon esprit quelle était ma motivation, ce que j'en tirais. Ce qui était moins clair pour moi était la position de Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être remise au niveau comme moi, elle avait une réputation impeccable. Traîner avec moi n'allait pas améliorer son image, ça pouvait en fait la ternir. La seule chose qui venait à mon esprit était que contrairement à moi qui était une super star confirmée, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle était nouvelle, la nouvelle chaude de ce mois. Alors elle devait chercher à assurer sa position dans le panthéon de la royauté hollywoodienne en sortant avec l'un d'entre nous. Cette pensée me rendait un peu triste, car Bella n'avait pas vraiment semblé faire partie de ce monde sale quand je l'avais rencontrée au club. J'avais été choqué par combien elle semblait sincère et naturelle. Mais diable, il s'agissait d'Hollywood. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle les gens étaient ici. Devenir célèbre. Par n'importe quel moyen possible. Même la petite Bella Swan apparemment.

Une fois encore, je me sentis sale et utilisé. Permettre à cette fille de se servir de ma célébrité sur le chemin de la sienne pendant que je profitais de sa bonne attitude. C'était une sacrée merde.

Je lui lançai un regard furtif alors qu'on voyageait dans le silence le plus complet. Elle regardait Beverly Hills défiler par la fenêtre, son visage impassible. Je devais admettre qu'Alice avait raison. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait ce pantalon noir serré qui montrait ses jambes parfaites et une blouse de soie bleue qui laissait ses bras et une partie de son cou et de sa poitrine visibles. Des kilomètres de peau crémeuse, qui faisait vagabonder mon esprit.

Ça allait compliquer les choses si je me sentais attiré par elle. Parce que c'était du business. Mais par quelle femme canon ne suis-je pas attiré ? Et elle ne serait pas là si elle n'était pas canon. Alors j'en déduisis que je voudrais coucher avec n'importe quelle femme qui prétendait être ma petite amie. Ce qui allait être inhabituel était de ne pas agir sur cette attirance. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois ou je _n'avais_ _pas_ couché avec une femme qui m'attirait.

Ouais, n'avais-je pas déjà dit que c'était une sacrée merde ? Et que je suis un individu brisé et détruit ?

Elle semblait fatiguée de ce dérangeant silence, ou peut-être qu'elle était une personne polie et se sentait obligée de faire la conversation.

"Alors, où allons-nous ?"

"Fez. C'est dans Beverly Hills. Marocain," répondis-je de façon succincte. Je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître si méchant, mais c'était la façon dont c'était sorti.

"Oh. Sympa. Tu aimes la nourriture là-bas ?"

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide. "Je n'y suis jamais allé. Laurent l'a choisi. Ça a ouvert l'année dernière, c'est tendance, tout le monde veut y aller. Il y a toujours des photographes dehors sur le trottoir en train de chercher à trouver des célébrités. Il a pensé que c'était un bon choix."

Elle regarda à l'avant, son visage froncé. Je me sentis un peu mal d'être un tel con. Je devrais tout expliquer maintenant.

"Écoute, quand on arrivera là-bas, j'irai me garer dans le parking. Il y a toujours une brochette de photographes qui parcourt l'entrée du parking, alors tu dois rester proche de moi. Ils iront sur toi, mais ne te toucheront probablement pas."

Je voulais être rassurant, la préparer à ce qui nous attendait. Je pensais qu'elle serait contente. Mais le regard qu'elle me lança était horrifié. Je vais me la fermer maintenant. Peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance avec cette histoire de conversation une fois qu'on aura mangé… et bu. Boire allait être obligatoire ce soir.

On finit le parcours dans le silence.

J'arrivai au parking et comme prévu, une brochette de photographes errait là. Le parking faisait partie d'une propriété privée, ainsi que le restaurant, alors le seul endroit où ils pouvaient nous approcher était sur le trottoir, et c'était là où ils se regroupaient. Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que j'éteignais le moteur. Bella tournait ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Tu es prête ?"

"Je suppose."

"Ne parle pas. On marche et on ne s'arrête pas avant d'être à l'intérieur. Mets tes lunettes de soleil."

Elle cligna des paupières.

''Quoi ?"

"Tes lunettes de soleil. Où sont-elles ?"

"Hum… je… eh bien, je n'en ai pas."

"T'en as pas ?" Je ne quittais jamais la maison sans lunettes de soleil. C'était ton bouclier dans des situations comme celle-ci. Ça voulait dire qu'ils prenaient ta photo, mais pas l'expression de ton visage. Bella donnait l'impression de ne même pas être en possession d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

"D'accord, eh bien, peu importe. Regarde le sol et suis moi."

Je commençai à sortir et sa main bougea pour attraper la poignée.

"Non. Arrête. Attends-moi. Le but de tout ça est de faire les choses bien. Je vais t'ouvrir la porte."

Elle fit une pause, y réfléchissant pendant une seconde avant de se réinstaller dans son siège.

Je me levai et fis rapidement le tour. J'entendis une mêlée de photographes courir vers la barrière pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Je dus être visible brièvement à travers les haies, parce que j'entendis l'un d'entre eux crier, "Jackpot ! C'est Cullen !"

Ouais, enfoirés, c'est moi. Et attendez de voir ce que j'ai là.

Je fis une pause avec ma main sur la poignée de la porte côté passager, pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer, puis l'ouvris. Bella leva les yeux vers moi, essayant d'agir tranquille, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle était paniquée. Que diable ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si misérable ? Je croyais qu'elle allait être toute heureuse d'être au bras d'une star de cinéma. N'était-ce pas le but ? Ne voulait-elle pas faire ça ? Cette fille était un putain de mystère.

Je tendis le bras, attrapai sa petite main et l'aidai à sortir de la voiture. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de changer d'idée, je tournai et la dirigeai brusquement à travers le parking. Alors qu'on arrivait dans leur ligne de mire, les paparazzis devinrent totalement fous. C'était le chaos total sur le trottoir alors qu'ils se donnaient des coups de coude et se bousculaient pour avoir la meilleure photo de nous. Ils commencèrent à crier nos noms et des questions. Sortait-on ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps se voyait-on ? Bella suivit les directions et me talonna, attrapant ma main avec toute sa force, les yeux posés sur le sol. Je crus la sentir trébucher un peu une fois, mais elle ne tomba pas, ni ne ralentit, alors je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je réalisai tardivement que j'aurais dû mettre mon bras autour d'elle à la place de la tirer derrière moi comme ça, mais c'était trop tard et on était presque arrivés.

On atteignit la porte qui menait au petit jardin à l'entrée de Fez et on se glissa à l'intérieur. Ahhh… silence instantané. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous suivre ici, bien que je sois sûr qu'il y avait des taupes à l'intérieur pour attraper les bons moments. Mais au moins, ils devaient être discrets et rester éloignés de nous.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand pour nous accueillir. "Mr. Cullen ? Bienvenue au Fez. S'il vous plait, entrez."

L'hôtesse était grande, blonde, et se balançait sur des chaussures ridiculement hautes. Elle était peut-être dans le milieu de la trentaine, parfaitement préservée et belle. Elle avait cette allure de l'aspirante actrice qu'elle avait été jadis. LA pullulait de filles comme elle. Elle était venue dans sa vingtaine, cherchant la gloire et n'avait pas vraiment réussi. Et maintenant, elle travaillait en tant qu'hôtesse à Fez. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à mon arrivée et son regard descendit sans honte sur mon corps alors qu'un sourire se posait sur ses lèvres rouges de brillant. Je lui souris en retour.

"On est si heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous ce soir," roucoula l'hôtesse. "Je vais vous montrer vos sièges et s'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à me le laisser savoir."

Bella se tint patiemment à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle rétrécit ses yeux légèrement face à l'hôtesse et fit une grimace.

"Tu ferais mieux de continuer à me tenir la main," chuchotai-je, retirant une de ses mains de sa poitrine. "Tu sais qu'on n'a pas abandonné les médias dehors."

On suivit l'hôtesse et son cul qui ondulait gentiment à travers le restaurant. Il faisait sombre, avec des bougies sur toutes les tables et des larges bandes de soies aux couleurs brillantes drapant tous les murs. Le long du mur du fond se trouvait une rangée de banquettes, chacune d'elles partiellement obscurcie par des drapés de soie pure aux couleurs vives. C'était les tables de choix pour les invités d'honneur, spécialement arrangées pour permettre une intimité plus grande pour se livrer à diverses actions crapuleuses, mais pas trop non plus, afin que les gens puissent quand même voir avec qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Parfait.

Bella s'installa au milieu et je m'assis plus près du bout. Un serveur se présenta tout de suite à nos côtés, naturellement, et je commandai les boissons. J'avais besoin d'alcool, et vite.

Les boissons arrivèrent en un instant et on s'affaira pendant un moment à simplement prendre des gorgées, histoire de se mettre à l'aise. Bella jeta un coup d'œil au menu mais ne sembla pas intéressée. Quand le serveur arriva, elle commanda la première chose que ses yeux virent.

Eh bien, nous y voilà. Boissons à la main, la nourriture en train d'être préparée, on n'avait rien que de l'intimité dans ce faux sérail. La suite ? Les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens, pensant clairement la même chose.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et avec un faux enthousiasme et un sourire feint je demandai, "Alors… tu viens d'où ?" C'était le genre de question stupide qu'on posait à un premier rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître. J'étais sarcastique, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réponde. Mais elle le fit, avec une parfaite innocence.

"Forks. C'est une petite ville dans…"

"Je connais Forks," l'interrompis-je, la surprise effaçant le sourire futé de mon visage. "Je suis de Seattle."

"Oh. Je ne savais pas ça. C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé que tu étais _de_ quelque part."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

''Simplement que tu sembles toujours avoir existé comme ça. Tu sais, grande star de cinéma et tout le reste. C'est dur de t'imaginer jeune, avec une famille. Bien que, bien sûr, je viens juste de rencontrer ta sœur.'' Elle secoua la tête et agita une main pour rediriger la conversation. "Alors, Seattle ? Quand es-tu parti ?"

"Il y a 5 ans. Tu y a passé beaucoup de temps ?"

"Bien sûr. On est partis il y a 6 mois. On y avait emménagé quelques années après le lycée (tout le monde utilise le mot lycée pour traduire high school, mais en fait il n'y a pas de lycées en Amérique du nord, il y a des écoles secondaires), pour que Rose et moi puissions prendre des cours à l'université. Ça devrait faire… 3 ans ? C'était aussi mieux pour le groupe d'être à Seattle."

"Qui est Rose ?"

"Notre guitariste. Et il y a Emmett, notre batteur, et bien sûr, Jasper, notre bassiste, que tu as rencontré."

À la mention de notre brève rencontre au club, ses yeux glissèrent vers les miens et elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Sérieusement ? Cette fille _rougit _? Je ne peux pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai vu une femme rougir. C'était chaud.

Après une longue pause durant laquelle je liquidai mon scotch soda et Bella fit des dessins sur son verre avec la condensation, elle sembla vouloir reprendre une conversation polie.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge doucement. "Alors, comment connais-tu Forks ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu le nom, ayant grandi dans le coin. Et puis, à l'université, j'y ai emmené ma voiture pour avoir un travail spécial fait dessus. Il se trouve que le meilleur mécano du Pacifique Nord-Ouest vit à Forks, par la plus bizarre des coïncidences."

Bella baissa les yeux sur la table et un petit sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

"Jacob Black."

"Ouais, c'est ce gars. Tu le connais ?"

"Oui, je le connais."

Elle ne quitta pas la table des yeux et c'était… putain… elle rougissait encore. Putain de pas possible. Bella et Jacob Black. Huh. Je me demandais mine de rien comment tout ça cadrait avec Jasper. Bella n'offrit pas plus d'informations et je décidai de ne pas approfondir. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça. Et c'était ses affaires, je suppose.

Nos verres furent remplis une nouvelle fois, bien que Bella ait à peine touché à son premier. Je fis courir une main dans mes cheveux et jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle et c'est là que je vis ce gars, à quatre tables de nous. Je sus ce qu'il était à la minute où je posai mes yeux sur lui. J'eus une très vilaine idée et un léger sourire prit place sur mon visage.

"Hey, Bella," murmurai-je, m'approchant d'elle avec le sourire. "Tu vois ce gars à la table là-bas ? Ne regarde pas !" Je fis un léger signe avec mon menton. Elle hocha la tête. "Il fait parti des médias. Il nous espionne. Je pense qu'on devrait lui donner un petit quelque chose à rapporter, pas toi ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alarmée. Seigneur, est-ce que d'être touchée par moi était vraiment une perspective si désagréable pour elle ? "Détends-toi, c'est juste pour le spectacle. Tu es en sûreté."

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, je tournai mon corps vers elle et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Tu vois ? Ce n'est rien du tout," chuchotai-je dans son cou. Elle était sur le point de bondir.

"Tu me chatouilles !" bafouilla-t-elle.

"Tiens-toi immobile !"

"Mais ça me chatouille quand tu parles !" Elle gigotait sous moi et essayait de retenir un gloussement.

"Arrête de t'agiter ! D'accord, je vais arrêter de parler. Je vais juste frotter mon nez."

Elle commença à crier, mais je glissai ma main droite à la base de sa nuque et tournai sa tête sur le côté, me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou. Je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de sa peau, l'effleurant à peine. Je voulais simplement jouer, donner quelque chose à voir au gars et peut-être faire sortir Bella de sa coquille en même temps. Maintenant que j'étais là, avec mon nez dans ses cheveux, son odeur florale et légèrement épicée me faisait tourner la tête. Et ses cheveux, quelle était cette fragrance ? Fraises. C'était une odeur simple de jeune fille, alors que j'étais habitué aux femmes qui se parfumaient avec des produits de luxe. Son petit shampooing aux fraises tout bête me tuait. Et il y avait cette sensation quand je la touchais comme ça, cette électricité, je pouvais la sentir danser le long de mes doigts et dans mon dos. C'était fou, et enivrant, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter.

Mes doigts caressèrent inconsciemment sa nuque et ses yeux se fermèrent. Je fis courir mes lèvres le long de sa gorge avec plus de force et lorsque j'arrivai au creux sous son oreille, y déposai un lent baiser et laissai mes lèvres s'y attarder. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir incertain. Ma propre respiration devenait difficile.

Je devrais vraiment arrêter ça. J'avais seulement l'intention de m'amuser pendant une minute. Je n'avais aucune intention de commencer quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne m'arrêtait pas. Et je me sentais vraiment bien. Et je le voulais. Je voulais la toucher comme ça depuis l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Je refis mon chemin le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, cette fois avec la bouche ouverte. Elle devint toute molle dans mes bras. Ma main gauche, qui reposait légèrement sur sa hanche, s'agrippa et l'attira plus près. Quand j'arrivai au creux à la base de son cou, je me mis à lécher sa peau. Elle poussa un petit cri. Sa main remontait dans mon dos, s'agrippant à moi. Je serrai sa hanche plus étroitement. Je pouvais faire glisser ma main vers le haut de son torse et attraper son sein en quelques instants. Ou bien je pouvais la faire descendre et la toucher _là_. D'accord, et maintenant j'ai une érection. Mes lèvres remontèrent le long de son cou pâle, puis de sa mâchoire, laissant ma langue se promener le long de sa peau. Je pouvais l'embrasser. J'y étais presque. J'avais regardé sa bouche toute la soirée et me demandais quel goût elle avait, quelle en était la sensation. Oh Dieu, comme je le voulais.

Je reculai mon visage juste assez pour avoir un contact visuel avec elle. Ses yeux assombris mi-clos rencontrèrent les miens avant de s'ouvrir complètement d'un coup. Son dos se tendit et en un mouvement elle s'écarta de 30 centimètres de moi. D'accord, pas de baiser, apparemment.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" bredouilla-t-elle.

Je levai mes mains devant moi, essayant de calmer la situation. ''Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Tu sens vraiment bon.'' J'essayai de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant, mais elle ne s'y trompa pas. Elle se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la banquette en un éclair.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes."

Je le regardai alors qu'elle traversait le restaurant. Puis je regardai le visage de chaque putain de gars qui la reluquait dans la salle.

Regardez ailleurs, connards. Elle est à moi.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Et le fait était, une fille comme elle ne serait jamais à moi. C'était la raison de ce stupide subterfuge. C'était risible, vraiment. Je pouvais probablement me faire n'importe quelle femme dans ce restaurant si je le voulais, à commencer par l'hôtesse d'accueil, et elles seraient prêtes, consentantes et enthousiastes. Ce que je venais de faire au cou de Bella ? Si je l'avais fait à l'hôtesse, je l'aurais eu nue et sur le dos en quelques secondes. Mais Bella… elle avait paniqué et s'était enfuie aux toilettes. Alors d'accord, peut-être que Laurent avait raison. Elle était différente et trop bonne pour moi. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop mauvais pour elle.

Sauf qu'elle avait aimé.

Je n'étais pas arrogant. Je connaissais l'excitation quand je la sentais. Bella était excitée La façon dont elle était dans mes bras, ces putains de petits bruits qu'elle avait émis, elle le voulait. Mais elle se détestait clairement pour ça, alors maintenant elle était dans les toilettes en train de faire Dieu sait quoi. Préparant probablement son évasion.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'était un tel merdier. Elle était énervée, elle ne m'aimait pas, et par-dessus tout, j'étais sauvagement excité à l'instant. Putain…

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, dans le cas contraire, ça sera dans deux semaines.  
**


	7. Oh My God

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, comme toujours c'est un vrai plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Désolée si certains n'ont pas eu de réponse.**

**Merci à Milk pour la relecture.  
**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Oh My God**

(Oh Mon Dieu)

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Putain.

Je fermai le verrou de la cabine et m'assis sur le siège des toilettes. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et fermai étroitement mes yeux. Je pris de profondes inspirations, essayant tous mes vieux trucs datant des premiers jours d'Éclipse, lorsque j'avais un horrible trac. Inspirer lentement par le nez, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5, expirer par la bouche, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5.

Lentement j'eus la sensation de récupérer le contrôle de moi-même. Je sortis mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro de Rose. Je tapai le message, deux mots, AU SECOURS, et marquai une pause lorsque mon pouce caressa la touche "envoyer".

Pourquoi appelais-je Rose ? Jusqu'à il y a une minute, tout allait bien. Bien sûr, c'était inconfortable et forcé, mais nous étions des étrangers faisant semblant de sortir ensemble. Ça allait obligatoirement être gênant. D'accord, donc c'était un con, mais pas impossible à gérer. Quand je posais des questions, il répondait et pendant une minute nous avons eu une conversation comme des personnes normales. C'était ironique que Jake soit entré dans la discussion, mais peu importe.

Puis, il avait embrassé mon cou…

Je ne pouvais pas contredire la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. C'est pour cela que nous étions ici, pour faire croire aux gens que nous faisions ça l'un avec l'autre. Et quand j'y repensais, ça avait vraiment commencé de façon innocente. J'étais même en train de glousser légèrement.

Et d'un coup ce ne fut plus si innocent.

D'accord, il s'était laissé aller, pourquoi étais-je si paniquée ?

Parce que j'avais fait pareil.

Fait chier. C'était la chose la plus chaude, la plus sexy qui ne m'était _jamais_ arrivé. Et la sensation lorsqu'il m'avait touchée… Oh mon Dieu. Comme si j'avais été foudroyée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Ma peau picotait toujours à chaque endroit de mon corps qu'il avait touché. Et ma culotte était trempée. Putain.

Même après m'être reculée, en le regardant de l'autre côté de la table, avec son allure époustouflante et ses magnifiques cheveux ébouriffés qui criaient 'sexe', tout ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire était d'escalader la table et d'atterrir sur ses genoux pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.

C'était mauvais. Mais ce n'était pas non plus vraiment sa faute. D'accord, il l'avait commencé en embrassant mon cou comme ça, mais il n'était pas responsable de la réaction que j'avais eue à cause de lui. J'étais juste une autre stupide fille devenant la proie du charme Cullen. Je devais être plus forte que cela. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire.

Je me levai, sortis de la cabine et allai me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais peut-être la _sensation_ qu'un tremblement de terre venait juste de secouer mon corps, mais j'étais toujours la même, c'était bon ça. Je remarquai la femme à ma gauche qui me fixait furtivement dans le miroir. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées.

Oui, pétasse, je suis ici avec Edward Cullen. Et je pars avec lui, aussi. Oui, moi. Fais-toi une raison.

D'accord, on partait seulement ensemble pour qu'il puisse me reconduire chez moi, mais elle ne le saurait jamais. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, on pouvait très bien rentrer et s'envoyer en l'air…_Ungh_… Je devais arrêter de penser à une nuit torride avec Edward.

Je m'armai de courage, relevai les épaules et retournai à la table. Le gars qu'Edward avait annoncé comme étant un journaliste people gribouillait furieusement sur un morceau de papier à côté de son assiette.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle, monsieur. C'était tout pour vous. Eh bien, c'était _supposé_ être pour vous. Ma culotte humide racontait une autre histoire.

Edward était assis à la table avec sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait une autre boisson devant lui et notre nourriture était arrivée pendant que je m'étais absentée.

Il posa sur moi un regard interrogateur alors que je me rasseyais sur la banquette. Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire rassurant, bien qu'en le voyant, mon ventre se serra et mon cœur s'accéléra. Il me regarda un long moment puis haussa légèrement les épaules et retourna son regard sur le verre.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur ma nourriture. C'était vraiment délicieux, poulet et couscous avec un million d'autres choses dedans. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir porté une meilleure attention au menu quand j'avais commandé, je n'avais même pas lu la description. Mais j'étais trop tendue pour beaucoup manger, et mon assiette resta presque intacte.

Edward semblait tout aussi désintéressé par son dîner, il buvait principalement. Avant que je le réalise il paya et nous partîmes. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas dit plus qu'une poignée de mots.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la porte d'entrée pendant une minute tandis que l'hôtesse se pressait contre Edward avec l'espoir sincère que nous avions apprécié notre repas et que tout était exactement comme nous l'avions souhaité. Elle tentait toujours de se déshabiller pour lui et se frottait contre sa jambe, et ça m'énervait toujours autant. Hé, pétasse, c'est peut être faux mais _tu_ ne sais pas ça ! C'est _mon_ rendez-vous ! Ça n'arrangerait rien non plus qu'il flirte avec elle. Juste devant moi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de me tenir là et de regarder fixement au loin, prétendant ne pas remarquer qu'elle le draguait et qu'il lui lançait ce sourire en coin.

Finalement il en eut assez d'elle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je pouvais entendre l'explosion de bruit de la part des paparazzis à la minute où nous passâmes la porte. Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte donnant sur le trottoir, je pus voir que la mêlée de paparazzis qui était à l'extérieur s'était agrandie, comme s'ils avaient envoyé une sorte de signal radar paparazzi que quelque chose de bon arrivait.

Edward me prit sous son bras alors que nous nous élancions sur le trottoir et nous entraina rapidement vers le parking. Ils volaient littéralement autour de nous, se bousculant les uns les autres et se poussant, les flashs se déclenchant en permanence sur mon visage, comme une lumière stroboscopique. Les appels et les questions étaient assourdissants. Si j'avais été seule j'aurais été complètement paniquée. Mais Edward serra un peu mon épaule et me tira plus près de son corps, me donnant une plus grande sensation de sécurité. Il garda son autre bras devant moi, la main tendue, pour les repousser et les empêcher de vraiment me toucher, et j'en étais reconnaissante.

Nous nous glissâmes à travers la porte du parking et ils s'éloignèrent car il s'agissait d'une propriété privée et ils ne pouvaient pas nous suivre, nous laissant en paix. Edward desserra un peu sa prise sur mon épaule, mais il ne retira pas son bras.

Nous étions presque à la voiture quand il pencha la tête pour chuchoter dans mon oreille. Son haleine chaude souffla sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner et rendant mes jambes tremblantes.

"Tu vois le buisson là-bas ? Un des photographes doit avoir escaladé la clôture, parce qu'il se cache dedans. "

"Oh…" dis-je, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre réponse pour cette information et sa proximité me rendait complètement stupide. Comment l'avait-il aperçu ? Il devait avoir un super sens pour flairer les paparazzis.

"Bella ?" Son visage était toujours proche de mon oreille.

"Oui ?"

"Reste immobile," dit-il avant que sa bouche ne descende sur la mienne.

On était déjà arrivé à la voiture et avec le bras qui était toujours posé sur mon épaule il tourna mon corps vers le sien et me pressa contre la voiture dans un mouvement rapide. Le frisson que j'avais senti quand il avait ses lèvres sur mon cou n'était absolument rien en comparaison de ce qui se passait maintenant. Chaque centimètre de ma peau explosa contre lui.

Ses lèvres bougèrent fermement contre les miennes. Le baiser était violent, mais contrôlé, et je crus pendant une minute que ça pouvait vraiment être seulement pour les photographes, peu importe comment _j_'y répondais. Il était à la hauteur de mes espérances. Et son odeur… chaude, un peu épicée et quelque chose d'autre qui devait être simplement Edward. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être bourrée.

Je sentis sa langue se promener le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Oh, Dieu. Ce n'était _certainement_ plus pour les photographes. Mon traître de corps n'en avait rien à faire et ma bouche s'ouvrit de son propre accord. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et je la rencontrai avec la mienne. Il changea la position de sa tête et sa langue glissa plus loin dans ma bouche et je poussai un soupir de surprise contre lui. Mes mains volèrent à ses épaules pour me tenir, mais alors je réalisai que je le serrais étroitement, le tirant contre moi. Ses mains glissèrent pour maintenir ma tête, ses doigts se nouant fermement dans mes cheveux. Il avança contre moi et mon dos se pressa contre la porte de la voiture. Il continua à bouger et à s'écraser contre moi. Je pouvais sentir la boucle de ceinture presser contre mon ventre, son torse contre ma poitrine. C'était si bon, extrêmement bon. Tout ce que je voulais vraiment c'était de le tirer dans la voiture et faire _tout le reste_. Et maintenant ça ne donnait plus l'impression d'être contrôlé... _plus du tout_. Nous émergions pour prendre de ridicules petites inspirations entre chacun de nos baisers désespérés.

Mes mains se faufilèrent à la base de son cou et je pus finalement toucher les cheveux qui m'appelaient à eux depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. J'emmêlai mes doigts dans les cheveux juste au-dessus de son col et serrai le poing. Il grogna… grogna... dans ma bouche et j'en jouis presque. Il poussa ses hanches contre moi et son genou droit glissa entre les miens. Un petit gémissement s'échappa involontairement de ma gorge alors que sa cuisse se frottait contre mon sexe. Je pouvais sentir son érection, tendue et pressée contre ma hanche. Une de ses mains quitta mes cheveux et glissa le long de mon épaule avant de descendre plus loin, juste pour effleurer mon sein.

Je gémis une nouvelle fois et c'est là que mon cerveau se réveilla. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où ça allait se terminer et c'était un lit, avec lui et moi dedans. Et ça serait fantastique, mais aussi très mauvais. Parce qu'Edward Cullen finissait dans beaucoup de lits avec beaucoup de femmes. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance que les mains et les lèvres de qui que ce soit ne m'aient jamais fait ressentir ça. Je n'allais pas être un nouveau numéro dans la Collection des Coups d'un Soir d'Edward Cullen. Peut-être que si j'étais encore juste une fille inconnue à Seattle et s'il était juste un gars anonyme que j'avais rencontré dans un bar. Alors peut-être, _juste peut-être_, je me permettrais de le faire, tomber dans un lit avec cet étranger incroyablement beau et sexy, peu importe les conséquences.

Mais aucun d'entre nous n'était inconnu et c'était compliqué. Parce que nous avions un arrangement à gérer. Parce que j'appréciais vraiment sa sœur et que Jasper était possiblement amoureux d'elle.

Je lâchai ses cheveux et me raidis dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il se recula un peu, sentant ma résistance. Il écarta ses lèvres des miennes et je baissai rapidement ma tête, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Sa respiration était tout aussi laborieuse. Il bougea ses mains pour les faire reposer doucement sur mes épaules.

"Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive… comme ça," marmonna-t-il avec une voix rauque.

Je pris une profonde inspiration espérant pouvoir me fier à ma propre voix.

"Oublions ça."

"Mais…"

"N'y penses plus," cassai-je, parce que si je ne m'énervais pas j'allais me mettre à pleurer. "Regarde, allons…" J'étais sur le point de me lâcher sur lui, mais évidemment, il y avait toujours des témoins, alors je m'écartai de lui et me dirigeai vers mon côté de la voiture. Il marqua une pause pendant une microseconde et puis se précipita devant pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Il ferma la porte derrière moi et repartit vers le côté conducteur. Je luttai pour maintenir ma colère pour lorsque nous serions seuls.

Il se laissa tomber dans le siège conducteur et serra fermement le volant avant de me jeter un regard. Il commença à parler avant que je puisse le faire.

"D'accord, c'est devenu un peu intense. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce qui t'a rendue mécontente. Nous sommes supposés être un couple. Alors, un photographe vient juste d'avoir une photo de nous en couple. Puisque tu es d'accord avec cette idée de couverture médiatique, j'ai cru que ça te rendrait heureuse. Ça te rendra célèbre, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ce que tu veux ? N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es là ?" Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et mes yeux se rétrécirent. Putain de connard.

"Ce n'est _pas_ pour ça que je suis là. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que ça fait pour moi. Je m'en contrefous de ces putains de photographes, des médias, des potins et de devenir célèbre. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent sur moi, de ce que le public pense. Mais Aro est certain que ce qui me rend célèbre rendra le groupe célèbre. Et c'est une bonne chose. Pour _eux_. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux, même quelque chose que je _déteste_. On a passé notre vie entière à faire cette musique ensemble. Maintenant que nous avons notre chance, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'assurer que les gens l'écoutent vraiment."

D'accord, j'exagérais un peu. Il y avait définitivement des moments de la soirée que je n'avais en aucun cas détestés. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre le contrôle de cette situation. Et il devait arrêter de me toucher. Même si maintenant je ne voulais rien de plus que le sentir sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. Ça ne nous mènerait nulle part.

Il serra et desserra sa mâchoire un moment, regardant droit devant lui alors qu'il pensait à ce que j'avais dit. Je ne voulais vraiment pas continuer à me disputer, alors je soupirai de soulagement quand il démarra simplement la voiture et sortit du parking.

Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole alors qu'on se dirigeait vers chez moi, ce qui en disait long, vu la durée du trajet. Finalement, je dus parler, juste pour lui donner les directions, puisqu'il ne savait pas où j'habitais. Nous parlâmes donc un peu, même si c'était tendu.

Mon téléphone bipa dans mon sac m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un texto. Je le sortis et y jetai un coup d'œil. C'était Jasper.

_Comment ça se passe ? - J _

Je lui répondis.

_Longue histoire. Demain - B _

Edward jeta un coup d'œil de mon portable à mon visage avant de revenir sur mon portable.

"Tu as besoin d'appeler quelqu'un ?"

"Non, c'était seulement Jasper."

Son visage se ferma à nouveau et il ne parla pas durant la dernière partie du trajet. Je n'avais aucune idée de où nous en étions. Notre arrangement était-il toujours en place ? Ou étions-nous finis avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé ? Mais j'étais trop contrariée et fatiguée ce soir pour lui demander, surtout quand il semblait si en colère et méchant. J'allais simplement essayer d'oublier pendant un petit moment et y réfléchirais plus tard. En plus si on en parlait encore ce soir j'étais certaine que j'allais pleurer et ça serait humiliant comme pas possible.

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison et je me tournai rapidement vers lui.

"Merci pour le dîner," bredouillai-je, avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder pour entendre ce qu'il allait ou non dire.

Je me tournai et entrai dans mon allée sombre pour rentrer rapidement dans la maison avant de m'enfermer à l'intérieur. La voiture s'attarda pendant quelques minutes devant chez moi avant que je l'entende partir. Je me laissai finalement m'écrouler contre le mur du salon. A ma plus grande consternation, je commençai à pleurer. Pas trop fort, mais des larmes apparurent quand même sous mes paupières.

Mon téléphone sonna. Rose.

"Alors ?" commença-t-elle directement. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison," soupirai-je.

"Dis-moi tout !"

"Je le ferai, Rose, promis. Mais pas maintenant. C'était fatigant. Écoute, viens au studio demain avec une demi-heure d'avance et je te dirai tout."

Ça apaisa Rose et je fus en mesure de me couler dans mon lit et d'enfoncer ma misérable tête dans les couvertures. Je n'allais pas dormir dans l'instant, je le savais. Entre spéculer sur ce que demain allait apporter et revivre chacun de ses contacts brulants, je me tournai et retournai la nuit entière, avant de sombrer finalement dans un sommeil agité aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je rêvai d'Edward, des mains d'Edward et des lèvres d'Edward, des mots méprisants et furieux d'Edward. Je me réveillai tout aussi prête à pleurer, comme la nuit dernière.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé  
**


	8. All These Things That I've Done

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément d'avoir vos opinions sur l'histoire.**

**Spéciale dédicace à H0una qui, je l'espère, ne mettra pas ses menaces à exécution ! :)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

** Chapitre 8 - All These Things That I've Done**

(Toutes Ces Choses Que J'ai Faites)

* * *

**BPOV**

J'arrivai si tôt aux studios Sound Design, où nous enregistrons l'album, que c'était pratiquement déserté. C'était une règle d'arriver à des heures beaucoup plus matinales que la plupart des groupes de rock et ça avait toujours été le cas. L'agent de sécurité, John était à la réception, mais sinon le bâtiment était presque vide.

Je saluai John avant de traverser le grand hall pour rejoindre notre studio. C'était trop tôt pour que Butch, notre producteur, ou Kyle, notre ingénieur son, soient là la cabine était vide et noir. J'avais besoin de le traverser pour entrer dans le studio proprement dit. Il était rempli de nos instruments et de notre équipement, tout était éteint. Les murs étaient sombres et couverts de plaques d'insonorisation. Des petites touches de gaieté avaient été ajoutées ici et là, ce qui était agréable vu qu'on y passait beaucoup de temps. Il y avait deux tapis jetés sur le sol de béton et un vieux canapé dans un coin.

C'était là qu'était assise Rose, en train de m'attendre. Elle était parvenue à échapper à Emmett en l'envoyant chercher des cafés et des petits pains. Etant arrivées une demi-heure avant les autres, nous avions toute l'intimité nécessaire.

Elle plia ses jambes interminablement longues sous elle et se tourna pour me faire face alors que j'entrai. Elle était en mode 'décontracté' aujourd'hui, sans maquillage et ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une haute queue-de-cheval, portant un jean ordinaire et un t-shirt blanc et semblait toujours aussi magnifique.

''Alors,'' commença-t-elle dès que je passai la porte. ''Dis-moi tout.''

''Il se pourrait que Jasper soit amoureux.''

Ça l'a prit par surprise. Je savais ce que je faisais, distraire Rose pour l'empêcher de parler de moi. Je savais que j'aurai à le faire éventuellement, simplement pas pour le moment.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il est amoureux ?''

''Regarde simplement son visage tout à l'heure quand je parle d'Alice.''

''Qui est Alice ?''

''La sœur d'Edward.''

''Comment Jasper a rencontré la sœur d'Edward ?''

''Il est passé par chez moi hier pendant que je me préparai et elle était là.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi ?''

''Elle est venue m'aider à me préparer et à me conduire chez Edward.'' Je secouai la tête et remuai mes mains devant moi. ''Ca semble beaucoup plus étrange que ça ne l'était vraiment.''

''Bien, parce que ça semble assez bizarre.''

''Elle _est_ un peu folle, mais elle est super. Je pense que tu vas l'aimer. Tu aurais dû voir jasper. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec une pelle.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Sérieusement, Rose. C'était comme dans un fils, avec des petits cœurs volants au-dessus de leurs têtes, leurs yeux étaient tous brillants et les oiseaux chantaient et tout plein d'autres conneries. Je n'avais jamais rien de semblable. J'ai dû quitter la pièce.''

''Et il venait seulement de la rencontrer ?''

''Yup. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Bien que je suspecte que ça ne sera plus le cas pendant longtemps.''

''Attends,'' aboya Rose, me pointant du doigt. ''On est en train de s'éloigner du sujet. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de cacher ?''

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai avant de m'avachir lourdement sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

''Ugh, Rose, c'était horrible !''

''Horrible de quelle manière ?''

''C'était surtout un abruti. Un connard fini. Il était si énervé d'être là. C'était vraiment gênant. J'étais dans le même cas que lui, mais au moins d'essayer d'être cordiale. Mais il était grossier, arrogant et il s'ennuyait. Et puis…'' Je m'arrêtai de parler, incertaine de comment expliquer les _autres_ choses qui étaient arrivées, bien que je savais que je devais le faire.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de tromper Rose, cependant. Elle me connaissait trop bien.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a touché ?''

"Oui.''

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'' Ses dents étaient serrées.

"Ce n'était pas si important. Pas au début du moins. Il y avait un journaliste dans le restaurant, alors Edward voulait prétendre de s'embrasser. Et au départ c'était ça… juste faire semblant. C'était même amusant. Mais alors… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose a changé. Et puis il a embrassé mon cou et…'' Je pouvais sentir le rouge puissant envahir mon visage, jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

"Et puis ce n'était plus pour de faux ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je secouai ma tête, ses yeux étroitement fermés. De seulement en parler faisait tout remonter, ses lèvres sur mon cou, sa langue goûtant le creux de ma gorge… les souvenirs faisaient battre mon cœur à toute vitesse et je détestai ma faiblesse.

Puis, je pris une profonde inspiration parce que je ne lui avais pas encore dire la partie la plus grave.

"Mais on a dépassé ça. Je l'ai fait s'arrêter et on a recommencé à dîner. Mais après le repas, quand on est allé à sa voiture…''

"C'est encore arrivé ?''

"Pire.'' Ou meilleur, pensai-je… dépendant du point de vue. "Il y avait un photographe cache dans le parking, et je pense qu'Edward voulait simplement lui faire un spectacle. Alors, il m'a embrassé.''

Rose ne dit rien pendant une minute, me laissant le temps d'expliquer, seulement je ne savais pas quoi dire. Finalement, elle me poussa.

"Et… ?''

''Oh mon dieu, Rose…'' Je m'appuyai contre le canapé et laissai ma tête tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond. Le souvenir, et la chaleur, envahissait à nouveau mon corps. Je me battis pour contrôler ma respiration et me calmer.

''A ce point là ?''

''Personne ne m'a jamais, _jamais_ fait ressentir quelque chose comme ça,'' gémis-je, rougissant une fois encore. Je détestai que mon corps me trahisse toujours de cette manière.

''Pas même Jake pendant toutes les années où vous avez… ?''

Je baissai le regard vers elle et secouai la tête. ''Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'était _bien_ avec Jake. Super, en fait. Mais ça c'était… _tellement _au-delà. Et c'était seulement un baiser…''

''Ah, pauvre Jake. Et pauvre toi. C'est compliqué.''

Je secouai ma tête. ''Très compliqué.''

Ses yeux se fixèrent d'un coup sur moi. Elle pouvait entendre la culpabilité dans ma voix. Elle savait qu'elle était la raison de ma torture interne.

''Tu l'as embrassé aussi ?'' m'accusa-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais même pas répondre, je fermai simplement étroitement mes yeux et hochai la tête.

''Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher,'' parvins-je finalement à chuchoter.

''Eh bien, ça rend les choses plus difficiles. Peut-être que tu devrais laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. J'ai vu la façon dont il t'a regardé la première nuit quand vous vous être rencontrés au club et j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de garder ses mains pour lui.''

''Allez, Rose. Tout n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne l'ai pas exactement repoussé. Et en plus, je ne sais même pas si notre arrangement est toujours d'actualité. On a eu une dispute dans la voiture juste après ça… _à cause _de ça. Il a dit des choses horribles et je me suis énervée et ai dit d'autres choses méchantes et le reste du chemin s'est fait dans le silence total. Il en a peut-être fini avec moi. Et ce que je lui ai dit… eh bien, je doute qu'il repose ses mains sur moi. Ce qui est bon. Mais ça craint quand même un peu aussi. Tu sais ?''

''Oui, je sais.'' Puis elle rit et secoua doucement sa tête. ''Seulement toi, Bella.''

''Quoi ?''

''Il n'y a que toi pour te disputer avec Edward Cullen, star de cinéma internationale et dieu du sexe, parce qu'il t'a embrassé, quand toutes les autres femmes sur la planète le supplieraient pour ça.''

''Ouais, eh bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis engueulé avec lui. Pour m'empêcher de le supplier de le faire.''

Je remercie Dieu pour la présence de Rose. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais être à ce point honnête. Ça me faisait du bien de confesser ce que je ressentais à quelqu'un, et je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, même si j'avais agis avec stupidité et avais fait quelque chose de totalement inapproprié avec un pauvre con.

''Alors, maintenant quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Je veux seulement chanter. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver après et pour l'instant j'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste oublier pour l'instant.''

''D'accord. Alors, on va oublier.''

Mon téléphone sonna. Le nom d'Alice apparut sur l'écran. Comment avait-elle programmé son numéro dans mon portable ? Quand avait-elle fait ça ? Et Dieu seul savait comment elle avait eu mon numéro.

''Salut, Alice.'' J'essayai de garder ma voix douce, ne sachant pas quoi Edward avait pu dire. Rose me regarda prudemment.

''Bonjour, Bella ! Alors, je peux te voler pour aller faire du shopping avec moi ?'' Elle était bien trop joyeuse, je supposai donc qu'Edward n'avait encore rien dit.

''Eh bien, on est programmé dans le studio jusqu'à 15h. on pourrait y aller après, je suppose, si tu le veux vraiment.''

''Oui, je le veux ! Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas te chercher directement ?''

J'acquiesçai, sachant que l'autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait venir me chercher était la présence de Jasper. Je lui donnai l'adresse.

''Ecoute Bella,'' dit Alice avec intensité. ''Rose était-elle là ?''

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment savait-elle qui Rose était ? Mais une fois encore, rien ne pouvait échapper à cette fille.

''Oui, elle est juste là.'' Je regardai Rose et ses yeux me regardaient avec force.

''Tu lui demanderas de venir, aussi ?''

''Hmm, d'accord.'' Je mis le portable sur mon épaule. ''Rose, Alice veut m'emmener faire du shopping cet après-midi et elle veut que tu viennes.''

Le visage de Rose était figé en un masque d'intense considération alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

''Oui, je viendrai.''

''D'accord !'' s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. ''Je te verrai cet après-midi !''

Et elle raccrocha d'un coup. C'était… féroce. Je pouvais sentir Rose et Alice se jauger à travers moi et le téléphone. Maintenant, j'espérai _vraiment_ qu'elles allaient s'aimer l'une l'autre !

Emmett arriva comme une flèche dans le studio quelques minutes plus tard, portant les cafés et la nourriture et c'était une distraction bienvenue.

''Pourquoi diable avons-nous réservé la salle pour 9h ?'' brailla-t-il. ''Je sais qu'on avait l'habitude de le faire à Seattle, mais c'est parce que c'était moins cher et qu'on n'avait pas d'argent. Pourquoi on fait ça si tôt maintenant ?''

''Parce que,'' répliqua Jasper alors qu'il entrait dans le studio après Emmett. ''On travaille mieux le matin. Peut-être que ce sont toutes ces années de pratique. Mais on ferait des conneries et perdrait notre temps si on commençait plus tard.''

Emmett grommela un peu plus mais se consola avec un petit pain.

''Sur quoi travaille-t-on aujourd'hui ?'' demandai-je.

Jasper agita son pouce en direction de la cabine de l'autre côté de la vitre. ''J'en parlai justement avec Butch et j'aimerai passer un peu de temps à travailler sur quelque chose que je viens d'écrire.''

Je fis un signe de la main à notre producteur, Butch, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et que je n'avais pas vu entrer, puis je jetai un coup d'œil à la partition que Jasper m'avait tendu. Il était inconnu.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, Jazz ? Quand as-tu fait ça ?"

''Hmm, eh bien.'' Il frottait sa nuque, mal à l'aise. ''Je l'ai mis sur papier hier soir.''

Je lui lançai un regard et un sourire en coin.

''Hier, huh ? Tu dois avoir été… inspiré.''

''Ferme-la, Swan. J'ai écris une chanson. Tu vas la chanter ou quoi ?''

''D'accord, d'accord. Mettons-nous au travail alors.''

**=FI**=

**EPOV**

Je me réveillai tard, au son de la voix d'Alice qui m'appelait. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas de gueule de bois, seulement fatigué. La nuit entière avec Bella m'avait bouffé de l'intérieur, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Je m'étais tourné et retourné toute la nuit, abandonnant finalement pour regarder quelques vieux films pourris à la télé, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir à l'approche de l'aube.

Je savais que j'avais plus ou moins agis comme un connard dès le début. Je le savais pendant que je le faisais. Mais à ce moment là, mon raisonnement était qu'elle ne méritait aucun traitement particulier puisqu'elle était tout aussi impitoyable, tout aussi intéressée que toutes les autres petites starlettes de cette ville qui tentaient de monter l'échelle sociale. C'était de cette façon que je m'étais convaincu que c'était bon de la peloter comme ça à notre table. Et c'était de cette manière que j'avais décidé qu'elle serait d'accord pour que je l'embrasse dans le parking. Après tout, c'était pour avoir de l'attention, hein ? Et elle le voulait si elle était là avec moi.

J'étais assez sûr que je me mentais à moi-même. Principalement parce que je voulais vraiment l'embrasser, la plaquer contre quelque chose, la rendre mienne. Dès que mes lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau, j'avais été sauvagement excité, totalement distrait, en voulant beaucoup plus. Toute cette histoire à propos de se donner en spectacle pour un photographe dans un buisson était seulement ma façon de rationaliser ce que je voulais réellement faire, c'est-à-dire la baiser.

Et puis, elle s'est énervée, et je suis devenu défensif et sarcastique. Elle a lâché qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles et que les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait là étaient nobles, qu'elle le faisait seulement pour son groupe, pour la musique, se sacrifier pour l'équipe. Chaque mot était vrai, je pouvais le dire. Ce fut là que j'ai commencé à me sentir un tout petit peu _mal_ de ce que j'avais fait, ce qui était une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi.

Je restai debout toute la nuit luttant avec ce sentiment étranger et lancinant, je n'aimai pas cette sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et à laquelle je ne pouvais pas échapper.

La partie la plus dure, cependant, était qu'elle me voulait aussi. Je n'avais pas imaginé ce qui était arrivé devant la voiture. Bien sûr, j'avais commencé mais elle donnait autant qu'elle recevait. Ce n'était pas comme si je la forçai ou l'agressai. D'accord, peut-être que je l'avais un peu forcé… mais elle avait aimé ça. Mais je me sentais quand même mal, ce qui était bizarre. Je suppose que c'était parce qu'elle était déterminé à ignorer ce qui s'était passé entre nous et je l'avais repoussé. Puis j'avais rendu les choses difficiles et l'avais insulté.

De retour à ce qui s'était passé entre nous… C'était Quoi Ce Bordel ? J'avais un plus que ma part d'expérience avec les femmes. En fait, c'était euphémisme risible. Mais je n'avais aucune base de référence pour ce qui était arrivé à la nuit dernière. Cette électricité à chaque fois que je l'avais toucher, la manière dont mon esprit devenait totalement noir quand je l'embrassai et cet étrange instinct qui m'avait envahi et inondé mes sens, c'était irrésistible. Ce baiser m'avait secoué de la tête aux pieds… et c'était seulement un baiser. On avait nos vêtements et les seules parties de son corps que j'avais touché avec mes mains étaient ses épaules et ses cheveux mais ça se classait pour le moment comme l'une des expériences sexuelles les plus chaudes de ma vie. Comment c'était possible ? Même maintenant, douze heures plus tard, je pouvais toujours la sentir sur ma langue, la sentir sous mes mains, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux… Putain. Maintenant, je suis excité…

Je me demandai si ça avait été aussi intense pour elle, et en me souvenant de ses réponses, des sons qu'elle avait fait, la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à moi, je pensais que c'était le cas. Alors s'il y avait cette _chose_ intense et pleine d'énergie sexuelle entre nous, incomparable à ce que j'avais pu ressentir précédemment, comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce que je n'agisse pas en conséquence ? Parce que, idiot, la situation est compliquée, et _ça_ rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles. C'était quelque qu'elle semblait comprendre et j'étais trop stupide pour le reconnaître. Contrairement à moi, elle était en mesure d'agir selon le bon sens, de faire quelque chose de juste et de ne pas être esclave de ses pulsions sexuelles. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être un connard _fini_, parce qu'elle était mature et faisait des choix responsables et moi… non.

Je détestai vraiment me sentir si mal dans ma peau.

J'entendis Alice m'appeler une nouvelle fois, grognai et enfonçai ma tête dans un oreiller, essayant de l'éviter pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Pourquoi diable était-elle là ? Elle avait sa propre maison, prétendument, mais elle n'était presque jamais là, préférant me torturer à la place. En vérité, j'étais en quelque sorte content de sa présence constante dans ma vie. C'était un des seules choses dans ma vie qui était toujours en pleine forme et bonne.

''Edward ?'' Elle était dans ma chambre maintenant.

J'écartai ma tête des couvertures et ouvris un œil pour la voir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ?''

''Comment ça s'est passé la nuit dernière ?''

''Ne demande pas.''

''Uh-oh.''

''Uh-oh est le bon mot.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

Je soulevai la tête et la regardait droit dans les yeux. ''Pourquoi supposes-tu toujours que c'est moi qui est foutu la merde ?''

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et me sourit avec indulgence.

''Edward… allez.''

Je grognai et fis retomber ma tête sur le lit. ''Très bien. J'ai merdé.''

''Dis-moi.''

''Alice, c'est un peu privé.''

''Peu importe ce que tu as fait, il y a déjà probablement des photos partout sur Internet, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu craches le morceau.''

Je me retournai sur le dos et soupirai, regardant fixement le plafond.

''Je l'ai en quelque sorte… attaqué… deux fois. Et puis, elle s'est énervée contre moi et je suis devenu… méchant. Je l'ai insulté. J'ai peut-être insinué qu'elle était une putain à la recherche de gloire.''

Alice grimaça. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et tendit la main pour caresser la mienne distraitement.

''Edward,'' dit-elle doucement. ''Tu sais que tu es brisé, n'est-ce pas ?''

Eh bien, putain. Ouille. Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez comme une merde. Quand ta petite sœur adorée, qui t'a considéré toute sa vie comme son héros, te regarde avec une expression de pitié sur le visage et te dit que tu es brisé, alors tu sais que tu as touché le fond.

Je fis courir violemment mes mains dans mes cheveux et frottai mes yeux avec la paume de mes mains.

''Mais, Edward,'' continua-t-elle rapidement. ''Tu n'as pas toujours été brisé ! Je sais que le bon est toujours là en toi ! Et on peut te réparer ! _Tu_ peux te réparer. Tu dois seulement essayer. Cette… situation… dans laquelle tu es avec Bella, peut-être que c'_est_ exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Laurent veut que tu donnes l'impression d'avoir changé. Alors change ! Ne _prétend_ pas que c'est le cas ! Fais-le !''

Je soupirai profondément. Elle avait raison. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais je me sentais perdu. Et impuissant. Et submergé.

''Alice,'' dis-je doucement. ''Je ne sais même plus quoi faire.''

''Tu ne peux pas tout arranger en une seule fois, alors n'essaye pas. Choisis une chose et concentre-toi dessus. Arrange les choses avec Bella. Fais ça en premier.''

''Une idée sur comment je peux faire ça, crevette ?''

''Je vais la chercher cet après-midi pour aller faire du shopping. Viens avec moi. Parle-le-lui. Excuse-toi et recommence depuis le début.''

''Tu vas faire les boutiques avec elle ?'' Je soulevai un sourcil. Comment c'était arrivé ?

''Ouais,'' dit Alice, un peu sur la défensive. ''Je l'aime bien. Beaucoup. Et elle a besoin de vêtements. Pour une jolie fille, elle est totalement paumée pour ce qui concerne la mode. Elle a _besoin_ de moi.''

''Elle es tombée dans les pattes d'une crevette folle obsédée par la mode ! Elle est _condamnée _!'' plaisantai-je alors que je tendais la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Alice cria et frappa ma main tandis que je riais, l'atmosphère lourde s'était allégée pour le moment. Je me sentis mieux en ayant un plan. Maintenant, j'avais seulement besoin de découvrir ce que j'allais dire.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez.**

**:)**


	9. Girlfriend

**Merci pour les reviews **:D

**J'aimerai pouvoir retrouver le mercredi comme jour habituel d'un nouveau chapitre, mais je fais comme je peux. Je me suis dis que vous préfériez sûrement l'avoir avec deux jours de retard, plutôt qu'une semaine**

**Spéciale dédicace à Audrey qui était assise à côté de moi sans pouvoir lire ce que je traduisais. Maintenant, tu pourras me dire si tu trouves que j'ai raison à propos d'Alice :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Girlfriend**

(Petite Amie)

* * *

**BPOV**

C'était une super journée au studio. La nouvelle chanson de Jasper _était_ inspirante. Je résistais à la tentation de le titiller parce que c'était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il n'avait jamais écrit et je voulais travailler dessus pour faire quelque chose de bien. Il y avait tellement d'énergie dans la chanson, et en nous alors que nous travaillions dessus. C'était comme si on était sur le point d'attraper la foudre dans une bouteille, cet instant créatif fugace quand la magie arrive. On n'avait pas fini, la chanson était trop brute ce matin pour qu'on la termine en une journée, mais ça avançait bien et se transformait en quelque chose de spécial. Butch semblait excité par la chanson et dit qu'il avait quelques idées qu'il voulait essayer avant qu'on fasse un plus gros travail en studio, on en avait donc fini pour aujourd'hui. On conclut sur une vague créative, totalement euphoriques.

Il nous restait quelques minutes sur le planning, en plus Rose et moi devions attendre Alice, de toute manière, alors on se mit donc à jouer et à plaisanter, réticents à laisser notre euphorie musicale disparaitre. Emmett suggéra qu'on joue quelque chose de notre liste de chansons qu'on avait appelés ''Interdit au Public''. Elles n'étaient pas sur notre liste habituelle de chanson parce qu'on n'avait pas les bons instruments pour, ou qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes pour moi du point de vue vocales ou tout simplement d'un style trop différent du notre. C'était un paquet de chansons qu'on gardait pour des occasions comme celle-là, quand on voulait seulement s'amuser, se détendre, relâcher la pression. On ne les jouait jamais sur scène, ni même considéré de les enregistrer. Diable, on ne les avait jamais joués devant d'autres gens. Cette musique était juste pour nous.

"Alors, on joue laquelle ?" demanda Rose alors qu'elle s'entrainer à faire un mouvement de doigts particulièrement difficile sur sa guitare. Elle avait exceptionnellement agiles. Jasper était de bien des manières plus musical que Rose, mais il ne pouvait nier son habileté naturelle sur la guitare. Et c'était tout à son honneur de n'avoir jamais essayé, même s'il jouait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.

"Oh, faisons cette chanson de blues, celle avec la super ligne de basse," suggérai-je.

"'_Love Me Like A Man' _?" demanda Jasper.

"Oui, c'est celle-là !"

Jasper nous dirigea avec la ligne de basse qui cimentait toute la chanson alors que Rose commençait la ligne de guitare et Emmett tapa sur la batterie. Je passai un bon moment en la chantant, même si ma voix n'était terrible pour le blues. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les paroles étaient culottées, sexy et amusantes et c'était une bonne façon de s'éclater et se détendre. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas pensé à Edward Cullen ou à toute cette merde depuis des heures.

On était tellement pris dans notre chanson qu'on n'avait pas remarqué la présence de visiteur dans la cabine d'enregistrement.

**=FI=**

**EPOV**

''On cherche le groupe Éclipse ?" pépia Alice au garde de sécurité des Studios Sound Design.

Il lui lança un regard qui disait "Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser entrer ?" Je m'avançai donc dans sa ligne de vision. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Oui, c'est moi. Vous seriez étonnés à quel point ça marche bien.

"Mademoiselle Swan est une amie à moi," dis-je. "Elle a dit qu'elle serait là."

Elle n'avait pas exactement dit que je pouvais passer, mais je laisser cette partie de côté.

"Oh…" bafouilla-t-il, après avoir retrouvé sa voix. "Bien. Ils sont au studio D. Prenez à gauche au bout du couloir. Frappez à la porte de la cabine. Butch est probablement parti, mais Kyle, l'ingénieur son devrait toujours être là et vous fera entrer."

Je souris et le remerciai, Alice bondit devant moi dans le couloir. Le temps que je la rattrape, Alice était déjà dans la cabine en train de se lier d'amitié avec l'ingénieur son. Il me fit un signe de la tête alors que je me glissai à l'intérieur et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Mon attention fut immédiatement capturée par la voix venant des haut-parleurs du studio. Était-ce… Bella ? Sa voix était magnifique, claire et vibrante, d'un riche soprano. Je levai les yeux pour voir d'où ça venait et la remarquai à travers la vitre du studio.

Ils faisaient une chanson de blues, Jasper était perché sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce, conduisant la chanson avec la basse. Il y avait une incroyable Amazone blonde avachit sur le canapé grattant les cordes d'une guitare, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Jasper. Ils se souriaient comme des fous, ayant une sorte de conversation musicale. Un énorme gars aux cheveux sombres était derrière la batterie, perdu dans son propre monde. Bella se déhanchait derrière le micro en chantant. Elle était simplement habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir des Rolling Stones, ses longs cheveux sombres ondulant autour de ses épaules et dans son dos.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac en la voyant. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pendant un moment était la sensation de sa bouche sous la mienne, ses mains emmêlées dans mes cheveux, mes doigts effleurant ses seins…

J'avais vraiment besoin d'empêcher mon cerveau d'aller de ce côté-là. D'accord, pour être honnête, mon esprit n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Peu importe.

"Enregistrent-ils ça ?" murmurai-je, sans la quitter des yeux.

"Oh, non." Kyle, l'ingénieur haussa les épaules. "Ils ont finis pour aujourd'hui, ils sont juste en train de s'amuser. Ce n'est pas vraiment leur style."

Je devais l'admettre, la voix de Bella, toute jolie qu'elle était, n'était pas vraiment faite pour le blues, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle s'amusait. La chanson était impertinente et elle le jouait jusqu'au bout, ils le faisaient tous en fait, passant un bon moment les uns avec les autres. C'était intéressant à voir.

Alice se pencha pour me chuchoter dans l'oreille. "La blonde c'est Rosalie. C'est la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Et là, c'est Jasper, tu as dis que tu l'avais déjà rencontré. Le gars costaud à la batterie est Emmett, le cousin de Bella. Il est avec Rosalie. Ils se connaissent tous depuis qu'ils sont tout gamins."

Son cousin ? Comment ne savais-je pas ça ? Et comme Alice le savait ? Quand avait-elle fait tout ce travail ? Mais une fois encore, rien de ce que faisait Alice ne devrait me surprendre à ce point.

Maintenant, je réalisai que Laurent m'avait donné un dossier sur Bella et un iPod avec la saison entière de cette émission qu'elle avait faite dessus et je n'y avais jamais jeté un second coup d'œil. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai su qu'un membre de son groupe était son cousin. Et je saurai qu'elle magnifique voix elle avait et combien elle était la tentation incarnée quand elle chantait. Une autre chose pour se sentir pitoyable. Je repasser le conseil d'Alice dans ma tête. Commencer par réparer. Je rentrerai à la maison ce soir et regardera chaque foutu épisode de cette émission.

Bella décrocha le micro du porte-micro et se déhancha jusqu'à passer derrière Jasper. Elle tourna son dos contre le sien et se pencha en arrière, taquine alors qu'elle chantait. Ses cheveux sombres tombèrent sur ses épaules et son dos alors qu'elle descendait un peu le long de son dos tout en chantant.

…

_I never seen such losers, darlin'_

_Even though I tried_

_To find a man who could take me home_

'_Stead of takin' me for a ride_

_And I need someone to love me_

_I know you can_

…

Elle se retourna, posant sa poitrine contre son dos et passant sa main doucement à travers ses cheveux. Elle fit descendre un doigt le long de sa mâchoire de manière séductrice avant de sautiller pour retourner au porte-micro. Il lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

_…_

_"Don't you put yourself above me_

_You just love me like a man"_

_…_

Pas son petit-copain, huh ? Putain de vrai. Peut-être que c'était une merde du genre amis avec un plan cul, mais c'était là. Peu importe. Je me rappelai que ce n'était pas mon affaire. Bien que je remarquai un sentiment inconnu et peu plaisant qui faisait son apparition dans mon estomac et mes dents se serrèrent de leur propre volonté.

De retour à son porte-micro, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres, elle se glissa lentement le long du porte-micro alors qu'elle chantait le couplet suivant.

_…_

_"Oh they want me to rock them_

_Like my back ain't got no bone_

_I want a man to rock me_

_Like my… backbone was his own"_

_…_

A la dernière ligne, elle se releva, faisant glisser le bout de deux doigts sur le porte-micro.

Putain de merde…

Ça serait tellement plus facile de faire ça de la bonne façon et de bien me comporter si elle ne faisait pas des merdes comme ça… et ne ressemblait pas à ça… et n'avait pas une voix si sexy. Putain… ça allait me prendre un siècle pour effacer cette image, et tous les fantasmes que ça évoquaient, de mon cerveau.

Elle chanta le refrain et puis libéra son micro alors qu'elle sautillait vers l'Amazone, Rosalie, et chanta le couplet suivant.

_…_

_"I come home sad and lonely_

_Feel like I want to cry_

_I want a man to hold me_

_Not some fool to ask me why"_

_…_

Elle et Rose se lancèrent des regards féroces et finirent par faire sourire l'autre. Bella se pencha en avant pendant une seconde, ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses rires pour pouvoir finir la chanson. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment rire.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'avant et se remit à chanter le refrain et se détendit alors que Jasper et Rose terminaient la musique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'applaudirent les uns les autres, riant et plaisantant pendant une minute avant qu'Alice ne puisse plus se retenir et traversa la porte du studio à toute vitesse.

"Bella !"

"Oh, salut, Alice ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ! Les amis, c'est Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Alice, ce sont Emmett et Rosalie. Et tu connais Jasper."

Je passai la porte juste à temps pour attraper Alice et Rosalie ne train de se dévisager avec un regard extrêmement intense. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas les femmes.

Bella m'aperçut par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice et se glaça. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna pour me fixer en silence. Sympa. Gênant.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement, puis sembla retrouver sa voix.

"Edward… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir." Et maintenant je me sentais mal d'avoir débarquer comme ça. Peut-être que j'aurai du l'appeler d'abord. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère que je sois venu sans prévenir. Ça ne marchait pas pour l'instant. "Rosalie, Emmett, c'est Edward. Et je pense que tu as déjà rencontré Jasper."

Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et je levai un peu le menton. J'ai compris ton manège, connard. Il me renvoya le même regard. Il avait aussi compris le mien. Mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour faire un concours de regards noirs avec Jasper. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me tournai vers Bella.

"Je peux te parler pendant un minute ?"

"Uh, ouais. Bien sûr. Alice, mets-toi à l'aise. Jasper, pourquoi tu ne lui montre pas le studio ?"

Alice partit comme une fusée, parlant à toute vitesse aux trois autres. Je me reculai dans la cabine et Bella suivit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. L'ingé-son était parti quand ils avaient finis la chanson, nous étions donc seuls.

J'expirai lentement et frottai ma nuque avec ma main alors que je regardai le plafond. Merde, cette merde était dure.

Elle se tint contre la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant patiemment sans expression sur le visage.

"Écoute, je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai fait un tas des suppositions fausses et insultantes à ton égard. Et je t'ai traité de façon irrespectueuse à cause d'elles. Je n'avais aucun droit de faire… de faire tout ça."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant.

"Oh… d'accord."

"D'accord ?"

"Ouais, d'accord." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu ne me connais pas. Je suppose que c'était des suppositions assez normales à avoir, aux vues des… circonstances."

"Mais je n'aurai pas dû, um… te toucher comme ça." Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où je m'étais senti à ce point gêné.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baisa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il semblerait qu'elle le soit aussi.

"J'aurai dû t'en parler d'abord, au lieu de supposer que tu serais d'accord."

"Ok. D'accord. Non, ce n'est pas grave," bredouilla-t-elle, ne levant toujours pas les yeux. "Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'est seulement… um, ouais, peu importe. Oublions, d'accord ?"

Elle parvint finalement à me jeter un regard.

"Ouais, d'accord. On oublie. On peut recommencer du début ?"

"Quoi ? L'arrangement ?"

"Oui. On peut repartir de zéro ?"

Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment.

"Je pense qu'on peut faire les choses bien," dis-je, essayant de sembler sûr de moi. "Je veux dire que _je_ peux faire ça bien. Si tu veux me donner une autre chance."

"Bien sûr. Ouais, on peut le faire." Elle laissa finalement échapper la profonde inspiration qu'elle retenait et se détendit légèrement. Tout comme moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent un petit peu. D'accord, progrès. Un petit pas, mais du progrès quand même.

"Alors, ça te dit de faire quelque chose ? Un autre rendez-vous ?"

"Um, oui. Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ?"

"Un match de baseball. Les Dodgers. Demain."

"Baseball ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Bella, c'est le passe-temps national," dis-je d'une sincérité moqueuse et maintenant, elle parvint à avoir un vrai sourire. La tension sembla momentanément disparaitre. Je m'accordai un petit instant de triomphe. J'avais au moins réussi à réparer un peu ça.

"D'accord, alors baseball c'est bien."

"Je t'enverrai les détails par texto."

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée derrière Bella et elle trébucha en arrière dans Alice.

"Oh, mon dieu, Bella ! Désolée ! Je venais seulement voir si tu étais prête à partir." Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise et se recula rapidement. "Vous êtes toujours en train de parler ?"

"Non, non !" dit rapidement Bella alors qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre. "On avait fini."

Alice me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je lui fis un petit sourire et un léger signe de la tête. J'y travaille, crevette. Alice sembla apaisée.

"D'accord !" aboya-t-elle. "Rosalie est prête, alors allons-y !"

"Tu es dans les pattes d'une crevette accro au shopping, maintenant," dis-je à Bella, ma voix moqueuse et sérieuse. "J'espère que tu peux le supporter."

Bella rit tout haut et permit à Alice de la tirer dans le couloir.

Je me tins là un moment, émerveillé à combien ça faisait du bien de la voir rire comme ça.

**=FI=**

**BPOV**

Jusqu'à présent le shopping semblait bien se passer. Rose et Alice faisaient toujours cette danse un peu tendue autour l'une de l'autre, essayant de déchiffrer l'autre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Faire les boutiques, au moins ce genre de shopping, pour des vêtements chics, était l'une de mes activités les moins appréciées, mais Rose semblait vraiment aimé ça et pour Alice, c'était l'équivalent d'une expérience religieuse, alors de ce côté-là, elles s'entendaient très bien. Tout le monde faisait très attention à _ne pas_ mentionner Jasper, ce qui était assez amusant, pensai-je, depuis qu'il était la raison de leurs présences à toutes les deux aujourd'hui.

Ça avait commencé d'une manière un peu étrange et dérangeante, du moins pour moi. Edward était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir, surtout là au studio, qui était un peu mon petit monde personnel qui n'avait rien à voir du tout avec lui. Et de tous les moments pour venir, il choisit d'arriver quand on s'amuse avec cette chanson de blues. Je ne pouvais pas être surprise dans le parc avec une de nos chansons, oh non. Je devais imiter une chanteuse de saloon. Dieu, je pense que je me suis même frotter contre Jasper à un certain point. Gah… tellement gênant.

On gardait ce genre de chanson dans notre répertoire de répétition justement pour ce genre de choses. Le reste du groupe semblait penser qu'elles m'aidaient à me lâcher sur scène. J'étais naturellement une chanteuse, mais pas toujours naturellement une artiste. Il m'avait fallu des années pour développer un personnage de scène et j'avais toujours tendance à être entravé par ma propre réserve personnelle. Alors Emmett et Jasper cherchaient constamment des chansons comme celle-là, celles qui selon les termes d'Emmett ''pour que je me lâche''. C'était idiot, mais ça marchait. Des chansons pareilles me permettaient de libérer ma rock-star intérieure. J'étais seulement désolée qu'Edward m'ait vu faire ça. C'était comme si il m'avait attrapé en train de chanter avec ma foutu brosse à cheveux devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Il n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais aujourd'hui. J'étais prête pour plus d'arrogance et de colère, prête à ce qu'il me dise que l'arrangement n'allait pas marcher. J'étais prête pour ça mais l'idée qu'il fasse ça ressemblait étrangement à du rejet, ce qui était bizarre pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas longtemps pour analyser ce que pouvait signifier ce sentiment parce que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Il s'était excusé, ce qui me rempli de joie pendant un moment. Et quand il a expliqué qu'il m'avait mal jugé moi et mes motivations, je compris, du moins un peu, son attitude. Je pensai aussi que c'était arrogant de sa part d'assumer que _quelqu'un_ méritait d'être traité comme ça, peu importe, c'était du progrès, d'une certaine façon.

Et loin d'annuler toute l'affaire, il voulait sortir à nouveau. Alors maintenant je devais penser à ça et paniquer. Alice saisit l'opportunité.

"Un autre rendez-vous ? Où ?"

"Un match de baseball," dis-je sèchement. Rose rit mais ne dit rien. Ouais, elle me connaissait bien.

Alice fronça les sourcils, concentrée.

"Eh bien, c'est notre priorité, alors. Quelque chose à porter pour l'occasion."

"Alice," protestai-je. "Ce n'est pas l'avant-première d'un film. C'est un match de baseball. Je peux sûrement porter mes propres vêtements. Quelque chose que j'ai d'avant."

Elle m'observa d'un regard inquisiteur.

"Ce sont tes propres vêtements ?"

"Oui."

"Um, alors non. On a besoin de faire les boutiques."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai de ne pas m'offenser. Après tout, c'était son monde, pas le mien. Elle s'y connaissait probablement mieux. Rose retint ses rires. Elle était amusée par Alice, je pouvais le dire. J'étais contente de ça, je décidai donc de me terre et de laisser Alice faire les choses à sa manière.

On commença donc par une boutique à Beverly Hills qui était l'une des préférées d'Alice. Elle avait apparemment appelé à l'avance, parce que de nombreux porte-vêtements étaient déjà mis de côté pour que j'essaye. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient familier avec Alice et la tutoyait, bien évidemment. Je ravalai ma fierté et disparus dans les cabines d'essayage pendant qu'Alice et Rose s'installaient sur les chaises face à la porte. J'apparus dans chaque tenue et Alice émit un jugement. Ce n'était pas des vêtements que je choisirai pour moi-même si c'était mon choix, mais jusqu'à présent, je devais admettre qu'Alice faisait un bien meilleur travail que la première styliste. Rose semblait le penser aussi. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, mais je la vis apprécier chaque tenue et s'accordait silencieusement avec le jugement d'Alice.

A un point, je sortis vêtue d'un jean de designer stupidement cher (qui je devais le reconnaitre m'allait mieux que les jeans que j'avais eu avant) et une blouse rose de soie. Alice semblait déchirée. Je soulevai un cintre.

"La blouse existe aussi en bleue. Laquelle ?"

Sans attendre, Alice et Rose répondirent à l'unisson. "Bleue."

Elles tournèrent la tête pour se regarder dans les yeux et ça y était… Alice était entrée. Je souris avec fierté. Je savais que Rose l'adorerait.

On garda le jean, je le porterai demain m'informa Alice. Elle trouva aussi une blouse sans manche de couleur verte qu'elle disait parfaite pour le baseball, peu importe ce que ça voulait dire.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais une énorme quantité de vêtements usuels et un tas de robes de soie. Alice dit que maintenant qu'elle m'avait vu dans certains de ces vêtements, elle m'enverrait plein d'autres vêtements à ma maison pour essayer. Ugh. Fantastique.

Les vendeurs serviables commencèrent à passer les vêtements à la caisse et je tendis la main pour mon sac. La petite main d'Alice attrapa mon poignet et elle secoua la tête.

"Uh-uh. Edward paye," dit-elle sévèrement.

"Quoi ? Hors de question, Alice. C'est tellement inapproprié. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !"

"Bien sûr que tu le peux. Premièrement, il ne le remarquera même pas. Deuxièmement, il m'a dit… ah… ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, et il a besoin de se faire pardonner."

Je dus passer par toutes les teintes de rouges, parce qu'Alice attrapa ma main et la serra de manière rassurante.

"Bella, ce n'est rien de grave. Oui, il me l'a dit, mais je l'ai vu en ligne cet après-midi. C'est partout sur le net."

"Oh mon dieu, tu plaisantes ! Ça n'aide pas, Alice !"

"Détends-toi, Bells," joignit Rose. "Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Ok il y a quelques photos de toi en ligne en train d'embrasser le plus bel homme d'Hollywood. Oh putain de mon dieu."

Alice rit et je haussai les épaules. Rose avait raison. C'était exactement ce pourquoi on était là, pour que les gens le sache. C'était seulement si personnel quand c'était arrivé, que maintenant je découvrais que toute l'Amérique y avait jeté un coup d'œil toute la journée. Ugh…

On se déplaça ensuite vers le magasin de chaussures et Alice trouva des sandales à semelles compensées en cuir qu'elle dit parfaite pour un match de baseball, ainsi que plusieurs autres paires qu'elle appelait 'les chaussures à talons essentielles'. Une fois encore, je chouinai à propos des talons et cette fois Rose et Alice s'allièrent contre moi et argumentèrent leur nécessité, je n'avais aucune chance.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent sur le shopping des gens riches, remarquai-je. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui étaient différentes, mais la plus folle d'entre toutes était la façon dont les vendeurs nous traitaient, comme si on était des amis de passage, pas des clients. Chaque boutique offrait des rafraichissements, une tasse de thé, quelques amuses-bouches, un verre de vin. Je dis oui pour le vin à la première boutique, juste pour me détendre un peu, puis on a continué à dire oui après, juste… parce que. On s'arrêta pour manger des tapas et plus tard, après bien trop de pichets de sangria, toutes trois étions comme des sœurs perdues de vue et complètement bourrées. Dieu merci Alice avait louée une limousine pour la journée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer le parking, ou on aurait du passer un coup de fil gênant à l'un des garçons pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

On tituba hors du restaurant à 23h, bourrées et stupides, et nous installâmes dans la voiture.

"Alice, on va te déposer en premier," offris-je. "Tu habites où ?"

Elle agita la main devant son visage. "Je suis chez Edward pour l'instant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Sa maison est mieux." Elle haussa les épaules.

Elle dirigea le chauffeur vers la maison d'Edward et ordonna qu'il augmente le son de la radio… à fond. On passa le trajet à chanter à pleins poumons des mauvaises chansons de pop et à glousser comme des ados. Le chauffeur arriva devant le portail d'Edward et Alice parvint à s'extirper du siège pour taper le mot de passe et retomba dans la voiture sur mes genoux.

"Bella on a besoin de te donner le code d'entrée du portail ! Et une clef !" dit-elle comme si c'était un fragment d'information crucial que tout le monde avait oublié.

"Pourquoi j'aurai besoin de ça, Alice ?"

"Parce que tu es la _petite-amie_ d'Edward ?"

"Alice ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai !"

"D'accord, d'accord. Tu es sa _prétendue_ petite-amie. Et c'est le plus proche de ce qu'il ait jamais eu ! Et c'est plutôt cool !"

On était à la maison maintenant, et ma mâchoire tomba par terre. Même à travers mon regard teinté par l'alcool j'étais impressionnée. C'était magnifique, moderne, à plusieurs étages, avec des murs de vitres s'étirant sans fin dans toutes les directions. Comment diable une seule personne pouvait utiliser tout cet espace ?

"Vous devez rentrer avec moi !" s'exclama Alice.

Et parce qu'on était complètement bourrés, ça semblait être une idée _putain de fantastique_. Raison pour laquelle on finit par trébucher à travers l'entrée de la maison d'Edward en rigolant comme des folles.

Alice essaya de nous faire taire bruyamment, ce qui nous fit encore plus rire, elle aussi.

"On a besoin de plus d'alcool !" cria Alice.

"Alice, je vais m'endormir sur ce sol où je me tiens si je bois une goutte de plus," gémit Rose.

"Alice ?" La voix profonde d'Edward venait du haut du large escalier central devant nous, nous arrêtant d'un coup. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment alors qu'on le fixait toutes les trois avant de se remettre à exploser de rire. Puis il réalisa exactement ce qu'il avait sur les mains et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Putain, il était tellement beau. Il portait un t-shirt vert foncé, un jean sombre qui reposait très bas sur ses hanches et il était pied-nus. J'allais devoir m'enfuir de là vite, surtout que l'alcool avait sérieusement affaibli mon filtre et mon self-control. Une combinaison dangereuse autour d'Edward Cullen.

"Je suis désolée," marmonnai-je, me sentant soudainement mal d'avoir envahi son espace de cette manière. Il doit penser que je suis lunatique. "On a simplement bu en mangeant et…"

"Et bu avec les courses !" ajouta Rose, obligeamment.

"Oui." Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme. "Et on a bu en faisant les boutiques, et eh bien… nous voilà."

"Oui," dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Vous voilà." Il souriait et faisait une nouvelle fois ce truc d'éblouissement. Pas bon. Dois s'échapper. Ou dois coucher avec lui. Coucher avec lui serait bon, aussi. Coucher avec lui serait _super _! Non ! Non, s'échapper est mieux ! Dois rentrer à la maison !

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" J'entendis ma propre voix sans réaliser que j'avais décidé de parler.

Edward me fit une grimace et semblait confus. "Je vis ici, Bella."

"Non, pourquoi tu es _là _? Quand ils nous ont mis ensemble, ils m'ont dit que tu faisais la fête tout le temps et que tu sortais toutes les nuits. Mais tu es là. Et _nous étions_ en train de faire la fête."

Alice et Rose trouvèrent ça hystérique et se mirent à glousser derrière moi.

"Il ne sort _plus_, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?" taquina Alice, d'une voix chantante. "Ouaip, depuis que Bella est arrivé, tu as _vraiment_ été un bon garçon."

"Alice, ferme-la," grogna Edward.

"C'est vrai ?" demandai-je, passant soudainement un bras autour de son cou. Quand mettais-je approché si près de lui ? Je croyais que je me tenais là-bas ? Merde, il sent bon. Danger !

Il me fit un sourire, quelque chose se réveillant dans ses yeux et que je reconnus dans mon cerveau embrumé. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur mes hanches, me retenant. Merde. Danger !

"Je dois rentrer à la maison," murmurai-je, m'écartant de lui et trébuchant. Il tendit le bras pour attraper mon avant-bras.

"Alice, la limousine est toujours là ?" demanda-t-il, tenant toujours mon bras pour m'empêcher de tomber, ce qui était une bonne idée, parce que j'avais l'impression que ça serait le cas.

"Ouais, le chauffeur est là," dit-elle avant de laisser un énorme bâillement s'échapper.

"Il peut m'emmener avec Rose. Oh flûte ! Mon camion ! Il est toujours au studio !" pleurnichai-je.

"Je m'en occuperai," dit Edward doucement.

"Quoi ? Comment ?"

"Donnes-moi juste tes clefs. Je te l'amènerai. Il sera là demain quand tu te réveilleras. Je te le promets." Il sourit doucement, me montrant sa main pour lui donner les clefs.

J'y réfléchis une demi-seconde avec de les sortir de mon sac et de les lui donner. Elles n'allaient pas me servir à grand-chose dans cet état de toute manière.

"Merci."

"Pas de problème. Je te verrai demain."

"D'accord. Rose ?"

Je passai un bras tremblotant autour de ses épaules et on marcha en zigzague jusqu'à la voiture, lançant des déclarations d'amour et de dévotions éternels à Alice par-dessus nos épaules tout en gloussant. Edward se tenait sous le porche, les bras croisés sur son torse, nous regardant jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue.

* * *

**Pensez à laisser un petit message**

**Review = teaser n'oubliez pas :D**


	10. Tenderness

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à tous pour votre patience :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Tenderness**

(Tendresse)

* * *

**BPOV**

Le soleil aveuglant californien perça la petite fente entre mes paupières et je grognai bruyamment. Juste pendant un instant, je regrettai l'éternelle grisaille de Forks. Mes paupières me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été collées à la glue. Et ma bouche était pâteuse. Et ma tête… Ugh. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je restai allongée complètement immobile pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, les yeux fermés étroitement, laissant les évènements de la nuit dernière me revenir. Ça avait commencé avec le shopping. Oui, avec Alice et Rose. A essayer de nombreux vêtements. D'accord jusque là. Je me souviens de tout. Ah, oui, les gens riches font du shopping. Un verre de vin avec chaque tenue. Hmmm…

Tapas. Oui, Rose et Alice étaient hystériques à cause des fesses du serveur mignon dans le restaurant pendant qu'on buvait de la sangria. Tellement. De. Sangria. Et maintenant j'avais l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un train.

Attends. Après les tapas. La maison d'Edward. _Je suis allé chez Edward ?_ Mon dieu, je suis une _idiote_. J'avais de vagues souvenirs d'une discussion avec lui. De lui souriant avec indulgence à la bourrée que j'étais. Ugh. Putain de gênant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.

Oh ! Mon camion ! Je me souviens de l'avoir laissé au studio et Edward a dit…

Le monde tanguait alors que je me précipitais hors du lit et me maintenais contre la table de chevet pour rester droite. Je parvins à la fenêtre et ouvris les volets. Je fermai légèrement mes yeux face au soleil californien et au mal de crâne qui l'accompagnait. Je me concentrai et il était là. Mon ancien camion rouge rouillé, garé devant ma maison. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Seattle. Et quelle importance si ça m'avait pris 4 jours ? Emmett, Rose et Jasper n'arrivaient pas à croire que je voulais l'emmener, mais c'était… familier. Réconfortant.

Edward l'avait ramené jusqu'à ma maison pour moi. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait. De toute manière c'était… gentil. Attentionné. Hmmm. Edward Cullen avait été prévenant. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Café. Douche. Ces deux pensées prédominantes envahirent mon cerveau. Il était presque 11h30. J'avais besoin de me bouger. On était supposé aller regarder le match de baseball aujourd'hui et il allait bientôt arrivé.

30 minutes plus tard, douchée et avec une tasse à café dans la main, je me sentais relativement plus humaine, mais toujours misérable. Je passais devant mon bureau pour rejoindre ma chambre et m'habiller quand j'aperçus mon portable et quelque chose qu'Alice avait dit hier me revint en mémoire. Des photos étaient partout sur internet. De nous. Je m'assis, allumai mon ordinateur et ouvris une page internet. Mes doigts marquèrent une pause sur la barre de recherche. Finalement, je tapai '_Edward Bella_' et appuyai sur entrée. Il y avait des milliers de réponses. Mon estomac se noua de panique. La première page de résultat était une série des principaux sites de ragots, D Listed, Perez Hilton, Just Jared, TMZ, Pop Sugar, Entertainment Weekly…

Je cliquai sur le premier et elles étaient là, des douzaines de photos d'Edward et moi pendant notre premier rendez-vous. Nous en train de marcher sur le trottoir vers le restaurant main dans la main, nous en train de parler à la table, et… oh, dieu… Edward penché sur moi, son visage dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur mon cou, ma tête jetée en arrière et mes yeux fermés. Ma main se dirigea involontairement vers l'endroit de mon cou où ses lèvres s'étaient posées et je me sentis rougir au souvenir. Le souvenir que maintenant tout le monde dans le pays semblait partagé avec moi.

Mais il y en avait plus. Nous deux en train de marcher vers le parking, son bras autour de moi, sa main tendu en avant pour éloigner les paparazzis. Puis, je vis le reste. Edward me coinçant contre la voiture, m'embrassant, ses mains m'agrippant, mes mains dans ses cheveux. Un courant chaud traversa mon corps. Merde. Je commençai juste à me sentir normale autour de lui et ensuite j'allais regarder ça.

Je parcourrai le court commentaire qui accompagnait les photos.

_Ça n'a pas pris longtemps à quelqu'un pour se saisir de la nouvelle saveur hollywoodienne du mois, Bella Swan, chanteuse principale d'Eclipse, le vainqueur de la récente édition de l'America's Next Great Band. Le beau gosse mauvais garçon d'Hollywood, Edward Cullen, n'a apparemment pas perdu de temps pour passer à l'action après l'avoir rencontré dans une boite la semaine dernière. Ils furent tous les deux remarqués jeudi soir, en train de se diriger vers le célèbre restaurant, Fez. Des témoins à l'intérieur du restaurant ont rapportés que ces deux là avaient clairement une relation amoureuse._

'_Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils ont à peine mangé parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser,' rapporte un client._

_Des photos de Cullen et Swan prisent juste après dans le parking semble confirme la nature torride de leur relation. Des habitués d'Hollywood font des paris sur combien de temps Bella Swan va durer, considérant le passé tristement célèbre d'Edward Cullen avec les femmes._

_Les agents des deux artistes n'ont fait aucun commentaire._

Putain.

Saveur du mois ? Tellement occupé à s'embrasser qu'on n'a pas mange ? Des gens faisaient des paris sur combien de temps ça allait durer avant qu'il ne me jette dehors ?

Même si je savais que chaque phrase était un mensonge, ça parvint quand même à me rendre totalement misérable. Et humiliée. Cette partie là était beaucoup plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me sentais malade, et pas seulement à cause de ma gueule de bois.

Je refermai la page et soupirai. Eh bien, au moins ça marchait. N'importe qui en voyant ses photos et en lisant l'histoire n'aurait aucun doute qu'on avait une relation… intime. Mais je réalisai aussi que j'avais devoir entrer en hibernation niveau information pendant qu'on faisait ça. Je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter de voir des gens nous disséquer… _me_ disséquer comme ça. Je me sentais tellement exposée et gênée. Non, si on allait continuer à 'sortir ensemble', j'allais débrancher mon PC. Si je ne savais rien, ça ne pouvait pas me paniquer.

Après un coup d'œil à la pendule, je réalisai que j'étais bien en retard. Edward devait arriver dans 30 minutes. J'enfilai ma tenue de baseball, approuvée par Alice et fis face au miroir pour me maquiller. J'étais horrible. On pouvait voir la gueule de bois écrite sur mon visage. Je mis un peu d'eye-liner et bien sûr, et du correcteur pour les cercles sombres induits par l'alcool. Un peu de poudre et de rouge à lèvre avant de déclarer le travail fini. Rien d'autre n'aiderait de toute manière. Mes cheveux étaient encore légèrement humide et je ne pouvais supporte l'idée du sèche-cheveux ou du fer à lisser, je les réunissais donc en une haute queue-de-cheval. Puis je posais sur mon nez une des nombreuses paires de lunettes de soleil qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi hier. Elle avait déclaré que c'était un accessoire non-négociable, peu importe la tenue et considérant la sévérité de ma gueule de bois, combiné avec le soleil omniprésent de LA, elles étaient les bienvenues aujourd'hui. J'examinai le travail d'Alice dans le miroir en pied. Je devais le reconnaître, cette fille avait des dons de shopping phénoménaux. J'étais belle. Mais toujours moi. Comme une version de moi plus canon et mieux habillée.

J'étais satisfaite de me voir, un mug de café à la main, debout à l'entrée de mon allée en train d'attendre Edward juste à l'heure. Je n'en étais pas encore arrivé à la nourriture, mais j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec le café.

La Volvo argentée d'Edward tourna au coin de ma maison et il éteignit le moteur avant de sortir du véhicule. Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, puis passa de l'autre côté de sa voiture et me lança un petit sourire hésitant. Il était habillé simplement, jean et t-shirt. Pourquoi pouvait-il porter des vêtements normaux pendant que je devais endurer un marathon de 6 h de shopping pour me préparer ? Les règles de la mode étaient vraiment injustes. Mais quand ses yeux me reluquèrent rapidement, je décidai soudainement que peut-être Alice avait raison. Il était toujours si beau. Ne dois pas penser à ces photos. Ne dois pas penser. Ça n'aidait pas. Je pensais à elles et devins toute rouge.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Il essayait de retenir le sourire goguenard de son visage mais échoua misérablement.

"La ferme," crachai-je mais sans méchanceté.

Il rit tout haut. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais faire ça en dehors d'un film. Le son était à coupé le soufflé. Il m'installa dans le siège passager et remonta en voiture.

"Um, merci de m'avoir ramené mon camion la nuit dernière."

"Bien sûr, pas de soucis." Il haussa les épaules sans me regarder.

On fit le trajet en silence, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Ça donnait la sensation qu'on commençait à s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Hmm, en mettant de côté l'attirance physique irrésistible toujours présente que je ressentais pour lui à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi. Mais j'arrivai mieux à prétendre qu'elle n'était pas là, au moins.

"Alors…" commençai-je, me souvenant soudainement de quelque chose qui m'avait interpellé. "Pourquoi la Volvo ? Pas le genre de voiture que je m'attendais à te voir conduire."

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. "Ouais, mon ancienne voiture était une Bugatti Veyron."

"C'est déjà plus ça. Pourquoi tu t'en es séparé ?"

"Je l'ai écrasé contre une bordure de sécurité. Double fracture du fémur. J'ai passé trois mois à l'hôpital."

"Oh."

"Ouais, 'oh'." Il eut un petit rire sec. "Cet… ah… incident a en quelque sorte précipité ce truc." Il fit un signe de sa main entre nous deux pour indiquer notre relation. "La Volvo était ma tentative pour recommencer à nouveau. Plus de voitures de sport."

"Je comprends. C'est dommage. Je suis sure qu'elle te manqué."

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Et en parlant de voiture," le ton de sa voix s'allégea considérablement. "C'est quoi cette affaire avec cette antiquité que tu conduis ?"

"Hey ! Laisse mon camion tranquille !" avertis-je. Mais j'avais l'habitude. J'avais enduré des années de moqueries au sujet de mon camion de la part d'Emmett, Jazz et Rose. "Big Red et moi avons une longue histoire !"

"Big Red vient d'une génération avant ta naissance, je pense. Tu as conduis cette chose tout le chemin depuis Washington ?"

"Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as besoin de montrer un peu plus de respect pour les personnes âgées."

"Bella, sérieusement. Je ne pense pas que ce camion soit sans risque. C'est LA. Et s'il rend l'âme quelque part où tu es toute seule ?"

"Téléphones portables, Edward."

Il émit un son de mécontentement mais laissa tomber. C'était un peu sympa qu'il semble inquiet pour moi…

_Arrête._

Plus de pensées de ce genre. Point.

On était arrivé au stade maintenant. Edward s'arrêta et un valet s'avança pour aller garer la voiture. Il donnait l'impression de s'être tenu là pour nous attendre. Le manager du stade se matérialisa à nos côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, enchanté de nous rencontrer. Il nous escorta personnellement à notre box. Lui et un mur de gigantesques gardes de sécurités. Il y avait une foule massive de paparazzis dans le parking, à peine tenue par la sécurité, nous hurlant des questions et prenant des photos en continu. J'étais sûre qu'Aro et Laurent leur avaient donnés l'info, qu'ils soient damnés. Bien que je suppose que c'était le but de tout ça. Je me demandai un instant combien de personnes et combien de coup de fils il avait fallu pour orchestrer le simple évènement d'Edward et moi assistant à un match de baseball et je me sentais épuisée.

Finalement, on fut installé dans notre box, seuls. On était entouré par un mur de verre, clairement visible de l'extérieur, comme un aquarium à taille humaine. J'essayai d'ignorer la sensation que des yeux nous regardaient de tous les côtés, même si je savais que c'était le cas.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda Edward.

Je fis la grimace et il rit.

"Ça fait toujours mal ?"

"Un petit peu," admis-je.

"Tu as besoin d'un remède contre la gueule de bois. Attends là." Il sortit du box et parla avec un jeune homme de la sécurité qui se tenait dehors. Il hocha la tête, heureux de répondre à une requête d'Edward, et parla dans son talkie-walkie pour arranger les choses. Edward revint et on regarda les festivités de l'avant-match en silence pendant quelques minutes.

Le garde frappa à la porte et Edward se dépêcha de répondre. Il tendit à Edward un sac en papier et Edward lui donna une liasse de billets, le remerciant généreusement. Edward me passa le sac.

"Mange."

"C'est quoi ?"

"Le remède contre la gueule de bois. Mange."

Je sortis la nourriture du sac. C'était un sandwich enroulé façon crêpe, œufs brouillés, bacon et fromage. En dépit de mon estomac sensible, ma bouche commença à saliver. Il y avait également une tasse de café et une large bouteille d'eau.

"Tu as besoin des protéines et du gras. Ça va aider. Fais-moi confiance. Mange ça, bois le café, puis l'eau. Tout."

Je décidai de faire ça et mordis dans mon sandwich. Une fois que j'eus fini ça et le café, je me sentis déjà mieux.

"Tu as raison. Ça marche."

Il me fit un sourire. "Je sais une chose ou deux sur les gueules de bois."

Le jeu commençait et on s'enfonça tous les deux dans nos sièges pour être à l'aise.

"Connais-tu les règles du jeu ?" demanda Edward.

J'eus une expression perplexe. "J'ai grandi avec un père célibataire, en plus Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours chez moi. Ouais, je comprends le baseball."

"Compris. Alors tu es une fan de baseball. Hmm."

"Je ne dirai pas fan. J'en ai juste regardé beaucoup."

"Oh, je vois. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux pour toi."

Je haussai les épaules. "C'est bon. On parlera, je suppose."

Il me jeta un regard.

"Bien sûr. Parler."

Je voulais me tirer une balle. Quelle chose stupide à dire. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il me parler toute l'après-midi ? Et maintenant, il allait se sentir forcer de le faire. Ugh. Je me concentrai sur le match autant que je pouvais pendant un moment et ne dis rien, essayant d'arranger les choses.

"Hey, Bella ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Je pensai juste… eh bien, ça serait peut-être mieux si on se tenait la main. Ça ne te gêne pas ?"

"Oh, bien sûr ! Je n'y pensais pas. Bien évidemment."

Edward tendit le bras et enleva ma main droite de mes genoux, nouant mes doigts avec les siens. Il posa nos mains jointes sur sa cuisse gauche. Gah. Pourquoi diable devait-il faire quelque chose comme ça ? Je pouvais à peine penser à autre chose que la sensation de ses doigts sur ma main.

"Alors," commença-t-il. "Raconte-moi ce que c'est de grandir à Forks.4'

Je lui souris. "Edward, je ne voulais pas dire qu'on devait parler tout le temps. On peut juste rester comme ça, ou tu peux regarder le match. Peu importe."

"Non," protesta-t-il rapidement. "Je veux vraiment savoir. J'ai l'impression de ne rien connaitre de toi. Et j'ai la sensation que je devrais. Savoir quelque chose, je veux dire. Commence avec le groupe. Comment vous êtes-vous tous rencontré ?"

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je rougis avant de bouger mes yeux et de regarder à quelque chose de plus prudent.

"Um, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On a tous grandis ensemble. Je connais Emmett depuis toujours bien sûr, puisque c'est mon cousin. On a rencontré Rose et Jasper quand on est rentré en maternelle. Jasper a pris des cours de guitare quand il avait 6 ans et est devenu acrro. Il a tout appris à Rose tout en étudiant. Quand on eut 12 ans, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent de se réunir et de jouer dans le garage. Rose pleurnicha jusqu'à ce qu'ils la laissent aussi jouer. Puis, il se trouva qu'elle était meilleure que Jazz, alors elle s'occupa de la guitare et il passa à la basse. Emmett m'a entendu chanter un soir pendant que je faisais à manger et ils m'entrainèrent pour chanter avec eux. J'avais 13 ans à ce moment là. On a été ensemble depuis. Parfois on lâchait un peu, ça passait au second plan pour une raison ou une autre, mais ça n'a jamais fini. Puis, quelques années après la fin du lycée, on a décidé qu'il était temps d'avancer. Et Rose et moi voulions vraiment suivent quelques cours à l'université de Washington, et on a déménagé à Seattle."

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé à la fac tout de suite après le lycée ?"

Je le regardai pendant une minute pour voir s'il était sarcastique, mais l'expression sur son visage était complètement ouverte et curieuse. Lui et Alice avaient fait quelques allusions dans des conversations qui me faisaient penser qu'ils venaient d'un milieu aisé, les gains d'Edward mis de côté. De ce que j'avais compris, Alice n'avait rien d'un véritable travail. Il était clair qu'Edward ne comprenait simplement pas la façon dont on avait grandi.

"Edward," dis-je doucement. "Mon père est le chef de la police dans une ville de 3500 habitants. Un fonctionnaire. Le père de Jasper et Rose fait des petits travaux de réparations sur des machines. La mère d'Emmett, ma tante Carole, est secrétaire dans une école élémentaire. Ses parents se sont séparés il y a des années. Aller à l'université n'était une possibilité réalisable au niveau financier, pour aucun d'entre nous. On a tous pris quelques classes dans une école, mais on a dû travailler aussi, c'était donc difficile d'aller très loin."

Edward regarda au loin, concentré sur le terrain de baseball.

"Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai pas voulu paraître insensible, je n'ai simplement pas pensé…"

"Hey, ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'a rien de gênant ou autre chose. On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Et pour être honnête, le groupe était une importante priorité pour nous tous, on ne voulait pas se séparer. Si on avait abandonné pour se concentrer sur l'école, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile."

"Mais tu ne serais pas là," dit-il avec un sourire.

Je souris aussi. "Ouais, être ici c'est bien." Je voulais dire le 'grand' bien, LA, l'émission, tout ça. D'une certaine marnière, c'était sorti comme si je parlais de lui. Dieu, je suis une véritable idiote.

Il me sourit simplement avec une expression que je ne pouvais pas lire.

**=FI=**

**EPOV**

Merde.

Putain de merde.

Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à comprendre l'afflux d'émotions dans ma poitrine quand elle me souriait de cette manière. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Étais-je en train d'avoir un stupide _béguin_ pour elle ?

Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'à chaque fois que je la touchais, et plein de fois quand ce n'était pas du tout le cas, je voulais la tirer vers la surface horizontale la plus proche et m'enfoncer en elle. J'étais putain de désespérer. Mais je devais très bon pour écraser ces sentiments pour pouvoir agir comme une personne convenable. Et je devais admettre que je devenais meilleur pour la partie de la personne décente. Elle était tellement plus à l'aise avec moi aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait été cette nuit à Fez. On pouvait marquer ça comme un progrès.

Mais il avait quelque chose de plus que du désir ? Je n'étais pas très familier avec des choses pareilles. Tous ces… rendez-vous, ces jeux et ces discussions… pas mon terrain. Mais j'aimai ça. Je pense. Je continuai à dire des choses imbéciles sans réfléchir, ce qui me dérangeait. Diable, ce commentaire à propos de la fac ? Je voulais me tirer une balle. Mais elle en avait ri et avait traité le sujet avec tellement de légèreté que ça finit par être comme un putain de _moment_ qu'on partageait.

J'agissais certainement d'une manière différente, ça je le reconnaissais. Gérer son camion, lui donner un remède contre la gueule de bois tout à l'heure, je prenais soin d'elle, et c'était agréable. Et sa gratitude était _bonne_. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais comme résultat ? La voulais-je de cette manière là ? Ça serait vraiment embarrassant. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on allait arranger ça. Et pour être honnête, je crains vraiment à ce genre de truc. La probabilité que je fasse exploser les choses était énorme. Et alors, il n'y aurait plus rien. Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'oublier. Du moins, pendant qu'on avait notre petit arrangement. Peut-être que dans le futur, un jour…

Jasper.

Putain.

Je n'arrêtai pas de l'oublier lui. Et elle. Laurent avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami, mais si je liais ensemble tout ce que j'avais vu, elle avait un… Jasper. Peu importe cette chose qui se passait entre nous. Alors peut-être que c'était seulement moi. Ça devait être ça. Je veux dire, elle me _désirait_, mais je savais mieux que personne combien le désir pouvait être éloigné de tout comme les émotions. Ça devait être seulement ça pour elle. Du désir. Et elle était déterminée à ne pas agir en conséquence. Par égard pour Jasper. Soit ça ou elle pouvait simplement se rendre compte que j'étais un bâtard sans espoir qui n'apportait rien que des ennuis et elle était assez intelligente pour garder ses distances.

Pourrais-je la séduire si je le voulais vraiment ? Bien sûr, j'étais assez certain de pouvoir le faire. Ce baiser contre la voiture… j'aurais pu l'avoir si j'avais poussé. Choisir le bon moment, lui faire boire de l'alcool, ça se serait produit. Mais quel bien cela ferait ? Eh bine, ça serait _incroyable_, mais en dehors de subvenir à mes besoins, qu'est-ce que ça apporterait de bon ? Elle se détesterait probablement après et puis me haïrait pour l'avoir séduite, et puis je me détesterai de la faire se sentir comme ça. Alors, non, la séduire était hors de question.

Qui aurait cru que la première fois où je ressens quelque chose pour une femme depuis le lycée, je la rencontrerai dans ces circonstances folles et qu'elle serait totalement indisponible. Et trop bien pour moi. Bien sûr, maintenant que j'étais convaincu qu'elle était hors de ma portée, j'étais aussi assez certain que je l'_appréciai_.

Je me tassai un peu dans mon siège et serrai sa main plus étroitement. Au moins, je pouvais faire ça. Je soupirai lourdement et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez d'un air absent.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr, je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?" Maintenant que je m'habituai à me faire du souci pour elle, ça devenait une habitude.

"Bien, beaucoup mieux. D'accord," dit-elle avec fraicheur. "A ton tour. Dis-moi que quelque chose sur ton enfance."

"Comme quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi. Comment es-tu devenu acteur ? Tu faisais ça enfant ?"

"Non, pas du tout. J'étais attiré par la musique enfant. Le piano.'

"Tu joue du piano ?" Elle semblait très surprise.

"Ouais, j'en jouais. Mais je ne joue plus trop maintenant." Genre, pas depuis des années.

"Tu pourras jouer un jour pour moi ? J'adorerai t'entendre.

Je la regardai et elle semblait complètement sincère.

"Bien sûr. Quand tu veux."

"Alors, pas d'arts dramatiques enfant. Quand as-tu commencé alors ?"

"L'université. En fait, j'étais en prépa médecine*, mais j'ai pris quelques cours de comédie pour m'amuser, et j'ai adoré."

"Tu étais en prépa médecine ?"

"Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si surprise !"

Elle rit. "C'est un peu surprenant ! Je suis désolée. As-tu fini ?"

Je me redressai et prétendis être insulté, mais je souriais. "Mention très bien à l'université de Washington, merci beaucoup."

"Waouh. _D'accord_. Alors tu as un diplôme pour faire médecine, mais tu es un acteur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'ai aimé, le peu que j'ai fait à la fac. Alors j'ai voulu essayer. Je me suis donné une année, et si ça ne marchait pas je retournai à la fac de médecine. Et me voilà."

"Ça a marché."

"Eh bien, je suis là," dis-je avec dédain. Ça _avait marché_ quand j'ai fait Hamlet. Être un fameux connard de chômeur n'était pas exactement la façon dont j'avais imaginé que ce truc d'acteur _marcherait_.

"Edward," dit-elle, sa voix me réprimant doucement. "J'ai lu ce que les gens pensent de ton jeu d'acteur. Tu es incroyable."

Ah, merde. Cette petite sensation qui se presse à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Sans penser, je bougeai nos mains liées pour les poser sur mon cœur. Elle ne protesta pas. A la place, elle se rapprocha légèrement de moi et mis une de ses jambes sous ses fesses.

"Quand j'ai _la possibilité_ de jouer," dis-je, gardant mes yeux sur le jeu. "Ce qui est le problème en ce moment."

"On travaille dessus, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dieu, elle semblait si sincère, à me regarder comme ça. Avant que je puisse réaliser ce que je faisais, ma main libre se tendit et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle ne se recula pas. Je fis rapidement tombé ma main et lui lançai un simple sourire, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Bella s'appuya contre sa chaise et semblait heureuse de suivre mon exemple.

Merde. J'allais devoir faire mieux que ça.

On se concentra principalement sur le jeu le reste de l'après-midi, notre petit moment de partage commun terminé. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez moi que je réalisais combien j'étais désolé qu'on n'ait pas parlé plus après ça. Parce que j'avais encore un million de questions à lui poser.

* * *

*** En fait, les étudiants font 4 ans d'études en pre-med (l'équivalent d'une licence) avant d'entrer en fac de médecine. Mais le terme**** n'existe pas chez nous. 'prepa medecine' est le mot le plus proche que j'ai trouvé. Si vous en avez un autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Ce n'est pas la meilleure des traductions que j'ai faite mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plu.**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire**


	11. Deeper Understanding

**Bonjour à tous, et non vous ne rêvez pas. C'est un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, après je vais faire une pause pour me concentrer sur mes études. Bien qu'il semble plus facile de traduire que d'écrire mon mémoire.**

Spéciale dédicace à Audrey qui est toujours obligée d'attendre que je finisse ma traduction avant de partir de la bibliothèque. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et oublie, au moins 1000 mots dans la review :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Deeper Understanding**

(Plus Grande Compréhension)

* * *

**BPOV**

Je poussai la pile massive de vêtements sur mon lit et soupirai. Alice les avait fait livrés plus tôt aujourd'hui et quand ils m'avaient demandé où ils devaient les poser, j'avais dit sans réfléchir "Jetez-les sur le lit", ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Et maintenant il y avait cette énorme montagne de vêtements de designers que je devais gérer. Peut-être que je pouvais simplement dormir sur le canapé ce soir et m'en occuper demain.

Sauf que je devais sortir quelque chose de cette pile pour porter ce soir. Parce que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Edward. J'essayai d'oublier les papillons qui volaient dans mon estomac en pensant à lui. Dieu, j'étais désespérée. Chaque fois que je repensai à ce moment dans le stade la semaine précédente, quand il avait tenu nos mains liées contre son torse pendant qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, mes jambes devenaient flageolantes.

C'était vraiment, vraiment grave. Pourquoi devait-il si… extraordinaire ? Attentionné, gentil, amusant… c'était tellement plus facile de lui résister quand il était un connard. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé près de la voiture quand il avait agi comme un connard, il était apparemment difficile de lui résister même là. J'allais devoir gérer ça. Je _ne _pouvais _pas_ tomber amoureuse de lui. Cela serait un désastre. C'était déjà assez terrible que pendant un instant que j'avais nourri l'idée de coucher avec lui. D'accord, soyons francs, je nourrissais _toujours_ cette idée. Ou peut-être que fantasmer était un meilleur mot. _C'était_ une idée déjà mauvaise. Être toute fiévreuse et chose à cause de lui… _terrible_ idée. Peut-être qu'Edward le Salaud ferait son apparition ce soir et rendrait les choses faciles pour moi. Eh bien, plus faciles. Après tout Edward le Salaud ressemblait à Edward l'Extraordinaire, minus les sourires à faire arrêter mon cœur et les contacts prévenants.

Nous n'avions pas eu de rendez-vous seule à seul depuis le match, bien qu'il soit venu avec le groupe à une interview dans un studio de télé qu'on avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Laurent pensait que ça le ferait apparaitre dévoué et attentif de me suivre sur l'une de mes obligations. Il y a pas eu plus ample conversation ouverte entre nous, comme au match, parce qu'on n'était pas vraiment seuls souvent, mais il avait toujours une conduite parfaite. Il me conduisait au studio, trainait dans le saleur des vedettes jusqu'à ce qu'on est terminé, puis me ramenait à la maison. On parlait de nos agents et des médias, mais rien de plus sérieux vu que le trajet était court. Mais il était amical et poli, et ne semblait pas du tout déranger d'être comme mon sous-fifre, ce qui me surprenait un peu.

Depuis le jeu au stade, je ruminais sur les bribes d'informations qu'il avait partagées à propos de sa jeunesse. Prépa médecine ? Ça m'époustouflait, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Mais il avait un diplôme pour le prouver. Et il jouait du piano. _Cet_ élément me rendait folle. C'était un musicien. Je voulais désespérément l'entendre jouer.

Je me retrouvai à me demander souvent comme sa grande première était arrivé. Il avait mentionné des cours d'arts dramatiques à la fac et puis c'était le bouton accélérer jusqu'à star internationale de cinéma et je ne savais rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux, et je voulais vraiment connaitre le 'entre les deux'. Je savais que je mettais imposé une interdiction d'internet pendant qu'on réalisait notre arrangement, mais je décidais que ça ne s'appliquait qu'aux sites people. Je pouvais farfouiller dans d'autres places. De plus, raisonnai-je, c'était comme un recherche… pour notre arrangement.

J'allumai mon ordinateur, ouvris une page internet et tapai "_Edward Cullen"_. Littéralement des _milliers_ de réponses. C'était un peu intimidant. Le site IMDB arrivait dans les premiers, je cliquai donc, décidant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer. En haut se trouvaient certains détails basiques de biographie, date de naissance, ville natale, et une série de petites photos. Oh regarde, je suis là. C'était rapide. Je suis arrive sur sa page IMDB. Effrayant. J'écrasai au fond de moi la sensation d'être un peu une harceleuse à cet instant précis. Je veux dire si je suis _sur_ sa page IMDB, alors c'est sûrement acceptable que je la regarde, n'est-ce pas ?

S'en suivit une rapide bio, seulement une phrase avec un lien vers une plus longue entrée, sur lequel je cliquai.

"_Edward Cullen a atteint la gloire internationale avec son rôle dans Darkness Falls, après un début glorieux dans un théâtre à New York, dans une performance sans précédent d'Hamlet…"_

Théâtre ? New York ? Hamlet ? J'entrai "_Edward Cullen théâtre Hamlet"_ dans la barre de recherche et appuyai sur entrée. Je récupérai une liste de liens de journaux et d'articles de magazines ainsi que des critiques de production. Apparemment cette performance qui avait ébranlé le théâtre de New York. J'en choisi un de Backstage. C'était un article sur la petite production d'Hamlet dans laquelle jouait Edward qui était transporté dans un plus grand théâtre et ajoutant des représentations suite aux critiques flatteuses qu'il avait reçu. Huh.

Ensuite, j'allais sur YouTube. J'entrai "_Edward Cullen théâtre Hamlet"_. Je ne trouvais pas la pièce en entier, bien sûr, mais il y avait assez d'extraits de plusieurs scènes, filmés illégalement dans la salle. Je cliquai sur l'un d'entre eux. La qualité était terrible, avec beaucoup de mouvements et de mauvais son, mais je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. C'était Edward, un peu plus jeune que maintenant, c'est sûr, mais plus important, _plus frais_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le décrire comme fatigué et usé aujourd'hui à moins de l'avoir vu avant. Le changement était remarquable. C'était seulement 5 ou 6 ans plus tôt, mais tout à propos de lui était différent. Son visage était radieux, ses yeux brillants. Bien sûr, il était sur scène en train de jouer, mais une partie devait lui appartenir. Il y avait tellement d'excitation et d'énergie pure qui sortaient de lui. Je le comparais aux images mentales que j'avais de notre premier rendez-vous à Fez, avachi sur la banquette, son visage creusé par l'épuisement, son expression ennuyée, ses yeux durs. Je savais qu'il vivait une vie dure et rapide depuis ces dernières années, mais je n'avais pas senti avant les ravages que ça avaient fait sur lui. Ça devait briser le cœur d'Alice.

Éventuellement, j'arrêtai de remarquer l'apparence d'Edward pour être totalement absorbée par sa performance. Je pouvais soudainement comprendre pour il y avait autant d'échos. Chaque mot torturé qu'il disait était comme martelé dans ma poitrine. Jamais un acteur n'avait réussi à me prendre aux tripes comme Edward le faisait. C'était remarquable, incroyable, ça me coupait le souffle. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il était à ce point talentueux. A la fin du clip, avec Edward agenouillé, déclamant en un râle, son visage tordu par la souffrance mentale, je réalisai que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était quoi ça ?

Cliquant sur la croix pour fermer la page, j'essuyai mes yeux. Je me sentais un peu gênée, comme si j'avais fouiné, ce qui était ridicule puisque c'était partout sur internet. Mais c'était comme une partie intime de lui qu'il ne m'avait pas montré, pourtant j'étais partie à sa recherche. Ça allait être dur d'oublier ça quand je le verrais ce soir. Comme si j'avais besoin de nouvelles raisons pour me sentir nerveuse autour de lui.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure en éteignant l'ordinateur. Putain, je n'étais pas dans les temps ce soir. On devait assister à une première. Pas l'énorme superproduction hollywoodienne, un plus petit film, indépendant, mais quand même, il y aurait des photographes, des poses à faire, un tapis rouge. Ce truc n'était définitivement pas facile pour moi, j'avais donc besoin de me maîtriser.

Je commençai à prendre des trucs dans la pile d'Alice. Je devais le reconnaitre, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. J'aimais tout, bien que, une fois encore, on aurait dit que c'était pour une version de Bella plus sexy, plus assurée. Je trouvais une robe de soie brillante verte bouteille avec des petites bretelles et un col profond, genre drapé. J'aimais la couleur, bien que j'eusse peur qu'elle soit un peu trop révélatrice et collante. Ah, diable, je porterais un t-shirt à ce truc si je croyais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je suis sûre que si Alice l'a envoyé, c'est approprié.

D'accord, alors j'ai choisi la robe. Je réalisais avec une désagréable impression que je n'avais aucun projet pour mes cheveux. Je me tenais dans la salle de bain, en train de me regarder dans le miroir pour décider ce que j'étais supposé faire avec quand j'entendis ma sonnette retentir.

J'étais à peine surprise de voir Alice se tenir de l'autre côté avec un fer à frisé.

"J'ai eu la sensation que tu allais avoir besoin de moi."

Je lui fis signe d'entrer avec un sourire.

Bientôt, nous fûmes installés dans la chambre et Alice était au travail avec le fer à frisé, transformant mes longs cheveux bruns en grosses boucles qui tombaient avec art autour de mon visage. Le résultat final était supposé sembler naturel, mais c'était impressionnant le temps qu'il fallait pour le réaliser.

"Alors, Alice," commençai-je avec précaution. "Jasper… ?"

Son corps entier se transforma à la mention de son nom et je dus baisser la tête pour éviter d'être frappé alors qu'elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens. C'était comme si elle avait des étincelles qui irradiaient de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient vivants et étincelants.

"Oh, Bella, il est tellement formidable !"

"Alors tu lui as parlé depuis que tu l'as rencontré cette nuit là ?" J'étais quasi certaine que c'était le cas mais je ne voulais pas indiscrète. Et aussi proche que nous étions, Jasper et moi, il ne m'avait jamais des confidences sur les femmes, parce que vraiment, ça serait dégoutant.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais idiote.

"On parle tous les jours. Longtemps. Et on sort beaucoup aussi." Elle baissa légèrement sa tête et sourit, semblant un tantinet timide, "Pratiquement toutes les nuits."

"Oh… Ça marche bien entre vous, alors ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et gloussa. "_C'est_ un euphémisme ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, Bella ! Il est tellement gentil et talentueux et intéressant… oh ! Et _tellement_ torride !"

"Je suis heureuse pour toi, Alice. Et pour Jasper. Vous faites un joli couple." Bien que j'étais sur le point de batailler avec elle sur le point 'torride'. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas la même image mentale de Jasper que moi, nageant dans la piscine municipale quand on avait 13 ans et qu'il était le dernier garçon à atteindre la puberté. Ouais, 'torride', pas vraiment. Mais je ne voulais pas faire exploser sa bulle.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Alice agrippa fermement ses mains. "Parce que tu es tellement importante pour lui. Toi et Rosalie. Ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi que vous soyez ok avec nous."

"Ça me va très bien. Et Rose t'aime bien, aussi. Je peux le dire. Surtout après la Nuit Sangria. Tu as ébranlée son monde."

Alice émit son petit rire qui ressemblait à un son de clochette. "C'était tellement amusant. On _doit_ refaire ça bientôt."

"Alors, que pense Edward de toi et Jasper ?"

Le visage d'Alice devint sérieux. "Il ne le sait pas encore. Et si c'est bon pour toi, peux-tu garder ça pour toi pendant un moment ? Il, um… il ne semble pas apprécier beaucoup Jasper, ben qu'il le connaisse à peine. J'ai simplement pensé qu'ils pourraient d'abord apprendre à se connaitre un mieux et puis je l'immergerais dans la situation progressivement. Il _est_ mon grand frère et il peut être stupidement protecteur vis-à-vis de moi."

"Pourquoi n'aimerait-il pas Jazz ? Il ne l'a rencontré que quelques fois."

"Je sais, je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais je jure, le nom de Jasper se fait entendre et il est presque en train de grogner. Il ne sait rien de lui personnellement, et je suis sûre que ce qu'il a entendu par toi est bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Jazz n'entre pas souvent dans nos conversations, mais je ne n'aurais rien que de super choses à dire à propos de lui, alors je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de moi que ça vient."

"Je ne sais pas," soupira-t-elle. "Un truc de mec mystérieux et stupide. Et ils disent que _nous sommes _ dramatiques. Je vais continuer à le travailler, et s'il entend des choses positives de ta part, je suis sûre qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Mais jusque là, tu reste silencieuse ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Pas de problème."

"Merci. Bella, n'y vois pas quelque chose de mal. Edward n'est pas un connard. Il a simplement pris des décisions connes ces derniers temps. Mais je dois te dire… il a changé depuis que tu es là. Je veux dire, peut-être que c'est un jeu, peut-être qu'il essayait sérieusement de bien se comporter, mais il _se_ comporte bien. Pas de club, pas de femmes, pas de rixes alcoolisées. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça marche."

Je me sentis rougir, et agitais mes mains devant moi comme si de rien n'était. "Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, Alice. Je sais que c'est un gars bien. Peut-être qu'il vient juste de redécouvrir ça."

"Peu importe. J'aime ça. Alors, merci."

Je lui souris en retour et elle se remit à faire mes cheveux. Je pensais à ce que je voulais dire en suite, puis décidais simplement de me lancer.

"J'ai vu un extrait de lui dans Hamlet… sur internet. Je n'avais aucune idée…" Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour décrire combien il avait été incroyable, je préférais laisser la phrase en suspens.

Le visage d'Alice semblait emplit de peine.

"Je sais. Je l'ai vu le faire 6 fois et chaque fois m'a mise à genoux. Il est tellement doué. C'est pourquoi c'est si important, Bella. Il était sur le point de tout faire exploser, sa carrière entière, juste en étant jeune et stupide, trainant avec des idiots et ayant des problèmes. Ça serait un crime s'il ne jouait pas. Tu vois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois qu'il y a beaucoup plus en lui que de simples histories et une mauvaise réputation ?"

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler. Ça serait en effet un crime. Soudainement cet arrangement semblait être comme une énorme responsabilité qui venait de me tomber dessus. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait simplement besoin d'être pris en photos avec une gentille fille en train de faire de bonnes choses. Maintenant, je voyais que c'était plus large que ça. C'était comme si le futur tout entier d'Edward reposait entre mes mains. Ce talentueux garçon dans Hamlet avait besoin d'être sauvé et d'une certaine manière, c'était à moi de le faire. Et je le voulais, réalisai-je. Je voulais l'aider. J'espérais simplement le pouvoir.

"Bella…" Alice me fit sortir de mes pensées.

"Oui ?"

"On a besoin de commencer à parler des Acamedy Awards. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire."

J'étais complètement perdue. "Les Academy Awards ? A la télé ? Et alors ?"

Alice me lança un regard exaspéré. "Bébête ! Tu y va avec Edward ! Il présente une récompense cette année."

"Quoi ? Je veux dire, j'y vais ?"

"Bien sûr que tu y va. Ça y est, le _mont Everest_ des évènements publicitaires. Et cette année, avec la frénésie à propos de vous deux… ça va être épique." Ses yeux devinrent rêveurs. "Alors…" Son ton passa au mode 'Alice veut quelque chose'. "Je l'ai déjà fait savoir à un ou deux de mes contacts que je serais ta styliste pour l'occasion. J'espère que c'est bon ?"

"Bien sûr, Alice. Qui d'autre le ferait ?"

"Chérie, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée. Les stylistes dans cette ville feraient la queue et donneraient un rein juste pour avoir une chance. Avec la quantité de couverture médiatique que vous allez avoir tous les deux ce jour-là…"

J'agitai la main. "Alice, je suis sûre que tu exagère. Mais dans tous les cas, je te veux."

Elle me sourit avec indulgence. "Bien, parce qu'on doit commencer à gérer les robes."

"Huh ?"

"Bella, tu auras le choix. Sérieusement, tous les grands créateurs là dehors, et la plupart des petits, feraient n'importe quoi pour te faire porter leur robe ce soir là."

Je pris un instant pour considérer ses paroles. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment. J'ai déjà eu quelques coups de fils, des personnes voulant t'envoyer des choses pour que tu regardes. Je pense qu'on devrait se regrouper chez Edward. Ta maison est trop petite. Ça va prendre au moins deux chambres pour tout organiser."

"Deux chambres… remplis de robes ?"

"Oh, oui. Au moins. Et tu devrais venir le jour J pour te préparer. Il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour l'équipe."

"Quelle équipe ?"

"Coiffeur, maquilleur, le créateurs voudra envoyer quelqu'un pour aider avec les dernières retouches une fois que tu as choisie la robe, le joaillier enverra des gens… Je pense qu'on devrait parler à Harry Winston. Tu sais, classique mais sérieusement luxueux. C'est toujours bon."

Ça me faisait mal à la tête. Tous ces gens et projets pour que je mette une robe pour allez à une cérémonie ? "Alice, c'est tout à toi, installe tout et dis-moi quand arriver."

Elle tapa des mains, extasiée. "Yay ! Mais c'est plus d'une journée, il y aura les essayages et…"

"Bien ! Bien. Dis-moi simplement quand tu as besoin de moi et on le fera. En parler me fait hyperventiler, cependant ! Je dois toujours traverser ce soir."

"Ah, ce soir n'est rien. On a presque fini. Bella, ça va être tellement amusant !"

Je souris, heureuse qu'elle le soit, bien que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si excitant. Alice se remit au travail, mais son visage était joyeusement distrait et elle fredonnait. Je plaignais Jasper. J'avais la sensation qu'il allait entendre plus que ça pouvait l'intéresser sur moi et les robes de créateurs dans les prochains jours.

Finalement, elle annonça son travail avec mes cheveux terminés et je me glissais dans la robe que j'avais choisie, qui était en effet, très moulante. Comme dans, elle ne laissait _rien_ de ce qui était en dessous à l'imagination. Je voulais me dégonfler, mais Alice insistait que c'était parfait et choisit une autre paire de talons aiguilles pour me tourmenter. Je ne pris même pas la peine de batailler cette fois. Je savais que j'allais perdre.

Elle finissait mon maquillage quand Edward me prévins par texto qu'il était en chemin. Alice voleta autour de moi pendant quelques minutes, vérifiant encore et toujours son travail avant de le déclarer terminé et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Je lui demandai si elle voulait rester jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive, mais elle me dit qu'elle allait retrouver Jasper et avec un clin d'œil osé et un énorme sourire, elle entra dans sa voiture et partit.

Je marchai jusqu'à l'entrée de mon allée pour attendre Edward. J'avais commencé à le retrouver dans la rue au début dans une tentative de garder cette affaire pratique et impersonnel, mais je continuai à le faire parce que maintenant que j'avais vu la maison d'Edward, je me sentais un peu ridicule de le faire frapper à la porte de mon modeste petit bungalow.

Il arriva un instant plus tard et sortit de sa voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte passager. Il s'arrêta après avoir passé le capot et me regarda de bas en haut avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. J'espérai ne pas être aussi rouge que j'en avais la sensation. J'avais raison, c'était un peu bizarre de le voir après avoir regardé Hamlet, comme si on avait partagé un moment intime dont il n'était pas au courant. Ça n'arrangeait pas les choses qu'il soit _putain de fantastique_. Il avait un costume anthracite qui était taillé très près de son magnifique corps et une chemise noire, ouverte au col. Et les cheveux… oh mon dieu, les cheveux… Bien sûr, il paraissait beaucoup plus fatigué que dans Hamlet, mais il n'avait pas perdu une once de son sex-appeal. Je voulais déboutonner le bouton suivant et faire glisser mes lèvres et… _Arrête !_

"Um… tu es jolie," dit-il, ouvrant la porte pour moi.

"Merci." Je passai devant lui pour entrer dans la voiture et pris une bouffée de cette odeur épicée qu'était Edward. Gah… Inspirations profondes et calmantes…

On fit le trajet vers le théâtre où la première du film était tenue principalement en silence. Je ne reconnaissais pas la partie de LA dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Cette fichu ville était si grande et étendue que j'avais la sensation de ne rien connaitre. Mon ventre se serra un peu et je réalisai dans un sursaut que ma recherche sur internet et l'arrivée d'Alice m'avaient totalement distraits et j'avais oublié de manger quelque chose. A quand remontait mon dernier repas ? Était-ce vraiment le petit-déjeuner ? Ugh. J'étais affamée. Peut-être y aura-t-il de la nourriture là-bas. Et encore, on est à LA où personne ne mange, alors peut-être pas.

"Ça va ?" demanda Edward. Pourquoi devait-il être si observateur et attentif ? Edward l'Extraordinaire était manifestement de sortie ce soir. Je campais sur mes positions.

"Oh, ouais. Ça va."

On était arrivé et Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture avant de tendre les clefs au voiturier. On fut accosté immédiatement par Charlotte, l'assistante de Laurent, qui nous guida vers le début du tapis rouge et resta près de nous pendant l'heure entière que nous passâmes là. Elle gérait les journalistes et les photographes, préparant chaque petit interview ou entrefilet. Personne n'arrivait jusqu'à nous sans passer par Charlotte.

Je m'améliorais dans cette partie là, me tenir, prendre la pose, répondre aux questions, sourire, être très vite déplacée vers le prochain journaliste pour commencer une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas si écrasant, mais je n'aimais toujours pas. J'étais fatiguée de devoir trouver mille façons de reformuler les mêmes commentaires banals et évasifs sur le groupe, le nouvel album, Edward et moi, pour un journaliste après l'autre, souriant en permanence, me souvenant de ne pas me vouter ni de gigoter. La seule chose sympa dans tout ça, c'était Edward. Alors qu'on devenait plus à l'aise avec l'autre, il arrivait plus facile à me toucher, et c'était plus facile pour moi de le laisser faire. Sur le tapis rouge, il se tenait près de moi, un bras passer de manière protectrice dans mon dos, sa main reposant gentiment sur ma hanche. De temps à autre, s'il avait une indication, ou une petite information à passer, il penchait sa tête près de la mienne et chuchoter contre mon visage. Je me permettais pendant un court instant d'en profiter, et c'était _certainement_ le cas. Il faisait aussi parfois des blagues, chuchotant un morceau de ragot salace qu'il avait entendu à propos d'une journaliste un fois, ou me disant les surnoms hautement incriminant qu'un autre avait acquis me faisant glousser et tenter de calmer mon rire contre son épaule.

Je regardai autour vainement pour de la nourriture tandis que je devenais rapidement affamée, mais il n'y avait rien. Je chuchotais une question à Charlotte qui me répondit qu'il y avait une réception après la projection du film, où il y aurait indubitablement de la nourriture. Merde. Deux heures à tenir. Je me sentais feindre.

Éventuellement, nous fûmes appeler à entrer dans la salle pour la projection. Au moins, mes pieds allaient se reposer. Edward nous dirigea vers nos sièges et m'installa. La luminosité diminua et avant que j'enregistre ce qu'il faisait, Edward tendit le bras vers mes genoux et lia ma main avec la sienne avant de les reposer sur sa cuisse comme il avait fait au match. Je remarquai pendant un instant qu'il faisait sombre et que personne ne verrait s'il ne tenait pas ma main, mais c'était si bon que je ne dis pas un mot.

Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Dès l'instant que la salle fut plongée dans le noir, le faible courant électrique que je ressentais toujours à côté d'Edward atteint un niveau épique. J'étais totalement au fait de la proximité de sa jambe. C'était comme si toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps étaient diriger dans la main qui était lié à la sienne. La réaction que mon corps avait par rapport à lui était gênante. J'étais si frissonnante et empourprée que cela était forcement visible pour les autres, pour _lui._ Je lançai un petit coup d'œil en direction d'Edward. Sa tête était légèrement penchée dans ma direction et il me regardait. Ses yeux étaient noirs dans les ténèbres du cinéma. Je ne regardais pas tout de suite ailleurs. Ce que je ressentais avant était multiplié par 100 maintenant qu'on se regardait dans les yeux. Il _devait_ sentir quelque chose aussi. Lentement, je sentis son pouce caresser mes articulations. Ma respiration se saccada, mon cœur battait à la chamade et je priai pour qu'il n'entende pas. Je reposai mon regard sur l'écran où le film commençait. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il me regardait toujours.

Son pouce commença à faire des mouvements paresseux sur les doigts de ma main droite. Je crus devenir folle à cause de la lente sensation. Je pensais que peut-être une fois le film commencer le sortilège se briserait, notre attention rediriger. Hélas, non. Cela ne se calma pas, du moins pour moi, mais alors pas du tout. En fait, son pouce sur le dos de ma main rendait les choses pires pour se concentrer. Il bougeait toutes les minutes et je pouvais le sentir, délicieux et épicé. Mon estomac était toujours vide et la faim, combiné avec les sensations qui m'envahissaient me faisait défaillir. Je levais ma main libre à mon front et penchais légèrement la tête, fermant étroitement mes yeux pour calmer le vertige.

Instantanément, je le sentis relâcher ma main et son bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules. Il agrippa mon épaule gauche et me tira contre lui, chuchotant à mon oreille.

"Ça va ?"

"Juste un peu étourdie. J'ai oublié de manger aujourd'hui. Idiot, je sais."

"On va te sortir d'ici et trouver à manger."

"Mais le film…"

"Oh diable le film. Ils ont pris des photos, on était officiellement là. Maintenant, allons-nous en."

Il se leva d'un coup, tendit le bras pour le passer autour de ma taille et me mit sur mes pieds et m'emmena rapidement à la sortie du théâtre et dans le crépuscule de Los Angeles.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	12. Into The Ocean

**Et voilà un chapitre très attendu j'en suis sûre. Merci à tous pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Maintenant que Ff a remis les choses en place, je peux répondre aux reviews mais par PM alors assurez-vous que vous les autorisez  
**

**Bonne lecture ;D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Into The Ocean**

**(**Dans L'océan**)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Quand on ressentit l'air doux et chaud de la nuit, Bella prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses yeux. Elle n'était pas instable, elle ne semblait pas sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon bras autour d'elle, alors je pouvais probablement la laisser partir. Je ne le fis pas.

J'étais un peu content moi-même d'être sorti de ce sombre cinéma pour pouvoir m'éclairer les idées. Je veux dire, c'était quoi ça ? L'instant où les lumières se sont éteintes j'avais la sensation que j'allais sortir de ma peau si je ne la touchais pas. Je me contentais de lui tenir la main et de caresser ses articulations, mais d'une certaine manière ce petit contact innocent ressemblait à un acte sexuel super chaud. J'avais besoin de voir au-delà de ça pour pouvoir me comporter correctement. Les choses n'étaient pas en ma faveur quand elle portait… la robe verte la plus incroyablement moulante ce soir. C'était comme de voir chacune des douces courbes de son corps dessiner par une peinture verte brillante. Et ses cheveux, bouclés et chaotiques. Ils me suppliaient de mettre mes doigts dedans et de les tenir étroitement. Putain de merde Alice.

Le voiturier nous approcha et je lui donnais notre ticket pour que la voiture soit amenée. Alors qu'on attendait, j'entendis un bip me laissant savoir que j'avais reçu un nouveau texto. Je sortis mon portable de la poche intérieure de mon costard.

C'était James. Je l'avais esquivé, lui et toutes les autres personnes avec qui j'avais l'habitude d'aller en boite, depuis des semaines.

"_Où diable as-tu disparu ? Tu viens ce soir ? Vais à une soirée, filles canons."_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle était distraite, cherchant quelque chose dans son petit sac à main, je répondis donc.

"_Je suis occupé."_

La réponse arriva rapidement.

"_Avec Bella ?"_

Eh bien, les nouvelles à propos de nous sont absolument partout, Laurent gagnait son salaire en s'assurant de ça. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris que James le sache, aussi.

"_Oui."_

"_Laisse la tomber et viens plus tard. Ou amène-la. Peut-être que ça ne la dérangerait pas si on partageait."_

Il. Ne. Vient. Pas. De. Dire. Ca. Putain.

Je fermais étroitement les yeux et pinçais l'arête de mon nez, essayant de contenir cette putain de rage meurtrière que je ressentais envers James à cet instant là. S'il ne faisait même que respirer dans sa direction, je pense que je devrais le tuer. Comment osait-il… ?

Mais une fois encore, de toute l'expérience de James avec moi, quand une fille avait été différente à mes yeux ? Diable, cet exact scénario s'était déroulée une fois ou deux. Putain. Je me sentais malade. Et sale. Et honteux. Elle était bien trop bonne pour moi.

J'avais besoin de répondre. Je tapais une réponse avant de refermer violemment mon téléphone.

"_Va te faire foutre."_

Ça devrait le faire.

J'expirai et fis passer une main dans mes cheveux, essayant au moins d'_apparaitre_ calme.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te tente ? Un genre de nourriture que tu voudrais, je suis sûr que j'ai été dans un restaurant de LA qui le sert."

Bella fit une petite grimace et soupira.

"Quoi ?" Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que je la ramène chez elle et la laisse seule. Cette pensée était désagréable au pus au point. Je l'avais pour la nuit et je voulais la garder pour toute la nuit.

"C'est seulement… les restaurants. Il y aura des photographes et toute cette merde. Je veux juste quelque chose de calme."

Je considérai ça pendant un moment et la réponse me vint d'un coup. "Allons-y. Je connais juste l'endroit."

Elle ne dit rien et me laissa l'installer dans le siège passage. Maintenant que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser des horribles sensations que le message de James avaient éveillées en moi, je me sentais un peu euphorique. Notre "rendez-vous" prudemment organisé était maintenant officiellement parti en fumée, on jouait les rebelles. Au moins, pour ce soir, nous serions ensemble comme des vrais gens. J'étais excité et stupidement nerveux à la fois. Nous n'avions jamais passé de temps ensemble simplement parce que nous le voulions. J'avais hâte, j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Je pris à l'ouest à travers les rues de LA qui commençaient juste à s'illuminer avec les lampadaires et les néons. Bella appuya sa tête contre l'appui-tête et ferma ses yeux. J'espérai que mon gars serait là où je le pensais. Quelques virages et nous étions arrivés. Bingo. Il était là. Je garai la voiture dans le parking devant une laverie et éteignis le moteur. Bella ouvrit ses yeux. Nous étions dans une artère relativement peuplée, des voitures passaient dans les deux sens, des parkings et des boutiques anonymes étaient alignés sur le bord avec des comptoirs de fast-food. Je sortis de la voiture et fis le tour en courant pour l'aider à en sortir. Elle regarda autour et me laissa un regard interrogateur.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Juste là. Tu dois me croire. As-tu confiance en moi, Bella ?"

Elle me regarda pendant une minute, mais après elle sourit et hocha la tête. Je pris sa main et la dirigeais vers le camion arrêta au bord du parking. C'était un camion blanc, modifié pour servir de la nourriture derrière. Un côté avait un vantail qui était soulevé, créant une "fenêtre de ventes à emporter" dans le camion. Il y avait une lampe à l'intérieur, permettant un petit éclairage. Mon pote était là, se déplaçant à l'intérieur. Je conduisis Bella jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"Salut, Jorge," appelai-je.

Le Mexicain d'une cinquantaine d'année dans le camion sourit quand il me vit.

"Eddie ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Plutôt pas mal. Hey, Jorge, c'est mon amie, Bella." Je passai un bras autour de la taille de Bella et la poussai gentiment en avant.

Bella sourit timidement et dit bonsoir. Jorge leva légèrement ses sourcils au fait que j'avais de la compagnie, mais il ne dit rien, sourit simplement et hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux te faire ce soir, Eddie ?"

"On peut avoir six de mes favoris ? Tu sais comment je les aime."

"C'est parti." Jorge se retourna pour préparer ma commande.

"On mange ici ?" demanda doucement Bella. Je lui souris. Elle travaillait dure pour garder sa voix légère, intéressée, bien que ses yeux montraient clairement son incertitude. C'est une battante. Je n'avais jamais amené de femme ici. Avec n'importe quelle autre femme dans LA, je n'aurais pas osé. Mais j'avais la sensation que Bella serait de la partie.

"Oh, non, on ira ailleurs pour le manger. J'ai un plan."

Bella se balança vers la fenêtre avec intérêt. "Ca sent très bon là-dedans."

"Tu n'as aucune idée," lui dis-je. "C'est comme une expérience religieuse."

Jorge se tourna avec ma commande dans un sac plastique blanc.

"Hey, Jorge, tu n'auras pas quelque chose à boire là derrière ? Quelque chose de bon ?"

"Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour vendre de l'alcool, Eddie."

"Ouais, je sais que tu n'as pas d'autorisation, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien à boire."

Jorge me fit une grimace, mais se baissa vers la glacière qui résidait sous le comptoir et en sortit deux Corona. Parfait.

Je jetai une généreuse liasse de billets sur le comptoir pour exprimer mes remerciements. Bella et moi lui fîmes nos au revoir et la ramenais à la voiture.

"Peux-tu tenir encore quelques minutes ?" Je savais qu'elle était pratiquement sur le point de tomber dans les pommes à case de la faim, mais je ne voulais pas non plus passer ma soirée avec elle à manger dans ce parking minable.

"Je vais bien."

J'allumai le moteur et me dirigeai vers le nord pendant quelques kilomètres, puis une fois encore vers l'ouest, entrant et sortant d'un quartier résidentiel. Les maisons devenaient de plus larges et plus espacées alors que le quartier devenait plus silencieux et sombre. Après quelques virages supplémentaires je retrouvais la petite route dont je me souvenais. J'arrêtai la voiture sur le bas-côté, et aidai Bella à sortir, ainsi que notre repas. Entre les jardins étendus des deux maisons, il y avait un chemin de terre étroit. Dans le noir comme ça, si tu ne savais pas que c'était là, tu ne le verrais pas. Bella me suivit pour quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Stupides chaussures. Les talons sont vraiment fins et je me coince dans la terre. Ils ne sont pas exactement faits pour être hors de la route.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'accroupis. "Grimpe."

"Quoi ?"

"Monte. Je vais te porter."'

"Edward, tu ne peux pas me porter."

"Bien sûr que je peux. Combien tu pèses ? Genre 50 kilos ? Allez monte. Notre diner commence à refroidir."

L'état de notre repas sembla la convaincre. Elle sauta sur mon dos, riant, et je passais mes mains sous ses genoux. Maintenant _ça_ c'est mieux. Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et tenait le sac contenant la nourriture dans l'une de ses mains contre mon torse. Je baissai les yeux vers le chemin. Il faisait complètement noir maintenant et il n'y avait pas de lune. Il y avait de la lumière qui venait des lampadaires, mais plus j'avançai sur le chemin, plus il faisait sombre. Puis finalement, je pus l'entendre… les vagues.

"Est-ce… l'océan ?" demanda Bella, émerveillée.

"Oui. C'est la plage."

"Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?"

"J'étais à une fête près d'ici il y a quelques année et je m'ennuyais vraiment. je suis sorti pour aller me balader et je l'ai trouvé. Et cette maison là, les propriétaires vivent en Europe, alors il n'y a jamais grand monde par ici pour s'occuper de ce que tu es en train de faire."

On était arrivé à l'arrière des maisons et le son des vagues étaient sans ambiguïté, mais l'océan était toujours invisible, il faisait trop sombre. Il y avait un transat en bois à peu près 30 mètres après la maison, sur la plage, je me dirigeai donc là et déposai Bella sur le sable. Elle s'assit et leva les yeux vers moi, tapotant l'espace à côté d'elle. Son visage était si excité et heureux… ça me fit à nouveau sentir cette petite boucle d'émotion dans ma poitrine. Je récupérai le sac et tendis une Corona à Bella. Elle me choqua complètement en attrapant fermement la capsule et en la retirant avec sa main en un mouvement expert. Sexy.

"Sexy," dis-je tout haut, puisqu'il semblait que je n'avais plus de filtre.

Elle haussa les épaules et fut silencieuse pendant un instant et je suspectais que si je pouvoir mieux voir, j'apercevrais ses joues rouges. Putain que j'aimais la regarder rougir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le diner ?" Elle bondissait un peu à cause de son impatience.

"Tacos au poisson."

"Au poisson ?"

"Tu n'as jamais mangé un taco au poisson ?"

"Um… non."

"Grand dieu, Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu manques. Et les tacos au poisson de Jorge… ce sont des trucs de légende. Des gens viennent de tout LA pour les acheter dans ce camion."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Sérieusement. Maintenant," Je lui tendis un taco. "Mange."

Je devais le lui reconnaitre, c'était une nourriture inconnue pour elle et elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, mais la demoiselle se lança pour essayer. Elle était brave.

"Oh… ummmm…" Ce que Bella allait dire finit en un enchainement de joyeux sons.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis? C'est bon, hein ?"

Elle avala son large morceau pour pouvoir répondre. "Oh, mon dieu. Edward. C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai _jamais_ mangé ! T'en acheter d'autres ?"

Je ris mais cherchai dans le sac pour un autre taco. C'était si sympa de voir une fille _manger_ pour une fois. Et Bella prenait beaucoup de plaisir avec sa nourriture. Je savais qu'elle allait aimer. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence amical pendant quelques minutes, buvant nos Corona, écoutant le roulis des vagues dans le noir. C'était proche de la putain de perfection.

"C'est… um… merveilleux. Merci, Edward. C'est parfait."

Putain… Et juste comme ça, il n'y avait plus de doute à ce propos dans mon esprit. J'avais développé un sacré truc pour cette fille. Je suis sacrement sans espoir.

"Je suis heureux que tu aimes. J'ai cru que tu pourrais…"

Je m'arrêtai, et l'air entre nous changea soudainement, cette même fichue énergie que j'avais ressenti au théâtre, sauf que maintenant nous étions seuls, dans le noir. Je m'imaginais tendre le bras vers elle, refermant le petit espace entre nous, l'embrasser, l'allonger sur le transat, pousser cette incroyable petite robe verte jusqu'à sa taille… Ungh… et maintenant j'ai une érection.

Elle avait aussi dû sentir la tension, parce qu'elle laissa échapper un petit son, se rassit correctement et s'écarta soudainement. Avait-on vraiment été si proche que ça l'un de l'autre ? Le moment se dissipa et j'expirai, bougeant légèrement pour soulager ma… situation. J'étais content qu'il fasse sombre.

Elle s'éclaira la gorge comme pour changer le ton de la conversation. "Alors…" Elle me lança un grand sourire et souleva un délicat petit sourcil. "Eddie, hein ?"

Je pointais un doigt vers elle. "Seul Jorge a le droit de m'appeler comme ça."

Elle rit. "Un homme qui peut faire de la nourriture comme ça peut m'appeler comme il veut." Elle regarda en direction de l'eau. "A quel point l'océan est froid ici ? Je veux dire, c'est le même océan qu'à Washington*, mais en moins froid, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu vis depuis 6 mois à LA et tu n'as pas touché le Pacifique ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Eh bien," dis-je, attrapant sa main. "Allons découvrir ça." On retira nos chaussures et j'enlevai mes chaussettes avant de se diriger vers la mer.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si loin sur la plage, il n'y avait aucune lumière et sans la lune il faisait quasiment nuit noire. On pouvait entendre les vagues se briser juste devant nous, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir.

"Où est le bord ?" demanda-t-elle, agrippant ma main de toutes ses forces.

"Je suis sûr que c'est là quelque part. continue à marcher."

"Je veux simplement être prévenue. Et si je suis frappée par une grosse vague ? Je détesterai détruire la robe."

"Les vagues ne sont pas si hautes. Et si tu es mouillée, je t'achèterai une nouvelle robe."

Le sable devenait plus ferme et humide sous nos pieds et puis un pas en avant et je sentis tout à coup de l'eau froide monter rapidement à mes chevilles alors qu'une vague s'écrasait rapidement au bord. Putain !

"Putain !" brailla Bella, avant de courir sur la plage. "C'est putain de froid !"

Je ris et courus sur la plage pour la rattraper. Je jetais mes bras autour de sa taille et la tirais contre mon torse simplement parce que j'avais envie et ça me semblait juste. C'était merveilleux, en fait. Après une seconde, elle se détendit contre moi et je la tins pendant une minute là dans le noir, regardant vers là où l'océan se trouvait. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux, les fraises, sous le produit qu'Alice avait utilisé sur elle. Je baissais mon visage et pressai gentiment mes lèvres contre le sommet de sa tête. Elle était si proche de moi, ça serait si facile… je pouvais simplement la tourner un peu dans mes bras, lever son visage, presser mes lèvres contre les siennes…

"Allons marcher !" dit-elle joyeusement, se libérant de mes bras.

D'accord, alors, peut-être pas. J'essayai d'ignorer la déception que je ressentais du fait qu'elle s'était écartée de ce qui était clairement un "moment". Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et me tira après elle sur la plage. Eh bien, elle ne me demandait pas de la ramener chez elle, il y avait au moins ça. J'étais assez certain qu'elle passait un bon moment. Et ça me rendait heureux.

On marcha sur la plage en silence pendant un moment. Je m'attardais sur combien cela avait été bon de sentir mes bras autour d'elle et désagréable de la sentir s'éloigner. Sa voix dans le noir me ramena dans le présent.

"Hey, Edward ?"

"Hmm ?"

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Uh-oh. Rien de bon ne venait quand quelqu'un disait ces 7 mots.

"Ouais ?"

"Eh bien, je suis allée sur le net et… je t'ai vu… dans Hamlet. Plus une partie en fait."

Je fus silencieux pendant un moment pendant que je pensais à ça. Elle m'avait cherché en ligne ? C'était quoi le but ? Elle était curieuse. C'était plutôt bien. Et elle m'avait vu jouer dans Hamlet. Je ressentais un curieux mixte de fierté et de gêne. Fier parce que j'étais bon à cette époque, et je le savais, et je voulais qu'elle voit à quel point je pouvais être bon. Gêné parce que c'était mon moment de perfection… 6 ans plus tôt. J'ai commencé comme _ça_ et maintenant personne ne voulait m'engager.

Je pensais à tout ça et tout ce que je dis fut, "Tu l'as fait, hein ?"

"Oui. Edward, c'était impressionnant. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. J'ai vu certains de tes films, mais c'était…"

Je ris avec dérision. "C'était il y a un long moment," finis-je pour elle. Je ne pouvais garder l'amertume hors de ma voix.

"Mais, tu es toujours toi. Tu es toujours capable de ça."

Je secouai ma tête et regardai vers l'océan.

"Non, Edward." Elle me fit m'arrêter et la regarder. Elle ferma ses yeux et secoua légèrement sa tête, comme si elle cherchait quoi dire. "Je sais que tu as eu quelques problèmes, et que ça," elle agita sa main entre nous, "est supposé aider à arranger les choses. Je suis… je suppose que je suis simplement contente que tu essayes. D'arranger les choses, je veux dire. Parce que tu le vaux. Voir ce que tu peux faire, tu ne devrais pas laisser filer ça. Tu es trop bon."

Je la fixai, ma bouche légèrement ouverte.

Merde. Maintenant je pense que je pourrais être amoureux.

Elle tint mon regard pendant un autre battement de cœur, puis elle se détourna et me fit avancer avec elle. J'avais besoin d'alléger l'atmosphère ou sinon j'allais tomber à genoux et la supplier d'être avec moi. Et je voulais l'entendre parler, je décidai donc de tourner la conversion sur elle.

"Tu sais, je t'ai regardé aussi. Laurent a téléchargé tous les épisodes de l'émission pour moi et je les ai regardés. Vous étiez fantastiques."

Elle sourit à ses pieds et haussa les épaules alors qu'elle nous faisait rebrousser chemin.

"Merci."

"Comment c'était quand vous avez entendu que vous aviez gagné ?"

"Irréel. Comme une expérience extracorporelle. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable qui explique pourquoi on a duré aussi longtemps. Tous les autres groupes étaient si bon, et si préparés. Nous étions juste ces gamins idiots venus de la cambrousse."

"Non, vous étiez super. Quand vous êtes tous ensemble… c'est comme de la magie. Je vois ce que les gens ont vus en vous."

Elle secoua sa tête, mais elle souriait.

"C'était tout Jasper."

Je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'entendre son nom à l'instant. Mais je fis avec et feignis l'indifférence. "De quelle manière ?"

"La stratégie. Le choix des chansons. Vois-tu, chaque semaine il y avait un thème particulier, et tu devais prendre une chanson qui remplissait les critères. Chaque groupe a ses points forts, les choses sur lesquelles ils sont vraiment bons, mais les différents thèmes, c'est ce qui te réussi ou te brise. Tu dois choisir juste la bonne chanson, une qui correspond au thème, mais qui joue aussi sur tes forces et en même temps te permet d'afficher chacun des membres du groupe. C'est extrêmement difficile. Et c'était tout Jasper, trouver les chansons pour nous. Comme pour la semaine 'année 70', il a choisi "Dreaming" par Blondie. Savais-tu que la chanson est sortie en 79 ? Jasper le savait. On était juste à la limite avec, mais c'était une tellement bonne chanson qu'on devait le faire. Je ne suis certainement pas Debbie Harry, mais la ligne vocale est juste dans ma zone de confort, je ne pouvais donc pas me ridiculiser, mais ce qui était super à propos de cette chanson, c'était la ligne de batterie. Emmett a tout cassé. Oh, et la semaine 'blues' ! Tu parles d'un casse-couilles ! Tellement de groupes se sont effondrés cette semaine là. C'était si difficile. Mais jasper, il a choisi cette chanson de Bonnie Raitt pour nous, mais la version plus tardive, celle qui est plus mixé. Comme ça, je pouvais prendre une voix dans une direction plus pop, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable pour moi. Et il se trouve que Rose sait jouer de la guitare slide. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire sur scène, parce que ce n'est simplement pas dans notre répertoire. Mais cette chanson avec un solo de guitare slide, et elle a fait tremblée la maison. Sérieusement, c'était tout ce dont les gens parlaient cette semaine là, Rose sur une guitare slide. Jasper était notre sauveur, notre génie musical."

Comme si je ne détestais pas déjà le gars. Et maintenant, je repensais à lui et à Bella, un sujet déplaisant que j'étais parvenu à ignorer avec succès toute la soirée. Mais maintenant ça avait du sens, son hésitation ce soir, s'écartant à chaque moment intime. Jasper.

Elle fit une pause et me lança un regard.

"Je suis désolée, je radote !"

"Non, je veux l'entendre. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé. J'adore t'entendre parler de ta musique. C'est manifeste que tu aimes ça."

Nous étions de retour là où nous avions commencés.

"Um, on ferait mieux d'y aller," dit-elle doucement. "Je dois être au studio demain à 9h."

"Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire rentrer si tard." Je haussai les épaules, remontant la plage vers le chemin.

"Non, Edward," protesta-t-elle. "J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir."

Je lui lançai un petit sourire. "J'en suis heureux."

Mais maintenant, elle devait renter. Pour ce que j'en savais, l'enfoiré l'attendait. Ça faisait bouillir mon sang.

Nous atteignîmes le transat et prîmes nos chaussures. Elle porta les siennes à la main et marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la voiture. J'ouvris sa porte en silence. Penser à Jasper avait assombri mon humeur. Parce que maintenant, je devais admettre que j'avais des sensations relativement puissantes envers Bella. Et il tenait sur mon chemin. Bien sûr il y avait la possibilité toujours présente qu'elle ne me voulait pas pour ses propres raisons, autre que Jasper. Elle m'avait pratiquement dit qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas d'espoir pour le connard que j'étais. Peut-être que j'étais trop détruit pour qu'elle se préoccupe de moi. Les textos de James me revinrent en mémoire et je rougis à nouveau de colère et de honte. Elle avait raison de rester loin de moi.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à chez elle en silence, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées misérables, et elle semblait ne pas vouloir interférer. Elle se précipita hors de la voiture quand je me garais, avant même que je lui ouvre la porte.

Elle passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la fenêtre de la porte passager.

"J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment ce soir, Edward."

"Moi aussi, Bella. Je te verrai bientôt."

Elle me fit un sourire à faire fondre et courus pieds nus sur l'allée menant à sa maison, ses chaussures accrochées à un doigt. Je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'obscurité avant de diriger ma voiture vers la maison.

* * *

*** il s'agit de l'Etat et non de la ville de Washington DC  
**

**je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui, d'accord avec une demi-heure de retard (heure française) mais on peut toujours considérer que c'est mercredi au moins quelque part dans le monde :D**

**Et n'oubliez pas, review = teaser alors appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre**


	13. Fame

**Comme toujours merci pour les reviews :D**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Fame**

**(**Célébrité**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Le sable était rugueux sous mes pieds et j'étais perdue dans le noir mais je n'étais pas seule. Je pouvais sentir et entendre les gens m'entourer, bouger autour de moi, tendant la main vers moi alors qu'ils passaient. Je me sentais claustrophobe, en dépit du fait que j'étais dehors. Tellement de gens et tous sans visage, tous tentant de me toucher, de s'accrocher à moi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je voulais trouver. Je tendis le bras, dans le noir, à travers la masse de gens, pour le chercher. Mais il faisait si noir que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je pouvais le sentir à proximité, et mes mains étaient tendues vers un contact, mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le toucher ?

Ça faisait trois nuits que je faisais ce même rêve, depuis qu'Edward m'avait emmené à la plage. Une nuit, la première nuit où j'avais fait ce rêve, juste quand je commençai à être inquiète de ne pas le trouver, et paniquée par les gens qui me saisissaient, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les miens et puis la chaleur de son corps m'entoura alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de moi, tout comme il l'avait fait cette nuit là. Les deux dernières nuits, je continuai à le chercher dans le noir sans jamais le trouver.

Mon téléphone tintait avec insistance sur ma table de chevet, me tirant de mon rêve, mais j'étais assommée et désorientée, toujours remplie d'anxiété. Le téléphone tinta une nouvelle fois et j'enregistrai le son. J'avais un texto. Qui diable m'envoyait un message si tôt ? Je tendis le bras, à moitié dans les vapes et le saisi, regardant l'écran à travers mes yeux à peine entrouverts. Rose.

Je m'assis rapidement, instantanément et complètement éveillée et cliquai sur le bouton pour le lire.

"_Viens plus tôt au studio."_

Eh bien, c'était de mauvais augure. Ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait parler de quelque chose en privé. Mon estomac fit un petit saut désagréable. Si je devais y aller plus tôt j'avais besoin de bouger vite. Mon camion n'était pas très rapide et ça prenait un peu de temps pour aller au studio.

Je me précipitais sous ma douche et enfilais une jupe en coton et un maillot de corps blanc que j'avais volé à Jasper quelques années auparavant. Merde, ça faisait du bien de porter quelque chose de normal pour une fois. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil, auxquelles j'étais devenue très attachée, et me dirigeai vers mon camion. Mon quartier était encore silencieux et endormi, l'herbe légèrement humide et les oiseaux pépiaient dans les arbres. Juste au début de "Bella et Edward", sachant combien j'étais effrayée à la pensée de faire face à l'attaque de la presse, Aro avait "divulgué" mon adresse aux médias, leur donnant le nom d'une tour à Brentwood où vivait son assistance, et jusque là, dieu merci, la ruse semblait tenir. Cynthia faisait plus ou moins ma taille avec des longs cheveux bruns et ça, apparemment, suffisait pour éloigner les photographes fouineurs. Alors ici à ma maison, il n'y avait personne pour perturber la paix de mon petit quartier tranquille, ce pourquoi j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Peu importe ce à quoi je faisais face dehors, je pouvais toujours revenir ici et oublier pendant un moment. J'étais si heureuse qu'il ait été en mesure de créer ce petit oasis pour aussi longtemps que ça dure.

40 minutes de trafic minable dans LA et j'arrivai au studio. Ça m'impressionnait de voir à quel point les routes étaient mauvaises même à cette heure si matinale. John me dit bonjour alors que j'arrivais et il me laissa entrer. Je trouvais Rose lovée sur le canapé du studio, son ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses cuisses.

Je passais la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, "Salut, Rose. Comment ça va ?"

Rose me fixa avec un regard calme et sans émotion avant de tourner son ordinateur vers moi. Je m'avançais pour voir ce qu'elle voulait me montrer. C'était une page web, remplie de photos de moi et d'Edward. Nous au match de baseball, moi assise en lui faisant face, lui tenant nos mains contre son torse et tendant le bras pour toucher mes cheveux nous à la première de ce film quelques nuits plus tôt sur le tapis rouge, son bras autour de ma taille, Edward avait la tête penchée pour chuchoter à mon oreille, mon visage tourné contre son torse, un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres une autre photo de nous sur le tapis rouge, le bras d'Edward toujours autour de moi, mon corps entier appuyé contre le sien, ma tête tournée de l'autre côté alors que je parlais à quelqu'un d'autre, Edward me regardait en souriant, donnant l'impression au monde entier qu'il m'_adorait_…

Je bougeais mon poids d'un pied à l'autre de manière inconfortable.

"Alors ? Essayes-tu de dire quelque chose, Rose ?"

"Je dis que je suis inquiète pour toi, Bella. Ça ne parait plus être de la simulation pour moi. Du moins, pas pour toi."

"Je te jure, rien n'est arrivé depuis la première nuit," protestai-je.

Ce qui était _techniquement_ vrai, sauf si tu considères le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward s'asseyait à côté de moi je devenais excitée, et que lui tenir sa main ressemblait à un acte sexuel, et que j'étais assez sûre qu'il était à deux doigts de m'embrasser cette nuit là sur la plage.

"Je suis sûre que c'est vrai, et ces photos ne m'inquiètent pas vraiment en ce qui le concerne. C'est un acteur, son travail est de simuler les sentiments. Mais pas toi. Je te connais depuis toujours, et ce que je vois dans ces photos, eh bien… on dirait que quelque chose est en train de démarrer là."

Je ne dis rien. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté d'elle et gardai mes yeux sur mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Rose soupira et puis continua, sa voix un peu plus légère.

"Je sais que tu es attirée par lui, et crois-moi, je ne te jugerais pas une seconde si tu décidais de coucher avec lui. Tant que ce n'est que du sexe. Tant que tu ne te laisses pas tomber amoureuse de lui." Sa voix s'approfondit et ralentit alors qu'elle insistait sur la dernière partie, me regardant une nouvelle fois avec des yeux durs.

Je soupirai et me forçai à rencontrer son regard. Elle avait raison, elle me connaissait depuis toujours. Et je savais qu'elle était en mesure de lire mon visage comme un livre ouvert.

"Merde," dit-elle doucement. "Je le savais."

"Rose…"

Elle leva une main pour m'arrêter. "Bella, tu ne me dois aucune explication, tu sais ça. C'est simplement que tu comptes pour moi, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Et ce gars pourrait vraiment te blesser. Il est _conçu_ pour ça."

"Je sais ça, je le sais vraiment. Pourquoi crois-tu que rien n'est arrivé depuis cette première nuit ? Parce qu'il le veut, j'en suis sûre. Mais je sais ce que ça voudrait dire… ça ne signifierait rien. Et tu as raison, au début j'y ai pensé, à en faire qu'une affaire de sexe. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça compliquerait beaucoup trop la situation. Et je ne l'aimais même pas, c'était simplement du désir sexuel. Mais maintenant… il est juste…"

"Il est quoi ?"

"Il se trouve qu'il est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. _Plus_ que ce que j'avais imaginé, beaucoup plus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, parce que j'ai vraiment essayé d'_empêcher_ que ça arrive, mais ça c'est quand même produit. Je l'_apprécie_. Alors maintenant je ne peux _vraiment_ pas coucher avec lui, parce que ça ne serait plus seulement du sexe. Pas pour moi."

Parce que maintenant je suis certaine d'être folle de lui. Mais je ne dis rien à voix haute.

Nous fûmes silencieuses pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire.

"Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda Rose.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut être fait ? Continue de faire ce que je fais. Ne pas couche avec lui, et essaye plus durement de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Du moins, plus que je ne le suis déjà."

"Je suis désolée, Bella. Sois prudente. Je ne veux pas que ce gars brise ton cœur."

"Je sais, Rose. Je ne veux pas voir ça non plus." Je fis une pause pendant un moment, laissant ma tête tomber dans mes mains, et je ris amèrement, principalement à moi-même, à ma propre stupidité. "En plus, combien c'est ridicule ? Que je puisse être assez stupide pour tomber sous le charme d'Edward Cullen, entre tous ? Je veux dire, c'est un cliché pitoyable. Juste une autre fan pathétique rêvant de la grande star de cinéma."

"Hey !" claqua Rose. "Tu n'es pas une fan. Et ce salaud serait chanceux de t'avoir. Tu es trop bonne pour lui, Bella."

"Rose, ne dis pas ça. Ne sois pas méchante. Il n'est pas tout ce que tu penses et il est beaucoup mieux que tu peux l'imaginer. C'est un gars bien, vraiment."

"Diable, je savais que tu l'avais sévère ! Ecoute-toi le défendre !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Défendre qui ?" Ma tête se tourna vers la porte pour voir Jasper appuyer contre le chambranle. "Cullen ?"

"Jasper ! Ca ne te regarde pas !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Toi qui as des étoiles dans les yeux à cause d'Edward ?"

"Je ne vais sûrement pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, Jasper."

"Bells, bébé, c'est simplement qu'on s'inquiète pour toi," dit Emmett alors qu'il poussait Jasper pour entrer dans la pièce.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Emmett ? Est-ce que vous avez eu une réunion à ce sujet ou quoi ?" Je détestais cette sensation de savoir qu'ils avaient parlés de moi, même si c'était pour une bonne raison.

"Détends-toi, Bells," dit Emmett, gentiment. "C'est seulement que vous êtes partout en ce moment. Je veux dire _partout_. Et te connaissant comme nous te connaissons, nous avons vu ce qu'il se passait. Et nous sommes inquiets."

C'était gentil, d'une façon totalement exaspérante et irritante. Ils tenaient vraiment à moi. Je détestais seulement que mes émotions soient étalées comme ça, pour eux et pour le reste du monde. D'un autre côté, personne sur cette planète ne me connaissait mieux que ces trois personnes. Simplement parce qu'ils pouvaient le voir ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Mais j'en avais assez de cette discussion, je décidais donc de la rediriger du mieux que je pouvais.

"Que veux-tu dire 'partout' ? Je me suis en quelque sort coupée des médias. Est-ce que les gens y croient ? On s'intéresse beaucoup à nous ?"

Rose, Emmett et Jasper échangèrent des regards entendus et nerveux. Rose s'éclaira la gorge.

"Tu peux dire ça," dit-elle, retournant son pc vers moi. "Ces photos sont sur Edward et Bella point com."

Je lui lançai un regard étonné avant de le lui arracher et remontais la page pour voir le haut. C'était là sur la bannière. Edward et Bella point com. Un site web entier dédié à moi et Edward. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

"C'est quoi ça ? Qui a fait ce site ?"

Rose haussa les épaules. "Qui sait ? Une fan. C'est que l'un d'entre eux, de toute manière."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demandai-je, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

"Oh, il y en a un paquet. Il y a Bella et Edward point com, Edward et Bella point net…"

"C'est mon préféré," intervint Emmett. "Il y a toujours les meilleurs photos."

"Et il y a Belward point com. Quelqu'un espère que le nom va marcher, mais ça ne semble pas accroché, dieu merci. On dirait une compagnie pharmacologique," continua Rose allègrement.

J'étais soufflée. Je n'avais aucun mot. Les gens ne marchent pas simplement, ils _mangent cette histoire_.

"Ouais, Bella," dit Jasper. "Vous êtes comme les nouveaux Bras et Angelina. Ou les nouveaux Ben et Jennifer. Ou l'autre Ben et Jennifer. C'est capital." Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Ils sont tous nouveaux," dit Rose en voulant me réconforter. "Les sites web et autres sont pour la plupart apparus la semaine dernière, mais vous avez été l'histoire numéro 1 sur toutes ces émissions de ragots sur les stars. Ils n'en ont jamais assez."

J'expirai doucement et m'écrasai contre le dossier du canapé. Comme avais-je loupée ça ? D'accord la presse et les paparazzis étaient fous, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que ça se traduirait en une célébrité comme ça… sur une échelle que je ne pouvais même pas concevoir. Objectivement, j'étais heureuse. C'était ce qu'on voulait faire, et c'est toujours sympa d'atteindre tes buts. Et, bien sûr, c'était supposé être bon pour le groupe. Personnellement, ça me faisait flipper. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cette partie là, être si célèbre. Je n'aimais l'attention avant et maintenant, ça donnait l'impression d'être pire continuellement. Je remarquais que les paparazzis avaient été plus fous les dernières fois où j'étais sortie avec Edward, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien. D'une certaine manière, stupidement, je crus que c'était pour lui. Je me sentais anxieuse et perturbée. Je voulais évacuer, en parler. Avec un sursaut je réalisais qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui je voulais en parler… Edward. Le désir de l'appeler à cet instant précis était presque irrésistible. Et cette sensation me foutait la trouille.

Je me levais précipitamment du canapé, me sentant désespérée. "Mettons-nous au travail ! Allez les gens !"

Jasper me regarda, septique, mais il n'allait sûrement me contredire puisqu'il était le dictateur et toujours celui qui faisait claquer le fouet pour nous concentrer.

"Vous avez entendu la dame," dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Rose ferma son pc portable et Emmett se dirigea vers sa batterie. Je soupirai un peu. J'avais la sensation que cette situation était pratiquement sur le point de me noyer, à la fois du côté public et dans la sphère très privée. Rose avait raison de craindre pour mon cœur, il était en grand danger.

**=FI=**

"Allez, Jazz. Je dis seulement que c'est un peu… verbeux," dis-je d'un ton très conciliant.

"Impossible ! Ces paroles coulent de source ! Et la chanson est à propos des mots," grogna-t-il.

"C'est de la merde !" claqua Rose. "C'est une réplique foireuse que tu nous sors à chaque fois que tu la joues compositeur torturé essayant de canaliser ton Leonard Cohen intérieur."

"Va te faire foutre, Rose ! Tu es juste énervée parce qu'il n'y a aucun solo guitare pour que tu te fasses remarquer !"

Pour une personne extérieure au groupe, ça donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient une énorme engueulade, mais il n'y avait aucune force dedans, il n'y en avait jamais. C'était seulement la manière dont on résolvait les problèmes, surtout Jasper et Rose, étant jumeaux. Mais c'était la fin d'une longue journée. On avait bien travaillé, mais c'était dur. Et j'étais toujours crispée et sonnée par ma découverte des sites web ce matin. Je voulais m'échapper pour un moment et me regrouper mentalement.

"Hey, les gens, on a eut une bonne journée," suggérai-je. "Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui et se détendre."

Jasper fit courir une main sur ses yeux et soupira bruyamment. "Tu as raison, Bells. J'ai fini. Attaquons-nous à ça demain quand on sera reposé."

Personne d'autre ne fit de réflexions et on commença à ranger les affaires. L'humeur se détendit à la minute où on décida qu'on en avait fini pour aujourd'hui et quand on dit au revoir à John au poste de sécurité, on était en train de rire et plaisanter ensemble.

On ouvrit les portes battantes du studio d'enregistrement qui donnaient sur le parking. Rose était devant et j'étais juste derrière elle, riant à son imitation parfaite d'Aro quand on fut frappé par un mur grouillant de corps qui criait et des flashs lumineux.

Rose se recula instinctivement et je baissais rapidement ma tête pour éviter le mur de lumière. De diable se passait-il ?

Ça s'imposa à moi alors que mon ventre se nouait de stress. La presse. Des photographes et des reporters fourmillaient devant les portes du studio. Jusqu'à maintenant le studio que nous utilisions pour l'album n'était pas connu, nous pouvons donc aller et venir facilement. Il semblait que maintenant, ils nous avaient trouvés. Alors que je faisais une pause une seconde pour écouter ce qu'ils hurlaient, je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour Eclipse, ils étaient là pour _moi_. Bella. D'Edward et Bella. Je sentis un froid m'envahir. Mon camion était à l'autre bout du parking. J'étais prise complètement au dépourvue et sans défense.

Rose tendit le bras derrière moi et attrapa le poignet d'Emmett, le tirant devant le groupe. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et dût presque crier dans son oreille pour être entendu à travers le bruit. "On doit amener Bella à son camion."

Emmett hocha la tête et me prit sous son bras. Jasper poussa vers l'avant et s'installa sur mon autre côté. On plongea en plein dans la masse. C'était la pire expérience de ma vie. Si j'avais été préparée à être confronté à ça, ça aurait été une chose. Quand je sortais avec Edward, je m'y attendais, j'étais prête. Mais au studio, j'étais dans mon propre monde, pas dans cette folie médiatique. Puis ça me vint d'un coup à l'esprit… les sites web, et maintenant ça. _Ça_ c'est mon nouveau monde, ma nouvelle réalité. Ça serait toujours comme ça pour moi maintenant. Putain. Alors qu'on atteignait mon camion, Emmett ouvrit d'un coup la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je fouillais pour trouver mes clefs, mes mains tremblantes, et appuyais sur l'embrayage alors que je tournais la clef. Rien. Putain de merde ! Pourquoi je conduisais encore ce putain de camion ?

Rose me cria un mot à travers la vitre. "Capot !"

Je tirai la manette et Rose l'ouvrit en grand. Elle fit quelques trucs vite fait et referma d'un coup sec le capot. On était passé par là de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Je rallumai le moteur et ça marcha. Merci Dieu pour Rose. En fait, pour Mr Hale qui a tout appris sur les engins à Rose. Elle était la seule raison pour laquelle mon camion marchait toujours.

La foule des médias n'avait pas diminuée ils entouraient complètement à la fois le camion et nous quatre, de trois ou quatre épaisseurs de personnes. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais sortir de là. Emmett et Jasper tentaient de les déplacer pour que je puisse me reculer, mais personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient appuyés sur le capot, posaient leurs appareils photos contre le pare-brise, et prenaient des photos, le flash illuminant constamment mon visage. Je sentais la panique monter en moi et cette foutu impulsion réapparut. Edward. Edward. Je voulais Edward. Désespérément. D'une certaine manière, je savais que s'il était là, il serait quoi faire et serait capable de me faire me sentir mieux. Eh bien, il n'était pas là et je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, certainement pas maintenant. J'allais devoir me débrouiller par moi-même. Je passais la marche arrière et laissa le camion se reculer doucement. Les gens derrière s'écartèrent du chemin mais seulement de quelques centimètres. Ils entouraient toujours mon camion et j'étais terrifiée à la pensée d'écraser quelqu'un si je tentais vraiment de conduire. Mais maintenant, le chaos avait attiré l'attention de John, qui était sorti, leur criant dessus, fabriquant un chemin pour moi. L'uniforme et le badge semblaient faire leurs effets, même s'il était seulement un garde de sécurité. Ils commencèrent finalement à s'écarter du passage qu'il indiquait.

Finalement je parvins à l'extrémité du parking et arrivai sur la route. Je conduisis pendant un kilomètre environ, regardant frénétiquement dans mon rétroviseur intérieur. J'avais une peur bleue qu'ils me suivent. Soudainement mon camion unique vintage ressemblait à une cible, visible partout.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais peur d'être sur le point de vomir. Je ne pouvais conduire nulle part. Je garai le camion sur le bas-côté et fis tomber ma tête en avant, agrippant le volant jusqu'à ce que mes mains fassent mal. Je fermai étroitement mes yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler, mais ça ne marcha pas. En quelques instants, je pleurais à chaudes larmes, mes épaules secouer par l'effort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, à pleurer, mais au bout d'un moment la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, m'annonçant un texto.

"_Tu vas bien ? ~ Rose."_

Je reniflais et essuyais mes larmes. Si je ne répondais pas, elle allait paniquer.

"_Je vais bien, juste paniquée."_

"_Tu veux que je vienne ?"_

C'était gentil de sa part, mais ce que je voulais vraiment était prétendre que tout allait bien pendant un peu de temps, et c'était plus facile à faire seule. Je voulais écouter de la musique et seulement penser.

"_Merci, mais je vais viens. Je veux juste me détendre. A demain."_

Je redémarrai le camion et me dirigeai vers la maison, désespérée à l'idée de trouver un semblant de normalité.

* * *

**Voilà, je pars pour tout l'été. Moi qui comptais traduire assez de chapitres pour en poster au long de l'été je sens que ça va pas être possible alors il va falloir prendre son mal en patience :D**

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre**


	14. Time Of No Reply

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'avais dit pas de chapitre de l'été, mais un petit accident me contraint à rester au lit pendant 10 jours, j'ai donc du temps pour traduire quelques histoires. Je ne promets pas forcément un nouveau chapitre pour la semaine prochaine mais peut-être un pour dans deux semaines.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Time Of No Reply**

**(**Epoque de l'absence de réponse**)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Je passais la journée à éviter les appels de James, et les appels de toutes les autres personnes avec qui je trainais habituellement. Toutes les merdes où ils voulaient que j'aille, dans les clubs, boire, les soirées, le sexe… Je ne voulais rien faire de ses conneries. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais tout ce qui m'attirais d'habitude était devenu de la cendre dans ma bouche.

De qui me moquais-je ? Je savais exactement ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Bella m'était arrivé. Tout ce que je voulais faire était être avec elle, la voir, lui parler, la faire rire. J'avais donc passé la journée à conduire, essayant de me distraire pour ne pas aller à son studio d'enregistrement comme un harceleur pathétique. Ça faisait trois jours depuis cette nuit magnifique à la place et je jure que j'avais la sensation de passer par la désintoxication.

Je savais que c'était compliqué, il y avait toutes sortes d'obstacles sur mon chemin, et je ne savais même pas ce que voulait Bella. Mais je savais qu'elle était attirée par moi. Et je savais que l'autre nuit, sur la plage, lorsque j'avais passé la plupart de la nuit dans le déni, j'eus un des meilleures nuits de ma vie. Je voulais seulement capturer à nouveau cette sensation. Je voulais l'avoir toute seule, juste nous, en privé, et faire disparaitre tout le reste.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ça me frappa que je pouvais simplement l'appeler. Je savais que le groupe commençait tôt au studio et finissait généralement vers 15h, elle devrait donc avec terminé maintenant. Je pouvais juste l'appeler, et voir si elle voulait faire quelque chose. Comme un rencard. Non ! Non pas comme un rencard, elle paniquerait. On pouvait juste trainer ensemble. Penserait-elle que ça serait bizarre ? Peut-être ? Et un diner ? Elle avait besoin de manger, non ? Peut-être que je pouvais être simple en lui demandant. _"Hey, Bella, je vais me prendre un truc à manger. Tu veux venir ?"_ C'était assez simple. N'est-ce pas ?

Je laissais ma tête tomber sur le volant. Putain de merde, depuis quand étais-je devenu une putain de _fille ?_ Étais-je vraiment assis là, dans ma voiture, en train de me torturer pour appeler une fille au téléphone ? Oh, comme tombe le puissant.

Avant que je puisse me ressaisir et m'empêcher de réaliser le plan, je pris mon téléphone du siège passager et cherchai le numéro de Bella, avant de cliquer sur appeler. Ça sonna un moment avant d'atterrir sur la boite vocale. Merde.

Je recommençai à conduire, sans but. Bien que j'aie remarqué avoir commencé à prendre le chemin d'Hollywood Hills. Où vit Bella. Grande coïncidence.

J'appelai encore. Boite vocale. Pas tout de suite dessus, son portable était donc allumé, elle n'était simplement pas là où elle pouvait répondre. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Pouvais-je m'arrêter en passant ? _Ca _c'est un peu genre harceleur. N'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je pouvais la jouer simple aussi. "_Hey, j'étais par chez toi, alors j'ai pensé venir voir si tu voulais prendre un truc."_

"Je suis une putain de fille !" hurlai-je à l'intérieur de ma voiture.

Et avant que je puisse changer d'avis, je tournais vers la maison de Bella.

J'essayai une fois de plus le portable de Bella pendant que j'étais assis devant sa maison, mais ça sonnait toujours avant de finir sur la messagerie. Je pouvais voir ce maudit camion qu'elle était tant plus haut dans l'allée, elle était donc là. A moins qu'elle soit sortie avec la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle ne décrochait pas alors elle n'était clairement pas dispo pour manger. Je devrais simplement rentré à la maison. Ou dehors. Ou quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais rien faire d'autre, je voulais voir Bella. Et maintenant que j'étais là…

Je fus hors de la voiture et en route vers sa maison avant d'avoir le temps de réagir à nouveau comme une fille. Je n'avais jamais traversé le jardin pour véritablement voir sa maison. Habituellement, je la déposais devant l'allée. Comme la plupart des maisons sur Hollywood Hills, le petit jardin de devant était rempli de verdure, des géants lauriers-roses dans le cas présent, normalement plantés par les habitants pour s'assurer un peu plus d'intimité et d'isolement. J'étais presque à la fin de l'allée avant de voir plus qu'un aperçu de la maison elle-même. Quand ce fut le cas, je m'arrêtais et regardais, légèrement confus. C'était petit. Un bungalow, vraiment. Et tandis que nombreux de ses vieux bungalows des années 30 avaient été sauvagement convertis et étendis en luxueuses maisons, celui-là semblait intact. Il était pittoresque d'une certaine manière, mais si petit et… normal. Etait-ce tout ce qu'il y avait ? Vivait-elle réellement là ? M'étais-je trompé d'adresse ? Non, c'était là sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Alors que je gravissais les escaliers et m'approchais de la porte, je fus attaqué par The Shins, écouté à un niveau à littéralement cassé les oreilles. Je souris, à la fois parce que cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone et parce que j'adorais cet album. J'appuyais sur la sonnette. Et attendis. Je sonnais à nouveau. Et attendis. Je tapais à la porte… bruyamment. Et attendis. Maintenant, j'étais légèrement inquiet. La maison n'était pas si grande. Combien de temps cela pouvait prendre pour arriver à la porte ? Avec hésitation, j'essayais la poignée.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Mon estomac tomba à mes pieds et mon cœur tenta de bondir hors de ma poitrine.

J'ouvris un peu la porte et entrai dans son salon à peine éclairée. Le soulagement m'envahit une fois que je fus à l'intérieur. Je l'entendais chanter… très fort… au son de la musique qui était quasiment assourdissante maintenant que j'étais entré. Je ris à l'explication.

Je suivis le son de sa voix vers le fond de la maison. Putain, je commençai à avoir des papillons dans le ventre sachant que j'étais sur le point de la voir.

Passant à travers la petite salle à manger, je passais le coin et la repérais finalement dans la cuisine, devant l'évier, son dos me faisant face. Elle était devant la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier et la lumière du soleil pénétrait à l'intérieur, inondant tout dans sa cuisine, elle avec, d'une lumière brillante de fin d'après-midi. Elle mélangeait quelque chose avec la cuillère dans sa main droite, sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle chantait joyeusement au son de "Phantom Limb". Elle portait une jupe paysanne aux couleurs brillantes, le genre de chose qu'on achète à un marché aux puces pour 20 dollars. Elle avait un marcel blanc serré, qui paraissait vieux. Le coton était si usé qu'il était quasiment transparent, n'empêchant certainement pas de voir le soutien gorge de satin bleu nuit à dentelles qu'elle portait. Pour autant qu'elle est parut magnifique dans toutes ces tenues glamour qu'Alice lui avait acheté, aucunes d'entre elles ne pouvaient se comparer à ça. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient posés au sommet de sa tête en une queue-de-cheval ébouriffée, hasardement tenue en place par deux baguettes chinoises et elle était pieds nus. De longues mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées et volaient autour de son visage. En cet instant, elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle était il y a un an, une étudiante à temps partiel, une belle fille, chantant dans le groupe de son cousin, douce, naturelle, incroyablement sexy.

_Putain._

Alors que je la regardais silencieusement, elle bougea son corps sur sa jambe droite tout en frottant son pied gauche sur son mollet, comme si ça la grattait. Elle pivota pour attraper une autre cuillère à soupe du comptoir et mélangea une marmite de quelque chose de bouillant à l'arrière de la gazinière, ne s'arrêtant jamais de chanter. Ses mouvements étaient si légers et fluides, elle était manifestement dans son élément et joyeuse, chantant à tue-tête la chanson. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi à l'aise, détendue et joyeuse.

Ma bouche commença à saliver devant cette vision. Je me tenais juste là, la bouche ouverte comme un sale type. Je m'admonesterais silencieusement. Je devais m'en remettre ou j'allais lui faire peur.

Je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge pour l'alerter de ma présence. Son chant fut perdu dans le cri étranglé alors qu'elle se retournait pour me faire face, la cuillère de bois serrée contre sa poitrine, ses yeux sombres écarquillés et brillants, un rougissement envahissant ses joues. Elle était encore plus belle. Ça n'aidait pas. Je mis rapidement mes mains devant moi pour la calmer et lui lancer un sourire rassurant. Une fois qu'elle enregistra qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba contre le comptoir, soulagée.

"Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai appelé. J'ai sonné et tapé à la porte, mais tu ne m'as pas entendue. Ta porte était ouverte, alors je suis entré. Bella, pourquoi diable ta porte était-elle déverrouillée ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle semblait distraite, jetant un regard vers l'entrée de sa maison, tandis qu'elle tendait le bras pour atteindre son iPod et descendre le volume à un niveau tolérable. "Oh, je suis rentrée du studio y'a un petit moment. J'ai dû oublier de verrouiller derrière moi." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Merde, Bella, c'est putain de dangereux. Pour n'importe quelle femme vivant seule à LA, mais surtout pour toi. Tu n'as peut-être pas rencontré des fans désaxés pour l'instant, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu dois te protéger."

Elle fit une grimace, ses yeux sur ses pieds nus, semblant misérablement inconfortable. Elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer. Je détruisais sa bonne humeur, réalisai-je. Elle avait une super énergie dans sa glorieuse petite cuisine remplie de soleil, cuisinant et chantant, et me voilà en train de lui rappeler combien tout avait changé pour elle, et pas nécessairement pour le meilleur. J'étais habitué à cette merde, mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle, et probablement terrifiant.

Je soupirais et fis passer une main dans mes cheveux. "Je suis désolée." Il était temps d'arriver à la raison de ma présence ici, bien que ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Mais quand même, j'avais besoin de donner une explication. Je pris une profonde inspiration et espérais que ça semble plus calme que ce que je ressentais. "Je passais dans ton quartier et j'ai pensé voir si tu voulais prendre un truc à manger, mais clairement tu attends des invités." J'agitais une main vers la relativement grosse quantité de nourriture qu'elle cuisinait.

"Invités ?"

"C'est beaucoup de nourriture, Bella. Tu dois avoir des personnes qui viennent. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps."

"Non, pas d'invités ! C'est seulement moi," dit-elle rapidement. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, ce rougissement fatal envahissant ses joues. "Um… tu veux rester diner ?"

Putain, oui. À cet instant précis, je ne veux plus quitter cette cuisine pour aussi longtemps que je vive.

"Eh bien, ouais, bien sûr, mais tu es sûre que tu n'attends personne ?" Je pensais à Jasper, mais il n'y avait rien au monde qui me ferait dire son nom. "Pourquoi fais-tu toute cette nourriture ?"

Elle rit et haussa doucement les épaules. "Je ne sais cuisiner qu'en 'maxi' je suppose. Je faisais toute la cuisine à la maison pour moi et mon père, Charlie. Mais presque tout le temps il y avait quelqu'un qui s'invitait. Emmett ou Rose, ou Jasper, ou tous ensembles. Charlie travaillait beaucoup, ma maison était donc le lieu principal de répétition du groupe. J'ai toujours cuisiné pour une foule. Je le fais toujours par habitude."

"Tu donnais l'impression de bien t'amuser. Tu aimes cuisiner." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Ouais. C'est basique, direct. Et le résultat était toujours plutôt bon, si je peux me permettre. Je suppose que tu peux dire qu'il s'agit de mon lieu de paix. Et j'en avais vraiment besoin aujourd'hui. Alors," elle se redressa et me regarda, "tu restes ?"

Je lui fis un grand sourire. "Absolument."

* * *

**BPOV**

J'essayais de calmer mes nerfs. Edward se tenait dans ma cuisine, semblant incroyablement heureux à l'idée de rester manger mon humble petit repas maison. Ma sonnette d'alarme résonnait, surtout après ma conversation de ce matin avec Rose. Je n'aurais pas du lui demander de rester. Quand nous étions tous les deux, simplement comme ça, c'était là que les choses devenaient… troubles et confuses. Mais j'étais tellement prise par surprise, l'avoir ici dans mon endroit très privé. Et je _voulais_ vraiment qu'il reste. Après ma découverte choquante de ces sites web ce matin et l'horrible scène avec les paparazzis cet après-midi, j'avais eu le désir submergeant de l'appeler. J'avais pensé à lui tandis que je me tenais devant la gazinière, voulant le voir avec certaines parts de moi. Et puis, miraculeusement, il était dans ma cuisine, et je ne voulais simplement pas le laisser partir.

J'expirais, faisant voler les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de ma coiffure maison et tentais de rester naturelle.

"D'accord, tu peux ouvrir un peu de vin pour nous ?" demandai-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je cherchais l'ouvre-bouteille dans un tiroir.

Il fut heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire et se mit en route. Je lui indiquai ma maigre petite sélection de vins et il partit à la recherche d'une bouteille.

"Qu'est-ce que nous mangeons ?"

"Du poulet Alfredo. Désolée, ce n'est rien de très chic."

"Ca sent très bon," dit-il, alors qu'il prenait une bouteille pour aller avec. "Et je meurs de faim."

"Eh bien," ris-je. "La seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est qu'il y en aura plein."

Nous travaillâmes très facilement pendant un temps, moi en train de finir le repas et le dirigeant vers les plats et l'argenterie pour qu'il puisse mettre la table. Il commençait à faire sombre, mais la lumière était toujours présente et l'air était doux et chaud. C'était une nouveauté dont je ne pouvais me passer après avoir passé une vie entière dans la pluvieuse Péninsule Olympique de Washington. J'ouvris donc les portes fenêtres du salon qui faisaient face au jardin. Toute la lumière dorée de la fin de journée inondait la table et on n'avait même pas besoin d'allumer le lustre. Le jardin était un mélange d'arbustes et de fleurs, luxuriant et vert. C'était une de mes parties préférées dans la maison. Il y avait un concert de bruits d'insectes et d'oiseaux qui filtrait à l'intérieur.

Je parcourus mon iPod et trouvai ma liste d'écoute de Nick Drake et appuyer sur jouer. Il ne restait plus qu'à apporter le pain à table.

"Que puis-je faire d'autre ?" demanda Edward, revenant dans la cuisine.

"Rien, juste ça et je l'ai. Vas verser le vin," dis-je, sans me tourner. Maintenant que j'avais fini de cuisiner, je levais les mains et retirais les baguettes de mes cheveux, les secouant alors qu'ils me tombaient dans le dos. Je pris la corbeille de pain et me tournai pour aller vers la table.

Edward se tenait là où il s'était arrêté, semblant gelé sur place. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et ses yeux semblaient un peu brumeux. Il me regardait avec une expression légèrement peinée sur le visage.

"Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Il cligna des yeux et expira, puis me lança son sourire de super star, celui qui me faisait toujours tituber. "Je vais bien," dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Allons manger !"

En un rien de temps, nous fûmes installés à la table, sirotant un pinot parfait, grâce à Edward, commençant à manger le poulet et la salade. Edward prit une bouchée, ferma ses yeux et gémit.

"Dieu, Bella, c'est fantastique."

Je grognai, n'y croyant pas. "Allez, Edward. Tu manges dans les meilleurs restaurants de LA toutes les nuits. Eh bien, en dehors des nuits où tu manges des tacos acheter dans un camion sur le côté de la route. Mais, de toutes les manières, ce n'est rien comparé à de la nourriture comme ça. C'est juste un diner."

Il posa momentanément sa fourchette pour me regarder. Je rencontrais son regard et ce fut là à nouveau, cet étrange frisson, comme un courant électrique qui descendait dans mon dos et jusqu'à mes doigts de pieds, à chaque fois que je le regardais. Danger. Je suis en danger.

"Bella, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai juste mangé un diner. Dans la maison de quelqu'un. Comme une personne normale. C'est merveilleux." Il but une gorge de vin et regarda dehors, à travers la baie vitrée. "Tout est plutôt bien. J'aime ta maison, au fait. C'est… inattendu."

"Si par inattendu, tu veux dire petit et ordinaire, alors oui, c'est le cas," ris-je.

"Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu modeste. Pas exactement le berceau d'une rock star," admit-il, un sourire en coin sous la chute des ses glorieux cheveux de bronze.

"Ne m'appelle pas une rock star. Et oui, l'agent immobilier m'a fait aller dans toutes ces maisons folles, grands palais aux airs de faux châteaux, énormes choses modernes et caverneuses, des endroits avec des piscines intérieures et des chutes d'eau… c'était fou. Je me sentais perdue dans ces lieus. Je ne pouvais pas me voir habiter dans un endroit comme ça seule. Je ne l'avais jamais été… seule, je veux dire. J'étais tout pour prendre une maison avec le groupe ici à LA, du moins pour un temps. Mais Emmett a dit que ce serait plus que pathétique qu'on vive tous ensemble comme dans une série télé. Alors j'ai cherché, mais j'ai détesté tout ce qui m'était montré. Puis j'ai trouvé cette maison en location sur Craigslist et c'était parfait."

Edward s'étouffa presque avec la gorgée de vin qu'il avait prit. "Tu as trouvé ta maison sur Graigslist ?"

"Ouais. Je veux dire, l'agent immobilier a quand même tout arrangé, préparé tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais je lui ai emailé le lien. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais c'était la bonne sensation, tu sais ? Cet endroit me convient."

Edward me sourit, à nouveau, ses yeux adoucis, son visage si beau que je ne pouvais pas parler. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Je retournais mes yeux sur mon assiette avant qu'il ne puisse voir le rose gagner mes joues. Je savais que c'était une erreur, l'avoir ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas le regretter. J'avais la sensation de marcher tout droit vers mon destin mais je n'arrivais pas à réunir la force de m'en soucier.

"Alors," dit-il, redirigeant la conversation. "Tu dis que tu as appris à cuisiner pour la faire à ton père. Où est ta mère ?"

Je bougeai, légèrement mal à l'aise à la question, mais je gardais ma voix vive. "Partie. Elle a rencontré un joueur de baseball à Port Angeles quand j'avais huit ans et ce fut la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu."

"Sérieusement ?" Edward semblait choqué. Je savais pourquoi. J'avais tout entendu à propos des magnifiques Cullens de la part d'Alice. Dr Carlisle Cullen, un des spécialistes du cœur les plus talentueux dans Seattle, et Esme Cullen, une décoratrice d'intérieur à succès. Des parents beaux et parfaits relation aimante et dévouée. Honnêtement avec une famille aussi parfaite, il était difficile de comprendre comment Edward était devenu un tel bazar. Habituellement, je n'étais pas honteuse de là d'où je venais, mais c'était dur de ne pas se sentir un peu incertaine à propos de mon vécu familial face à une telle perfection.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Ça a du être dur pour toi." Edward avait posé sa fourchette et maintenant il faisait courir une main sur ses yeux en signe de frustration. "Putain."

"Quoi ?" Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il l'avait contrarié.

"A chaque fois qu'on parle, il semble que je dise quelque chose de déplacé. Ce truc à propos de la fac au match, et maintenant ta mère."

"Hey." Je tendis le bras et posai ma main sur son avant-bras. _Picotements. Arrête_. "Tu as simplement eu une vie différente de la mienne. Je ne suis pas désolée ce que qu'il m'est arrivé, puisque j'aime la façon dont tout se passe pour l'instant."

Il me sourit doucement et se détendit. Je replaçai rapidement ma main sur mes genoux. Le toucher, même si c'était innocent, était intoxiquant et dangereux.

Après ce moment, on discuta facilement durant le reste du repas, principalement à propos de Seattle. Il était partit quelques années avant que je n'arrive, mais on avait été assez proche dans le temps pour partager de nombreux souvenirs communs.

"Es-tu déjà allé chez Crazy Rick ?" lui demandai-je.

"Ce petit café juste à la sortie du campus, au coin de la 11e ? Putain que j'_aime_ cet endroit ! Je n'y ai pas pensé depuis des années."

"C'était mon _préféré_. Rick faisait le meilleur latte de Seattle, ce qui veut dire quelque chose."

Edward soupira en se souvenant. "Je me souviens maintenant. Les meilleurs lattes. La mousse était si épaisse que ta cuillère pouvait tenir toute seule. J'avais vraiment oublié. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est appelé en vrai, non ?"

"Oh, non. C'est Coffee Café, ou quelque chose de totalement générique et stupide. Mais Rick était _fou_, alors tout le monde l'appelait la maison de Crazy Rick. Tu te souviens comment il te criait des insultes si tu prenais trop de temps pour décider ce que tu voulais ?"

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et ria, totalement libre et détendu. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez folle de lui. Maintenant, il se souvenait avec moi de mes endroits préférés à la maison. Il était putain de parfait pour moi, et pourtant tellement loin de moi en même temps. Pourquoi devait-il être _lui _? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être personne ? Rose avait raison. Il était crée pour briser mon cœur. Simplement pas vraiment de la manière dont elle le suggérait.

Nous avions terminé la première bouteille de vin et commencions à faire de même avec la deuxième. Le repas était pratiquement terminé, mais nous étions toujours assis, mangeant ce qu'il restait de la nourriture, sirotant notre vin, parlant de la maison, profitant de la lumière dorée qui filtrait toujours dans la pièce. Et j'en profitais un peu trop pour fixer Edward et il me regardait aussi, je décidais donc qu'il était temps de m'éloigner et d'aller dans la cuisine pour ranger. Edward se leva et se lança joyeusement dans le nettoyage de la table.

* * *

**EPOV**

J'étais heureux d'être occupé, bougeant dans tous les sens dans la cuisine, portant des assiettes et des verres. J'avais besoin de respirer un peu. Elle devenait de plus en plus parfaite, et le tiraillement que je sentais envers elle, le besoin d'être avec elle, devenaient toujours plus forts. Si elle ne s'était pas levée d'un coup pour débarrasser la table, je pense que je me serais jeté dessus et l'aurais attaqué.

Bien sûr, maintenant chaque fois que je venais dans la cuisine, j'étais accueilli par Bella qui se tenait devant l'évier, son dos me faisant face, exactement comme elle se tenait avant le diner quand elle avait levé la main comme après une pensée et avait arraché ces putains de baguettes de ses cheveux, faisant voler ses glorieuses boucles cuivrées dans son dos. Puis, elle avait légèrement cambrée son dos et avait fait courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pour les secouer. Je jurais avoir senti son odeur de fraise d'où je me tenais quand elle l'avait fait. Mes mains se serrèrent alors que je combattais l'instinct de tendre les bras et enrouler ses magnifiques cheveux dans mes mains et de la faire tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans mes bras…

Mais on avait passé une tellement bonne soirée. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais envie quand j'étais venu ici. Moi et elle, seuls, toutes les autres merdes oubliées et jetées au loin. C'était simple entre nous comme ça, et je voulais que ça continue pour en profiter. L'attaquer conduirait certainement la soirée à une fin résonnante et gênante. J'essayai donc d'oublier le spectacle de ses cheveux tombant dans son dos, et le spectacle du rouge de ses joues, induit par le vin alors qu'on riait pendant le diner. Je me conduirais convenablement, l'aiderais à ranger, et rentrerais à la maison. Je pouvais au moins faire ça sans tout foutre en l'air, oui ?

Oui.

Retournant dans la cuisine, je saisissais le dernier verre, posé près de la gazinière, et passa derrière elle pour le mettre dans l'évier. Elle avait tendu le bras pour allumer l'eau, mais sembla avoir changé d'avis abruptement et décida de retourner dans le salon. Elle se tourna soudainement et ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que je sois aussi prêt d'elle.

Elle se glaça, avec ses petites mains levées devant elle, en signe de surprise.

Je me glaçai, mon bras toujours tendu vers le comptoir sur sa droite.

Mon cerveau me disait ce que je devais faire, mais le reste de mon corps n'écoutait pas.

Je _devrais_ baisser mon bras et m'écarter de son espace personnel.

Je _devrais_ lui lancer un sourire gêné et dire quelque chose d'amusant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je _devrais_ m'écarter et la laisser passer pour aller dans le salon.

Je ne fis rien de ces choses.

Je me tins là, la coinçant entre le comptoir et mon corps. J'arrêtais de respirer. Tout comme elle. Son menton était baissé, mais elle me regardait à travers ses incroyablement longs cils. Ma main se tendit sans que je réalise ce que je faisais et ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, touchant à peine son visage. Je bougeai d'un millimètre et nous nous touchions sur toute la longueur de son corps. J'avais la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser au contact, à sa chaleur. Je ne pris jamais la décision de l'embrasser, mais à ce moment là, je baissais ma tête, remontais son menton avec mes doigts. Je caressais ses lèvres des miennes, doucement, une fois, puis encore une. C'était si différent de cette nuit près de la voiture, doux, intime et sexy. Je fis courir une troisième fois mes lèvres sur sa bouche, puis arrêtais avant de presser plus fermement, ouvrant gentiment ma bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent rapidement. Je goutais sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, puis la glissais dans sa bouche. Putain. Je sentis sa langue s'écraser contre la mienne et un gémissement involontaire s'échappa de ma gorge.

Je glissais ma main autour de son cou pou attraper le derrière de sa tête et fis ce à quoi j'avais pensé toute la nuit… j'enroulais mes doigts étroitement dans sa magnifique chevelure et la tirais contre moi. Je saisis sa hanche droite avec mon autre main et l'écrasais contre mes hanches. Ses mains, qui étaient coincés entre nous remontaient maintenant sur mon torse et elle saisit fermement mes cheveux, tirant ma tête vers elle. Elle me voulait. Je pouvais le sentir sortir d'elle par vagues. Autant que je la voulais. Sauf que maintenant, c'était amplifié par mes émotions, bloquées par des jours et des jours de déni, de tension et de désir. Je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça, comme si chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps répondait au moindre de ses contacts. Je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un à ce point. Ça me faisait mal. Était-ce aussi consumant pour elle, me demandai-je. Elle arqua son dos et se pressa plus avant contre moi et à ce moment, je crus que peut-être c'était le cas. Putain. C'est fini. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter, je devais l'avoir… entièrement. Au diable les conséquences.

Nous étions tous deux en manque d'air, je m'écartais donc de sa parfaite et douce bouche et bougeais mes lèvres vers la peau tendre de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Je bougeai ma langue gentiment contre elle et elle gémit, sa tête tombant sur le côté pour me donner plus d'espace. Mes lèvres continuèrent à bécoter sa gorge tandis que mes mains se faufilèrent sur sa taille et remontèrent sur sa poitrine. J'entrainais le tissu fin avec mes doigts alors que je progressais. Le bout de mes doigts étaient comme électrocutés alors que je touchais la douce peau de soie de son ventre et elle poussa un petit cri face à cette sensation. Je voulais que ma langue suive le même chemin que mes mains. Je voulais mes mains sur ce tentant soutien-gorge de soie bleu nuit que j'avais regardé toute la soirée. Je _voulais_ simplement… Mes pouces caressèrent le dessous de ses seins et son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge. Je montais plus haut et fis courir mes doigts doucement sur ses mamelons sous le vêtement de satin et elle gémit, se cambrant encore plus contre moi. Mes mains finirent par entourer complètement ses seins parfaits, la serrant doucement, tandis que je gémissais dans son cou. Je n'avais jamais été aussi dur de ma vie. Elle gémit en réponse et poussa sa poitrine dans mes mains.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou et sous sa mâchoire, de retour vers ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et nos lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau ensemble en un baiser désespéré. Ma langue plongea loin dans sa bouche et elle me laissa, s'arquant alors que je me pressais plus fermement contre elle. Je reculai légèrement et mordis doucement sa lèvre pleine, le suçant dans ma bouche alors que je baissais les bras pour atteindre le derrière de ses cuisses, juste sous ses fesses et la tirai contre moi, pressant mon érection contre son ventre. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois contre ma bouche. Dieu, ce son me fit presque exploser sur place, comme un ado excité. A la place, je fis glisser ma main le long de sa jambe droite et tirai sur le derrière de son genou. Sa jambe se leva et je la posais sur ma hanche avant de me pousser encore plus contre elle. Cette fois-ci nous gémîmes tous deux à ce contact intime. Elle écarta sa bouche de la mienne et déposa de petits baisers contre ma mâchoire alors que je luttais pour respirer dans le creux de soie entre son cou et son épaule. C'était trop et pas assez à la fois. Sa bouche remonta sur le lobe de mon oreille et elle le bougea avec sa langue. Puis, elle mit mon lobe dans sa bouche et… me mordit. Putain.

"Bella…" Ma voix râpeuse semblait lointaine et inconnu à mon oreille alors que son nom passait mes lèvres. Je serrai plus fort ses cheveux dans mes mains et poussai sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je fis glisser ma main sur sa jambe, derrière son genou, ma paume glissant sur le derrière de cuisse soyeuse, remontant sa jupe en même temps. Mes doigts étaient au bord de sa culotte. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son intimité. Un petit son étranglé fut émit par sa gorge. Mes doigts caressèrent son sexe couvert par le tissu.

Oh dieu, je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était mouillée à travers sa culotte.

"Tu es si trempée…" bredouillai-je contre sa bouche. Je voulais la gouter. Je voulais faire ça en premier. Et puis encore et encore. Mes hanches se poussèrent de manière involontaire contre elle et elle fit de même en retour. Elle poussa un cri et agrippa mes cheveux si fort que ça faisait mal. Mais c'était si bon.

"Edward…" Mon nom tomba de ses lèvres comme une petite prière et je fus presque vaincu. J'allais lui faire crier mon nom quand elle allait jouir.

On avait besoin de trouver un lit… genre _maintenant_. Si on se tenait là une minute de plus, j'allais finir par la prendre sur le sol de la cuisine et Bella méritait mieux que ça pour notre première fois ensemble.

"Bella… je t'en prie… la chambre…" murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

"Oui…" chuchota-t-elle, gémissant contre ma bouche, alors que je me remettais à caresser son sexe du bout des doigts.

Et puis la sonnette retentit.

On se glaça. J'écartai mon visage assez loin d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, confus, paniqué. On haletait contre la bouche de l'autre. On entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Putain. Je ne l'avais pas verrouillée derrière moi quand j'étais entré, j'avais été trop inquiet pour elle.

Je retirai mes doigts d'elle, sa jambe tombant de sa hanche, sa jupe retournant à sa place.

"Bella ? Hey, Bells !"

Jasper.

Jasper Hale, putain.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent en signe de choc et d'horreur et elle me poussa loin d'elle. Je titubais en arrière et pleurais la perte de son corps contre le mien.

* * *

**oh oh oh !**

**Pensez à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;D**


	15. Jealous Again

**Coucou, enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'ai bien cru que je ne finirais jamais la traduction :(**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Jealous Again**

**(**Encore Jaloux**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'écartais Edward de moi, paniquée. Que diable venait-il de se passer ? Je fis passer mes mains dans mes cheveux en un effort pour éclaircir mon esprit. Mon débardeur était toujours remonté jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge, exposant mon ventre. Je le fis redescendre rapidement, sentant le rouge envahir mes joues en même temps.

Edward. Il m'avait embrassé… m'avait touché… il y a juste une seconde. La chambre. J'étais sur le point de l'emmener dans la chambre. Et _Jasper_ était entré…

Je lançai un regard à Edward. Il était dans le même état que moi. Ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés étaient dans le désordre le plus complet, en raison de mes doigts qui s'étaient accrochés dedans. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer et ses lèvres semblaient être légèrement gonflées. Mes doigts bougèrent. Je voulais tendre les bras et serrer sa chemise dans mes poings avant de le tirer vers moi et…

"Bells ? Bébé ? Tu es là ?"

Putain. C'est vrai. Jasper est là. Je dois arranger les choses. Essayer d'agir de façon naturelle, le faire sortir vite fait de la maison, et puis nous pourrions retourner où…

Les yeux d'Edward se bloquèrent avec les miens. Ils étaient écarquillés et intenses, sa mâchoire serrée. Il semblait me défier, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ni ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

"Par là, Jazz," appelai-je, déchirant mon regard de celui d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder et me concentrer en même temps. Je grimaçai en m'entendant parler. Ma voix semblait si forcée et peu naturelle. Est-ce que Jasper pouvait le remarquer ? Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour les aplatir et espérai que ce que nous avions fait n'était pas aussi manifeste que la sensation que j'en avais.

"Hey, Bells, j'allais aller rejoindre Emmett et Rose pour un diner et je me suis dis que j'allais passer voir comment tu allais après cet après-midi. Tu veux venir…" Jasper me parlait bruyamment alors qu'il marchait à travers la maison, comme d'habitude, puis il passa le coin de la cuisine et s'arrêta quand il aperçu Edward… se tenant toujours beaucoup trop près de moi, et nous respirions tous deux avec difficulté. Les yeux de Jasper passèrent de moi à Edward avant de retourner sur moi. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Tu pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de sexe dans l'air.

"Hey, Jazz. Edward est venu aussi pour voir si je voulais aller manger dehors, mais je cuisinais déjà. Et tu sais combien j'en fais toujours trop. Il est donc resté pour le repas et nous étions juste en train de nettoyer…" Je semblais paniquée, trop joyeuse. J'expliquais trop, j'empirais les choses. Et je pouvais sentir Edward grogner et jeter des regards noirs alors qu'il se tenait là. Il ne m'aidait pas du tout à arranger la situation. Bien sûr, il ne savait rien de la conversation que j'avais eu ce matin avec le groupe, me disant de me méfier de lui, me faisant remarquer combien il serait stupide de sortir avec lui.

"Tu es simplement passé ?" demanda Jasper, se redressant. Et voilà à nouveau le regard.

Edward se redressa pour lui faire face et son menton se leva. Je pouvais voir le muscle de sa joue se contracter alors qu'il serrait sa mâchoire.

"Ouais, j'étais dans le quartier. Comme toi."

Edward et Jasper passèrent un autre instant à se regarder. Je devais les faire s'arrêter avant qu'ils ne commencent à se taper sur le torse.

"J'ai donc déjà mangé, Jasper. Merci quand même…" J'avais l'intention de faire sortir Jasper de la maison aussi vite que possible, mais soudainement Edward tourna ses talons et passa à côté de moi avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Edward, tu pars ?" Je le suivis à travers la maison et j'entendis Jasper me suivre.

"Tu as de la compagnie. Je devrais partir." La voix d'Edward était dure et forcée à travers ses dents.

"Tu peux rester…" commençai-je.

"J'y vais," dit-il à nouveau, plus fermement cette fois. Avec un mouvement rapide, il fut dehors et la porte se referma bruyamment. J'entendis sa voiture démarrer et le son disparut rapidement.

Putain.

Je tombais contre la porte, appuyant mon front dessus, les yeux fermés. J'étais fatigué de me battre contre ça. Je le voulais, de n'importe quelle manière possible, peu importe ce que je pouvais avoir de lui. Et je croyais qu'il me voulait aussi. Je _savais_ qu'il me voulait. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'Edward me _voulait_ 5 minutes plus tôt. Tout ce que je devais faire c'était me débarrasser de Jasper et puis il aurait pu m'avoir. Mais il était _parti,_ putain, et il semblait vraiment en colère. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Peut-être que c'était une erreur, et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Peut-être que l'interruption l'avait ramené à la raison et qu'il avait réalisé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'il pouvait voir ce que je ressentais pour lui et il savait que ça finirait par compliquer les choses. Ça devait être quelque chose comme ça ou sinon pourquoi serait-il parti quand c'était clair qu'il me voulait ? Je me sentais gênée et stupide, principalement parce que même si tout était vrai, je le voulais _toujours_. Pathétique.

"Bells…" La voix de Jasper était basse et prévenante derrière moi.

Je ne bougeais pas de ma place, je levais juste ma main en signe d'avertissement. "Jasper, non. Je ne veux rien entendre."

"Mais, Bells, je croyais que tu n'allais pas faire ça. C'est quoi ce bordel… ?"

"Jasper, je ne peux pas m'empêcher, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est stupide et fatal et une recette pour un désastre, mais j'ai simplement…" Je secouai doucement ma tête, les yeux sur le sol.

"Il va te blesser. Ça serait une chose si tu n'en avais rien à faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que ça te préoccupe."

"Ouais, je sais, je sais. Rose a déjà dit tout ça. Ça été bien couvert, crois-moi. J'ai essayé de rester éloignée, vraiment. Mais il est… Peu importe." Je pris une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant courir mes mains dans mes cheveux, frustrée. "Il est parti, et tu l'as vu, il n'était _vraiment_ pas content. On s'est simplement laissé emporter, donc tout est sans intérêt. Tu m'as probablement sauvé d'une terrible erreur, Jazz." Là, je rencontrai enfin ses yeux et souris. "Mais tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais rentrer dans ma maison sans y avoir été invité."

Il sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

"Je suis désolé, Bells. C'était… putain. Ça craint _vraiment_. Tu veux que je reste pour qu'on en parle ?" Il semblait un peu paniqué à l'idée que je puisse dire oui. La dernière chose que Jasper ne voudrait jamais faire c'est de rester avec moi pendant que j'angoisse à cause d'un gars. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter. "Ou dois-je appeler Rose ?"

Je laissai échapper un long rire tremblotant. "Non, je ne veux parler à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui, allez vas-t-en. Je te verrai demain."

Je le poussais vers la porte. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

"Tiens bon, Bells. Tu sais que nous t'aimons tous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je sais, Jazz." Je souris alors que je poussais un peu plus fort dehors.

* * *

**EPOV**

PUTAIN !

Je frappai mon poing contre le volant de ma voiture alors que j'étais arrêté à un feu rouge. Je pouvais à peine conduire tellement j'étais en colère.

Putain de Jasper Hale, putain de casse-couille casse coup ! Fais chier, ce putain d'arrogant de fils de pute ! Je devrais lui arracher chaque membre et les brûler. Putain de connard, entrer comme ça dans sa putain de maison comme s'il vivait là.

Mais Bella… c'était tellement pire. Son visage quand elle m'avait écarté d'elle… paniquée et gênée. La façon dont elle essayait désespérément de couvrir ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous, d'empêcher Jasper de le découvrir… eh bien, putain. J'ai supposé que lorsqu'il est entré, j'allais devoir gérer une scène dérangeante, mais pas _à ce point_. Je pensais qu'il y avait une grosse possibilité pour qu'il me mette un poing dans la figure, qu'il y ait des cris et de la colère alors que Bella lui disait qu'elle et moi étions ensemble… Mais non, elle m'a poussé et avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Pas_ d'elle et moi. Elle voulait prétendre qu'il n'y _avait_ pas d'elle et moi.

Alors, elle a apparemment une sorte de… peu importe… avec lui qui la fait se sentir obligée vis-à-vis de lui, pas de moi à ce moment là. Qui s'en souci ? Je n'avais aucun scrupule moral à l'idée de la lui voler. J'en jubilais. Mais elle devait vouloir être volée. Et il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'accord. C'était comme ça que ça allait se passer.

Mais merde. La sensation de l'avoir contre moi, son goût dans ma bouche, j'avais la sensation de l'avoir dans la peau. Je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête tomber contre l'appui-tête et revis mes souvenirs pendant une seconde.

J'étais plutôt certain que si je l'attaquais une nouvelle fois et que nous _n'étions pas_ interrompus par Jasper, je pourrais l'avoir dans mon lit. Elle le voulait vraiment. J'étais également tout aussi certain qu'elle me virerait de chez elle dès que possible et prétendrait que rien n'était arrivé. Il semblait bien que je pourrais simplement l'avoir pour le sexe, si c'était mon choix. Et ça serait bien ma chance que pour la première fois de ma vie, ce soit loin d'être assez.

* * *

**BPOV**

Je fis les cent pas à l'intérieur de ma petite maison pendant des heures, me demandant ce que je devais après.

L'appeler ? Il ne m'appelait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas. La façon dont il était parti, l'expression sur son visage… L'interruption de Jasper _devait_ lui avoir fait réaliser que nous faisions une erreur. Parce que s'il me voulait, s'il voulait revenir, il aurait appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Ou il ne se serait pas parti à l'origine.

Je me demandais comment était notre situation maintenant. Étions-nous toujours "Edward et Bella" ou est-ce que tout était fini ? Est-ce que je venais juste de faire exploser toute l'affaire ? Mon estomac se serra à cette pensée.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et affichai son numéro. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé, à moins que ce soit lié à l'organisation d'un rencard. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir l'appeler maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Le supplier de revenir et de me coucher avec moi ? Aussi désespérée que je sois, un instinct de préservation m'empêchait de m'abaisser à ce point. Ou pire, voulais-je l'entendre essayer de me laisser tomber gentiment, s'excusant et me disant qu'il s'était laissé aller et que c'était une lamentable erreur ? Non, je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir supporter l'entendre dire ça maintenant.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui envoyer un texto… juste pour clarifier la situation. Je veux dire qu'il y a des projets en place pour les prochaines semaines. C'était toujours bon ? Alice mobilisait tout LA pour préparer les Academy Awards. C'était certainement une excuse valable. Le fait que je pouvais passer par Aro et Laurent pour organiser tout ça me traversa l'esprit, mais la pensée de cette conversation me fit rougir furieusement. "_Ouais, alors j'ai presque couché avec Edward par inadvertance même si je n'étais pas supposé le faire et maintenant j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement quant à nos statuts._" Cette conversation n'allait jamais se produire.

J'écrivis encore et encore le texto, essayant le ton parfait, désolé, mais pas suppliant, curieux, mais pas empli d'espoir. Chaque mot semblait prendre une énorme signification alors que j'agonisais.

Finalement, à presque minuit, je fermai les yeux et appuyai sur envoyer.

"_On est ok ? – B"_

La réponse parvint étonnamment vite, comme s'il l'avait attendu.

"_Oui, on est ok. – E"_

**=FI=**

Je me recroquevillais autant qu'il m'était possible à l'arrière du taxi alors que le conducteur franchissait le parking bondé, essayant de s'approcher de la porte du studio d'enregistrement sans heurter un des paparazzis qui montaient la garde devant le studio. Je pouvais à peine voir John sortir, prêt à me retrouver à la porte du taxi et a m'amener à l'intérieur aussi vite que possible. J'avais abandonnée la conduite de mon camion au studio. Je n'arrivais pas à éviter les paparazzis pour rentrer à l'intérieur, en plus après avoir été coincée seule au milieu d'eux, je n'avais plus vraiment confiance.

Ça faisait quatre jours depuis cette journée là avec les paparazzis, et quatre jours depuis "La Cuisine", comme je l'appelais dans ma tête. Edward et moi n'avions abordés le sujet d'aucune manière, bien que grâce à Alice en mode Academy Awards, je l'avais vu plusieurs fois à sa maison depuis cette nuit là.

Alice a réquisitionnée une chambre d'amis et le bureau voisin dans la maison d'Edward comme zone de "transit", où elle et sa nouvelle assistante, Angela organisent le flux incessant de robes arrivant à mon intention. Oui, Alice avait engagée une assistante. Pour choisir une robe. Pour que je la porte une soirée. Ça semblait exagéré et fou à mes yeux, mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister que c'était comme ça que ça se faisait, du moins "à ce niveau là du business", peu importe ce que cela voulait dire.

La première fois que nous étions vus là, deux jours après _cette_ journée, il y a deux jours, Alice et moi venions juste de franchir l'entrée et nous dirigions vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa zone de transit alors qu'Edward apparaissait en haut des escaliers, des clefs à la main. Je me figeai sur place et je suis sûre que mon visage passa par toutes les couleurs de rouge. Il s'arrêta pendant un long moment, aussi, ne faisant que me regarder. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, de la façon d'agir. Il était un mystère pour moi. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il voulait, s'il voulait quelque chose. J'attendis donc pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, me tenant légèrement derrière Alice, le dévisageant comme une idiote. Louée soit elle, Alice ne sembla rien remarquer, et parla avec Edward à propos de nos projets pour l'après-midi.

Il fut celui qui lâcha le premier, faisant un commentaire évasif et poli, quelque chose du genre qu'il espérait que la recherche de la robe irait bien et que nous devrions faire comme chez nous et qu'il nous verrait peut-être plus tard. Puis il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison.

D'accord. Alors je suppose qu'on prétend que rien ne se s'est produit. Eh bien, au cas où je commençai à oublier, il _était_ Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, qui ne _fait_ pas dans les petites-amies et les relations amoureuses. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont il gérait les filles "le jour d'après", même si nous n'étions jamais allés jusqu'au bout. Business comme toujours, rien d'autre à dire là-dessus. J'étais idiote de croire que quelques moments agréables quand nous étions seuls, quand il semblait que nous avions une connexion, signifiaient quelque chose. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Edward semblait déterminé à mettre tout ça derrière lui, alors je ferais de même.

Cela me prit tout ce que j'avais en moi rien que pour faire avancer mes pieds afin de suivre Alice dans les escaliers et prétendre que tout allait bien. Heureusement, elle était tellement excitée par notre projet et les robes qui avaient été livrées aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon opinion, je devais simplement sourire, hocher occasionnellement la tête et me déshabiller quand cela m'était ordonné.

Je l'avais encore vu hier quand j'étais venue essayer les robes. Une fois encore il était sur le chemin de la sortie lorsque j'arrivais. Une fois encore, il était poli, bref et me regarda à peine dans les yeux. Je m'admonesterai des émotions que je laissais m'envahir à cause de cela.

Et maintenant, je devais faire face à un autre jour de ça. Recroquevillée à l'arrière d'une voiture, conduite d'un endroit à un autre, essayant d'aller d'une voiture à un bâtiment en étant quasiment invisible pendant que des hordes de paparazzis prenaient des photos de moi et criaient des questions. J'étais épuisée et je me sentais complètement seule. Rose, Em et Jazz étaient certes inquiets pour moi, inquiets comme des fous en vérité. Mais ils étaient toujours en quelque sorte anonyme. Si nous arrivions ensemble à une soirée d'ouverture ou autre, ils seraient reconnus pour sûr, mais Jasper pouvait toujours entrer dans un Starbucks seul sans grande retombée autre que devoir peut-être signer un autographe pour un serveur. Alors bien qu'ils se préoccupent de mon sort et veulent désespérément m'aider, ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Franchement, je ne comprenais toujours pas non plus. Était-ce vraiment ma vie maintenant ?

Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas dans le monde. Partout où j'allais, il y avait cette frénésie d'appareil photo et de corps bousculant et de mains m'agrippant et de gens qui criaient mon nom, criaient celui d'Edward.

Jusqu'à présent, la ruse sur mon lieu d'habitation semblait tenir, mais je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je pouvais compter là-dessus. De toute manière, ils semblaient tous supposer que je restais chez Edward, alors c'était là qu'ils m'attendaient principalement. Avec Alice qui m'entrainait là presque tous les jours pour essayer des robes, la charade que je vivais avec lui était assez crédible, et ils avaient plein de photos de mes allées et venues dans la maison d'Edward. Ce qui suscita un appel inquiet de Charlie, qui avait vu quelque chose sur la couverture de l'US Weekly dans la queue à la caisse du supermarché. Mon dieu, c'était _tout_ ce dont j'avais besoin. Je dus lui expliquer toute la sordide et lugubre affaire. C'était définitivement un point faible dans notre relation père et fille. Il n'était pas heureux de l'histoire, pour le dire poliment, et c'était sans la partie où j'avais presque couchée avec Edward. Mais après lui avoir assuré que mon grand et imposant cousin Emmett gardait un œil sur moi, il se calma un peu.

"Hey, mademoiselle ?" demanda le chauffeur. "Vous êtes prête ?"

Je hochai la tête. Le chauffeur et John échangèrent quelques mots brefs et puis John ouvrit rapidement la porte arrière et me souleva hors de la voiture. Nous courûmes vers la porte, le bras de John serré autour de moi. Les corps s'écrasaient contre nous, les cris devenaient assourdissants. Alors que les photographes se rentraient les uns dans les autres pour avoir une meilleure position, ils nous rentraient immanquablement dedans, j'étais donc constamment poussée de tous les côtés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter devant nous, mettant leurs appareils photos juste sous mon nez, essayant d'avoir un portrait. Mais John et moi avancions en prétendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là, ce qui était ridicule vu que je leur marchai presque dessus. John ouvrit la porte, nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur et il la claque derrière nous. Nous fîmes une pause un instant avant de souffler. Je levais les yeux au ciel et souris.

"Un nouveau jour et je suis encore en vie, John !"

Il rit nerveusement et je lui dis au revoir alors que j'avançai dans le couloir pour aller dans notre studio, essayant de faire disparaitre les vagues de panique que ces scènes évoquaient toujours en moi. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre Edward avait réussi à s'y habituer. Je n'avais pas la sensation que cela m'arriverait.

"La voilà, Miss Couverture de People Magazine !" exulta Emmett alors que j'arrivai.

"La ferme, Emmett. Je ne veux trop pas entendre parler de ça aujourd'hui."

"C'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas être le sujet principal d'Hollywood Access tous les soirs depuis une semaine ?"

"Hey !" criai-je joyeusement. "Jasper ! Comment vont les choses avec Alice ?"

"Bien essayé, comme si ça allait me distraire," maugréa Emmett, mais ça marcha un peu.

"Alors vous êtes passés à l'acte ?" pépia Rose, décidant de me joindre dans mon Projet de Rediriger Emmett. Et la vie sexuelle des autres redirigeait toujours Emmett.

Jasper sourit et ne leva pas les yeux de sa basse alors qu'il la traficotait.

"Oh… Rose, tu vois ce que je vois ?" J'étais sur le point d'exploser de rire. "Jazz, tu… _rougis _?"

"Ferme ta gueule, Swan !" rugit-il sans enthousiasme, lançant son médiator vers moi.

"C'est trop le cas !" chanta Rose. "Regarde son visage !"

Jasper pointa son doigt vers moi. "Tu fermes ta gueule aussi, Rosie !"

"Alors…" Je n'étais pas vraiment prête à abandonner ça. C'était trop amusant. "C'est bon ?"

Jasper arrêta de tenter de nous empêcher de parler. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tomba lourdement sur le canapé, avec cette stupide expression 'frappé par la foudre'. "Diable, Bells, tu n'as _aucune_ idée. Elle fait ce truc…"

"Stop !" criai-je, mes mains levées en signe de protestation. "J'en sais officiellement assez maintenant ! Tu n'es pas supposé me le _dire _! Beurk, Jazz ! Comme si je voulais t'imaginer comme ça avec elle ! C'est mon amie !"

"Je n'en sais pas assez," chouina Emmett, se faisant tomber dans le canapé à côté de Jasper. "Dis-moi le reste, mec."

Rose et moi levâmes nos yeux au ciel.

"Ugh, nous sortons d'ici jusqu'à ce que ces dames aient finis de parler." Rose attrapa mon bras avec le sien et me dirigea dans la cabine avec elle. Rose se posa dans la chaise pivotante de Butch et fit des tours dessus pendant que je m'appuyais sur le panneau de contrôle et jouai avec mes ongles. Butch et Kyle n'étaient pas encore là, nous tournions donc en rond jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive.

Je frottai mes yeux avec mes doigts et soupirai. Il était 9h du matin, et ils me brûlaient déjà. J'avais à peine dormi depuis "La Cuisine". Chaque nuit, ces moments avec Edward me hantaient dès que je fermai mes yeux et me gardai éveillée pendant des heures. Quand je m'endormais enfin j'étais attaquée par des rêves intenses et réalistes de lui et moi ensemble, ce qui était à la fois super, mais aussi totalement épuisant.

"Alors, Rose," dis-je, essayant de me distraire. "Que penses-tu réellement d'Alice ? Je veux dire, il semble qu'elle et Jasper…"

"Il est totalement mordu," dit Rose avec un petit rire. "C'est pathétique et adorable à la fois. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que j'aurai un problème avec la personne qui aurait une relation sérieuse avec Jazz. Principalement, parce que tu me connais, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec les personnes du même sexe que moi."

Je gloussai. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu es responsable du fait que ces salopes sont jalouses."

Elle rit. "Ouais, mais quand même. J'ai supposé que ce serait cette torture sans fin d'avoir une de ses filles insipides là tout le temps et être incapable de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs à cause de Jazz. Et quand j'ai entendu qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Edward… je veux dire, la sœur d'Edward ? Je ne sais pas, avec la génétique, je suppose que je m'attendais…"

"Quelqu'un juste comme toi ?" souris-je.

Elle rit. "Je suppose. Mais elle est toute petite et adorable, au format de poche. Elle est juste tellement différente de ce que j'avais envisagé. Ne te trompe pas, elle est un peu folle et je ne sais pas comme Jazz supporte les sauts. Mais, elle ne m'énerve pas, et ce n'est pas une salope. En vérité, elle est vraiment gentille avec moi, ce qui est bizarre."

"Elle t'aime bien. Ça aide qu'elle est une des peut-être quatre femmes au monde qui n'est pas effrayée à mort par toi. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien. C'est pareil pour moi. Ça doit être dur, je pense, de rentrer là dedans…" J'agitai ma main pour indiquer notre groupe, "… de l'extérieur. Mais elle… je ne sais pas, elle semble simplement _s'intégrer_."

"Ouais, c'est vrai," sourit Rose et haussa les épaules. "Et alors, à propos d'Edward ? Plus de étrangeté depuis la _grande_ bizarrerie ?"

Je lui avais parlé de La Cuisine parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas partager ça avec la fille qui est la plus proche de toi au monde ? Elle était restée admirablement calme, cependant, posant seulement quelques questions et ne m'avait pas harcelée depuis, bien que je sache que ça la démangeait de garder sa bouche fermée.

Je savais que je rougissais, je gardais juste mes yeux baissés. "Je le vois parfois quand je suis chez lui avec Alice, en train d'essayer des robes. Il sort dès que nous entrons. Nous ne passons pas vraiment de temps ensemble. Mais il est toujours gentil. Poli en tout cas."

"En a-t-il parlé ?"

"Non. Tout comme moi."

"Ça doit te rendre folle."

"Ouais. J'ai la sensation de perdre la tête parfois. Mais il essaye clairement de faire passer un message. Il doit regretter d'être allé si loin, ou regretter que ça soit arrivé. Je suppose que je devrais être contente que Jasper soit arrivé. Je veux dire, à quel point ça aurait été pire si nous avions…"

"Ça aurait été _vraiment_ pire."

"Ouais, vraiment pire," dis-je doucement.

"Mais tu le veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rose.

"Ugh, à un point tel que ça fait mal. Je suis folle," gémis-je alors que j'enfonçai mon visage dans mes mains.

"Non, juste humaine. La moitié du monde veut coucher avec Edward. Pourquoi serais-tu immunisée ?"

"Justement parce que la moitié du monde veut coucher avec lui ! J'aurai souhaitée le rencontrer en dehors de tout ça. Si j'étais personne et s'il n'était personne. J'aurai pu le faire, le sortir de mon système et le ranger dans ma boîte de souvenirs coquins datant de mes jours glorieux."

"Tu penses que tu te le serais sorti de la tête avec juste une fois ?"

"Non, probablement pas. Il faudrait que j'en aie plus. Et le résultat serait de tout foutre en l'air."

"Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu ne vas rien faire," dit Rose de manière rassurante.

Vrai.

C'est pour ça que je ne vais rien faire. Parce que c'est qui je suis. La fille intelligente, qui prend la bonne décision. Qui sort avec les bons gars et évite les mauvais. Ouaip. C'est moi. Alors pourquoi je voulais à ce point faire quelque chose de réellement stupide ?

Nous fûmes silencieusement pendant un moment. Quelque chose me travaillait et je crachai finalement le morceau.

"Hey, Rose, ne penses-tu pas que peut-être nous sommes tous trop proches ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… trop proches ?"

Je regardai mes mains, gênée. "Je ne sais pas, juste un peu trop codépendant, peut-être ? Comme Jazz qui entre dans ma maison comme ça ? Alice l'a remarquée aussi, le jour de leur rencontre. Je veux dire, nous avions l'habitude de tous faire ça quand nous étions des enfants, mais…"

"Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… c'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Rose.

"Ouais, je suppose. Et comme je le dis, combien il est dur de rentrer là-dedans en venant de l'extérieur ?"

"Je comprends. Mais ne penses-tu pas que ça change ?" demanda Rose. "Jasper a Alice maintenant. Et nous vivons tous séparés. Je pense que nous avons nos espaces personnels. Peut-être que c'est plus dur pour toi de le sentir parce que tu es toute seule et Emmett et Jazz sont très protecteurs vis-à-vis de toi ?"

"Ouais, peut-être."

Rose gloussa. "De qui je me moque ? _Je suis_ celle qui est la plus protectrice vis-à-vis de toi. Je pense que depuis que ta mère est partie, nous avons simplement voulu prendre soin de toi."

Je la regardai avec précaution, et après une pause, je dis, "Mais, je n'ai plus 8 ans. Et je peux prendre soin de moi."

Je ne savais même pas ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, ou même si ma phrase avait un but. Tout ce truc sortait juste de moi. Je les aimais tous tellement, je ne savais pas comment survivre sans eux autour de moi. Souhaitais-je vraiment qu'ils me laissent un peu tranquille ? Était-ce une réaction stupide liée à Jazz entrant chez moi quand j'étais avec Edward ? Peut-être. Peut-être que je voulais simplement qu'ils regardent ailleurs pendant que je faisais quelque chose de imprudent et stupide pour une fois, quelque chose qu'ils désapprouveraient, j'en suis sûre. Comme de fréquenter Edward Cullen. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que j'avais peur qu'ils remplissent tous les trois ma vie à tel point que je n'aie plus de place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être j'étais simplement crevée et sexuellement frustrée et je m'en prenais à mes meilleurs amis. Je ne savais plus.

Rose tendit le bras et agrippa ma main, "Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi. C'est juste ce truc fou dans lequel nous sommes tombés, et ce qui t'arrive en ce moment… ça nous fait peur. Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment gérer ça. Tout le monde veut simplement que tu ailles bien."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux face à l'anxiété et à la fatigue qui m'envahissaient, me sentant abattue. "Je sais, Rose. Ça me fait peur à moi aussi. Crois-moi. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment gérer les choses non plus."

Butch arriva à ce moment là, nous interrompant et peu de temps après ça, Jasper vint pour nous faire revenir dans le studio pour que nous commencions à travailler. Edward, mes amis farouchement protecteurs et ma petite vie protégée furent poussés au fond de ma tête pour le temps présent et ce fut un soulagement.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu. Appuyer sur le petit bouton pour me faire partager vos impressions**


	16. As The World Falls Down

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Et j'en profite pour vous remercier pour les reviews. Cette fois, je vais pouvoir répondre à tout le monde :D**

**Un grand merci tout particulier à Milk qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter d'être ma bêta.**

**Bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – As The World Falls Down**

**(**Alors Que Le Monde S'écroule**)**

* * *

**BPOV **

Je fis défiler les chaînes une fois encore, remarquant à peine ce que je voyais apparaître. Finalement, je grognai de frustration et éteignis la télévision, jetant la télécommande sur la table. Pressant mes doigts contre mes yeux, je gémis et me laissai tomber contre le canapé. J'étais épuisée, ne dormant pas bien, mais je pouvais sentir que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant des heures, s'il arrivait un jour. Tout ce que je voulais c'était une bonne nuit d'oubli. Une nuit où je ne resterais pas éveillée pendant des heures à penser à Edward, à me souvenir de cette nuit-là, me posant des questions et me torturant. Une nuit où je ne me réveillerais pas en tremblant et haletant toutes les heures après avoir à nouveau rêvé de lui. Les cauchemars concernant les paparazzis étaient pires, quand j'étais isolée, entourée de corps sans visage, leurs mains me saisissant inlassablement. Je n'arrivais jamais à me rendormir après ceux-là.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, m'endormir n'avait jamais été un problème, et donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de stratégies pour affronter mes insomnies. J'essayai de repenser à ces autres nuits où je ne pouvais pas dormir, de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait pour m'endormir. Tout ce dont je pouvais me rappeler était une nuit quand j'avais 7 ans. Je me souvenais que ma mère m'avait fait un verre de lait chaud pour m'aider à me calmer. C'était un des seuls souvenirs vraiment maternels que j'avais d'elle. Lait chaud ? Eh bien, je suppose que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo et fus déçue de trouver le gallon de lait vide. Qui remet un gallon de lait vide dans le frigo ? Oh, exact. Je vis seule maintenant. Ça serait donc moi. Idiote. Des années à vivre avec Emmett m'avaient clairement affectée. Eh bien, le fait de ne pas avoir de lait était un gros problème, parce que cela voulait dire pas de café demain et j'avais une séance d'enregistrement à 9h. Ça n'arriverait pas sans café, surtout avec mon manque de sommeil.

Je regardai l'heure sur le micro-onde. 21:45. Pas trop tard. Il y avait une épicerie à quelques rues d'ici qui vendait des trucs de base. Ils devraient avoir du lait. Et au pire du pire, ils devraient avoir du NyQuil et _ça_ pour sûr ça me ferait dormir. Je pouvais faire l'aller retour en 5 minutes et à cette heure de la nuit, j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucun paparazzi en train de surveiller le parking de la supérette. Et peut-être que ça pourrait aider de sortir de la maison et faire quelque chose, au lieu de simplement traîner à l'intérieur, réfléchissant à m'en rendre folle.

J'attrapai les clefs et mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je réalisai en m'approchant de l'entrée de la maison que c'était _bruyant_ dehors, ce qui était étonnant pour ce quartier tranquille à cette heure de la nuit. Y avait-il un feu ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il appelé la police, une ambulance ou autre ? J'ouvris la porte et l'explication que je trouvai là me coupa le souffle et fit geler mon sang. J'étais face à ce mur maintenant familier de flash et de cris, sauf que cette fois ils étaient devant ma maison. Ils étaient partout, étalés dans le jardin, dans la rue. M'appelant… hurlant des questions. Je commençai immédiatement à lutter pour respirer, sentant le rythme de mon cœur monter en flèche.

Ils savaient où je vivais.

Les commentaires d'Alice à propos de ma maison, que je n'avais pas de clôture, ou de porte dans mon allée, que n'importe qui pouvait entrer… à l'époque, ça semblait être une inquiétude ridicule, mais maintenant je comprenais. J'étais totalement exposée et n'avais nulle part où me cacher.

Je rentrai en trébuchant dans la maison et fermai la porte puis la verrouillai. Je tombai en avant contre elle, essayant de calmer ma respiration et mes mains tremblantes. Ils ne partaient pas. Je pouvais toujours les entendre m'appeler, attendant que je sorte une nouvelle fois.

L'envie irrésistible d'appeler Edward monta très rapidement et cette fois je n'essayai même pas de lutter. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'avais _besoin_ de lui, et de personne d'autre, et j'avais besoin de lui _maintenant_. Je cherchai son numéro et appuyai sur le bouton d'un pouce tremblant. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

"Hey, Bella." Sa voix semblait détendue et heureuse, pas ce ton poli et distant qu'il avait utilisé pour me parler durant la semaine écoulée. Dieu merci.

"Edward…" Je réalisai trop tard que je ne pouvais pas me fier à ma voix. Je pleurais et ne le savais même pas. Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un râle.

"Bella ? Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où es-tu ?"

"Edward, ils sont partout autour de ma maison… les photographes… je ne peux pas sortir dehors… Ils crient mon nom… Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé, je ne savais pas quoi faire."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Reste à l'intérieur. Je dois ramener Sam, mon garde du corps. Nous serons là pour te chercher dans moins de 30 minutes. Tout va bien, ne panique pas," dit-il calmement. Je sentis mon cœur ralentir légèrement. Il venait me chercher. "Ne réponds pas à la porte ou au téléphone. Vérifie que c'est fermé. Je t'enverrai un texto quand nous serons là. Et Bella ?" Il fit une pause et je pouvais entendre la tension dans sa voix. Je pouvais pratiquement le voir fermer ses yeux très forts et pincer l'arrête de son nez, comme je savais qu'il devait le faire. "Quand nous serons là… je ne peux pas venir à la porte. Je suis désolé. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sam viendra. Mais je t'attendrai dans la voiture. D'accord ?"

"Ouais, d'accord."

"Ça ira jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions ?"

"Oui."

"Je viens."

"Merci."

Je m'assis toute tendue sur l'appui coude de mon sofa en attendant, n'osant pas bouger, regardant simplement les minutes défiler. Je pouvais les entendre dehors, parlant et rigolant, faisant passer le temps, attendant que je sorte une nouvelle fois. Je songeai à appeler Rose et Emmett, ou Jasper, mais c'était hors de leur portée. Ils ne sauraient pas plus que moi ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais Edward le savait, lui. Et il était en route pour me venir en aide.

26 minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna.

"_On est là."_

Je me levai d'un coup. Il y avait un accrochage dehors, des piétinements, des cris. Je n'osai pas regarder pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un court toc sec fut frappé sur la porte.

"Mademoiselle Swan ? C'est Sam, je travaille pour M. Cullen," tonna une voix profonde dont le volume paraissait moindre à travers la porte de bois.

Je l'entrouvris pour voir l'un des hommes les plus larges que j'avais jamais vu. Il était plus grand que certains des garçons Quileutes de La Push et ça en disait beaucoup.

"Avancez sous mon bras. Restez près de moi. Je vais vous conduire à la voiture." Il se tourna sur le côté et souleva son bras droit. J'ouvris un peu plus la porte et me glissai à travers la plus petite ouverture possible et son énorme bras se posa sur mes épaules, protégeant efficacement la moitié de mon corps. Je tournai ma tête vers sa massive poitrine et le son de leurs cris fut en quelque sorte étouffé. Sam commença immédiatement à nous faire bouger. Il garda son bras libre devant nous, créant une bulle pour moi. Personne ne me toucha. Personne n'osait. Je n'écoutai pas leurs cris, je me concentrai simplement sur l'action d'avancer avec Sam, d'aller vers là où Edward m'attendait.

Il y avait un énorme 4x4 noir avec des vitres très teintées garé sur le bas-côté. Je ne pouvais rien voir de ce qui était à l'intérieur. Alors que nous arrivions à moins de deux mètres de la porte arrière, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Edward était à l'intérieur, ses bras ouverts pour moi. Sam me fit avancer jusqu'à l'ouverture et me relâcha sans heurt alors que les bras d'Edward se refermaient autour de moi et que la porte se refermait doucement. J'entendis le verrouillage automatique s'engager.

Il y eut un autre éclat de son chaotique alors que Sam ouvrait la porte côté conducteur et se mettait au volant, puis le verrouillage s'enclencha à nouveau et il démarra la voiture. Je savais que cela devait être la folie furieuse dehors, mais je pouvais à peine le voir ou l'entendre du siège arrière.

Edward ne me relâcha pas. Je regardai son visage, ses yeux verts qui me dévisageaient gentiment. Il tendit une main et caressa ma pommette de ses doigts. Je laissai échapper un long souffle tremblotant. Ma gorge se serra soudainement et un pleur étranglé monta. Je ne pouvais ni m'en empêcher ni le retenir. Je m'effondrai complètement, tremblant de tout mon corps. Edward me pelotonna contre son torse, sa main caressant mes cheveux alors qu'il me murmurait des mots rassurants dans l'oreille.

"Je suis désolé, bébé," bredouilla-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait, j'étais simplement extrêmement heureuse qu'il soit là. Et j'avais raison. Il me faisait me sentir mieux, quand je savais que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

Mes pleurs finirent en reniflements. J'installai ma tête sur son épaule, mes jambes sur ses genoux, un bras autour de son torse. Je ne voulais plus jamais bouger de cet endroit avec lui. Sa main était toujours dans mes cheveux et le mouvement était si apaisant, et j'étais si fatiguée. Je m'endormis…

* * *

**EPOV**

Les épaules de Bella finirent par arrêter de trembler et sa respiration se calma. Je continuai de caresser ses cheveux avec ma main, gardant mon bras serré autour d'elle. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas, je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Sur le chemin de ma maison sa respiration se fit plus lente et je sus qu'elle s'était endormie, ce pour quoi j'étais reconnaissant.

Sam franchit le portail et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison.

"Elle s'est endormie," dis-je doucement à Sam. "Je vais la porter à l'intérieur."

"Voulez-vous que je le fasse ?"

"Non, c'est bon."

Sam ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour moi et je manœuvrai la forme endormie de Bella dans mes bras pour pouvoir la porter. Elle bougea légèrement et tourna son visage dans mon épaule, ses petites mains s'accrochant à ma chemise. Sam m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée et je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui dire bonne nuit alors qu'il nous enfermait dans la maison.

La noirceur et le calme régnaient Alice avait apparemment décidé de dormir chez elle ce soir. Elle avait presque déménagé ici pendant un moment mais soudainement elle s'était mise à dormir à nouveau chez elle. Étrange.

Je montai les escaliers aussi prudemment que possible pour éviter de la réveiller. Je me tins momentanément dans le couloir en haut des escaliers, incertain de quelle route prendre. Il y avait une chambre d'amis à gauche, une qu'Alice n'avait pas réquisitionnée pour les robes. Ma chambre était sur la droite. Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de poser un doigt sur elle ce soir, mais je me demandai pendant une minute si cela serait plus confortable pour Bella de dormir avec moi. Je veux dire, avec la façon dont elle s'accrochait à moi… Mais ça pourrait être vraiment bizarre pour elle de se réveiller auprès de moi demain. Et dérangeant. Non, il valait mieux la mettre seule au lit, bien que je ne voulais rien de plus au monde que de me coucher à côté d'elle toute la nuit et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

J'expirai lourdement et me tournai sur la gauche, ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre d'amis d'un petit coup d'épaule. Je la déposai aussi soigneusement que possible et puis passai une bonne dizaine de minutes à essayer de retirer la couverture de dessous son corps sans la réveiller. Elle bougea à peine. Elle devait être épuisée. Je retirai ses chaussures et tirai la couverture sur elle. Son visage était tourné vers moi, reposant sur l'oreiller, une de ses mains posée sous son menton. D'accord, je n'allais pas la mettre dans mon lit, mais j'allais m'accorder quelques minutes pour la regarder dormir. Toujours perturbant, mais je me disais qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

Je me baissai doucement pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis je tendis le bras et écartai de son visage les cheveux qui étaient tombés dans ses yeux. Elle avait des taches bleutées sous ses yeux, comme si elle ne dormait pas bien. Sa peau était albâtre dans la lumière feutrée de la pièce, nacrée et presque translucide sur ses pommettes, où il y avait la petite touche toujours présente de son rougissement. Ses lèvres rose foncé, pleines, s'entrouvrirent alors que sa respiration s'approfondissait. Ses paupières commencèrent à bouger et ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Elle rêvait. J'étais fasciné. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et puis elle le dit, en un faible murmure… "Edward."

Ma respiration se brisa totalement dans ma poitrine et je suis sûr que mon cœur sauta quelques battements. Je la fixai, complètement glacé pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Elle avait dit mon nom. _Mon_ nom. Elle rêvait de _moi_. Peut-être que j'étais la dernière personne qu'elle avait vue avant de s'endormir mais encore… peut-être pas. Je ressentis de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'en dépit de tous les obstacles et problèmes, en dépit de combien j'étais con et en quelque sorte un cas désespéré, en dépit de tout cela, elle puisse me vouloir quand même. Je me sentais extatique et terrifié en même temps. J'étais à la fois euphorique et horriblement anxieux. Je ne comprenais pas le mélange d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en moi ou ce qu'il signifiait… et puis ça déferla sur moi comme le soleil perçant à travers les nuages de Seattle… j'étais amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**BPOV**

J'enfonçai mon visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller à la recherche de plus de sommeil. Il était si profond et satisfaisant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'échappe. Mes doigts finirent par reconnaitre que ce n'était pas mes draps, puis mon visage reconnut que ce n'était pas mon oreiller.

J'ouvris un œil et regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je baissai les yeux, au moins je n'étais pas nue, c'était toujours une découverte rassurante. Je portais les mêmes vêtements que la nuit dernière, les chaussures en moins.

La nuit dernière… les paparazzis envahissant ma maison, j'avais appelé Edward, il était venu me chercher… j'étais perdue après ça.

Je me redressai pour m'appuyer contre la tête de lit et écartai mes cheveux de mon visage. La pièce était décorée avec goût dans des tons neutres sobres, le lit était tout blanc. Il y avait un manque net de quelque chose de personnel dans la pièce, ce qui me fit penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'amis. Un sac en toile reposait sur le sol au pied du lit. Jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours, je repérai un mot sur la table de chevet dont l'écriture m'était inconnue.

_Bella, _

_Tu t'es endormie sur le chemin du retour. Je t'ai installée dans la chambre d'amis. Alice est allée chez toi hier soir pour te prendre quelques vêtements. Il y a du café dans la cuisine._

_Edward_

La maison d'Edward. Edward m'avait mise au lit ici. J'étais remplie de gratitude et… je n'arrivais pas vraiment à analyser ce que je ressentais et je n'avais pas envie d'essayer. Je voulais prendre une douche, et mes fringues étaient là. Correction : Alice les avait prises, j'étais donc certaine qu'aucune de _mes_ fringues n'étaient là, seulement les choix approuvés par Alice. Eh bien, j'allais devoir faire avec. Au moins les vêtements n'avaient pas été portés durant toute la journée et ensuite toute la nuit.

Je soupirai profondément, me sentant plus heureuse que je l'avais été depuis des semaines, et sortis du lit pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose dans ce sac que je pouvais espérer porter sans rougir. Tous les sous-vêtements étaient en dentelle, ce que je trouvais stupide et peu pratique. Je m'étais amèrement plainte auparavant de l'insistance d'Alice d'habiller _chaque _partie de mon anatomie. Cela semblait idiot de s'inquiéter de ce qui se trouvait sous les vêtements, des trucs que personnes ne voyait jamais. Mais Alice avait débité des conneries sur le fait que c'était un crime de porter ma petite culotte de coton blanche sous une robe Zac Posen, peu importe ce que c'était. Il semblait donc que j'étais coincée avec de la lingerie sexy et fantaisie, mais les vêtements n'étaient pas aussi terribles que je l'avais craint. Le jean de designer que je portais pour le match était là, et après une petite fouille, je trouvai une fine chemise de coton blanc avec de jolis petits plis et des broderies sur le devant qui était assez mignonne.

Une douche aida énormément, ce qui était bien, parce qu'il me revint à l'esprit que j'avais besoin d'être au studio à 9h et capable de performer. Maintenant je sentais que, après un peu de café, ça pourrait être le cas. Je fis une queue-de-cheval négligée de mes cheveux humides simplement pour ne pas qu'ils me dérangent, enfilai des ballerines dorées qu'Alice avait choisies pour moi et me dirigeai au rez-de-chaussée, chantant doucement la chanson que j'avais entendu dans ma tête en me réveillant. Je me demandai où Edward était ou même s'il était toujours là. Ça me faisait un peu plus mal que je voulais l'admettre qu'il puisse être sorti sans m'avoir vue ce matin. Ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière avait été si émotionnel, j'avais été si vulnérable, et il avait été… parfait. Gentil, attentionné, apaisant. Il semblait que les choses devraient être différentes maintenant, mais je me demandai si cela serait le cas.

* * *

**EPOV**

Je traînai pendant une éternité dans la cuisine, buvant bien plus de café que je le devrais, fixant le haut des escaliers comme si cela suffirait à la faire apparaitre. Je considérai brièvement l'idée de monter dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien… une nouvelle fois… mais j'étais plutôt certain qu'elle était debout maintenant, je décidai donc qu'il était mieux de lui laisser de l'espace. Je fis courir mes mains à travers mes cheveux pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la journée, essayant de déterminer exactement comment je devais procéder. Mon cerveau était en désordre, mais une pensée continuait à percer à travers la confusion de la matinée :

Elle m'avait appelé. Elle _m_'avait appelé.

Pas Jasper. Pas Rosalie et Emmett. Moi.

Ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Quand elle avait été terrifiée et désespérée, c'était vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée, et c'était moi qui l'avais réconfortée. Et quand elle dormait, c'était _moi_ dans ses rêves, peu importe comment je me retrouvais là. Ça me laissait un mince filet d'espoir sur lequel me raccrocher comme quoi je pouvais faire marcher les choses. Que je pouvais écarter Jasper d'elle, et lui faire oublier quel fichu et mauvais risque j'étais. Que je pouvais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la mériter.

J'étais inquiet que dans la lumière vive du matin, elle regretterait de m'avoir appelé. Qu'elle appellerait un de ses amis pour venir la chercher ici. Mais là encore, la surveillance des médias pourrait l'empêcher de faire ça. J'étais assez sûr qu'après la nuit dernière, je pourrais la convaincre de rester ici pour au moins quelques jours. Et puis je verrais. Je verrais ce qu'elle voulait, où elle voulait aller. Elle aimait sa petite maison ; je savais qu'elle voulait être là-bas. Ça la rendrait tellement malheureuse de l'abandonner. Mais bien sûr cet endroit était impossible pour l'instant, aucune sécurité, c'était bien trop… Je fus arrêté par un flash soudain d'inspiration. J'allais devoir passer quelques coups de fil aujourd'hui et voir ce que je pouvais faire.

Je l'entendis chantonner avant de la voir. Une superbe mélodie toute en ondulations de sa voix claire de soprano. Si belle. Je fermai momentanément les yeux, me plongeant dans le son de sa voix. J'ouvris à nouveau mes yeux pour la voir descendre les escaliers d'un pas léger, toute empourprée et légèrement moite à cause de la douche, et mon cœur se tourna un peu dans ma poitrine.

"Hey," dis-je rapidement pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là.

Elle leva la tête et un magnifique sourire apparut momentanément sur son visage avant qu'elle semble se reprendre un peu et l'atténue légèrement. Mais sa réaction immédiate me rendit audacieux et je ne voulais pas que cette nouvelle intimité que nous avions atteinte s'évanouisse en l'espace d'un échange matinal gênant. Je traversai donc rapidement la cuisine et l'attirai dans mes bras, posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle se tint immobile un instant avant de se détendre dans mes bras et d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi. "Mieux, merci. Désolée d'avoir paniqué la nuit dernière. Merci de t'être occupé de moi."

"Il n'y a aucune raison de s'excuser, Bella. Cela a du être bouleversant et terrifiant pour toi. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider."

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un moment, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, et c'était le paradis. Mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en allant trop vite, je m'écartai légèrement d'elle, passant une main derrière moi pour attraper une de ses mains.

"Café ?" demandai-je, la dirigeant à travers la cuisine vers la cafetière.

Elle fléchit, soulagée. "Oui ! Je dois être au studio à 9h et je suis dans un sale état. Je suppose que je devrais appeler un taxi."

"Sam va te conduire," dis-je doucement. "Et Bella ? Cet après-midi, quand tu auras fini au studio, l'agence de Sam va envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, quelqu'un qui te sera exclusivement assigné. Tu peux faire passer des entretiens plus tard pour choisir quelqu'un de manière permanente, mais on a besoin de te trouver quelqu'un tout de suite. Les choses commencent à devenir folles et tu n'es pas en sécurité."

Elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens un moment, comme si elle considérait protester. Mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que c'était un mal nécessaire et elle hocha simplement la tête, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. Franchement, j'étais un peu furieux que personne n'ait fait ça pour elle jusqu'à présent. Le label, son agent, ils lui avaient demandé de faire ce truc avec moi précisément pour obtenir ce niveau d'attention. Mais quand cela se produisait, ils la laissaient sans défense et jetée aux loups, sans personne pour la protéger. C'était bête mais en même temps ça faisait mon affaire. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre la protège de toute manière. Je voulais m'en occuper moi-même.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un garde du corps," dit-elle. "Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant la nuit dernière."

"Je ne fais pas appel à ses services tout le temps. Je préfère faire les choses aussi normalement que possible, si je peux. Je l'emmène pour les soirées importantes, les trucs avec des grosses foules. Et quand j'ai un nouveau film et que je suis très en vue, je l'appelle plus souvent. Il est de garde 24h sur 24 en ce moment, juste au cas où."

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, mordant sa lèvre, essayant manifestement d'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler sa vie maintenant avec un garde du corps. C'était différent, pour sûr. Mais j'étais déterminé à faire de mon mieux pour l'aider à trouver l'équilibre, trouver un moyen d'être en sûreté tout en vivant pleinement sa vie. Elle était dans ce bordel à cause de moi. C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

"Alors," dis-je, essayant de la distraire avec quelque chose de joyeux, "qu'étais-tu en train de chanter à l'instant ? Est-ce pour l'album ?"

"Oh, non. C'est une vieille chanson de Kate Bush. Je l'ai entendue il y a quelques années et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. J'aimerais la chanter un jour mais…"

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment juste pour le groupe. Elle a été reprise plusieurs fois, mais j'ai un faible pour la version originale et c'est principalement voix et piano et aucun d'entre nous n'en joue. Jasper juste un peu, mais pas comme ça. Et cela serait bizarre de le faire avec un musicien de session, parce que cette chanson est tellement intime, juste la voix et le piano ensemble. Alors je la chante seulement sous la douche."

Je fus distrait un instant par des images de Bella chantant sous la douche et dus prendre une seconde pour retrouver ma concentration.

"Je suis désolé que la cuisine soit aussi vide. Je ne cuisine pas ici, alors le café est presque la seule chose présente dans la pièce. Mais Sam sera heureux de t'acheter quelque chose sur le chemin du studio."

"Tu ne cuisines pas ? Genre jamais ?"

"Non. Je ne suis pas là souvent et…"

Elle me sourit alors qu'elle se détournait, buvant son café. "Ouais, je sais tout ça. Le Edward Cullen à la vie sociale surchargée."

"Hey, je suis réformé ! Tu te souviens ?" protestai-je, riant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya sur le comptoir, gloussant. "Bien sûr, bien sûr… et je suis l'innocente voisine qui a dompté la bête. J'ai entendu l'histoire."

Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je levai un sourcil et lui fis un sourire en coin. Ma voix devint un murmure. "Innocente, hein ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il m'a semblé."

Je le regrettai presque immédiatement quand ses yeux volèrent vers les miens et que son visage s'empourpra. Mais l'espace entre nous craqua instantanément d'une tension sexuelle, et c'était comme si nous étions transportés à ce moment dans la cuisine, son corps moulé contre le mien, sa bouche sous la mienne, ma main la touchant… J'étais à deux doigts de traverser l'espace entre nous et m'écraser contre elle quand elle baissa les yeux au sol, prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un rire tremblant.

"Allons Edward, tu sais que tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que tu lis sur TMZ."

Elle me lança un sourire et la tension fut brisée. J'exhalai le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte et regardai rapidement ailleurs. Ça m'apprendrait à ne pas vouloir lui faire peur. Nous rîmes tous les deux doucement.

L'alarme du portail résonna, puis j'entendis le bip qui indiquait que la personne qui était à la porte entrait le code. Ça devait être Sam qui venait chercher Bella. Elle me manquait déjà.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez un petit mot pour me le dire**


	17. Who Needs Shelter

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous de votre patience et bonne lecture.**

**Merci à toi, Milk, pour avoir rendu ce chapitre parfait grâce à tes corrections  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Who Needs Shelter**

**(**Celle qui a besoin d'un abri**)**

* * *

**BPOV **

J'appuyai ma tête contre le siège de cuir noir du 4x4 et fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les sons de cris au dehors des vitres teintées. Sam conduisait la voiture doucement et prudemment à travers la masse de paparazzis agglutinée devant le portail d'entrée d'Edward. Peu importe à quel point les vitres étaient teintées, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils savaient que c'était moi à l'intérieur. Je pouvais entendre mon nom résonner encore et encore dehors. "Bella, emménages-tu avec Edward ?" "Bella, comment as-tu réussi à faire en sorte qu'Edward abandonne les femmes ?" "Bella, l'as-tu dompté grâce au sexe ?" "Bella, es-tu amoureuse ?"

Fermez. Vos. Gueule.

Je savais que je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de ce qu'ils me demandaient ou disaient de moi, mais sincèrement, c'était difficile de prétendre que je ne les entendais pas. Et de les entendre maintenant, quand je vibrais toujours à l'intérieur après cet instant dans la cuisine d'Edward… Doux Jésus.

Il me voulait toujours. Je n'en avais pas été sûre. Depuis cette nuit à ma maison, il avait été si distant, si douloureusement poli. J'étais sûre qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, et regrettait probablement m'avoir voulue de cette manière. Parce que toutes les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé semblaient avoir disparu. Mais alors, il disait ça, et me regardait de cette façon, puis on aurait dit que l'air autour de nous était en feu. Non, il le voulait toujours, _me_ voulait. Il se retenait tout simplement, probablement pour les mêmes raisons que j'avais gardé mes distances. C'était compliqué, _ça_ allait rendre les choses encore plus catastrophiques.

Sauf que je n'en avais rien à faire. Peu importe la façon dont ça allait exploser à ma tête plus tard, je le voulais maintenant, la petite partie que je pouvais avoir de lui. Je détestais ma faiblesse, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de me jeter tête la première dans le vide avec lui à la moindre incitation de sa part. J'espérais simplement pouvoir rassembler les morceaux une fois que j'aurais atteint le fond. _S'_il décidait un jour de me retoucher.

"Mlle Swan ?" demanda doucement Sam. Il avait été si silencieux durant le trajet que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans la voiture. Je me sentais toute conne de ne pas avoir été plus amicale, bien qu'il ne semblait pas être un bavard. "Nous sommes presque arrivés. Je vais m'arrêter à la porte. Restez assise jusqu'à ce que je vous sorte de la voiture, d'accord ?"

Je hochai la tête et mis mes lunettes de soleil en place, agrippant mon sac fermement sur mon épaule. Sam sortit du 4x4 et se déplaça calmement à travers la horde qui se poussait et bousculait avant d'arriver à la porte arrière et de m'aider à sortir. Il était certainement meilleur pour m'aider à entrer dans le studio que John, et celui-ci semblait vraiment soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'en occuper.

C'était la première fois que je n'étais pas absolument terrifiée par les paparazzis, et c'était peut-être mon imagination, mais avec la présence de Sam, ils semblaient s'écarter un peu et n'agissaient pas avec autant d'agressivité. Il m'escorta tranquillement dans le bâtiment et je lui dis au revoir avant de me diriger vers le fond, me demandant à quoi "mon" garde du corps allait ressembler, s'il me ferait me sentir aussi en sécurité que Sam le faisait. J'aimais bien Sam. Il était si silencieux, au point que c'était presque inhabituel, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de chaleureux dans sa présence. Même s'il n'avait pas été gigantesque, ce qu'il était, je songeai qu'il m'aurait malgré tout fait me sentir en sécurité. J'aimais le regarder avec Edward, aussi, pendant les quelques minutes où ils avaient été ensemble ce matin. Ils semblaient avoir une espèce d'amitié calme, sobre. J'avais seulement vu Edward autour d'Alice, ou de ce gars, James, la nuit où nous nous étions rencontrés et il ne semblait pas être un ami. J'aimais savoir qu'il avait des gens comme Sam dans sa vie.

Rose et Emmett étaient déjà à l'intérieur, discutant avec Butch, et Jasper n'était pas encore arrivé. J'avais débattu sur tout le chemin ce que je devrais leur dire à propos de la nuit dernière, si j'en parlais. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire pour aider et cela les inquièterait inutilement. Et j'étais aussi un peu effrayée qu'ils soient en colère du fait que j'aie appelé Edward au lieu d'eux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je savais simplement à ce moment là que c'était Edward que je voulais, et personne d'autre, et j'avais eu raison.

Cela semblait mieux de ne rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins pour le moment. Bien sûr j'allais devoir expliquer la soudaine apparition d'un garde du corps cet après-midi, mais j'avais toute la journée pour y réfléchir. J'allais bien trouver quelque chose.

La porte du studio s'ouvrit en grand et laissa place à Jasper, son bras enroulé autour d'Alice. Elle lui disait quelque chose, son petit visage tourné vers lui, sa voix montant dans les aigus et toute excitée. Il la regardait en souriant, ses traits détendus. Ils étaient adorables ensemble, et étaient manifestement complètement amoureux. Je sentis une petite pointe de jalousie, bien que je ne pourrais jamais reprocher à Jasper, pas plus qu'à Alice, le bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé. Même si, pendant un quart de seconde je me demandai ce que cela ferait si Edward me regardait comme ça. Mais c'était un chemin dangereux à emprunter, même dans ma tête, et je le savais.

Ils levèrent les yeux au milieu de leurs rires et nous remarquèrent.

"Ce sont les tourtereaux !" gronda Emmett. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla mais toujours en souriant.

Alice se libéra du bras de Jasper et jeta ses bras autour de moi.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle, son visage devenu sérieux.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. J'avais oublié le message d'Edward ce matin. Alice était allée me chercher des affaires la nuit dernière.

"Je vais bien. Beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Ça m'a fait paniquer hier soir."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait paniquer ?" rétorqua Rose, intriguée.

"Hm… j'ai essayé de sortir pour quelque chose la nuit dernière et il y avait un tas de photographes dans mon jardin."

"Un tas ?" cria Alice d'une voix aiguë. "J'étais là à minuit, plus d'une heure après ton départ et il y avait toujours au moins une trentaine d'entre eux là. C'était fou."

"Bells, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés ?" Emmett se leva, son visage rempli d'inquiétude.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il me regardait, son visage intense, mais il ne disait rien. Il savait que j'avais appelé Edward, bien sûr. Il était probablement avec Alice quand Edward l'avait contactée. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

"Hmm, ce n'était pas si grave. J'avais juste besoin d'aide pour sortir."

"Comment tu as fait ?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'efforçai de garder ma voix légère. "Oh, j'ai appelé Edward et il a envoyé son garde du corps." Je laissai de côté la partie avec Edward qui était venu lui-même et m'avait emmenée à sa maison.

Rose et Emmett ne dirent rien, ils me regardèrent simplement pendant une longue minute.

"Eh bien, tant que tu vas bien," dit brusquement Rose avant de se détourner. Elle avait clairement décidé de s'éloigner et de me laisser gérer les choses moi-même. Je soupirai de soulagement.

"Hey, Emmett," appela Alice de l'autre côté du studio. "Tu es ok pour une revanche ce soir, mon grand" ?

Emmett émit un son étrange et leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'attends, petite fille. Je t'attends."

Rose regarda Emmett puis Alice. "Ne me dis pas que tu lui as foutu la pâtée à Guitar Hero ?"

Alice hocha la tête et Rose laissa un éclat de rire s'échapper tandis qu'Emmett faisait la tête.

"Tu es mon héroïne, petite bout de femme," dit Rose à travers ses gloussements. Alice leva son petit point dans les airs en signe de triomphe.

"Hey, Rose." Alice bondit parfaitement sur un nouveau sujet. "J'ai oublié de te dire, hier je suis allée faire un tour d'essai sur la Nissan GTR."

Alice avait décidé de s'acheter une nouvelle voiture, même si celle qu'elle avait ne pouvait pas avoir plus que quelques années.

Rose s'illumina d'excitation. "Et ?"

"Tu avais trooop raison. Ça ronronne presque ! Et tellement rapide ! Je l'aime tellement plus que la BMW."

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu songeais vraiment à t'acheter cette merde."

"J'y retourne cet après-midi. J'ai besoin de choisir une couleur et les options. Tu veux venir ?"

"Putain, oui ! Mais seulement si je peux aussi la tester."

Rose et Alice s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé, faisant des projets pour aller acheter la nouvelle voiture d'Alice cet après-midi. Je regardai Alice pendant encore un moment, simplement impressionnée.

Il y a un mois, nous n'avions aucune idée de qui elle était et maintenant c'était comme si elle avait été parmi nous depuis toujours. Après dix-huit ans à être tous les quatre, en quelques semaines Alice avait agrandi notre groupe, le faisant passer de quatre membres à cinq en s'y ajoutant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jasper et la douce expression sur son visage alors qu'il l'a fixait me dit qu'il pensait pratiquement la même chose. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je lui souris. Il détourna le regard momentanément, comme toujours, gêné de montrer ses émotions, puis revint sur moi et me sourit.

Jasper s'éclaira la gorge pour casser l'ambiance et dit, "Butch a quelques trucs qu'il veut peaufiner sur _First Sight_. D'accord ?"

"La chanson d'Alice," dis-je, distraitement. Je jure que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, mais depuis que Jasper était arrivé le matin suivant sa rencontre avec Alice avec une nouvelle chanson, Rose, Emmett et moi en parlions entre nous comme la chanson d'Alice. Je me souvenais à peine qu'elle était appelée _First Sight_. Jasper savait qu'on la nommait ainsi mais il se gardait bien d'en faire autant.

À mes mots, Alice se tourna pour me faire face, ses grands yeux bleus illuminés. "Quoi ?"

Jasper m'envoyait le regard de la mort. Oh, j'allais sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure près ça.

"Eh bien, hm, c'est juste cette chanson qui…"

"Jasper est arrivé avec le lendemain de votre rencontre. Alors on l'a appelée la chanson d'Alice puisque c'est clairement à propos de toi," dit simplement Rose. Elle fixa Jasper avec un regard noir, le défiant d'en faire un problème avec elle. Je soupirai de soulagement. Mieux valait elle que moi.

Le visage entier d'Alice s'adoucit alors qu'elle se tournait vers Jasper, les bras ouverts. "Oh, Jazz !"

Ils disparurent tous les deux en une tendre embrassade. Rose et moi nous envoyâmes un regard.

"Eh bien, nous ferions mieux d'aller se prendre un café," dit Rose. "On dirait que ça va prendre un moment."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabine, donnant leur intimité à Alice et Jasper. Je regardais Rose par-dessus mon épaule, la remerciant de s'être jetée au feu pour moi comme ça lorsque je m'écrasai contre un massif mur humain. Il avait la peau mate et des cheveux de jet et en dépit de sa taille impressionnante, un visage enfantin et des yeux amusés presque noirs. Il avait un large sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Il rit alors qu'il m'attrapait rapidement pour m'empêcher de tomber.

"Mlle Swan ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hm, ouais. C'est moi. Mais c'est Bella."

"D'accord, Bella. Je suis Seth. L'agence de Sam m'a envoyé ?"

"Oh, oui ! Bien sûr. Bonjour !"

Rose me regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

"Rose, c'est Seth. Il va être mon… hm, mon garde du corps."

Elle me lança un regard stupéfait. "Tu as un _garde du corps _?"

Je soupirai. "Rose, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. C'était horrible."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné, Bella ? J'aurai pu venir."

"Et alors tu aurais été coincée dans la maison avec moi. Ce n'est pas seulement hier soir. Tu as vu comment c'est quand j'arrive ici. Quand je vais _n'importe où_… j'ai enfin compris, Rose. Les choses ont changé. Et au moins pour l'instant, je pense que j'ai besoin de Seth."

Seth était resté silencieux durant notre échange, tentant de ne pas écouter même s'il était seulement à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Sam m'a raconté au sujet de la nuit dernière. Ça n'arrivera plus, Mlle Swan. Vous serez en sécurité," dit-il, sérieux et hargneux. Mais son visage était si jeune, ouvert et enthousiaste qu'il avait des difficultés à rassembler autant de gravité.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez raison. Je croyais que vous m'arriviez pas avant cet après-midi ?"

"Je voulais me familiariser avec les environs, puisque vous passez beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit. Et je pensais passer l'après-midi à patrouiller autour du périmètre, pour garder les indésirables à une distance acceptable."

Il dit ça avec un visage complètement sincère et autant de hargne qu'il le pouvait. Je parvins difficilement à cacher mon sourire et hochai la tête en signe de compréhension. Il devait avoir seulement quelques années de moins que moi, peut-être 20 ans, mais il semblait plus jeune. Non pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, sa taille seule me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Et je l'appréciais énormément jusque là. Si je devais avoir un gars pour me suivre en permanence, alors Seth me convenait très bien. J'avais la sensation qu'une fois que je serais parvenue à le détendre hors du "je me familiarise avec les environs", nous pourrions nous amuser.

"Hey, Em !" appela Rose dans le studio. "Viens rencontrer le garde du corps de Bella. Il est plus large que toi !"

Seth fut scrupuleusement montré à tous mes amis, parce que soyons honnête, un garde du corps est une nouveauté sympa, et puis nous le relâchâmes pour aller "patrouiller le périmètre" ou peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire. Alice sortit du studio béatement droguée par Jasper, embrassa ma joue et me promit de me retrouver à 15h, parce que nous avions encore plus de robes à regarder. Je grognai, anticipant un autre après-midi long et ennuyeux rempli de vêtements formels.

Puis Jasper fit claquer le fouet et nous nous mîmes enfin à travailler sur la chanson d'Alice. Notre temps dans le studio touchait à sa fin, et Jazz, étant son habituel obsédé des détails, voulait que tout soit parfait. Peu importe combien cela semblait bon, Jazz et Butch trouvaient toujours de petites imperfections, des choses à changer, des choses qui pouvaient être mieux faites, alors nos jours là étaient remplis et on travaillait comme des chiens. Mais tout allait valoir le coup quand le premier CD serait dans mes mains. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. J'avais la sensation d'avoir travaillé pour ça ma vie entière et j'y étais presque. Ça vaudrait entièrement la peine pour toutes les choses que j'étais obligée d'endurer.

**=FI=**

Alice revint à 15h au studio, fraîche de ses rencontres avec des créateurs, et elle rentra chez Edward avec Seth et moi. Son "j'apprends à te connaitre" avec Seth consista principalement à lui parler de tous les détails des magnifiques nouvelles robes qui m'avaient été envoyées. Les yeux de Seth semblaient vitreux, mais il hochait la tête et émettait des sons à tous les bons endroits, juste comme moi. Je ressentais sa peine.

Mais son monologue m'accorda un peu de temps pour penser, ce qui était bon. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire à propos de ma maison, ni n'en avais parlé à qui que ce soit. J'avais tourné et retourné ce problème dans ma tête toute la journée. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, pas pour le moment. C'était probablement rempli de paparazzis. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez Rose et Em, parce que la même bousculade de média me suivrait là et personne n'était supposé savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'appart de Jasper était également hors de question. J'étais supposée être la petite amie dévouée d'Edward, quelle impression cela donnerait d'être photographiée sortant de l'appart du musicien célibataire de mon groupe ? Je songeai que tout cela signifiait que pour le moment j'étais en quelque sorte sans-abri. Je supposai que j'allais devoir aller à hôtel, je voulais d'abord en parler à Seth et voir ce qu'il en pensait, où il pensait que je devais aller. Mais cela allait devoir attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'essayage des robes de cet après-midi.

Mon Dieu, j'étais fatiguée par tout ça. Prétendre, les faux semblants. Je voulais simplement être en mesure de faire quelque chose sans avoir à penser minutieusement à toutes les conséquences au niveau de la publicité. Mais une fois encore, si j'arrêtais de prétendre, il n'y aurait plus d'Edward. Et je ferais à peu près n'importe quoi pour être proche de lui, même dans ce contexte stupide et faux, même si tout ce que j'allais être était une fausse petite-amie.

Alors que Seth passait plus de temps avec nous pendant le trajet, et plus spécifiquement avec la force de la nature qu'était Alice, il commença à se détendre et à devenir bavard. Il aimait la musique et, bien qu'aux yeux du public il était trop cool pour regarder de la téléréalité, il m'avait secrètement confessé qu'il avait vu chacune de nos performances et qu'il était très fan. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été assez chanceux de réussir à obtenir le job de me protéger. Il avoua également que c'était seulement son second "gros boulot" qu'il effectuait seul. Jusqu'à présent il avait simplement aidé sur d'autres jobs en tant que renfort. Il avait seulement été envoyé à moi aujourd'hui parce que la situation était survenue si rapidement qu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un immédiatement. J'aimais sa jeunesse et son énergie. Et j'aimais le fait qu'il soit un peu émerveillé par le groupe. Je décidai sur-le-champ que je n'avais pas besoin d'interroger d'autres candidats. Seth était quelqu'un que je voulais garder de manière définitive.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Edward, Alice s'excusa pendant quelques minutes pour rappeler quelques créateurs. Alors pendant qu'elle négociait la réception d'encore _plus_ de robes, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, espérant qu'Edward exagérait quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas de nourriture, parce que j'avais besoin de me nourrir avant le nouvel essayage. Je me demandai avec optimisme si Edward était là. Je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu, mais la maison était énorme. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Je clignai des yeux avec confusion alors que j'ouvrais le frigo. Il était plein à craquer. Tout était frais, fermé. J'étais sûre que ce matin Edward avait dit qu'il ne gardait pas de nourriture ici parce qu'il ne cuisinait jamais. Je fermai le frigo et me tournai pour voir si le placard était aussi bien stocké lorsque j'entendis la voix Edward, tout près de mon oreille, "Affamée ?"

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise et me tournai à toute vitesse, rougissant jusqu'au sommet de ma tête, à la fois par surprise et à l'implication de son mot, dit de cette voix basse et sexy.

"Flute, tu m'as fait peur ! Fais du bruit ou quelque chose avant de prendre quelqu'un par surprise !"

Il me lança son sourire en coin assassin. "Ça ne serait plus une surprise."

Il ne me prit pas dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait ce matin mais il fit simplement courir sa main le long de mon bras. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien," mentis-je. Vraiment, mes genoux me supportaient à peine et mon cerveau ne marchait pas parce qu'il me touchait, mais je pris une inspiration et tentai de me concentrer. "J'ai eu un tout nouveau garde du corps aujourd'hui. Et je veux dire tout _nouveau_. Il est adorable."

Edward grimaça. "S'il est trop jeune ou pas assez expérimenté, on devrait leur demander d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oh, non ! Je le garde ! Seth est super."

"Alors Seth est super ? Et adorable ?" dit-il sombrement.

"Comme un petit chiot danois. Grandes oreilles, jambes et pieds qui sont trop larges pour lui."

Edward se radoucit visiblement. "Hey, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose."

Mon estomac se noua. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

"Je pense que tu devrais rester ici, du moins pour le moment. Ta maison n'est pas sûre."

"Oh." Mon visage devint vide d'expression. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Rester ici ? Oui. Je pouvais totalement le faire. Il n'y avait rien que j'aimerais plus que rester ici avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien, je ne pensais pas que tu allais dire ça."

"Tu pensais que j'allais dire quoi ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de mauvais, mais ça c'est… eh bien, merci. De me laisser rester."

"Bien sûr, Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'est pour ça… heu," il agita sa main de façon maladroite vers le frigo derrière moi, "que j'ai rempli le frigo pour toi aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu aimes cuisiner."

"Tout ça pour moi ? Edward, tu n'avais pas besoin de…"

"Heu, il y a autre chose," interrompit Edward, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, frottant sa nuque avec sa main, ce que j'avais compris maintenant signifiait qu'il était nerveux vis-à-vis de ce qu'il allait me dire. "Pendant que nous parlons de ta maison, je… ah… je l'ai achetée pour toi aujourd'hui."

Je devais vraiment être stressée ou surmenée parce que les propos d'Edward n'avaient aucun sens pour moi.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu as acheté ma maison ?"

"Je veux dire que je l'ai achetée. En fait, pas encore. Il faudra encore quelques semaines pour finir les papiers, mais l'accord est en place et elle est quasiment achetée."

"Quoi… po-pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Bella, je t'ai dit que ta maison n'est pas sûre. Elle a besoin d'une barrière, d'un portail et d'un sérieux système de sécurité. Et tu louais. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de ça. Et je sais à quel point tu aimes être là, alors j'ai demandé à mon avocat de contacter le propriétaire et de faire une offre. Ma compagnie de sécurité est déjà là-bas en train de faire les travaux pour que cela soit fait aussi vite que possible."

La réalité, et l'énormité, de ce qu'il avait fait explosa enfin dans mon pauvre cerveau submergé.

"Edward, tu ne peux pas m'_acheter_ une _maison_ comme ça ! C'est une _maison _! C'est… c'est… eh bien, c'est fou, et inapproprié et bien trop extravagant et…"

"Bella, c'est une très petite maison. Et ce n'était pas cher. Sérieusement, ce n'est rien du tout. Et rien de tout cela ne serait nécessaire si nous n'étions pas… eh bien, tu sais. Alors, veux-tu bien arrêter ? Et me laisser faire ça pour toi ?"

J'ouvris ma bouche pour commencer une nouvelle tirade mais Edward fit un autre pas vers moi, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Il leva sa main et mit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il ne retira pas sa main, il la déposa simplement sur mon épaule.

"S'il te plait, Bella ?" dit-il, tout doucement.

Grr… et c'en était fini de moi. Je venais juste de laisser Edward Cullen m'acheter une putain de maison. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer ce que cela disait sur moi et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais me concentrer sur le sentiment à la fois chaud et confus qui grandissait maintenant dans ma poitrine. Edward m'avait acheté une _maison_. Bien sûr, c'était probablement une somme d'argent complètement insignifiante pour lui, mais ce n'était pas à propos de l'argent. Il l'avait fait pour moi, parce qu'il savait que j'aimais ma maison. J'étais sur le point de me rapprocher de lui et… je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire, quand j'entendis la voix d'Alice alors qu'elle avançait à toute vitesse dans la pièce.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Alexander McQueen envoie deux robes pour toi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il sera le bon couturier pour toi, mais simplement les essayer… !" Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle nous trouva dans la cuisine, nous tenant pratiquement l'un contre l'autre. "Ouups ! Désolée ! Je vais juste…"

"Non, Alice!" Je me glissai de ma place entre Edward et le frigo et me précipitai à ses côtés. "Nous ne faisions que parler. C'est bon."

"Oh… d'accord. Très bien alors, allons-y ! Il y a des choses magnifiques à voir aujourd'hui !"

Je jetai un sourire à Edward par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'Alice me faisait monter les escaliers. Il se tenait là où je l'avais laissé, son expression faciale illisible.

**=FI=**

Alice parcourait un de ses portants pendant que j'étais assise dans une chaise en sous-vêtement, attendant son prochain choix. Un mois auparavant, je me serais senti gênée, mal à l'aise, pas dans mon élément, mais Alice avait vite jeté mes inhibitions par la fenêtre. Je n'avais plu envie de résister. Je retirai simplement mes vêtements et enfilai tout ce qu'elle me tendait. J'avais découvert qu'avec Alice c'était mieux si tu ne résistais pas.

"Hey, Alice ?"

"Hmmm ?" Elle était distraite, à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

"Edward m'a acheté ma maison aujourd'hui," dis-je simplement, pensant que je pouvais déterminer de par sa réaction l'importance de la chose.

Ses mains se figèrent sur une pile de taffetas, elle écarquilla les yeux et elle se retourna pour me faire face.

"Quoi ?"

"Il a acheté ma maison. Pour moi. Il a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une barrière et d'autres trucs et que je ne pouvais pas la rendre sûre tant qu'elle était louée, alors il…"

"Il l'a _achetée _?" Apparemment l'étonnement fit place à l'incrédulité.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. "Tu vois ? Je le savais. C'est fou, non ? Ridiculement extravagant. Je ne peux pas le laisser dépenser son argent pour moi de cette manière."

Alice agita ses mains frénétiquement. "Non ! Non ! Pas l'argent ! Qui se préoccupe de l'argent ? J'ai vu ta maison, Bella. C'est une somme tellement insignifiante qu'il a dû dépenser pour l'acheter qu'il ne le remarquera même pas dans son compte en banque."

"Alors pourquoi tu paniques ? Parce que tu _me_ paniques un peu."

Alice agita sa main devant elle et secoua rapidement la tête. "Rien. Ce n'est rien. Il est juste gentil, c'est tout. Les ennuis avec les paparazzis ne te seraient même pas arrivés si tu ne faisais pas ce truc avec lui. Il se sent probablement coupable, c'est tout."

"Ouais, je suppose." Je haussai les épaules. "C'est ce qu'il a dit."

"Tu vois ? Il dépasse toujours un peu les bornes lorsqu'il s'agit des cadeaux. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Maintenant," dit-elle, se lançant à l'attaque. "Mets ça. Je parie que la couleur t'ira bien."

Je me levai poliment et passai une autre ridicule pile de dentelle et me tournai pour qu'Alice ferme la fermeture. Mais je remarquai qu'elle semblait distraite et son regard se fit lointain pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi et je n'arrivai pas à savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward ?" La voix d'Alice était douce et hésitante de l'autre côté de ma porte. J'étais assis à mon piano, la première fois depuis… je ne pouvais même pas m'en souvenir, et je voulais éviter toute question gênante sur pourquoi, je fermai donc rapidement le couvercle et bougeai sur le canapé avant de lui dire d'entrer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite sœur ?"

Les Academy Awards étaient demain et Alice était si profondément en mode alerte maximale que je ne m'attendais pas à la voir refaire surface jusqu'à la semaine prochaine au moins, j'étais donc curieux de la raison qui l'amenait dans ma chambre. Cela me fit aussi me demander où Bella se trouvait dans la maison si Alice était là. L'avoir sous mon toit cette semaine ne m'avait pas particulièrement affecté du fait qu'Alice l'avait complètement monopolisée lorsqu'elle était là.

Alice vint vers le canapé et s'installa près de moi.

"Alors, Edward," commença-t-elle.

"Alors, Alice ?"

"Hmm, Bella m'a parlé du fait que tu avais… acheté sa maison."

Je levai mes yeux vers ceux d'Alice. Son expression était timide, incertaine.

"Et ?"

"Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, c'est tout."

"Ça semblait être une chose gentille à faire."

"Exactement."

"C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, Alice ?"

"Ne t'énerve pas, Edward, tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas vraiment reconnu pour être gentil avec les femmes. Et acheter une maison pour quelqu'un est affreusement gentil."

"Tu vas où avec ça ?"

Alice me regarda un peu plus longtemps avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains et d'expirer. Quand elle se remit à parler, sa voix était douce et fragile.

"Je l'aime bien, Edward. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle est mon amie maintenant… en dehors de tout ça." Elle agita sa main vers moi. "Je sais comment ce truc entre vous à commencé mais je… j'ai l'impression que ça prend une autre direction maintenant."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, pinçant l'arête de mon nez. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être assis là à discuter de ça avec ma petite sœur.

"Alice…"

"Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis seulement inquiète. Tu n'as pas vraiment le meilleur des historiques avec les femmes. Elles ne sont pas toujours chaleureuses vis-à-vis de toi après. Et je…" Elle soupira et ferma étroitement ses yeux avant de finir à toute vitesse. "Ne la brise pas. C'est tout. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je veux être son amie après. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas ça impossible pour moi."

Je levai ma tête pour la regarder. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Pourquoi me demandait-elle de promettre de ne pas foutre les choses en l'air ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas, et j'allais essayer de mon mieux, mais c'était un territoire totalement inconnu pour moi, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire et honnêtement, j'étais terrifié. Finalement, j'y allai avec la seule chose que je savais, espérant que cela serait assez pour conforter Alice.

"Je l'apprécie aussi, Alice," dis-je doucement. "Je pense que je l'aime."

Ses yeux se remplirent brusquement de larmes et elle sourit. Puis son petit corps vola sur moi et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Oh, Edward. C'est super ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas entièrement sans espoir !"

Puis avant que je puisse répondre de quelque manière que ce soit, elle se leva du canapé et marcha vers la porte.

"Attends de la voir demain !" dit Alice, maintenant redevenue entièrement le Styliste Nazi. "Elle va te couper le souffle !"

Et elle fut hors de la pièce en un instant. Je reposai ma tête contre l'oreiller et parlai au plafond. "C'est déjà le cas."

* * *

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;D**


	18. Later Tonight

**Un gigantesque merci à Milk qui a fait de ce chapitre ce qu'il est. Il ne serait pas aussi lisible et beau sans son merveilleux travail de beta  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Later Tonight**

**(**Plus tard ce soir**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Il était seulement 15h et j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà la plus longue journée de ma vie et, suivant le programme d'Alice, nous n'étions pas supposées finir avant le petit matin. Je ne survivrais jamais.

Pour l'instant, "l'équipe coiffure" était bien entrée dans la troisième heure de ce qu'elle faisait derrière. L'équipe de maquillage travaillait devant moi. Alice rôdait nerveusement autour d'eux au cas où une toute petite touche d'ombre à paupière finirait à un endroit où elle n'était pas supposée être. Angela se précipitait dans toutes nos pièces, coordonnant les personnes entrant et sortant. Le personnel d'Harry Winston était arrivé avec les bijoux que j'empruntais pour la soirée et que je n'avais pas encore vus. Il y avait toute sorte de choses officielles à faire avec eux et des papiers à signer, parce que ces bijoux valaient plus que la maison qu'Edward venait juste de m'acheter et c'était seulement un emprunt.

Angela les faisait sortir de là et récupérait encore un panier cadeau. Je vous jure, c'est comme si les gens ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur argent, alors ils envoyaient tous un panier rempli de produits de luxe dont personne n'avait besoin. Quelqu'un veut un porte-bouteille en cuir d'autruche estampé ? Rose était venue observer les opérations et était affalée dans un canapé, mangeant des bretzels, regardant les préparatifs et parlant avec Alice lorsqu'elle pouvait détourner son attention.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper et Alice avaient prévu une soirée pour regarder les Oscars plus tard chez Rose et Emmett. Pizza, margarita, et un pari pour les Oscars. Croyez-le ou pas, j'étais un peu jalouse, ça semblait plus sympa que d'assister à la vraie soirée. Mais bien sûr, si j'étais là, je ne serais pas avec Edward. Et ce soir j'allais être avec lui. Commençant dans une heure, et jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions de la dernière fête, ça allait être lui et moi ensemble toute la nuit. Rien que pour ça, ça en valait la peine.

Les gens du maquillage avaient fini les premiers, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce que ça donnait parce que les gens des cheveux étaient toujours derrière en train de créer ce qu'ils juraient être une œuvre d'art. Alice avait accroché ma robe sur un cintre et vérifiait une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre petit pli. Un des maquilleurs revint vers moi une fois encore avec une petite boite de quelque chose de blanc et un pinceau.

"Alice," dit-il. "Combien tu en veux ?"

Elle se retourna et se précipita vers moi pour superviser l'application de ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

"Juste un soupçon. Je veux qu'elle brille légèrement, pas qu'elle étincelle," dit Alice, plissant les yeux et agitant ses doigts devant moi pour indiquer l'effet magique qu'elle envisageait.

Le maquilleur prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara intérieurement pour cette tâche monumentale, certainement effrayé pour sa vie s'il se loupait et décevait Alice.

Plutôt que de déposer ce truc sur mon visage, comme je m'y attendais, il commença à peindre mon cou, mes épaules et ma poitrine. Le doux pinceau chatouillait, mais je serais maudite si je gigotais d'un millimètre devant l'œil d'aigle d'Alice.

"Attends," aboya-t-elle, levant une main. Elle m'examina prudemment, puis passa de l'autre côté pour me regarder sous un autre angle.

"Seulement un souffle sur ses épaules et un baiser sur ses clavicules," lui dit Alice.

Je mordis mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire à l'expression sérieuse de son petit visage, mais m'arrêtai rapidement avant de détruire mon rouge à lèvres parfait. Il revint à nouveau vers moi, "soufflant" sur mes épaules et "embrassant" mes clavicules avec le pinceau. Je tentais de baisser les yeux sur ma poitrine pour voir ce qu'il mettait sur moi. C'était une espèce de poudre légèrement brillante et l'effet sur ma peau était remarquable. Sur les endroits qu'avait peints le maquilleur, ma peau pâle brillait comme une perle illuminée de l'intérieur. C'était assez sympa.

"Alors, Sam vient avec vous ce soir," disait Alice. "Nous avons pensé que cela serait pour le mieux. Toi et Edward serez seuls une fois sur le tapis rouge, mais il restera avec vous jusqu'à ce moment-là. Et bien sûr, vous ne serez pas vraiment seuls parce que l'agence de Laurent a fait en sorte que Charlotte soit avec vous durant toute la négociation de la ligne."

"La ligne ?"

"La presse. Vous devez vous arrêter et leur parler à tous."

"De quoi ? Edward n'a aucune nomination cette année et je suis une musicienne. Qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait bien raconter ?"

"Eh bien, tu dois dire qui est le créateur de ce que tu portes, bien évidemment ! C'est tout ce qui va intéresser les gens ce soir de toute manière. Ça, et bien sûr toutes les questions à propos de combien vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre."

Je rougis et baissai les yeux vers mes mains pendant une minute, considérant ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant que les gentilles mains du coiffeur relèvent mon menton afin qu'elles puissent finir leur création.

Ils y mirent finalement fin et Alice commença à m'habiller. Cela commença, bien évidement, avec les sous-vêtements parfaits. Cette fois c'était une culotte bleue nuit en dentelle avec son soutien-gorge sans bretelle, couvert sur le haut avec la même dentelle délicate.

"Bella," appela Rose du canapé. "Tu dois prendre ce soutien-gorge dans toutes les couleurs qu'ils font. Il te fait des seins spectaculaires !"

"N'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, Bella ? Rose comprend l'importance d'une bonne base."

Je grommelai doucement et me concentrai sur la tâche de renter dans cette robe sans tomber par terre et la ruiner par la même occasion. C'était un emprunt, aussi, mais j'avais l'impression que les employés du créateur seraient moins inquiets à propos de la récupérer en un morceau que ne l'étaient les bijoutiers. Ils étaient si heureux que je porte la foutue robe que je pense qu'ils m'en donneraient une demi-douzaine si je leur demandais. En même temps, je voulais en prendre soin.

Alice aida à l'ajuster aux bons endroits et monta la fermeture Éclair, puis elle boutonna la petite rangée de boutons qui cachait la fermeture sur le bas de mon dos pendant que j'entrais dans mes chaussures de satin bleu nuit aux talons vertigineux. Avais-je déjà dit auparavant qu'Alice avait complètement brisé ma volonté ? J'avais essayé de lui dire qu'avec une robe qui touchait le sol, personne ne verrait mes pieds et que cela devait signifier que je pouvais porter quelque chose de plus confortable, mais Alice avait insisté que cela ruinerait les proportions de la robe, en plus cela m'aidait à paraitre plus grande à côté de la taille impressionnante d'Edward. Alors me voilà en train de vaciller, me demandant comment diable j'allais résister douze minutes, sans parler de douze heures.

"Merde, Bella…" Rose laissa échapper un léger sifflement une fois que je fus boutonnée dans la robe. "Alice, tu t'es surpassée."

Alice était presque sur le point d'exploser d'excitation et de fierté. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la robe dans le miroir. C'était d'un bleu foncé profond, que j'avais trouvé un peu trop sombre et basique au départ mais Alice avait insisté qu'elle mettait en valeur ma peau pâle. Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Alice avait lancé des mots comme satin de soie et couture en biais et ourlet en zigzague, ce qui ne signifiait pratiquement rien pour moi. Ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que la robe avait un haut très bien ajusté, rempli de trucs rigides qui le maintenaient en place, puisque cela couvrait seulement le haut de mon soutien gorge et qu'il n'y avait pas de bretelles. Le reste de ma poitrine et de mes épaules était complètement nu, exposant pratiquement tout ce qui était légal. La robe restait étroite le long de mes hanches et cuisses et puis, juste sous les genoux, elle s'évasait, avec une plus grande longueur sur le derrière pour faire une petite traine. Il y avait une sorte de voile de tulle foncée juste sous le bas de la robe pour faire en sorte que la forme reste entière. Je me tournai pour regarder le dos. Ça tombait bas en formant un V, me dénudant entièrement, et en bas de mes reins se trouvait une petite rangée de boutons qui descendait jusqu'à mes fesses. C'était magnifique. J'en avais essayé tellement que je croyais ne jamais remarquer celle qu'elle allait choisir, mais elle était parfaite. Une fois encore, Alice était parvenue à trouver la seule robe de haute couture qui était parfaite pour Bella Swan, bien qu'une telle chose fût un oxymore.

"Maintenant, au tour des bijoux !" dit Alice d'un cri aigu, ouvrant la boite que le personnel d'Harry Winston avait laissée. Rose se leva du canapé pour regarder.

"Putain de merde ! Combien ça vaut ce truc ?" dit-elle en un hoquet de surprise.

Alice lui lança un regard. "Bella ne le portera pas si je le dis."

"Oh, allez ! Dis-le !"

"Pas tant qu'il n'est pas à son cou !"

"Bella," aboya Rose, "Mets le fichu collier !"

Alice le souleva de la boite de velours et l'attacha autour de mon cou. Il était lourd et froid. Et magnifique. Les bijoux de luxe ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, mais même moi je pouvais apprécier sa beauté. C'était un délicat filigrane en platine fin qui couvrait le bas de ma gorge et le haut de ma poitrine. Des centaines de petits diamants étaient répartis tout autour. Chaque fois que je bougeais ou respirais, j'avais la sensation de briller. Niché au milieu, suspendu juste dans le creux de ma gorge, se trouvait un énorme saphir. Alice me tendit les boucles d'oreilles, des diamants en forme de gouttes d'eau relativement discrets. Au début, j'étais inquiète qu'elles soient trop petites par rapport au collier, mais elle disait que l'un ou l'autre pouvait être spectaculaire, mais pas les deux. Je suppose qu'elle connaissait les règles.

"Alors, combien ?" interrogea Rose.

"850."

"Mille ?" parvins-je à croasser, une main volant instinctivement pour toucher le collier. Merde, je ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça, je pourrais le tacher. Rose siffla en signe d'appréciation.

"Ce ne sont pas seulement les diamants," expliqua Alice alors qu'elle l'ajustait, "bien qu'il y en ait énormément là. C'est aussi le platine qui est extrêmement difficile à travailler. Le détail du filigrane prend un million d'heures à faire. Et puis, toutes les petites encoches pour les diamants, de plus ce saphir est énorme."

"Est-ce que…" m'arrêtai-je avant de recommencer, effrayée d'entendre la réponse. "Est-ce que ça inclut les boucles d'oreilles ?"

Alice me lança un regard perçant d'entre ces cils.

"Non, avec les boucles d'oreilles, c'est plus près d'un million."

Merde. J'avais peur ne serait-ce que de respirer.

Alice fit un dernier tour pour inspecter. Je me regardai une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. J'étais soudainement heureuse des millions de photos qui seraient prises de moi ce soir, certaine de ne plus jamais être aussi belle pour aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Les coiffeurs avaient raison, c'était leur chef d'œuvre. Tous les cheveux avaient été délicatement retirés de mon visage pour boucler sur les côtés, magiquement, invisiblement, retenus, amassés au sommet de mon crâne, avec beaucoup de mèches qui tombaient dans mon dos. C'était arrangé d'une façon qui se voulait naturelle, vagues et boucles tombantes, bien que je sache qu'en vérité, chaque torsade et boucle avait été arrangée dans une position parfaite puis immobilisée là pour la soirée. Il y avait des petits diamants sur des épingles invisibles logées aléatoirement à travers mes cheveux, attrapant la lumière tout comme le collier. Et d'une certaine manière, ils donnaient l'impression que j'avais deux fois plus de cheveux qu'en réalité. Je regardai le dos. Il y avait toutes ces ondulations au sommet amassées en pile, et pourtant il y en avait tellement qui tombaient dans le dos. Comment avaient-ils fait ça ?

Je pivotai pour me faire face et l'image que me renvoyait le miroir me fit m'arrêter pendant une seconde.

"Sept mois," chuchotai-je, levant inconsciemment la main pour toucher le bord du collier.

"Quoi ?" Alice était distraite, toujours en train de m'examiner.

Je me tournai pour faire face à Rose. "Il y a sept mois, Rose."

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Y'a sept mois, je me réveillais encore sur ce misérable futon dans notre maison de Seattle," jacassai-je. "Il y a sept mois, je travaillais toujours à Sandwich Planet. Il y a sept mois, on avait toujours le Tableau des Douches."

Rose souriait, comprenant maintenant, mais Alice semblait perdue.

"C'est quoi un Tableau des Douches ?"

"Notre maison à Seattle ressemblait plus à une baraque et le chauffe-eau était merdique. Seulement la première douche du matin était véritablement chaude. Après ça le plus que tu pouvais espérer c'était tiède. Alors on avait un tableau de rotation, pour qu'on ait tous la chance d'avoir une douche chaude tous les quatre jours."

"Et si tu avais plus de 15 minutes de retard pour ta douche, tu perdais ta place et devais attendre encore quatre jours," se souvint Rose avec moi. "Emmett manquait toujours sa place et essayait de me convaincre de partager la mienne. Comme si."

"Rose," dis-je doucement. "C'était il y a seulement _sept_ mois."

Elle me regarda un moment, souriant largement, attrapant une de mes mains dans la sienne. Aucune de nous ne pouvait croire qu'on était là. Alice nous regardait à tour de rôle, ne comprenant manifestement pas le charme de se souvenir de quelque chose comme le Tableau des Douches.

"Désolée, Alice," dis-je, revenant dans le présent. "J'avais juste un instant 'pincez-moi pour y croire'. Je vais bien maintenant."

"Oui, tu es _magnifique _!" dit-elle

"Tu vas assurer," dit fermement Rose.

"Eh bien," expira Alice. "Edward est probablement en train d'attendre. Tu ferais mieux de descendre."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne pas venir avec moi pour prendre des photos de nous comme pour le bal de fin d'année ?"

Alice rit. "Crois-moi, ma belle, tu seras la femme la plus photographiée du monde ce soir." Rose hocha la tête à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça à ce moment là. Ça me donnait le trac.

Rose me tendit le sac à main pochette orné de brillant dans lequel il y avait de l'espace seulement pour un poudrier, un rouge à lèvres et mon téléphone. Elle attrapa brièvement mes mains fraichement manucurées dans les siennes. "Amuse-toi bien !" Elle me fit un clin d'œil et elles me poussèrent toutes deux vers la porte.

J'allais devoir marcher lentement, réalisai-je, mes jambes étant immobilisées à partir de mes genoux. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas de nombreux escaliers. J'arrivai jusqu'au début des escaliers d'Edward puis fis une pause pendant un moment pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de négocier la descente sans me ridiculiser.

Puis je vis Edward. Il s'appuyait contre le mur de l'entrée en bas des escaliers, jouant avec son téléphone pendant qu'il attendait. J'avais vu Edward dans tous les types de vêtements, mais Edward en smoking me coupait complètement le souffle. Il semblait avoir tenté de dompter un peu ses cheveux ce soir, mais cela ne marchait qu'à moitié, ce qui m'allait très bien. Alice méritait des félicitations majeures par rapport à Edward. Elle était parvenue à trouver ce qui semblait être un costume traditionnel basique noir, et pourtant il semblait exhiber chaque centimètre du magnifique corps d'Edward et il ne semblait pas être ringard ou traditionnel sur lui. C'était chaud bouillant. Irréel.

Puis il leva les yeux et me vit. Sa main se figea sur son téléphone, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses paupières s'agitèrent, il ne dit rien. Putain de merde. J'avais rendu Edward Cullen sans voix. Je me sentie plus puissante que je l'avais jamais été dans ma vie. Et maintenant, j'étais assez confiante pour descendre les escaliers. Je comprenais soudainement pourquoi Alice avait étrangement décidée de ne pas descendre avec moi. Elle voulait que je sois seule quand Edward me verrait pour la première fois. Quelle sournoise petite fille !

Je m'arrêtai en bas des escaliers pour le regarder.

**EPOV**

Putain de merde.

Je trainais dans le couloir de l'entrée, faisant passer le temps, attendant pour que le marathon sans fin d'Alice se termine quand, sans prévenir, je levai les yeux et vis Bella en haut des escaliers. Sérieusement, je fus incapable de respirer ni bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma bouche était sèche et mes paumes humides, comme si j'étais un ado la nuit de son bal de promo. Ma poitrine me faisait vraiment mal quand je la regardais, c'est dire à quel point elle était belle. La robe était spectaculaire, bleu nuit et étroite, serrant toutes ses courbes en descendant, et laissant des kilomètres de sa peau crémeuse exposée. Ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus en une belle pile bouclée et satinée qui avait dû prendre un siècle pour se faire, j'en étais sûr, mais il y en avait encore des tas qui étaient lâches, ce qui était bien parce que je voulais être en mesure de les toucher et de faire courir mes doigts dedans pendant toute la nuit. Et elle _scintillait_. Ça venait principalement du monstrueux collier qu'Alice avait emprunté chez Harry Winston, mais ses cheveux aussi. Même sa peau semblait chatoyer, comme si elle était illuminée de l'intérieur… comme un rayon de lune, réalisai-je. La robe d'un bleu profond, sa peau translucide, les centaines de petits diamants brillants… Bella était la nuit étoilée. Et à couper le souffle.

Au début, je fus glacé et sans voix, mais quand elle commença à descendre les escaliers, je fus rempli de désir pour elle. Putain. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Elle me voulait, _diable_ que j'étais sûr de la vouloir. Que les autres aillent se faire foutre. Cette fille serait à moi. Ce soir.

Je m'éloignai du mur et traversai l'entrée en trois grandes enjambées. Je la rencontrai en bas des escaliers et en un mouvement fis glisser mes mains autour de son cou et attirai sa bouche vers la mienne.

"Je suis fatigué d'essayer de rester loin de toi," grognai-je avant d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise, avant de fondre dans mes bras, ses mains volant sur mes épaules pour s'ancrer, tandis que je faisais entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Je fis glisser une main le long de son dos nu, la laissant reposer à la base de sa colonne vertébrale où mes doigts rencontrèrent quelques petits boutons placés stratégiquement. Je tirai son corps contre le mien et elle gémit doucement. Putain. Nous n'allions pas aller très loin à ce rythme.

Avec un suprême effort j'éloignai mes lèvres de sa bouche et la regardai. Ses yeux sombres étaient à moitié fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Putain. Je voulais l'emmener à l'étage tout de suite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions cette chose sans fin devant nous.

"Ah… ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour moi de commencer ça," murmurai-je.

Elle se redressa un peu, se ressaisissant, et elle me lança un petit sourire, levant vers moi des yeux espiègles. "Tu as probablement raison. En plus, tu sais que si tu me décoiffes, Alice va te castrer."

Je ris et le sort fut efficacement brisé, sauf que je ne voulais pas du tout que ce soit le cas, pas entièrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête de penser à moi pour une seconde et ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. Je voulais que la journée entière, incluant la soirée, soit une longue, pénible et délicieuse séance de préliminaires. Je me penchai donc, mes lèvres effleurant à peine sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son oreille.

"Alors je suppose qu'on devra finir ça… plus tard," soupirai-je contre sa peau, sentant un frisson gratifiant la parcourir. Puis je pressai mes lèvres contre le petit espace sous son oreille et les laissai s'attarder là juste un instant, ses boucles d'oreilles en diamants caressant le côté de mon nez, avant de m'éloigner pour regarder à nouveau son visage.

Elle semblait stupéfaite et noyée dans le désir. Parfait. Elle laissa échapper un long et tremblant soupir.

"Plus tard," fut tout ce qu'elle chuchota.

Je mis un doigt sous son menton, relevant son visage vers moi, bloquant ses yeux dans les miens et soutenant son regard. "Plus tard," dis-je fermement. Elle hocha la tête lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Je m'écartai et pris sa main. Elle me suivit, toujours à moitié dans les nuages.

Je la fis avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Sam nous attendait avec la voiture, une berline noire cette fois, afin que la montée et la descente soient plus faciles pour Bella. Alice pensait à tout. J'avais besoin de lui acheter une nouvelle voiture ou autre pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bella ce soir. J'installai Bella dans la voiture avant de faire le tour et de monter de l'autre côté.

Dès que je fus assis, je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne, la tournant, et levai son poignet vers ma bouche. Je déposai un long baiser juste sur son pouls. Elle sentait si bon. Sa tête tomba à la renverse contre le siège et elle me regarda avec des yeux voilés.

"Je croyais que nous allions faire ça plus tard."

"Plus tard, oui," dis-je contre sa peau, excité au-delà des mots qu'elle le redise. Elle allait être à moi… plus tard. "Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je n'aie pas les mains baladeuses toute la nuit quand tu es à mes côtés habillée comme ça."

Elle rougit légèrement et je fus enchanté de découvrir qu'elle rougissait ailleurs que sur son visage. Mais je baissai sa main et me contentai simplement de la tenir, posant chastement nos mains jointes sur ma cuisse. Sauf que toucher Bella de quelque manière que ce soit ne semblait jamais chaste.

"Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive là-bas ?" demanda-t-elle après avoir profondément expiré.

"Deux heures peut-être."

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, le Kodak***** n'est pas loin, mais avec le nombre de voitures qui arrivent, tu dois patienter dans les embouteillages pendant des heures. Et ils veulent chronométrer ton arrivée pour la diffusion télé. Alors Charlotte est là-bas, coordonnant les choses avec les gens des Oscar et Sam jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt pour que nous arrivions."

Elle soupira et s'affaissa contre le siège.

"Mais nous avons de l'alcool," dis-je joyeusement, indiquant le bar intégré. "Et il y a une télé."

Ce fut donc ce que nous fîmes. Nous bûmes tout en regardant la pré-cérémonie des Oscar à la télé et c'était amusant, parce qu'avec Bella tout est amusant. Elle faisait des commentaires sarcastiques à propos des présentateurs et de la couverture de l'arrivée des vedettes sur le tapis rouge et levait les yeux au ciel à leurs déclarations capitales au sujet des tenues tandis que je continuais à nous servir des gin tonic. C'était probablement intelligent de regarder la télévision parce qu'autant je voulais faire durer cette histoire de séduction, être seuls à l'arrière de cette voiture tout en la touchant, l'embrassant… non, jamais nous n'arriverions à la soirée.

Bella finit par en avoir assez de l'émission, alors nous fîmes le tour des chaînes et elle trouva de vieilles rediffusions de La semaine des Requins. Nous nous amusâmes donc en regardant les requins réduire les phoques en morceaux. Ai-je mentionné que tout est plus amusant avec Bella ?

Nous restâmes dans la queue pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avec Sam qui parlait non-stop dans son téléphone avec Charlotte, coordonnant notre arrivée alors que la voiture avançait au ralenti. Finalement, Sam reçut la directive de faire avancer notre voiture en position. Je pouvais voir quelques couples sortir des voitures juste devant nous et les montrai à Bella, pour qu'elle puisse regarder et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il y avait Tome et Katie, et puis ce fut au tour de Will et Jada. D'accord, c'était à nous d'y aller.

Sam arrêta la voiture et vint de mon côté d'abord. Bella se souvint des instructions d'Alice et se dépêcha de retoucher son rouge à lèvres, ce qui était une bonne idée, parce que je l'avais fait disparaitre avec mes baisers à la maison. Putain, ouais. Sam ouvrit la porte pour moi et m'escorta du côté de Bella. La foule derrière les cordons de sécurité devint totalement folle quand je fus en vue et les journalistes le long de la ligne commencèrent à se bousculer furieusement. Tous les assistants personnels sur le tapis rouge avec leurs oreillettes et talkies-walkies explosèrent en un tourbillon d'activité. Je pouvais sentir l'anticipation dans l'air. J'étais habitué aux réactions incontrôlables de la foule et ça me surprenait quand même. C'était comme un mur massif rempli d'énergie concentrée entièrement sur nous. J'espérai que Bella irait bien.

Sam ouvrit la porte de Bella et je tendis le bras pour prendre sa main. Elle leva ses yeux d'un brun riche vers les miens et me sourit avec plus d'enthousiasme que j'avais espéré. Elle sortit prudemment de la voiture et prit une minute, cachée par mon corps, pour lisser sa robe. Je voulais l'aider, faire courir mes mains vers ses hanches, mais je me retins. À la place, je fis glisser mon bras derrière son dos et me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle me sourit et je sentis ma poitrine se serrer puis nous nous tournâmes pour faire face au défi.

C'était surtout une file sans fin de conversations brèves avec des journalistes et de poses pour les photographes pendant que ceux-ci criaient après nous avec enthousiasme. Charlotte nous avait rejoints dès la sortie de la voiture et orchestrait minutieusement notre lente progression sur le tapis rouge. Pendant que nous parlions avec une personne, elle avançait un peu pour préparer les quelques conversations suivantes. Puis elle revenait vers nous et nous éloignait poliment de la personne avec qui nous parlions (parce que tout le monde voulait nous garder toute la nuit) et nous escortait jusqu'au prochain journaliste.

Bella était une championne. Rien de tout ça n'était vaguement intéressant pour elle mais elle récitait scrupuleusement encore et encore le nom du créateur qui avait fait sa robe, qu'Harry Winston avait fourni ses bijoux, et à ma plus grande surprise et joie, elle parvint à mentionner à plusieurs reprises qu'Alice Cullen était sa styliste. Je l'aimais déjà, mais son dévouement envers ma sœur, qui n'avait jamais trouvé cela facile de devenir amie avec d'autres femmes, probablement à cause de moi, lui fit gagner ma gratitude éternelle. Je voulais soudainement qu'elle rencontre mes parents. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle impulsion, mais j'étais si fier d'elle, et je voulais désespérément qu'Esme et Carlisle voient par eux-mêmes à quel point elle était spectaculaire. Ma mère allait l'aimer, je le savais.

Je n'enlevai jamais mon bras du dos de Bella, et quand les choses devinrent vraiment fastidieuses, je traçai avec mes doigts des petits cercles sur sa hanche ou sur la peau nue de son dos ou sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Elle se penchait plus près de moi chaque fois. À un moment, je remarquai son regard devenir un peu vide, et je me penchai vers elle, plaçant mes lèvres juste au-dessus de son oreille.

"Plus tard."

Elle s'empourpra légèrement et tourna son corps vers moi, levant le bras pour agripper sa main dans le revers de ma veste et elle soupira, les yeux fermés. Mon dieu, c'était interminable. Je la voulais tellement. Et cette putain de soirée des oscars n'avait même pas encore commencé.

**BPOV**

Malgré toutes les interviews que j'avais eues durant les six derniers mois, rien ne m'avait préparée au marathon qu'était le tapis rouge. D'abord, il y avait les discussions interminables avec les journalistes, mais personne pendant très longtemps. Oh non, Charlotte arrivait après une minute ou deux pour nous escorter jusqu'à la personne suivante. Puis il y avait les photos, se tenir inlassablement, se tourner, s'orienter, pour qu'ils puissent tous avoir leurs photos, hurlant nos noms encore et encore. Je n'étais pas du genre à me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la hiérarchie sociale d'Hollywood, mais même moi je remarquai qu'ils nous gardaient plus longtemps sur le tapis rouge que n'importe qui d'autre. Les journalistes perdaient presque tout semblant de décorum alors qu'ils remuaient et se donnaient des coups de coude pour avoir leurs chances avec nous.

Bien que je connaisse les réponses préparées sur Edward et moi depuis des semaines maintenant, tout à coup, quand ils posaient les questions (et ils les posaient _tous_), j'ouvrais ma bouche et rien ne sortait. Toutes ces platitudes que j'avais utilisées ("Nous sommes de bons amis", "Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble", "Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun") semblaient ridicules face à ce qui se passait entre nous, ce qui était _sur le point_ d'arriver.

Parce qu'il y avait "plus tard".

Merde.

C'était vraiment arrivé ? Avions-nous dit ça ? Nous étions-nous mis d'accord sur ça ?

J'étais assez certaine que ce fût le cas. À chaque fois que j'y pensais, et j'y pensais pratiquement constamment en dépit des distractions autour de nous, mes genoux s'affaiblissaient et ma culotte s'humidifiait. Et dans les moments où je parvenais à retourner mes pensées dans l'instant présent, Edward était là, collé à mes côtés, sa main ne me quittant jamais, me rappelant constamment qu'il me voulait, qu'il y pensait, qu'il le _préparait_. Il faisait des petits dessins sur la peau de mon dos avec ses doigts, serrait ma hanche, se penchait pour me chuchoter "plus tard" dans mon oreille. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre aux prochaines heures.

Je finis par être pratiquement pendue à lui, il me rendait tellement faible. Et heureusement Charlotte décida qu'ils en avaient eu assez de nous et nous escorta à l'intérieur, là où la réception avant la cérémonie prenait place. Il y eut un serveur à nos côtés en un instant et Edward attrapa deux flûtes à champagne. Je croyais que j'aurais une minute pour simplement me tenir là, boire un peu, et honnêtement, contempler la splendeur qu'était Edward. Mais Charlotte se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il y avait une maquilleuse et une coiffeuse qui avaient été envoyées pour me retoucher, sur demande d'Alice. Je levai les yeux au ciel et posai mon champagne pour pouvoir suivre Charlotte, mais le bras d'Edward se tendit et m'attrapa par la taille, me tirant brusquement contre lui. Lentement, délibérément, il baissa sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa, longtemps et lentement, glissant sa langue pour gouter la mienne, juste là dans une pièce remplie de toute la putain d'élite hollywoodienne. J'avais la sensation que tous les yeux étaient posés sur nous. Et oui, je pouvais dire que chaque femme dans la pièce était jalouse. La pièce était remplie de visages familiers, des femmes que j'avais regardées pendant des années dans les films ou à la télé, et à ce moment, chacune d'entre elles voulait être moi. Il écarta son visage et me sourit avec nonchalance.

"Puisqu'ils doivent de toute manière arranger ton rouge à lèvres." Puis il me fit un clin d'œil et me relâcha pour que j'aille avec Charlotte. Presque titubant, je la suivis.

Lorsque je revins, rafraîchie à la perfection, la réception se terminait et les gens se dirigeaient vers le théâtre. Edward fit glisser son bras autour de ma taille et se pencha.

"Tu m'as manqué. J'ai dû parler avec d'autres personnes."

"Oh pauvre bébé. La prochaine fois, nous échangerons _tu_ iras faire retoucher ton eye-liner et _je_ parlerai à Michael Eisner."

Il rit doucement. "Marché conclu. Il est si ennuyeux, tu souhaiteras t'en être tenue au maquillage."

Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse de ma vie de voir un siège. Simplement parce que j'avais arrêté de me battre contre Alice à propos des talons ne signifiait pas que je m'y étais habituée. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir. Edward m'installa dans mon siège et prit ma main une fois que je fus installée. Il ne fut pas satisfait de ce niveau de contact pendant très longtemps, et à la place fit passer son bras derrière mes épaules pour pouvoir tracer des cercles avec ses doigts.

Je pouvais le sentir maintenant, épicé et simplement Edward, et la chaleur de son bras autour de moi m'enveloppait. Cela me faisait chavirer la tête, ça et la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le croire. Il avait dit plus tard. J'avais dit plus tard. Ce soir. Nous serions ensemble. L'avertissement de Rose picotait légèrement mon cerveau, je savais que j'étais stupide, mais j'étais fatiguée de le repousser quand je le voulais tellement. Alors je le prendrais, juste ce que je pouvais avoir, pour aussi longtemps que cela serait possible. Je savais qu'à un certain point, notre arrangement se terminerait et qu'il passerait à autre chose. Et ça me briserait complètement le cœur, parce que j'étais follement amoureuse de lui. Je continuais à essayer d'écraser cette sensation et de prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de désir, mais je me mentais à moi-même. J'étais complètement, totalement, follement amoureuse de lui. Une raison de plus pour courir au loin en criant. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais pris la décision d'être avec lui. Je devais simplement espérer que je puisse me remettre après qu'il soit parti et que je me sois effondrée. Mais je n'allais pas perdre une seconde de cette soirée avec lui à m'inquiéter de ça.

Les présentations commencèrent, et j'y prêtai un peu attention. Les numéros musicaux étaient ennuyeux. Entre l'émission et tout ce qui s'était produit après, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir de nouveaux films, alors la plupart des films sélectionnés étaient de vrais mystères pour moi. Et Edward n'était dans aucun d'entre eux, alors j'étais encore moins intéressée. J'étais beaucoup plus heureuse de me concentrer sur lui, la chaleur de son bras, la sensation de ses doigts, le picotement de son haleine quand il se penchait pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Finalement, un des régisseurs arriva pour l'emmener en coulisses en préparation de sa présentation de récompense. Il se tourna pour me faire face et je fronçai les sourcils. Il se pencha et prit mon visage dans ses mains, m'embrassant une nouvelle fois, quoi que bien plus gentiment qu'à la réception.

"Garde mon siège pour moi, ma belle. Et n'oublie pas… plus tard."

Je soupirai contre sa bouche, "Crois-moi, cela a à peine quitté mon esprit de toute la soirée."

Il me lança un sourire en coin radieux. "C'est exactement ce que je veux entendre." Il fit glisser une main sur mon cou et laissa ses doigts glisser sur ma gorge, sur le gros saphir qui reposait dans le creux, et descendit jusqu'au bord de ma robe. Il regardait ses doigts en train de descendre, mais quand il atteignit le bord de ma robe, il s'arrêta et me regarda à travers ses cils. Merde. La pensée de ses doigts, descendant plus bas, sans tous ces vêtements entre nous… Je le désirais tellement que ça me démangeait.

Avec un soupir il se leva et suivit le régisseur hors de la salle. Je retombai dans mon siège et tentai de ne pas manquer misérablement sa présence. Je me demandai si nous étions aussi flagrants que ce que je ressentais. Est-ce que tout le monde le regardait presque me déshabiller ? Étions-nous en train de faire ça à la télé ? Je n'en avais rien à faire. Qu'ils regardent. Rien de cela n'avait d'importance, sauf que je sois avec lui.

La remise des récompenses passait encore plus lentement sans sa présence. Je me demandai comment les autres allaient. Étaient-ils tous déjà bourrés ? Je sortis le portable de mon sac et envoyai un texto à Rose.

"_Devine où je suis ?"_

Après un instant, elle répondit.

"_On t'a vue à la télé ! Tu es magnifique. Où est Don Juan ?"_

Je souris à sa réponse.

"_En coulisse. Bientôt son tour de présenter."_

"_Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu la façon dont il te touchait. Semble intense."_

Je fis une pause pendant un long moment, essayant de formuler ma réponse, ce qui en soi l'informa probablement. Finalement, j'écrivis et appuyai sur envoyer.

"_Je sais ce que je fais."_

"_D'accord."_

Y'a que Rose qui pouvait faire ça. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, émis son avertissement, et maintenant elle en avait fini. Elle ne ferait aucun jugement sur ce que je choisissais de faire ensuite, peu importe son opinion sur la question.

Finalement, Edward monta sur scène pour présenter la récompense. C'était déconcertant de le voir là-haut, être "sur scène", jouant un rôle, d'une certaine manière. Sous les lumières, avec tout son charme en action, je ressentis une fois encore combien il était ridicule pour moi d'être avec lui. Il était si beau et parfait. Tout le monde le voulait. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Pourquoi moi ?

_Eh bien, tu ne le garderas pas pour très longtemps, tu sais._

_Oui je sais_.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi je l'avais maintenant, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était en profiter pour aussi longtemps que cela durerait. Et puis il poursuivrait sa route. Parce qu'il était Edward Cullen, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste. Il ne restait pour personne, jamais, et il ne resterait sûrement pas pour moi.

J'étais toujours en train de réfléchir à mon malaise soudain, fixant mes mains posées sur mes genoux, quand Edward se glissa soudainement dans le siège à mes côtés. Il se penchait vers moi, son bras autour de mes épaules, ses lèvres à mon oreille, en quelques secondes.

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

Je me tournai pour le regarder, pas tout à fait en mesure d'effacer la tristesse de mon visage ou de mes yeux.

"Oui," dis-je simplement. Il rétrécit ses superbes yeux verts et un petit creux se forma entre ses sourcils. Il leva sa main libre pour caresser ma joue.

"Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Je haussai les épaules et essayai de me débarrasser de ma soudaine humeur sombre. "Rien. Je pensais juste un peu trop."

Il me sourit et secoua la tête. "Ne pense pas trop fort, Bella. Sois juste avec moi."

Eh bien, voilà. Il venait juste de me dire ce que je savais déjà. _Je ne vais rien te promettre, ne demande rien, profites-en simplement_.

Eh bien ? Je savais déjà ça. Alors c'est ce que j'allais faire.

* * *

***** Le Théâtre Kodak est une salle de spectacle spécialement conçu pour accueillir la cérémonie de remise des oscars.

**Vous n'avez pas rêvé, c'était bien un nouveau chapitre. J'ai déjà commencé la traduction du chapitre 19, j'espère être en mesure de le mettre en ligne dans une à deux semaines. Mais je ne promets rien. Mes études me prennent énormément de temps et je traduis aussi vite que possible.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**


	19. Magic Man

**Le moment tant attendu :D**

**Un énorme merci à Milk pour toutes les corrections et pour avoir rendu ce fameux 'plus tard' tout simplement parfait  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Magic Man**

**(**Magic Man**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Il sembla pendant un moment que la cérémonie des Oscars ne finirait jamais. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant, et je n'arrivais pas à croire le nombre de catégories qu'il y avait. Ça continuait encore et encore. Ça déborda, bien sûr, mais finalement la cérémonie se termina et nous fûmes escortés dehors et tassés dans la voiture avec Sam. J'avais à moitié espéré que nous partirions en catimini maintenant, mais me souvins de l'itinéraire d'Alice. Il y avait une partie après, et apparemment y faire une apparition était obligatoire. Bien sûr, dès que notre voiture s'arrêta au lieu suivant, Charlotte vint pour nous escorter à l'intérieur. Mais d'abord je fus une nouvelle fois attaquée par un coiffeur et une maquilleuse pour me retoucher afin que je sois présentable pour toutes les photos qui allaient être prises à l'intérieur.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui est si important à cette fête pour que nous devions y aller ?" demandai-je, essayant de ne pas sembler trop geignarde, alors que la maquilleuse retouchait le mascara.

Edward haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. "C'est l'After Party de Vanity Fair."

"Et ?"

"Tout le monde y va," dit-il simplement. La maquilleuse finit et Charlotte nous mena à travers la sécurité jusqu'à l'entrée. La personne en costume qui gérait la porte avec une planchette à pince nous lança un regard éclatant et nous laissa entrer. Pas besoin de vérifier la liste pour nos noms, apparemment. Nous étions au-delà des listes.

Il y avait un long couloir à plafond bas qui conduisait à la soirée. Le couloir était charmant avec des lumières dorées de faible intensité et des rangées de petites bougies blanches sur le sol encadrant le tapis blanc qui traversait la pièce. Il y avait un groupe de trois personnes devant nous et dès qu'ils passèrent le coin pour entrer dans la soirée et que nous fûmes seuls, Edward fit glisser son bras autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui sur le côté du couloir, dans l'ombre. Il me tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et me serra étroitement contre lui. Je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons en un souffle et ma tête se mit à tourner. Je ne pouvais pas _penser_ quand j'étais si proche de lui et qu'il me touchait comme ça.

"Hey, nous sommes là juste assez longtemps pour les laisser prendre quelques photos de nous et puis je te sors d'ici. Ceci," il agita une main en direction de l'opulence et du glamour qui nous entouraient, "n'est en aucun cas le temps fort de la soirée. Ceci," il se pencha et dit le dernier fragment presque contre mes lèvres, "n'est que le premier acte." Il ferma la distance et m'embrassa langoureusement. J'agrippai les revers de mes doigts, le tirant plus près. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos nu pour caresser ma peau et il gémit contre ma bouche. Puis lentement, douloureusement, il s'éloigna.

"Merde. C'est une putain de torture," murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête à bout de souffle. Il remonta sa main dans mon dos, sous mes cheveux, agrippa ma nuque et posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, avant de me relâcher et de me diriger par la main vers la fête. C'était la féérie à l'intérieur, toutes les tables, couvertes de nappes dorées, étaient illuminées par un million de petites bougies blanches et des décorations centrales faites de branches et de baies rouges dans des vases de cristal taillés qui capturaient la lumière dorée et la faisaient bondir dans toute la pièce. Une couverture de petites lumières blanches étincelantes couvrait le plafond. Un des nombreux serveurs en uniformes nous accueillit à l'entrée et nous escorta jusqu'à notre table. Installés au dessus des assiettes de porcelaine blanche se trouvaient des petits cartons de table rectangulaires avec nos noms inscrits en un style simple côte à côte, surmontés de petits rubans dorés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, considérant toutes les autres façons dont nos noms étaient liés, mais de voir ces cartons de table côte à côte me rendait ridiculement heureuse. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de la table alors que nous nous asseyions. Personne d'autre n'était assis pour le moment, mais nous avions des voisins, à en juger par l'éparpillement de coupes de champagne abandonnées et l'oscar de quelqu'un, laissés pour garder les places. Je me demandais qui pouvaient être nos fameux et étincelants camarades de table.

"Alors Edward," demandai-je abruptement, me surprenant moi-même. "Si nous n'avions pas notre arrangement, qui aurais-tu amené ce soir ?" A la minute où les mots quittèrent ma bouche je fus désolée de l'avoir demandé, désolée de lui avoir rappelé la nature formelle de notre relation et terrifiée du nom qu'il allait donner. Quel top model, quelle magnifique actrice était supposée être assise à ma place ? Je t'en prie, ne dis pas Megan Fox ou Blake Lively ou…

Il me regarda en coin et haussa les épaules.

"Alice."

Oh.

"Vraiment ? Je suis désolée qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir à cause de moi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle s'en fiche. Et je lui ai proposé qu'elle vienne pour ça, la soirée VF est toujours un gros truc, mais elle a dit qu'elle allait trainer avec Rose et regarder ça à la télé." Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension. "J'étais quelque peu surpris. Alice n'est pas du genre à rejeter une soirée comme celle-là."

Je savais pourquoi, bien évidemment. Rose et les Oscars n'étaient pas l'attrait, c'était Jasper, mais je ne dis rien. Cette soirée était comme un rêve et je ne voulais pas la gâcher.

"On doit te nourrir," dit-il soudainement, me tirant sur mes pieds.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Bien que les tacos de poissons sur la plage aient été une de mes meilleures nuits de ces derniers temps, je préférerais ne pas finir là ce soir. En plus, tu as besoin de tes forces." Il me lança un autre sourire désinvolte et me tira à la recherche d'un des nombreux serveurs avec un plateau.

Nos fîmes de notre mieux pour garder les choses brèves, mais absolument tout le monde voulait parler à Edward, et moi par extension. Je me tenais à ses côtés et avais des petites discussions polies avec plus de stars du cinéma que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, considérant que jusqu'à très récemment je n'avais jamais imaginé me tenir là et converser avec des stars du cinéma. C'était parfois une expérience irréelle, être soudainement approchée par quelqu'un qui était déjà si familier pour moi grâce à la télé, mais un étranger dans la vraie vie. Mais ils étaient tous si gentils et bienveillants envers moi. Moi, qui seulement sept mois auparavant étais simplement préoccupée d'arriver à l'heure pour mon service à Sandwich Planet en venant de mon cours d'introduction à la littérature britannique. Je commençais enfin à comprendre pourquoi Aro avait senti que je retirerais quelque chose en sortant avec Edward. Je n'étais personne, et maintenant parce que je me tenais à ses côtés, j'étais la personne la plus importante dans la pièce. Cela rendait difficile de prendre au sérieux tout ce que les gens me disaient, même quand ils me disaient encore et encore combien ils trouvaient que j'étais talentueuse, et qu'ils avaient hâte d'entendre le nouvel album. Mais cela faisait parti du business, apparemment, alors je mettais mon sourire en place ainsi que mes bonnes manières et je jouais le jeu.

La plupart des gens voulait simplement une chance de socialiser avec Edward, se baigner dans la lueur réfléchissante de sa renommée et son magnétisme. Mais j'étais enchantée de voir quelques producteurs s'approcher pour lui dire combien il semblait en forme et à quel point ils étaient ravis d'entendre qu'il allait si bien. Ils me lançaient des sourires chaleureux et reconnaissants et me saluaient avec chaleur quand Edward me présentait. Plusieurs d'entre eux parlèrent brièvement avec lui de projets en préparation, essayant d'évaluer son intérêt. Cette soirée n'était pas l'endroit pour négocier une affaire, mais je pouvais sentir l'impatience. Ils pouvaient voir qu'il était de retour et qu'il allait bien, et ils voulaient tous une partie de lui.

Bien que pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée Edward n'avait pas paru intéressé par autre chose que de mettre ses mains sur moi (non pas que je me plaigne), je remarquai qu'il était engagé dans ces conversations avec les producteurs, excité, rempli d'énergie qu'il n'avait pas ailleurs. Il voulait ça. Il était impatient de retourner au travail. J'aimais le voir si passionné à propos de quelque chose. J'espérais que tout cela signifiait de bonnes choses pour lui, que les gens étaient prêts à lui donner une autre chance. Tout cela en vaudrait la peine si c'était le cas.

Je finis par perdre la notion du temps. La nuit était devenue une masse confuse de champagne et de costumes et de bises et de "On devrait déjeuner ensemble bientôt". Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin quand Edward se pencha et chuchota. "Rentrons à la maison."

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Il était enfin _plus tard_.

Edward envoya un texto à Sam pour qu'il amène la voiture et nous sortîmes doucement de la fête, nous séparant gentiment de toutes les poignées de mains et étreintes. Nous fîmes le chemin à travers le hall et passâmes devant la sécurité vers là où Sam s'était garé. Je m'appuyai fortement sur Edward sur tout le trajet, certaine que mes pieds ne seraient jamais les mêmes après ce marathon. Il m'installa gentiment dans le siège arrière et fit le tour pour entrer de son côté.

Comme je l'avais espéré, à l'instant où la porte se ferma derrière lui, il glissa sur son siège et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il se pencha et embrassa mon cou et remonta lentement vers mon oreille, me rappelant ma première nuit seule avec lui à Fez. Sauf que là c'était beaucoup mieux parce que nous n'allions pas nous arrêter. Il bougea et planta un doux et rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se réinstaller. Je lui lançai un regard perplexe. Qu'était-il arrivé à _plus tard _? Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête en direction de Sam, devant nous. Ah, nous n'étions pas seuls. Soupir… Nous allions devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à la maison. Il soupira aussi.

Edward tendit le bras et prit ma main droite, laçant doucement ses doigts avec les miens. Il joua avec ma main pendant un moment, la tournant pour faire des ronds dans le centre de ma paume. Puis il baissa la tête et pressa gentiment ses lèvres sur ma paume. Il s'attarda là un moment, puis ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et laissa sa langue sortir pour toucher ma peau. Je frissonnai et laissai mes yeux se fermer.

Il continua avec mes doigts, les embrassant doucement en descendant avant de prendre le bout de mes doigts dans sa bouche et sucer, donnant un petit coup de langue sur les extrémités sensibles. Quand il en eut fini avec mes doigts, il tourna ma main et fit des cercles sur ma main avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Puis il continua sur mon bras, s'attardant sur mon poignet, sur le pouls, où il suça gentiment et souffla sur ma peau. Il monta horriblement lentement le long de mon bras, embrassant, faisant glisser ses lèvres et sa langue, mordillant gentiment avec ses dents, enflammant ma peau et mes nerfs avec chaque contact. Il s'arrêta à nouveau dans le creux de mon coude et laissa échapper un petit gémissement contre ma peau que je ressentis dans mon corps tout entier, avant de caresser la tendre peau avec sa langue.

C'était fou, il ne s'agissait que de mon bras, il embrassait simplement mon bras. Et j'étais presque achevée, envahie de désir, me languissant d'avoir plus. Je commençai à me tordre légèrement sur mon siège, serrant étroitement mes cuisses contre la chaleur de mon intimité. Edward poursuivit, lentement, langue et lèvres, jusqu'à mon épaule et dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration laborieuse alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir son rythme calme et lent. Il fit passer ses lèvres sur mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et s'arrêta, tenant toujours étroitement ma main.

"Je pense que je dois arrêter maintenant si tu veux avoir tes vêtements quand tu sortiras de la voiture," murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir mes yeux, ma tête jetée en arrière, le visage d'Edward pressé contre mon cou. Sa main libre s'avança pour agripper mon cou, me tenant étroitement contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle tremblant chauffant mes cheveux et ma peau. Je priai pour qu'il reste là. Il le fit. Ses doigts caressaient mon cou, s'emmêlaient doucement dans mes cheveux, il posa son front contre ma tempe, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément.

Encore quelques minutes, et par bonheur Sam tourna dans l'allée d'Edward et entra le code. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison et Sam sortit pour m'aider à m'extraire de la voiture. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me ressaisir. Je pouvais à peine parler, et parvins à sortir seulement les mots les plus élémentaires avant qu'Edward prenne ma main et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Nous marchâmes dans l'entrée et tandis qu'Edward se retournait pour fermer la porte et remettre en marche le système de sécurité, je déposai mon petit sac sur la table basse et traversai l'entrée jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers. La maison n'était que partiellement éclairée, vu qu'Alice était partie pour la nuit. Mon ventre était noué. J'étais à la fois incroyablement anxieuse et inexplicablement terrifiée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma personne, je me tins donc là, mes bras le long de mon corps, lui tournant le dos, tentant de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur.

Je l'entendis traverser le hall et se mettre derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps, il se tenait tout près de moi, mais ne me touchait pas. Puis il tendit les bras et enroula ses mains autour de mes poignets. Mes yeux se fermèrent à ce simple contact. Edward s'avança pour refermer l'espace entre nous, la longueur de son corps se collant à mon dos. Ses mains commencèrent à remonter sur mes bras alors qu'il se penchait pour chuchoter dans mon oreille.

"J'étais si stupéfait plus tôt dans la soirée quand je t'ai vue là que je ne t'ai jamais dit… tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue."

Je m'appuyai contre lui, ma tête tombant sur son épaule et il embrassa doucement ma nuque. Ses mains firent le tour de mes épaules avant de les agripper. Avec une légère pression, il me tourna pour que je lui fasse face. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et presque noirs, son visage anguleux et dramatique dans la faible lueur de l'entrée. Ses mains m'agrippèrent avec force par ma nuque. Il semblait se maîtriser un peu, se retenant d'une certaine manière.

"Bella…" Sa voix était un chuchotement rauque. "Je te veux… _si_ fort… mais si tu…"

Je ne voulais entendre la mise en garde, l'entendre dire que cela ne signifierait rien, qu'il n'y avait pas d'attaches. J'avais déjà pris ma décision, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Je le voulais. Je rapprochai donc mon visage du sien et le coupai, plaçant brièvement mes doigts sur ses lèvres. "Oui," chuchotai-je.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, ses lèvres dures et avides. Il introduisit sa langue, ma bouche ouverte pour lui, je poussai la mienne pour aller à sa rencontre et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je sentis ses mains, brûlantes contre ma peau extrêmement sensible, glisser sur mon dos nu pour agripper ma taille et me tirer étroitement contre lui. Je levai les bras pour attraper ses cheveux, si soyeux sous mes doigts après une longue journée et une longue nuit à regarder sans toucher. Mon Dieu, ça faisait si longtemps que je le voulais comme ça, et maintenant il était enfin à moi.

"Nous avons besoin d'aller dans un endroit plus approprié, rapidement," murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Il s'éloigna de moi et me tira après lui dans les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour considérer comment j'allais négocier la _montée_ des escaliers, puisque que ma robe m'entravait toujours jusqu'aux genoux. Pendant que j'étais en train de regarder le sol, réfléchissant à mes options, je sentis l'air siffler dans mes oreilles alors que mes pieds quittaient violemment le sol. Je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers. Il frottait mon cou avec son nez et y déposait des petits baisers du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en gardant un œil sur les escaliers. Nous atteignîmes le haut, mais il ne me relâcha pas, il me porta directement dans le couloir et tourna le coin vers sa chambre, où je n'étais jamais allée.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un pied et m'amena au centre de la pièce avant de me déposer prudemment. Il faisait sombre, mais j'étais consciente du large espace, et du mur de verre, et de quelques meubles au loin, mais pas plus. Ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau les miennes, ses mains une nouvelle fois autour de ma taille, la force de sa pression contre moi me faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Sa langue s'écrasa contre la mienne, plongeant profondément à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Une de ses mains remonta dans mon dos pour agripper mon cou, afin qu'il puisse contrôler l'angle de mon visage contre le sien.

J'attrapai à pleines mains le revers de sa veste et fus soudainement consciente de toutes les couches de laine, de soie et de coton entre nous. Je poussai sa veste de ses épaules et ses mains me relâchèrent juste assez longtemps pour la laisser glisser au sol.

Nous étions tous deux presque à court de souffle suite au baiser et ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire puis de mon cou. Je pris une longue inspiration un peu rauque, me tenant à ses épaules. Il atteint le bord de mon collier et ses doigts montèrent pour se fermer autour, commençant à le tirer hors de son chemin. Même dans le brouillard de notre excitation, j'eus le bon sens de l'arrêter.

"Ne l'abîme pas. Ça vaut vingt fois ce que mon père gagne en un an," murmurai-je.

Edward rit doucement contre mon cou et la sensation envoya une onde de choc à travers moi.

"Eh bien alors, je suppose que je vais devoir être plus prudent."

Il se redressa et mit ses mains sur mes hanches, me tournant lentement. Je sentis ses longs doigts agiles pousser mes cheveux sur mon épaule… en un geste tellement doux et sensuel. Ces mêmes doigts se mirent au travail sur les petites attaches délicates le long du collier, m'en libérant finalement. Je sentis la légèreté à l'instant où il quitta ma poitrine.

"Retire tes boucles d'oreilles."

Sa voix était basse et douce derrière moi, mais juste assez dominante, avec une pointe de sensualité pour me faire trembler et devenir humide… trempée… pour lui.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me tournai pour les placer dans sa main, au-dessus du collier ridiculement cher. Il se recula de quelques pas pour le poser sur quelque chose… mes yeux maintenant ajustés au noir réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un piano à queue et j'eus un instant de surprise, puis il fut de retour devant moi.

"Il semble que je me souvienne de quelques petits boutons placés dans un endroit très sexy qui pourraient nécessiter mon attention," chuchota-t-il.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire en coin et tournai pour lui montrer mon dos, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir sa tête, penchée en signe de concentration, ses cheveux tombant vers l'avant. Je sentis ses doigts travaillant à la base de ma colonne vertébrale sur la petite rangée de boutons. Il effleura ma peau probablement bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre.

"Ces putains de trucs m'ont tourmenté pendant toute la nuit," murmura-t-il. "Chaque fois que je mettais mon bras autour de toi, ils étaient là. Et j'imaginais ce qui arriverait si je les déboutonnais et laissais ta robe tomber…" Il termina sa phrase dans un grognement.

"Je m'en veux de devoir te dire ça," dis-je, retenant un gloussement, "mais ce qui arrive après les boutons est une fermeture Eclair. Les boutons sont juste là pour faire joli. Ces vêtements chics sont un mystère pour moi."

Il rit, aussi, puis il trouva la fermeture Eclair et la fit descendre et je sentis un soudain changement de pression quand la robe fut desserrée de mon corps. J'arrêtai de rire et retins ma respiration, il fit de même. Edward se glaça juste pendant un instant, puis il relâcha la robe et elle tomba en un léger bruissement le long de mes hanches jusqu'à former un tas autour de mes mollets. Je me retournai vers lui et il émit un petit son de gorge à la vue de mon soutien-gorge sans bretelle bleu nuit, de la culotte assortie et de mes talons aiguilles satinés. Normalement, je me serais sentie exposée et gênée à être fixée ainsi, mais avec Edward, à ce moment là, je me sentais belle, sexy et puissante. Il tendit le bras et je pris sa main pour me libérer de la pile de soie et de tulle.

"Putain…" Cela s'échappa de sa poitrine comme un grondement.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira en avant. Je trébuchai légèrement avec mes talons, mais je tombai seulement sur lui. Je tendis les bras pour agripper à nouveau ses cheveux afin de me stabiliser et attirai son visage vers le mien pour un baiser désespéré et incandescent. Il fit courir ses mains sur mon ventre maintenant nu jusqu'à ma poitrine, prenant en coupe mes seins, me caressant par-dessus mon soutien gorge, ses pouces parcourant la rondeur nue au-dessus du sous-vêtement. Je gémis dans sa bouche et me cambrai contre lui. Il laissa échapper un faible son, me serrant plus fort.

"Bébé…" dit-il d'une voix rauque contre ma joue. "Tu es parfaite."

Les mains d'Edward quittèrent mes seins et il les enfonça avec force dans mes cheveux. Les épingles invisibles et les petits diamants posés dessus volèrent autour de nous, et tombèrent au sol. Il continua à fourrager dans mes cheveux, tordant ses doigts. Cela faisait presque mal mais je ne l'aurais pas arrêté pour tout l'or du monde. Les larges épingles, tenant le miracle entier en place, se décrochèrent et mes cheveux commencèrent à tomber dans mon dos. Il y fit courir ses doigts, les attrapant, les tordant autour de ses doigts, dénouant chaque boucle, tout en continuant à m'embrasser comme s'il était perdu dans le désert et que j'étais son oasis.

Je lâchai ses cheveux pour bouger mes mains sur le devant de sa chemise, désespérée à l'idée de finalement sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je défis le nœud papillon mais fus confuse en essayant d'ouvrir sa chemise, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de boutons. Il éloigna mes mains et en un mouvement sec sa poitrine lisse et sans défaut fut nue sous mes yeux. Je retirai la chemise de ses épaules pour qu'elle suive la veste. Il fut momentanément coincé pour libérer ses mains des manchettes, mais rapidement ses longs bras musclés enlacèrent de nouveau ma taille, me tirant contre lui, écrasant mes seins contre la peau chaude et douce de son torse. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant avec force, attirant sa langue plus loin dans ma bouche, savourant finalement d'être capable de sentir sa peau presser contre la mienne au lieu de l'imaginer. Il m'entoura complètement de ses bras, me soulevant presque, comme si lui non plus ne pouvait en avoir assez.

Il commença à reculer, me tirant vers ce que je réalisais maintenant être un énorme lit contre le mur du fond. Il bougea jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le matelas, puis il me tourna dans ses bras et me fit pencher lentement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée, avec mes genoux pliés sur le bord du lit. Edward ne me suivit pas immédiatement. Il se tint là, au pied du lit pendant une minute, la tête baissée vers moi pour me contempler, toujours dans mes sous-vêtements bleu nuit et mes chaussures à talons. Je restai là immobile, le dévisageant dans le noir.

"Putain, tu es la chose la plus exquise que j'ai jamais vue," murmura-t-il. Ses mains bougèrent vers la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il enleva ainsi que ses chaussures, et ensuite il se plaça au-dessus de moi vêtu seulement d'un boxer. Même dans cette lumière je pouvais voir l'énorme renflement presser contre le tissu. Je ne m'étais même pas permise d'essayer d'imaginer comment il était à cet endroit-là… mais maintenant il semblait qu'il était aussi parfait là qu'ailleurs.

Edward tomba soudainement à genoux au pied du lit. Il retira mes chaussures et involontairement, je gémis de soulagement. Il rit doucement, caressant gentiment chacun de mes pieds brièvement avant de poursuivre. Je sentis sa bouche, brulante et humide, contre mon mollet gauche et je poussai un hoquet de surprise à la sensation soudaine et sensuelle. Tout comme avant dans la voiture, il commença à remonter doucement le long de ma jambe avec ses lèvres et sa langue, glissant en chemin ses doigts le long de l'intérieur de ma jambe. Je gémis et tendis une main pour caresser ses cheveux. L'autre agrippa le dessus-de-lit pour rester immobile face à l'assaut de sa bouche. Quand il atteint le creux de ma cuisse gauche, où ma hanche commençait, il se déplaça pour recommencer sur ma jambe droite. Je pouvais sentir ma culotte totalement trempée et je me tordais de désir. Cette fois, quand il atteint le haut de ma cuisse, il glissa lentement une main vers mon sexe enflammé. Je l'entendis retenir sa respiration.

"Oh, mon Dieu, tu es tellement mouillée."

"Pour toi…" Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais folle de désir de le sentir là.

Ses doigts agrippèrent ma culotte et il commença à la baisser. Je bougeai mes hanches pour les faire descendre, jusqu'à mes genoux, le long de mes mollets, et par terre. Puis je sentis son souffle chaud sur moi, ses mains remontant sur mes cuisses, les écartant. J'étais ouverte pour lui.

Avec une caresse soudaine, il lécha mon intimité et je poussai un hoquet de surprise, mes hanches s'arquant sous sa bouche, ma main serrant ses cheveux.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches pour m'ancrer sur le lit. "Chhh…" chuchota-t-il contre moi, et cette sensation me rendit presque folle. "Toute pour moi, bébé. Tu es toute pour moi."

"Pour toi…" répétai-je sans réfléchir, mes yeux étroitement fermés.

Sa langue donna à nouveau un petit coup et je gémis, mais il continua, léchant, caressant, suçant, jusqu'au petit bouton sensible. Là il s'attarda, me travaillant doucement. Je sentis un doigt glisser en moi, puis un autre le rejoignit. Il les courba, s'enfonçant, cherchant, sa langue ne me quittant jamais.

Oh putain de Dieu.

Ça… j'avais fait ça… ça m'avait été fait avant… mais jamais, jamais de cette manière. Les doigts d'Edward, la langue d'Edward… oh mon Dieu. Je n'allais pas durer longtemps. Je pouvais déjà sentir les vibrations dans mon ventre. Puis je le sentis attirer mon clitoris dans sa bouche et il suça gentiment et je fus projetée dans le gouffre, hoquetant son nom, me cambrant hors du lit, serrant mon poing dans le dessus-de-lit. Des vagues de plaisir déchirèrent ma poitrine et se répandirent jusqu'à mes cuisses, jusqu'à chaque extrémité de mon corps. J'eus même l'impression que mes orteils se recroquevillèrent.

Alors que je redescendais de mon orgasme, je sentis Edward monter sur le lit, passer ses mains sous mes bras et me tirer plus haut sur le lit pour que je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Ses lèvres descendirent sur les miennes et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui, me goûtant sur sa langue. Je sentis son érection presser fort contre ma cuisse et je baissai la main pour le caresser à travers son boxer. J'étais désespérée de le toucher, le l'amener dans cette tempête de sensations avec moi. A travers le brouillard du désir, mon cerveau parvint à noter qu'il était gros, bien plus gros que ce que j'aurais supposé, et plus gros que les autres avec qui j'avais été. Je gémis d'anticipation, déjà avide d'avoir plus.

"Uhhh… oh, mon Dieu." Il arrêta de m'embrasser et enfonça son visage dans le creux de mon cou alors que je refermais ma main sur lui à travers le tissu et serrai. Ses hanches poussèrent doucement contre ma main alors qu'il grognait. Je voulais sentir sa peau nue, et je le voulais en moi. Je poussai maladroitement le boxer vers le bas de ses hanches avec ma main libre sur le côté, mais il fit le reste, se déplaçant pour le retirer. Une fois libéré, il pressa contre ma cuisse, et je sentis sa chaleur, sa douceur soyeuse, et combien il était dur.

Sa main remonta sur mon ventre et prit gentiment mon sein qu'elle se mit à presser. Je continuai à caresser sa verge tandis que ses doigts commençaient à tracer mon téton à travers mon soutien-gorge. Puis il baissa le bonnet et je fus exposée à lui. Il leva la tête et bougea sur moi, déposant des baisers tout le long du chemin de mon épaule à ma poitrine jusqu'à la rondeur d'un sein. Il embrassa et mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant mon téton. Il expira et je resserrai le poing que j'avais toujours dans ses cheveux et la main qui se trouvait sur son pénis. Il prit doucement le téton dans sa bouche et suça jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle de désir pour lui.

Je sentis ses mains glisser sous moi, cherchant l'attache. J'arquai mon dos pour lui faciliter l'accès et il me libéra de mon soutien-gorge, l'envoyant au loin. Maintenant libre de vagabonder, il bougea vers mon autre sein, taquinant et suçant mon téton jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux durs et douloureux.

Je resserrai mon poing sur lui et le caressai avec plus de force.

"Je veux te goûter," murmurai-je doucement. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si effrontée dans ma vie, mais j'étais au-delà de la pensée, j'agissais par pur instinct et par désir. Et sans aucun doute, je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un ou quelque chose autant que je voulais Edward à cet instant.

"Putain…" grogna-t-il doucement contre ma clavicule alors que ses hanches poussaient contre ma main. "Bella, je ne veux rien de plus que de sentir ta bouche sur moi. Mon Dieu," hoqueta-t-il doucement, "simplement d'y penser me fait presque jouir. Mais ce soir je veux être là quand je jouis."

Puis il tendit une main pour gentiment glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il caressait ma peau ultra sensible et j'arquai mes hanches contre lui.

"Oh, mon Dieu… Edward…"

"Bella… bébé… je voulais faire durer ça toute la nuit, goûter chaque centimètre de ta peau, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas attendre," murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

"Maintenant… s'il te plait, Edward…"

Il s'écarta de moi et tendit le bras vers la table de chevet. Après un moment de tâtonnement, il mit un préservatif et retourna vers moi. Il s'étira à côté de moi, à moitié sur moi, se remettant à m'embrasser, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, la suçant doucement. J'attrapai ses épaules, essayant de tirer son corps sur le mien. Il comprit ce que je voulais et déplaça son poids, se positionnant entre mes cuisses. Il ne s'arrêta jamais de m'embrasser, bougeant vers ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou quand nous avions besoin de reprendre notre souffle.

Je sentis le bout de son pénis glisser et s'arrêter à l'entrée de mon sexe, poussant gentiment. Mes jambes s'ouvrirent plus largement pour le recevoir. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous deux de respirer et il glissa à l'intérieur, toute la glorieuse longueur de son sexe, m'étirant, me remplissant. Je laissai échapper une longue expiration frissonnante à cette sensation. Il inspira brusquement à travers ses dents.

"Oh mon Dieu," chuchota-t-il, "si étroite."

Il donna une petite poussée avec ses hanches et les miennes se soulevèrent pour aller à sa rencontre. Il arrêta de bouger pendant un moment, luttant pour respirer et pour se contrôler. Alors que la vague initiale de sensation passait, il commença à s'enfoncer en moi, longuement et doucement, se retirant presque entièrement à chaque fois avant de repousser à l'intérieur. Je gémis et m'arquai sous lui, mes seins pressés contre son torse. Il se cambra au-dessus de moi, et tendit complètement ses bras, et le mouvement de pression contre moi ajouta une toute nouvelle urgence à nos coups de rein. Je pouvais déjà sentir les muscles de mes parois se contracter. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il pouvait me faire ça, que mon corps lui répondait de cette façon.

"Bella, ouvre tes yeux. Regarde moi." Sa voix était un grincement irrégulier.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour le regarder. Le voir, grand et mince étendu au-dessus de moi, chaque muscle de ses épaules et bras parfaits fléchis et tendus alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, ses yeux à moitié fermés et noirs de désir, sa bouche ouverte alors qu'il prenait des respirations irrégulières, ses cheveux dans un désordre sauvage à cause de mes doigts… il était la pus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue. Je voulais toucher chaque centimètre de sa peau douce et des ses muscles tendus. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses épaules, jusqu'aux muscles tendus et saillants de son dos, enfonçant gentiment mes ongles en avançant. Il grinça à la sensation. J'agrippai ses hanches avec mes mains et l'attirai plus étroitement en moi, enroulant mes mollets autour de l'arrière de ses cuisses.

"Ne détourne pas le regard, bébé. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouis," murmura-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il demandait, gardant mes yeux sur les siens alors qu'il accélérait son va-et-vient, et c'était si intime, tous les deux, nos yeux liés de la manière dont nos corps l'étaient, le moment le plus intime de ma vie. Les seuls sons dans la pièce étaient nos soupirs et gémissements alors que nous approchions tous les deux de l'orgasme. Nous étions tellement parfaits ensemble, chaque centimètre de lui niché en moi comme si nous étions sculptés pour se complémenter l'un l'autre, mon corps répondait harmonieusement à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait avant que je puisse y penser.

"Bella… j'y suis presque… je veux que tu…"

"J'y suis aussi… oh mon Dieu, Edward…" Et je me sentis me contracter autour de lui alors que mon orgasme rugissait à travers moi une fois encore.

"Bella, je…" Et Edward me rejoignit, se délivrant en moi par secousses et haletant, effondré contre mon cou.

Je reposai là dans ses bras, sous son poids, flottant, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, certaine que le paradis était là, enveloppée par Edward. Je le sentis tressauter en moi et il expira bruyamment, s'écartant pour me libérer. Il s'occupa du préservatif et fut de retour sur moi en un instant.

Il fit descendre sa main de ma tempe à ma pommette et continua jusqu'à prendre ma mâchoire en coupe, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, longuement, lentement et doucement, caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

"C'était… merveilleux," murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

"Mmmm… je n'ai jamais… ça n'a jamais été comme…" Je me trouvai incapable de trouver un superlatif qui pouvait décrire de manière adéquate combien _c_'était _au-delà_ de tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté.

Edward rit doucement contre mon cou, m'enveloppant étroitement de ses bras et roulant de manière à être sur son dos et à ce que je sois nichée contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse.

"Je ne veux jamais te laisser partir," dit-il doucement, pressant un baiser au sommet de ma tête.

Je me sentais molle et voluptueusement heureuse, incapable de faire autre chose que de passer mes doigts sur les côtes d'Edward. Sa tête reposait en arrière sur l'oreiller, une main enfoncée dans mes cheveux, qui étaient enroulés autour de ses doigts, l'autre main caressant paresseusement mon bras posé sur lui. Je voulais rester éveillée avec lui toute la nuit, à parler, et à s'embrasser, et à faire _ça_ des tonnes de fois, mais je venais juste de passer l'une des journées les plus longues de ma vie et l'aube approchait, et j'étais plus fatiguée que je me rappelais l'avoir été depuis des années.

Alors pendant que j'étais lovée contre lui, pensant à combien c'était parfait, combien ça semblait _juste_ d'être pressée contre la chaleur solide de son corps, je m'endormis.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Appuyez sur ce petit bouton qui est votre meilleur ami pour me le dire ! :D  
**

**A bientôt  
**


	20. Crack The Shutters

**Merci à ma merveilleuse béta Milk40 sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas aussi beau :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Crack The Shutters**

**(**Ouvrir les volets**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'entendis vaguement un son, léger mais persistant. J'entrouvris mes yeux. La chambre d'Edward m'était étrangère dans la lumière ombrée du matin qui traversait les stores fermés. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps toujours enroulé autour de moi. J'étais sur le côté et il était collé contre mon dos, un bras déposé lourdement autour de ma taille et son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Le bruit de tapement se fit encore entendre. Quelqu'un était à la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis qu'il dormait profondément. Je fus momentanément distraite par la beauté de son visage endormi. Il semblait plus jeune, plus doux, comme ce garçon dans Hamlet. Son visage était si paisible, il y avait un niveau entier d'anxiété et de tension qu'il devait porter tout le temps et qui était absent pendant son sommeil. Je souhaitais savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ce visage apparaisse quand il était éveillé.

Toc, toc. Quelqu'un le voulait. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Sam et qu'il était supposé être quelque part. Ou peut-être que c'était Maria, la gouvernante, que j'avais rencontrée quelques fois cette semaine. Je ne voulais surtout pas le réveiller pour répondre, je m'éloignai donc de son corps et me libérai de son bras. Il soupira un peu et roula sur son ventre, son bras tendu là où mon corps était, quelques secondes plus tôt. Je trouvai rapidement ma culotte au pied du lit, là où je me souvenais qu'Edward l'avait retirée avant de… eh bien, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'étais coincée sur quoi d'autre porter. Ma robe était hors de question. Je me décidai sur la chemise froissée d'Edward qui se trouvait par terre près de ma robe. Je passai mes bras à travers les manches. Il n'y avait pas de boutons, réalisai-je. Bien sûr que non, j'avais été confuse quand j'en étais arrivée là la nuit dernière, c'était des espèces de clous, pas des boutons. Et ces clous avaient disparu, éparpillés à travers la chambre quand il avait arraché sa chemise… _putain_… _Arrête _! Inhalant profondément pour me changer les idées, j'enroulai les pans de sa chemise autour de moi et mis mes bras autour de ma taille pour la maintenir en place. Eh bien, j'étais couverte. Ça allait devoir convenir.

Je me précipitai vers la porte et l'entrouvris pour voir les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus brillants d'Alice qui me fixaient à travers l'ouverture. Son expression était légèrement méfiante, prudente, mais pas étonnée de me trouver là. Jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais pas considéré ce qu'Alice pouvait ressentir à propos de ça, moi et son frère brouillant très nettement les lignes de notre arrangement. J'avais eu l'impression, la nuit précédente, qu'elle me jetait en quelque sorte dans ses bras, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention que je tombe tout de suite dans un lit avec lui. _Comme toutes les autres_. Soudain, je fus inquiète qu'elle n'approuve pas ce que j'avais fait, pire, qu'elle soit en colère contre moi.

"Um, salut Alice," parvins-je à chuchoter.

Elle donnait l'impression de lutter pour garder son visage calme. "Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre d'amis, alors j'ai pensé… Les gens d'Harry Winston arrivent bientôt pour le collier."

"Oh ! Oui. Un instant." Je fermai la porte doucement et me dépêchai d'aller vers le piano pour récupérer la pile coûteuse de bijoux abandonnés là. Edward dormait toujours. Je courus vers la porte et me glissai dans le couloir, rougissant un peu au cliché auquel je devais ressembler, ne portant rien d'autre que la chemise d'Edward, mes cheveux dans un horrible bazar d'une coiffure ruinée et du chaos post-coïtale, mon maquillage probablement étalé partout sur mon visage.

Je tendis sans un mot les bijoux à Alice.

"Um, Alice ?" commençai-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, un sourcil relevé en réponse. "Je… eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens à propos de, um… moi et Edward… et ça."

Son visage s'adoucit et elle sourit largement. "Bella, c'est super !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui!" Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Franchement j'ai vu ça arriver depuis longtemps."

"Vraiment ?"

"Mm-hmmm. Je suis seulement surprise que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps. Edward peut être très persuasif."

Je rougis et baissai les yeux vers mes pieds nus, pensant que "persuasif" était un mot totalement inadéquat pour décrire ce qu'Edward pouvait faire, mais je ne dis rien. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais dire, beaucoup de choses auxquelles je pensais et qui m'inquiétaient, mais bien qu'Alice soit mon amie, elle était aussi la sœur d'Edward. Alors je ne pouvais pas dire que le fait que son frère soit un coureur de jupons me terrifiait, que j'étais désespérée à l'idée de ne pas être assez bien pour retenir son attention, qu'il serait attiré par un nombre infini de femmes qui le voudraient, que je me demandais déjà combien de temps je pouvais raisonnablement espérer de le garder avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose, que je n'étais pas sûre de ce à quoi m'attendre quand il se réveillerait. Non, je ne pouvais rien lui dire de cela. Elle semblait comprendre ça cependant et elle tendit simplement le bras pour serrer une de mes mains.

"Tu es bien pour lui," chuchota-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, certaine que ma peur et mon anxiété devaient être écrites partout sur mon visage, "J'espère simplement que je peux être assez pour lui."

"Sois toi. Ne t'inquiète pas du reste."

Je hochai la tête et retins les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était presque ce qu'il m'avait dit la nuit dernière. Vis le moment présent, prends ce que tu peux et ne t'inquiète pas du futur. Et c'était ce que j'allais faire.

"Alors," dis-je avec légèreté, essayant de faire disparaître ma morosité, "c'était quoi l'opinion d'hier soir ? Etais-je un désastre ?"

Son visage se transforma, illuminé de l'intérieur. "Oh, Bella!" dit-elle d'un cri aigu, agrippant ma main plus fort alors que dans son excitation elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. "Tu as eu un succès fou ! La femme dont on a le plus parlé pendant la soirée. _Tout le monde_ a aimé ta robe, tes cheveux, _tout_ ! Ils ont fait des commentaires élogieux. C'était partout dans les news, partout sur les sites de potins et le reportage sur le tapis rouge… tout ce dont _les gens_ parlaient c'était toi !"

Je souris, heureuse de sa joie. J'étais ravie de l'avoir rendue fière, parce que c'était véritablement son succès. Tout ce que j'avais fait c'était d'être présente et de ne pas tomber.

"Je suis si contente, Alice ! Tu le mérites !"

"_Nous_ le méritons. Tu m'as inspirée. Il y a une tonne de choses que tu devrais voir. Je vais les mettre en favoris pour que nous puissions les regarder plus tard. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Edward n'a rien aujourd'hui. Personne ne prévoit quelque chose d'important juste après les Oscar. Alors il est tout à toi. Profites-en bien !"

Je rougis à son "cadeau" et tout ce qu'elle insinuait, mais je sortis un "merci."

Alice détala dans le couloir, le Harry Winston sans prix traînant entre ses doigts. Je me glissai dans la chambre d'Edward et fermai la porte doucement derrière moi.

Edward était éveillé, reposant sur son côté, appuyé sur un coude. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau. La couverture couvrait ses jambes et ses hanches, mais son magnifique corps était exposé jusqu'à sa taille. Il était si sculptural et sans défaut, sa peau douce tendue sur ses muscles tonifiés sans l'être trop. Sa mâchoire, avec l'ombre d'une barbe naissante, paraissait un peu négligée, mais cela servait seulement à lui donner un côté brut, dangereux. Et, merde, ces cheveux qui donnaient toujours l'impression qu'il venait de baiser. Ils avaient déjà un effet létal quand il était hors du lit et totalement habillé, mais maintenant, alors qu'il était nu et qu'il avait_ vraiment _ces cheveux-là pour cette raison précise… mes genoux étaient complètement mous.

Il me regarda me glisser dans la pièce, un sourire sexy s'étalant lentement sur son visage.

"Je me suis réveillé seul," dit-il doucement. "Et je n'ai pas aimé."

**EPOV**

Bella se tenait là, appuyée contre la porte fermée, telle une image de tous les putains de fantasmes sexuels que j'avais jamais eus qui se serait glorieusement animée devant moi. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que ma chemise, serrée autour d'elle, et elle avait un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place. La chemise s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, exposant le reste de ses longues jambes crémeuses et fantastiques. Ses cheveux étaient en un magnifique désordre, un halo chaotique et sombre autour de son visage, tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Son maquillage sous les yeux était étalé, mais cela servait simplement à rendre ceux-ci sensuels et charbonneux.

Mon pénis revint immédiatement à la vie à cette vue.

Je ne plaisantais pas en disant que me réveiller seul m'avait rendu malheureux. Quand je m'étais réveillé et avais étiré mon bras, ne rencontrant rien d'autre qu'un lit vide, mon ventre s'était noué, pensant que Bella avait changé d'avis ou qu'elle regrettait et s'était enfuie au milieu de la nuit. Puis j'avais entendu des voix basses de femmes dans le couloir et réalisé que c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. J'en fus tellement soulagé et heureux que c'en était gênant.

"Alice," dit-elle en signe d'explication. Elle s'écarta de la porte et marcha doucement à travers la pièce, faisant tomber son bras, laissant la chemise s'ouvrir. Une longue partie de son corps était nu, et j'aperçus un éclat de sa culotte bleu nuit. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Ouais, nous nous dirigions sans l'ombre d'un doute vers le deuxième round… bientôt.

"Apparemment Harry Winston veut récupérer son collier." Bella haussa les épaules et la chemise s'ouvrit encore plus. Je pouvais voir les rondeurs de ses seins commencer. La nuit dernière s'était définitivement déroulée trop vite. Je n'avais pas consacré assez de temps à sa poitrine. Je projetais de rectifier cette négligence immédiatement.

"Laisse-les avoir leur fichu collier, tant qu'ils laissent à ma disposition celle qui le portait. Viens là." Ma voix était basse et rauque de désir. Elle sauta sur le lit sans hésitation, et se mit à genoux devant moi. _Mon Dieu_. J'avais peur de faire une fois encore la course durant cette rencontre, j'avais déjà désespérément envie d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je m'assis et tendis les bras, l'attrapant par la taille et la tirant avec force. Elle perdit pied et tomba sur moi avec un petit cri de choc. Je la tournai alors qu'elle tombait, pour qu'elle soit en travers de mes genoux. Je levai une main, empoignai ses cheveux et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle gémit et se détendit contre moi, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou, amenant ma tête jusqu'à elle.

Je glissai une main sur son ventre et poussai les pans de la chemise hors de mon chemin pour sentir sa peau douce et nue sous ma paume. Ses muscles tremblèrent légèrement sous mes doigts. Putain, combien j'aimais la façon dont son corps répondait à mon contact. Je glissai ma main sur ses côtes, laissant mes doigts s'enfoncer dans chaque petit trou alors que je montais jusqu'à prendre en coupe son glorieux sein dans ma paume. Je massai gentiment tout en l'embrassant profondément. Je dessinai des cercles autour de son téton avec le bout de mes doigts, de plus ne plus près mais ne touchant jamais le petit mamelon dur. Bella siffla contre ma bouche et cambra son dos vers moi, me suppliant de la toucher. Je lui donnai ce qu'elle voulait, mais seulement pour un instant, roulant et pinçant doucement son téton. Elle hoqueta à la sensation.

Je poussai sur ses hanches pour qu'elle se remette à genoux devant moi. Attrapant le derrière de sa cuisse, je passai sa jambe vers moi pour qu'elle me chevauche, mais toujours à genoux. J'agrippai sa taille et la tirai en avant, poussant sur le côté ma chemise avec mon nez. Elle commença à la retirer en bougeant les épaules, mais je tendis rapidement les bras pour l'arrêter.

"Arrête. Te voir porter rien d'autre que ma chemise est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue. Je te veux juste comme ça."

Avec ma langue je léchai son sternum, juste entre ses seins. Elle soupira d'anticipation et sa tête tomba en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je me mis au travail, embrassant et léchant, suçant et mordant gentiment, me concentrant d'abord sur un sein parfait, puis sur l'autre. Je couvris chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse sauf ses tétons, les gardant pour la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle agrippe mes cheveux et tire avec force, gémissant et arquant son bassin contre moi. Je voulais glisser mes doigts en elle et voir combien elle était mouillée, mais j'attendis, pour prolonger le moment.

Finalement, je pris en bouche un petit téton rose et durci, levant la main en même temps pour pincer l'autre avec mes doigts. Elle gémit.

"Edward…" chuchota-t-elle. Putain que j'aimais l'entendre dire mon nom comme ça. C'était mon nouveau son préféré.

Je poussai sur ses hanches, pour qu'elle se tortille contre moi, mon gland se frottant contre elle. Sa tête tomba en avant sur mon épaule et elle continua à se presser sur moi.

Puuutain.

J'agrippai sa culotte et commençai à la faire descendre. Elle dut se déplacer légèrement pour la retirer, mais elle remit sa jambe à sa place, à califourchon sur moi, abaissant son sexe humide et glissant pour le presser contre mon érection extrêmement dure. Maintenant c'était à mon tour de jeter ma tête en arrière et de gémir. La sensation se propagea à travers moi et mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches avec tellement de force que j'eus peur de lui avoir fait mal.

Je tendis la main à la recherche du tiroir dans ma table de chevet. Je devais entrer en elle, dès que possible. Je pris un préservatif et utilisai mes dents pour ouvrir l'emballage. Bella accrocha ses mains autour de mon cou et se souleva juste assez pour me permettre l'accès. Elle releva mon visage et m'embrassa, poussant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je tâtonnais pour mettre cette fichue capote, faisant ça derrière et sous elle, mais je ne voulais pas la faire bouger pour tout l'or du monde. Elle leva sa tête et tira ma lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, suçant et mordant doucement, et je gémis.

Finalement, je fus couvert. J'agrippai ses hanches et l'empalai sur ma verge et un mouvement brusque. Elle cria.

"Je t'ai fait mal, bébé ?"

"N-non," hoqueta-t-elle, ses yeux étroitement fermés, son front contre le mien. "Oh, mon dieu, Edward… putain… c'est si... bon."

Je m'enfonçai une fois encore en elle et sa tête tomba à la renverse. Je pouvais sentir les pointes de ses cheveux chatouiller mes cuisses. Elle poussa ses hanches sur moi et je savais que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps. J'étais si dur et palpitant.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement un rythme, un va-et-vient contre l'autre, tous les deux légèrement brillants avec la transpiration liée à l'effort. Je pouvais sentir le plaisir monter en moi. Je voulais désespérément qu'elle jouisse avec moi, je glissai donc une main entre nous et trouvai son clitoris avec mon pouce. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise à la sensation et se pressa plus fort contre moi, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes épaules.

Je voulais tenir, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour moi. Je me cambrai et respirai difficilement alors que l'orgasme déferlait. Involontairement, mes dents trouvèrent sa peau, mordant son épaule alors que je jouissais. Je sentis Bella se resserrer autour de moi et puis elle me rejoignit, ânonnant mon nom et agrippant mes épaules, bougeant avec moi. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent alors qu'elle continuait à jouir et elle s'effondra contre mon torse. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, nous berçant doucement alors que nous flottions dans notre euphorie mutuelle.

_Elle est à moi_.

Je fus soudainement envahi pour cet intense sentiment de possessivité. J'avais la sensation qu'elle était à moi, maintenant qu'elle était avec moi de cette façon. Certaines femmes étaient capables d'être avec moi comme ça et puis de sauter immédiatement dans le lit d'un autre homme, mais pas Bella. J'avais l'impression de la connaitre assez maintenant pour savoir ça à propos d'elle. Non, si elle était avec moi comme ça maintenant, elle n'était avec personne d'autre. Alors peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Jasper, maintenant c'était fini, j'en étais certain. Diable, peut-être que ça avait toujours été une persistante histoire ancienne entre eux. Qui diable pouvait savoir ? Peu importe. _Il_ était son passé, mais _j'étais_ son présent. De toute manière, c'était son futur qui m'inquiétait, _notre_ futur.

Bien que je n'aie aucune expérience sur la façon dont une vraie et sérieuse relation amoureuse était supposée marcher, une partie rationnelle de mon être savait que je devrais probablement tout mettre sur le tapis et en parler, entrer dedans. Nous devions parler. J'étais supposé lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, lui dire que je voulais être avec elle pour de vrai. Mais que diable étai-je censé dire ? Lui dire toute la vérité, que j'étais amoureux d'elle et voulais qu'elle s'engage dans une relation sérieuse avec moi ?

C'était une putain de blague. Moi, lui demandant de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Moi, qui n'en avais jamais eu une. Moi, qui étais toujours terrifié par cette simple pensée, peu importe combien je le désirais. Moi, qui étais certain de tout foutre en l'air. D'après les estimations de tout le monde, même celles de ma sœur, diable, même les miennes, j'étais un très mauvais pari, un briseur de cœur, un coureur. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui offrir, je ne pouvais lui faire aucune promesse. Si j'étais elle, il ne serait pas question que je m'implique sérieusement avec moi. Triste mais vrai. Je la préviendrais probablement de rester loin de moi si je ne la voulais pas aussi désespérément.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui, je savais qu'elle me voulait. Oui, je savais que le sexe entre nous était irréel. Mais voulait-elle être avec moi comme ça ? Ou s'agissait-il seulement d'un flirt pour elle, quelque chose d'amusant et d'interdit ?

Je savais que j'étais un peu lâche de ne pas la confronter, maintenant que nous avions franchi ce cap. Mais si je disais tout et qu'elle répondait non… je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée de la voir déjà s'éloigner de moi. Alors maintenant, tout ce que nous avions c'était le sexe. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais un bon baiseur. En plus, raisonnai-je, plus loin nous irions là-dedans, plus longtemps nous serions ensemble, et plus dur ce serait pour elle de partir. Alors je la prendrais comme ça en espérant pouvoir la faire tomber amoureuse de moi comme je l'étais d'elle.

L'ironie de la chose ne m'échappait pas : moi, Edward Cullen, qui avais toujours studieusement évité qu'une femme puisse prétendre me posséder, j'étais maintenant coincé là, angoissant comme une adolescente émotive à propos de ma situation avec Bella. Parlons-en du karma qui revient vous mettre un coup de pied au cul. Le jour de mon jugement venait d'arriver, apparemment. Et si j'étais honnête avec moi, considérant la façon dont j'avais vécu ma vie jusqu'à présent, j'avais gagné d'avoir le cœur brisé, et non pas un paradis de béatitude.

Je sentis Bella tourner son visage dans le creux de mon cou et soupirer. C'était vraiment le paradis de rester là, enfoui en elle, la tenant, son corps enroulé autour du mien, mais j'avais besoin de me laver. Je donnai un petit coup à sa hanche et elle glissa de moi pour se lover dans le lit. Je m'occupai des nécessités avant de retourner à ses côtés, levant sa tête afin de pouvoir glisser mon bras sous elle. Elle le fit, reposant sa tête sur mon torse et jetant une jambe par-dessus la mienne.

Je me demandais combien de temps nous pourrions rester emmêlés ensemble, avant que le monde ne fasse intrusion. A ce moment là, son estomac grogna bruyamment, me donnant ma réponse. Elle enfonça sa tête dans mon épaule et je ris à sa réaction.

"Bella, essayes-tu de me dire quelque chose ?"

Je la sentis hausser les épaules. "J'ai un peu faim. Mais je ne veux pas vraiment quitter… ça."

Je l'attirai plus près. "Moi non plus. Je peux appeler Sam pour qu'il nous apporte quelque chose."

Elle s'illumina à cette pensée. "Vraiment ?"

Mon Dieu, Bella, oui. J'ai assez d'argent pour faire arriver à peu près n'importe quoi. T'as qu'à demander. Mais je dis simplement, "Ouais, bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?"

"Un cheeseburger," dit-elle résolument. "Avec du bacon. Et des frites."

"C'est fait. Que dis-tu d'un milk-shake pour aller avec ?"

"Ooh, oui ! Chocolat !"

"Ça semble bien. Je vais l'appeler," dis-je, me déplaçant légèrement vers le côté du lit pour attraper le téléphone.

Elle roula pour s'étirer paresseusement, ce qui était sexy et m'excita, comme chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait.

"Et je suppose que j'ai besoin de me laver," dit-elle.

Je fis passer une main sur mon visage, me demandant soudainement si jamais mauvaise mine. Parce que je me _sentais_ en super forme. "Ouais, je suppose que je devrais aussi faire ça."

Bella me lança un regard du coin de l'œil. "Vas-tu… as-tu des projets pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui," dis-je fermement.

Elle regarda le plafond. "Oh." Sa voix était froide. Instantanément je sentis sa distance, sentis les murs se reconstruire. Merde, juste une pointe de monde réel et elle s'éloignait de moi. Oh, non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'échapper si tôt. En un mouvement rapide, je roulai sur elle, l'écrasant sous moi.

"J'ai les plans très fermes de te garder aussi près que possible de moi toute la journée, de préférence sous moi."

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sous l'oreille et elle rit, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Intérieurement je soupirai de soulagement alors que je la sentais me refaire confiance.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais libérer mon emploi du temps, si reposer sous toi est au programme," soupira-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique.

"Reposer ? Comme si tu allais juste rester allongée là ?" Je levai un sourcil.

"N'est-ce pas le cas ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'une prétendue innocence.

"Je suppose que tu pourrais essayer," dis-je avec un sourire. Puis je glissai mes mains vers sa taille et la chatouillai doucement, la faisant se tortiller sous moi, criant et riant, faisant se frotter ensemble tout un tas de choses intéressantes.

Et puis… ouais. Nous restâmes dans ma chambre le reste de la journée.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

Pour tous ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP : l'histoire comporte 31 chapitres, donc nous nous rapprochons progressivement de la fin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nos héros ont encore de nombreuses aventures à vivre :D


	21. Don't Move

**Un énorme merci à ma beta pour son merveilleux travail  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Don't Move**

**(**Ne Bouge Pas**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Pour le second matin de suite, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir la chambre d'Edward autour de moi et sentir son corps pelotonné contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où je m'étais sentie si contente. Sa respiration était lente et régulière derrière moi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours profondément endormi. J'aimais le fait de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa respiration lorsqu'il dormait.

Hier… oh mon Dieu. J'arrivais difficilement à concevoir ce qui s'était passé hier. Nous avions à peine quitté ce lit. Je m'étais finalement aventurée dans la salle de bain d'Edward pour prendre une douche, mais cela n'avait pas pris longtemps à Edward pour me rejoindre, et puis ça avait été comme le lit, seulement debout (principalement) avec l'eau. Edward n'avait quitté la pièce que pour rencontrer Sam quand il nous avait apporté de la nourriture. Et ce n'était pas que du sexe, bien qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup. Nous avions parlé et ri et nous nous étions taquinés… j'avais même chanté pour lui quand il me l'avait demandé. Mon Dieu, j'étais déjà tellement éprise de lui.

Je plissai les yeux vers mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. L'alarme bipait, c'est ce qui m'avait réveillée. Putain, j'avais une séance photo aujourd'hui. Eh bien, aussi parfaite qu'était notre petite bulle, je savais que nous allions devoir quitter cette pièce un jour ou l'autre. Je soupirai et essayai de réfléchir à comment je devais approcher la situation. Depuis une semaine que je logeais chez Edward, dans la chambre d'amis, j'avais fait des allées venues au rythme de mon emploi du temps, et depuis que nous étions dans la course aux Oscars, je n'avais pas vraiment à me demander s'il était approprié de revenir chez Edward chaque jour. Alice m'y emmenait de toute manière.

Mais maintenant que je n'avais pas d'autres raisons de rester là, et maintenant que j'étais plus qu'une invitée temporaire, et, eh bien… j'avais peur qu'en revenant cet après-midi après ma séance, à l'improviste, cela donne l'impression que j'étais trop présomptueuse, que j'avançais trop vite, me poussant dans sa vie, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et s'il sentait que j'essayais de faire valoir mes droits sur lui comme s'il était ma possession, il pourrait paniquer. Merde… je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous en étions hors de ce lit et je n'avais aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet avec lui. J'étais terrible dans cette partie là, garder mon sang froid, prétendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Surtout quand j'étais désespérément amoureuse.

L'alarme se remit à sonner. Je devais bouger. Je commençai à me déplacer de sous le bras d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enroule autour de ma taille et qu'il me tire étroitement contre son torse.

"Tu allais me laisser me réveiller seul pour le deuxième matin de suite ?" grogna-t-il dans mes cheveux. Mon Dieu que sa voix était sexy lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller. Je souris et me pelotonnai contre lui.

"Je dois y aller. Séance photo."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il avec une petite lueur d'intérêt. "Pour quoi ?"

"Couverture de CD, donc c'est important."

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. Je pouvais presque l'entendre penser derrière moi.

"Ahh… Combien… à quelle heure penses-tu avoir fini ?"

"Um, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Probablement en fin d'après-midi." J'eus la sensation qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bel et bien revenir, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me le demander de but-en blanc. Mais après je fus inquiète d'essayer de _trop_ lire dans le ton de sa voix. Mais je décidai que j'avais besoin de savoir où diable j'allais cet après-midi, alors j'allais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains et me et me jeter à l'eau. "Veux-tu… que je revienne ici ? Quand j'ai fini ?"

Il me roula légèrement dans ses bras pour que je puisse finalement voir son visage. Il arborait un énorme sourire. "Je veux que tu reviennes ici," dit-il doucement, avant de baisser son visage pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, mais dans ce qui devenait déjà une habitude pour nous, ça commençait à s'intensifier et ses mains se mirent à s'aventurer de délicieuse manière et je me retrouvai dans un sérieux danger de me pelotonner une nouvelle fois dans ce lit pour 24 nouvelles heures.

"Ahhh… Edward ? Je dois vraiment y aller," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et il bougea vers mon cou. Ses mains remontèrent le long des mes côtes. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, mes mains glissèrent lentement dans ses cheveux… Le rappel de l'alarme de mon portable se remit en route.

"Dois… y… aller," chuchotai-je.

Il soupira lourdement contre mon épaule avant de s'écarter de moi en roulant, juste assez pour me laisser me lever.

"Désolé, je ne peux simplement pas garder mes mains loin de toi," dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Je ne me plaignais pas vraiment," dis-je alors que je me penchais pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres. Il tendit à nouveau le bras vers moi, mais je m'éloignai rapidement du lit avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper et me plaquer. Il tomba de façon dramatique sur le lit et me lança une grimace alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai à la porte pour le regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Mon Dieu. Il était parfait, allongé là comme ça, son corps en parti exposé, les bras relevés sur les côté, sa tête jetée en arrière sur l'oreiller. Mon corps entier s'enflamma de nouveau à cette simple vue de lui. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas ramper vers le lit pour être avec lui et rester là.

Il rétrécit légèrement ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je secouai ma tête et tentai de sourire, pour chasser le désir qui courait à travers moi juste en le regardant.

"Je promets," dis-je, "lorsque je serai de retour, je veux tes mains partout sur moi. Et je vais mettre les miennes _partout_ sur toi.

Il me lança un demi-sourire malicieux. "Je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse."

**=FI=**

"Isabella, chérie, baisse ton menton d'un iota… oui… et maintenant lève les yeux… oui… et regarde par là," Demetri, le photographe, se remit derrière son appareil photo dès qu'il m'eut mise comme il le voulait. Je me tins immobile et respirai lentement.

"Jasper, penche-toi un peu plus contre son dos… oui. Emmett, avance légèrement ta main… non, ton autre main. Maintenant, bouge-la vers la droite… non, l'_autre_ droite."

Maintenant, nous retînmes tous notre souffle sans bouger. L'obturateur se mit en route un million de fois, faisant de drôles de sons.

Puis Demetri me bougea infinitésimalement et puis tout recommença une fois de plus.

"Alors, Bells…" murmura Emmett, essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres. "C'était comment les Oscars?"

Cela semblait être une question innocente, mais pas si je me fiais au ton de sa voix. C'était lourd de sens.

"Bien," retournai-je catégoriquement. "Long."

"Ne bougez pas vos lèvres !" aboya Demetri.

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un instant, posant immobiles et sans respirer.

"D'accord," dit Demetri, "Je voudrais en faire quelques unes des filles. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous en aller ?"

Jasper et Emmett expirèrent joyeusement et se dirigèrent vers la table pleine de nourriture sans se plaindre. Oh, combien je les enviais. J'avais passé deux heures en coiffure et maquillage avant même que ça commence et nous faisions la partie 'prise des photos' depuis presque trois heures maintenant. C'était fastidieux et incroyablement ennuyeux.

Demetri passa quelques minutes à nous installer Rose et moi comme il le voulait pour les photos. Rose était sur le sol, ses jambes pliées devant elle. J'étais assise sur une boîte derrière elle, mes bras enroulés autour d'elle et mon menton posé sur son épaule. Et dans ce t-shirt déchiré qu'ils appelaient une robe, que m'avait fait mettre le styliste, mes jambes étaient entièrement nues de chaque côté d'elle, la robe remontée jusqu'à mes hanches. Le truc tout entier était un peu trop "saphique" à mon goût, mais Jasper et Emmett nous faisaient des signes de l'autre côté de la pièce, sifflants et prenant des photos avec leurs portables, appréciant manifestement le spectacle. Considérant qu'ils étaient liés à nous par le sang, c'était hautement inapproprié et dégoûtant, mais également amusant. Finalement, ils furent plus intéressés par les éclairs au chocolat qu'ils ne l'étaient par nous et ils se détournèrent.

Nous nous détendîmes pendant une minute tandis que Demetri ajustait son équipement et changeait d'appareil photo.

"Alors ?" chuchota Rose.

"Quoi ?"

"Crache."

"Crache quoi ?"

"Quoi ! Tu crois que je ne peux pas le voir ? Je veux dire, même si tu n'avais pas disparu de la surface de la terre depuis le milieu des Oscars, je serais toujours en mesure de le dire juste en te regardant !"

"Rose ! Comment peux-tu le voir ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Tu as su à la minute où Em et moi l'avons fait."

D'accord, elle avait raison, c'était le cas.

"Et en plus," continua-t-elle. "J'ai regardé cette maquilleuse passer une demi-heure ce matin à couvrir les traces de morsures sur ton cou."

Je jure avoir senti le rougissement jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Cela s'aggrava quand Demetri aboya, "Isabella est toute rose ! Maquillage ! Arrangez-la !"

La maquilleuse apparut consciencieusement à mes côtés, poudre en main pour arranger ce qu'aucun maquillage ne pouvait soigner, mais cela m'apporta un peu de repos. Elle disparut rapidement du champ et Demetri se remit à s'agiter.

"Tu ne réponds pas à la question," dit Rose doucement.

"Alors… oui."

"Toi et lui ?"

"Oui."

"… Et ?"

"Mesdames ! Pourriez-vous retourner à vos poses, s'il vous plait ?" interrompit Demetri. Nous fîmes comme demandé et nous fûmes silencieuses pendant un moment. Demetri ajusta, s'agita et prit un million de photos.

"Incroyable," chuchotai-je.

"Quoi ?"

"Lui. Nous. Incroyable."

"Mesdames ! Les lèvres !"

Nous nous tûmes, mais Rose ne pouvait pas se contenir.

"Incroyable à quel point ?"

"Incroyable genre les mystères de l'univers révélés."

"LES LEVRES !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais fermai ma bouche et pris la pose et plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence.

"C'était juste l'autre nuit ? Après la soirée ?" murmura Rose, les yeux sur l'objectif de Demetri.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, j'attendis que Demetri s'arrête pour ajuster une lumière.

"Rose, nous ne sommes pas sorti du lit jusqu'à ce matin."

Rose fut silencieuse alors que l'obturateur cliquait un millier de fois sur nos visages.

"Putain de merde," chuchota-t-elle finalement.

"Ouais."

Demetri semblait fatigué de nous dire de nous taire. "D'accord, messieurs, c'est à vous. Mesdames, prenez une pose."

Je me redressai, soulagée, et m'étirai, en équilibre précaire sur mes talons hauts, qui étaient en réalité juste un talon aiguille avec une semelle et quelques petites lanières pour les maintenir à mes pieds. Je tapai le derrière de la tête d'Emmett alors que lui et Jasper passaient devant nous pour prendre nos places.

"C'est dégueu de siffler sa cousine," crachai-je. Puis je pointai un doigt sévère vers Jasper. "Et ça l'est encore plus quand c'est ta sœur jumelle."

"Oh, allez," protesta Emmett avec espièglerie. "Ça t'a fait te sentir jolie, admets-le."

"Dégueu, Em. Simplement dégueu," dis-je, mais je souriais.

"Messieurs ? Aujourd'hui ?" Demetri chouinait.

Rose et moi prîmes des boissons à la table et passâmes quelques minutes à nous moquer des garçons alors qu'ils prenaient la pose et lançaient des regards sexys vers l'objectif. Mon Dieu, pourvu que nous n'ayons pas eu l'air aussi ridicule à l'instant.

"Merde, Emmett est canon," soupira Rose.

Je fronçai le nez mais ne dis rien.

"Alors," elle fut de retour sur la cible, comme un missile avec tête chercheuse, "qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux maintenant ?"

Je soupirai, "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Est-ce que vous êtes un couple maintenant ? Pour de vrai ?"

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux vers mes mains. C'était la question à un million de dollars.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je, haussant les épaules. "Parfois, ça donne _vraiment_ l'impression que nous en sommes un. Mais c'est Edward et Edward n'a pas de petites amies. C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Alors j'essaye de ne présumer de rien."

"Alors, quoi… tu vas juste flotter dans cet état de déni ?" La voix de Rose était légèrement plus tranchante.

Je soupirai lourdement. "Rose, je sais ce qu'est Edward et ce qu'il n'est pas. Je suis entrée dans cette histoire avec mes yeux grands ouverts. Il ne m'a rien promis et je n'attends rien. Je veux juste être avec lui et en profiter, pour aussi longtemps que je peux. Je vais essayer de ne pas penser à plus loin qu'aujourd'hui."

"Et quand c'est fini ? Et qu'il passe à autre chose ?"

"Je m'en remettrai et continuerai. Écoute, Rose, je sais que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, et je n'ai jamais été cette fille, celle qui fait tous les mauvais choix. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui. J'ai vraiment essayé."

Elle passa son bras autour de mon épaule et la pressa, "Je sais, Bell. Tu n'as jamais été cette fille. Et je comprends vraiment. Je joue juste l'avocat du diable, je veux juste que tu sois sûre de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. Mais peu importe ce que tu fais, tu sais que je suis cool, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, je sais, Rose. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime."

"Alors, tu reste toujours là-bas ?"

"Oui. J'ai pensé ce matin que peut-être je ne devrais pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse et j'avais peur qu'il trouve ça bizarre. Mais ce matin il a dit qu'il voulait que je revienne aujourd'hui. Alors j'y retourne, pour l'instant. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas encore rester chez moi de toute manière."

"Tu sais que tu pourrais rester avec nous," lança Rose.

"Ouais, mais les médias viennent avec moi. Et les gens ne sont pas supposés être au courant de toi et Em, souviens-toi ?"

"Exact. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu pourrais rester avec Jazz."

"Et puis TMZ va mettre en ligne des photos de moi quittant la maison de Jazz le matin quand je suis supposée sortir avec Edward. Alors non. C'est bon, Rose. Je _veux_ être avec lui."

Rose me lança un long regard, son anxiété apparente sur son visage.

"Essaye juste de prendre soin de toi, chérie."

"Je vais essayer," dis-je, presque en chuchotant. Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je me protège dans cette histoire. C'était trop tard et j'étais beaucoup trop impliquée.

**=FI=**

Rose et moi nous tortillions pour sortir des derniers ensembles petits et ridicules lorsque Jasper passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la loge.

"Jazz ! Sors putain !" cria Rose, lançant sa robe sur sa tête.

"Ferme-la, Rose. Comme si je n'avais pas tout vu avant. Dépêchez-vous, les filles, Félix du label est là et il veut nous parler."

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais nous remîmes rapidement nos vêtements et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon juste après le studio. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là avec Félix. Nous avions une rotation de jeunes mecs branchés du label pour s'occuper de nous. Félix était un peu plus normal que certains des autres. Il était probablement sur la fin de la vingtaine, mais il s'habillait comme un skateur de 19 ans avec ironiquement des lunettes à montures noires ringardes et ses cheveux noirs en une coupe de cheveux emo stupide qui faisait bien trop jeune pour lui.

"Hey, les enfants !" nous salua-t-il. Il nous appelait toujours "les enfants" même si au maximum il avait 5 ans de plus que nous. "J'ai de grandes nouvelles pour vous."

Rose s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté d'Emmett et je bougeai pour me tenir derrière Jasper.

"C'est quoi l'histoire ?" demanda Jasper.

"Eh bien, avec toute… ah, l'attention… que Bella vous a apportée, le label a décidé d'avancer la date de lancement de l'album de quelques semaines."

Jasper exhala à travers ses dents et frotta sa nuque. "Mais nous n'avons pas fini avec le studio."

Félix agita sa main avec dédain. "Vous y êtes presque. Butch dit que ça avance bien et que vous pouvez finir vite. C'est un peu serré avec la nouvelle date de lancement, mais nous devrions être en mesure de le faire. Nous le devons, parce qu'il y a plus."

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda Emmett.

"Vous partez en tournée. Bientôt."

L'annonce de Félix, pour laquelle il était clairement excité, rencontra un long moment de silence de notre côté.

"Mais…" commençai-je finalement. "Je croyais que nous n'étions prévus pour démarrer la tournée que dans trois mois."

"C'était avant que nous avancions la date de lancement. Et vous jouerez toujours sur ces dates. Nous avons seulement ajouté une espèce de mini tournée pour coïncider avec le lancement de l'album. Dix cités majeures, quelques dates dans chaque. Pour aiguiser l'appétit, si vous voulez."

"Ou tirer profit." Les mots furent hors de ma bouche avant que je réalise les avoir dit.

Félix me fixa un moment avant de répondre, "Eh bien, Bella, c'était le but de ta relation avec Cullen, souviens-toi ? Et ça marche. Bien sûr qu'on va en tirer profit. C'était ce que l'on fait."

Je serrai la mâchoire et essayai de ne pas exploser. Je détestais ça, ces étrangers réfléchissant quelque part dans des bureaux sur les meilleurs moyens d'exploiter ce qui se passait entre moi et Edward. Surtout maintenant qu'il se passait tellement plus de choses. Ça me faisait me sentir sale, et rendait bon marché tout ce qui se passait entre nous.

Je hochai la tête, laconique, "Bien sûr."

"C'est un problème pour toi ?" demanda-t-il, avec un léger tranchant dans la voix qui n'était pas là avant.

Rose tendit le bras et attrapa ma main, me la serrant.

"Non. Pas de problème," dis-je fermement. "Alors quand partons-nous ?"

"Dans trois semaines."

"Quoi ?" répondîmes Jasper et moi à l'unisson.

"On aurait aimé vous envoyer plus tôt mais le côté logistique était trop difficile à arranger. Vous devez finir l'album, répéter le nouveau spectacle…"

"On doit préparer tout un nouveau spectacle en trois semaines ?" demanda Emmett, horrifié.

"On quitte la ville si vite ?" demanda Jasper. Je savais à quoi il pensait, parce que je pensais la même chose. Il s'interrogeait pour Alice. Je faisais de même pour Edward.

"Vous aurez des jours de repos entre les villes, assez de temps pour revenir à LA si vous voulez," dit Félix rapidement. "Il y aura plein de promotion à faire, et on arrangera ça au niveau des dates de la tournée."

"Mais quand même, un nouveau spectacle en trois semaines ? En plus de finir l'album ?" Maintenant c'était au tour de Jasper de paniquer par rapport aux évènements.

Félix fit ce qu'il croyait être son sourire le plus séduisant. "Beaucoup de travail à faire, les enfants ! Vous commencez les répétitions demain, les soirs après avoir fini au studio."

Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé à côté d'Emmett. Félix donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jasper avant de partir pour discuter avec Demetri.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le canapé et fixai le plafond. Trois semaines ? Nous partions en tournée dans trois semaines. Edward et moi venions juste de commencer et maintenant je quittais la ville. Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Y avait-il un 'nous' en fait ? C'était complètement ridicule d'espérer qu'il veuille continuer ça dans une espèce de situation longue distance. Alors quoi ? Je partirais en tournée et je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui. Cette pensée me rendait malade.

Je savais qu'en entrant dans cette histoire je prendrais le temps qu'Edward me permettrait d'avoir et ne demanderais pas plus. Mais j'avais vraiment espéré beaucoup plus que trois semaines.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour votre patience.**

**Je vais essayer poster un nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines mais je ne vous promets rien. En attendant, pensez à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. ;D**


	22. The Man With The Child In His Eyes

**Hey, je suis de retour.  
**

**Merci à tous pour les messages que j'ai reçu durant ces derniers mois.  
**

**Logiquement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de retard dans les chapitres. Surtout que l'histoire est bientôt finie, plus que 10 chapitres.  
**

**Un merci tout particulier à Milk40 pour la relecture de ce chapitre, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – The Man With The Child In His Eyes**

**(**L'homme avec l'enfant dans les yeux**)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Pourquoi je suis à droite sur la scène ?" demanda Jasper, penché sur le plan schématique de la scène pour le nouveau spectacle live, "Je suis toujours à gauche, Rose est à droite."

Félix soupira et frotta une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. J'étais sûre qu'il travaillait dur, aussi, à nous préparer à la tournée, mais honnêtement, il n'était pas sur scène en train de répéter 14 heures par jour, alors pourquoi semblait-_il_ si fatigué ?

"Les gars du son préfèrent que l'ampli soit installé comme ça. Nous sommes déjà en retard avec ces plans. Ne peux-tu pas gérer ?"

Jasper eut une expression que nous reconnûmes tous. Eh bien, nous tous sauf Félix. "Ca fait dix ans que nous faisons ça et je suis toujours sur la gauche. C'est seulement bizarre, c'est tout."

Jasper était relativement posé sur pas mal de choses… à moins que ça ait à voir avec la musique ou la performance. Alors il était un énorme névrosé, perfectionniste, avec des tocs. Pour Félix, que Jasper se trouve à droite ou à gauche sur la scène quand il jouait ne semblait certainement pas si important. Mais Rose, Emmett et moi sentîmes immédiatement le pic d'anxiété chez Jasper.

"C'est bizarre pour moi aussi," dit abruptement Rose. "Je regarde sur ma gauche vers Jasper, pour les indications. Ça va me perturber." Elle regarda Jasper en faisant un petit hochement de la tête. Jasper lui lança un sourire forcé. Félix pouvait s'engueuler avec Jasper, mais si Rose se joignait à lui, ils allaient gagner. De plus, Rose savait que Félix la désirait secrètement et cela ne la dérangeait pas de s'en servir.

Félix regarda Rose. Elle leva un sourcil blond et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Emmett fit un bruit étrange derrière moi. Il _adorait_ regarder Rose s'occuper des gars libidineux. Et Félix se faisait complètement manipuler. Pour Emmett, tous ces types le méritaient parce qu'ils désiraient sexuellement sa copine, et il avait habituellement raison.

"D'accord, ça va. Je dirai aux gars du son qu'ils doivent reconfigurer. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, Rosalie. Autre chose ?"

Je mis mon doigt sur la partie du plan qui montrait le centre de l'avant-scène, "Je repenserais cette plateforme sur laquelle vous me voulez, à moins que vous vouliez me voir tomber et atterrir dans la foule."

Le visage de Félix devint désagréable, "Bella, je pense que tu exagères cette affaire de maladresse qui t'inquiète tellement."

"Uh, non, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le cas !" rit Emmett. Je lui lançai un regard noir tout en gloussant.

"Bien," souffla Félix, roulant le plan, "Je parlerai de vos inquiétudes au superviseur de la production et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire."

Il rassemblait ses affaires et les remettait dans sa sacoche, envoyant toujours des regards furtifs vers Rose, quand la porte de notre salle de répétition s'ouvrit et qu'Aro entra, l'air toujours aussi frais, sans défaut et immaculé, même à cette heure-ci. Je m'appuyai sur le canapé et pris une grande gorgée de mon thé pour soulager ma gorge, essayant de reposer ma voix autant que possible durant cette pause, si toutefois on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une pause.

"Bonsoir mes chéris !" Aro était joyeux et gai. "Êtes-vous toujours excités pour la tournée ?"

"Nous sommes plutôt crevés, honnêtement," dit Jasper. "Mais ce n'est pas votre problème, Aro. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?"

Aro s'assit dans le siège libéré par Félix alors qu'il partait. Il serait sans aucun doute de retour demain avec plus de détails sur la tournée pour nous paniquer. Il restait peu de temps, et toutes les préparations étaient précipitées pour être finies au plus vite.

"Juste quelques événements promotionnels qu'on a arrangé dans vos premières villes. Je pensais les parcourir avec vous maintenant pour que vous puissiez voir ce qui vous attend."

Il était 20h et nous avions au moins deux heures de répétition pour le spectacle avant qu'il y ait une chance pour que je puisse sortir d'ici, et parler publicité pendant ma seule pause était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Mais si nous ne le faisions pas maintenant, nous allions devoir le faire après, alors nous nous rapprochâmes tous d'Aro et le laissâmes parler.

C'était beaucoup de l'habituel, des interviews, des apparitions sur un talk-show matinal, quelques produits dérivés sur lesquels il espérait nous vendre… tellement ennuyeux.

Nous fûmes sauvés quand le manager de la scène apparut et commença à se plaindre du fait que nous avions encore beaucoup à faire ce soir. Aro concéda et dit qu'il nous parlerait du reste plus tard. Alors que nous nous dispersions vers nos positions pour la répétition, Aro attrapa mon bras.

"Bella, un mot ?"

"Bien sûr, Aro. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Je m'arrêtai et le regardai, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

"Laurent et moi avons parlé de ton arrangement avec Edward," dit-il, sa voix allègre et indifférente. Mon sang s'arrêta dans mes veines. "Nous sommes tous deux extrêmement contents. Vous avez tous les deux fait un excellent travail avec cette histoire, et ça a marché pour vous deux au-delà de tous nos espoirs. Tu sais, bien évidemment, que tu es très en vue. L'intérêt pour toi et chacun des mouvements que tu fais est à son paroxysme. Ça se traduira par une attention positive une fois que l'album sera commercialisé, je suis confiant là-dessus. Et maintenant qu'ils ont avancé la date de sortie, tout est en train de se mettre parfaitement en place."

Ne pouvant rien dire, je hochai simplement la tête.

"Et Laurent est ravi de ce que cela a fait pour Edward. Les scripts affluent, des projets lui sont à nouveau proposés."

Eh bien, c'était bon à entendre. Si ça aidait Edward, alors c'était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que la prochaine phrase sortant de la bouche d'Aro allait me détruire ?

"Nous allons devoir parler des détails, préparer une stratégie de sortie, mais je pense que nous aurons une date pour terminer cette affaire bientôt."

"Terminer ?" Je me demandai comment ma voix pouvait paraitre si calme considérant les cris dans ma tête.

"Rien de trop brutal, bien sûr. Mais ça a servi son objectif. Je suis sûr que tu seras soulagée d'arrêter de prétendre. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas ça. Et," il s'arrêta et rit, secouant sa tête, "cette démonstration de restriction de la part d'Edward _doit_ être fastidieuse pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est avide de revenir à ses activités habituelles."

Je me sentis malade tout à coup, et j'eus l'impression que mes genoux allaient céder.

"Qu-quand ?" Le désarroi dans ma poitrine ne manifesta enfin dans ma voix. Je me dépêchai de prendre une gorgée de mon thé pour le couvrir.

"Oh, nous ne nous sommes pas décidés sur une date exacte. Nous en parlerons plus longuement, regarderons vos calendriers pour choisir un moment qui convient à tout le monde."

Ça donnait l'impression qu'ils préparaient un putain de déjeuner d'affaires. Comment pouvait-il se tenir là, à parler de notre rupture comme si c'était une réunion que nous essayions tous de caser ?

Mon visage devait refléter mes pensées parce qu'Aro serra ma main et me fit son visage inquiet, qui n'était pas du tout convainquant. "Tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter de rien, ma chère. Concentre-toi sur les répétitions et la tournée. Laisse-nous nous occuper du reste."

Il embrassa ma joue et fit un signe de la main au reste du groupe avant de partir. Je murmurai une excuse rapide au manager comme quoi j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes et je sortis précipitamment, ignorant les regards curieux derrière moi.

Une fois enfermée dans la cabine, je m'appuyai contre la porte et tentai de retenir mes larmes. Aro avait dit que seul lui et Laurent avaient parlé. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient encore rien dit à Edward. Mais quand ils le feraient ? Que dirait-il ?

Cette dernière semaine avec lui, même en étant aussi occupée, avec le peu de temps que j'avais pu passer avec lui, avait été merveilleuse. Je passais chaque nuit dans ses bras, pelotonnée contre son torse après le sexe le plus époustouflant que je n'avais jamais eu ou que je ne vivrais jamais plus. Et il _semblait_ qu'il m'aimait bien. Je contrôlais prudemment mes émotions, me rappelant constamment de ne pas espérer, de ne rien attendre, de ne rien interpréter de ce qu'il disait ou faisait.

Et pourtant…

Quand il me touchait en passant, la façon dont il me regardait avant que nous nous endormions, la façon dont il me gardait dans ses bras pendant toute la nuit… ça donnait l'impression qu'il se souciait de moi, que je comptais pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il soit comme ça avec moi s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais, je ne suis pas Edward Cullen. Et il y avait plein d'histoires prouvant qu'il pouvait faire ça. Peut-être que c'est ce qui rendait Edward si mortel il te faisait ressentir qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il y avait en réalité.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Devais-je dire quelque chose ? Lui dire que Laurent et Aro prévoyaient notre rupture ? Lui demander ce qu'il se passerait après ça ? Mais ne savais-je pas ce qui allait se passer ? Je partirais de mon côté et lui du sien. Peut-être que s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop avec moi, il voudrait prolonger ça un peu plus longtemps. Quoique, je partais en tournée dans deux semaines, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'espoir pour ça.

Si je parlais de cela maintenant, ça forcerait seulement la pénible vérité au premier plan et teinterait le peu de temps qu'il me restait avec lui, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Si tout ce qui me restait était ces deux semaines, les quelques heures que je pouvais caser dans mon emploi du temps brutal, alors je n'allais pas les gâcher en parlant de ça.

Je sentais mon cœur commencer à se briser un peu à chaque fois que j'y pensais, mais je garderais ça pour moi. Et je garderais Edward comme je l'avais maintenant, glacé dans cette petite bulle de bonheur, jusqu'au dernier moment possible. Avant de quitter la ville, je savais que j'aurais besoin de lui en parler et je le ferais. Mais jusque là, il était à moi, ou du moins je pouvais prétendre que c'était le cas.

Sachant comment procéder ne me fit pas nécessairement me sentir mieux, mais au moins je pouvais de nouveau bouger et retourner à la répétition. Et, pensai-je avec un lourd soupir, lorsque je le verrais ce soir, je pourrais prétendre que ça allait.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Il était tard quand j'arrivai enfin chez Edward, et je décidai d'essayer d'abord notre pièce préférée, je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre. La porte était fermée, mais j'entendais de la musique à l'intérieur. Ma main était posée sur la poignée, luttant momentanément pour savoir si je devais toquer ou entrer, quand la musique que je croyais venir de la stéréo s'arrêta abruptement. Puis il y eut quelques accords de piano, rejouant ce que je venais d'entendre, hésitants, en quête de l'harmonie parfaite.

Putain.

C'était Edward, jouant du piano.

J'appuyai doucement sur la poignée et glissai dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le piano était installé de telle façon qu'Edward était largement de dos. Il était assis sur le banc, son torse penché vers l'avant. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean délavé et était pieds nus. Sa tête était baissée au-dessus des touches, ses cheveux sauvages tombant en avant, obscurcissant partiellement son visage. Ses mains… comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer combien ses mains étaient belles ? Ces longs doigts élégants, étirés, pliés, dansant sur les touches. Si beau. Je pouvais à peine respirer tellement il était beau. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Il n'avait encore jamais joué pour moi. Il ne voulait peut-être pas partager cela avec moi.

Je m'éclaircis doucement la gorge. Il releva la tête subitement et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Juste pendant un instant je vis une expression apparaitre que je n'avais jamais vue avant intense, concentré, légèrement hargneux, mais pas malheureux. Puis en un battement, l'expression disparut et son visage s'illumina avec son beau sourire. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge sachant que c'était pour moi.

"Hey," dit-il doucement, levant la main pour me faire venir. Je traversai la pièce et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'appuya contre moi et pencha sa tête en arrière contre ma poitrine, tournant son visage vers moi. Je me penchai et plaçai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il leva une main et la poussa dans mes cheveux, attrapant ma nuque, me tirant vers lui, m'embrassant en retour.

"Je suis content que tu sois de retour," murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

"Moi, aussi," répondis-je, souriant.

Il retira mes bras de son torse et se déplaça, me faisant signe de m'installer à côté de lui. Je m'assis, pressant ma cuisse contre la sienne.

"Je t'ai entendu jouer quand je suis entrée," dis-je. "C'était beau, Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu pouvais jouer comme ça."

Il bougea légèrement, gêné. "Merci. Je suis vraiment rouillé. Ça faisait… merde. Ça faisait longtemps."

"Que jouais-tu ?"

Il baissa la tête vers ses mains, et joua avec le bord du clavier un instant, "Ah… juste quelque chose sur lequel je travaille. C'est… eh bien…"

Je baissai ma tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il regardait toujours ses mains et puis il leva un bras et frotta sa nuque avec sa main. Il était _nerveux_.

"Edward… ?"

"C'est juste quelque chose que je… ah, mon Dieu !" soupira-t-il lourdement, soufflant sur ses cheveux. Il leva silencieusement sa main vers le haut de son piano et fit glisser des pages volantes vers moi. Des feuilles de papier à musique manuscrites, toutes remplies d'une composition. Écrite par Edward. Elle était au crayon, largement corrigée, effacée et réécrite plusieurs fois à certains endroits. Avait-il _écrit_ ça ?

"As-tu _écrit_ ça ?"

"Non ! J'ai fait un peu de composition quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je ne suis pas à ce point là ambitieux pour l'instant. Non, c'est juste un petit truc que j'ai arrangé. Une chanson… Tu as dit que tu l'aimais."

Je regardai de plus près, chantant la mélodie dans ma tête. Je retournai les pages jusqu'à la première. En haut, de la main d'Edward, était écrit "The Man With the Child in His Eyes".

Oh mon Dieu.

La chanson de Kate Bush. Celle que je chantais le matin de ma première nuit ici. La conversation me revint en tête. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas la chanter avec le groupe parce que c'était vraiment pour voix et piano, et cela ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui au piano. Parce que c'était si intime. Il avait arrangé la partie piano pour moi. Pour que je puisse chanter avec lui.

Ma gorge commença à se serrer. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. J'avais vraiment la sensation que j'allais pleurer. C'était juste… si… _gentil_. J'étais submergée par des émotions, des réponses, des réactions et j'arrivais à peine à me contenir et à ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"Bella ?" Sa voix était douce et incertaine. Je n'avais rien dit, réalisai-je, je regardais toujours la partition dans mes mains.

"Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça." Ma voix sortit en un murmure.

"Tu as dit que tu voulais la chanter, mais que tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec le groupe." Il se pencha plus près de moi, son bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille, et sa voix baissa d'un ton, douce et intime à mon oreille. "La chanterais-tu avec moi ?"

Je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un souffle tremblant. J'avais besoin de me ressaisir si je voulais trouver ma voix. Je devais la chanter avec lui, après qu'il ait fait ça pour moi. Je _voulais_ la chanter avec lui. Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et hochai la tête.

Il me donna une minute pour regarder la musique, pour me familiariser avec son arrangement, et je luttai pour me ressaisir, pour avoir le contrôle de ma voix.

"Prête ?" sourit-il. Je hochai la tête.

Edward commença, jouant les premières notes de l'ouverture sur son piano, la mélodie lancinante que je connaissais si bien. Il y avait d'autres instruments dans la chanson, principalement des cordes, alors Edward avait altéré son arrangement pour compenser et c'était magnifique. La voix était supposée démarrer juste après les quelques premières mesures, mais j'étais si captivée de le voir jouer que je fus en retard. Je me précipitai pour le rattraper :

_"I hear him (__Je l'entends)_

_Before I go to sleep (__Avant d'aller dormir)_

_And focus on the day that's been…" __(__Et me tourne vers le jour qui fut)_

Je pouvais sentir l'accompagnement d'Edward m'entraîner, me supporter, dirigeant mes paroles et déterminant mes phrases, me répondant. C'était intime. Tout autant que j'avais imaginé que ça le serait. Après le premier couplet, le piano monta en crescendo, devint plus riche, plus intense, et la sensation qu'il généra dans ma poitrine força pratiquement le refrain hors de ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle expérience viscérale en chantant. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi enveloppée par la musique autour de moi avant. Je tendis le bras et plaçai ma paume à plat sur le piano, pour que je puisse sentir les vibrations de son jeu à travers ma main, le long de mon bras et dans ma poitrine.

Je me lançai dans le second couplet, consciente des paroles comme jamais auparavant. Je les sentais dans mon cœur… et elles faisaient mal.

_"__He's very understanding (__Il est très compréhensif)_

_And he's so aware of all my situations (__Et si conscient de toutes mes situations)_

_When I stay up late he's always waiting (__Et quand je me couche tard il attend toujours)_

_But I feel him hesitate (__mais je le sens hésitant)_

_Oh, I'm so worried about my love (__Ooh, je suis si inquiète pour mon amour)_

_They say 'no, no, it won't last forever' (__Ils disent "non, non, ça ne durera pas toujours")_

_But here I am again, my girl (E__t je suis encore ici, ma fille)_

_Wondering what on earth I'm doing here (__Me demandant ce que je fais ici)_

_Maybe he doesn't love me (__Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas)_

_I just took a trip on my love for him" (J'ai juste fait un voyage sur mon amour pour lui)_

Je sentis ma gorge se resserrer à cause de cette vérité, mais l'élan du piano d'Edward m'entraînait et je fus une nouvelle fois projetée dans le refrain. Puis il n'y eut plus de paroles et Edward occupa toute la place, son stupéfiant piano finissant la chanson. Je regardai ses doigts se mouvoir le long des touches, ses épaules bougeant avec son effort.

Il conclut sur les dernières notes et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent, mais les vibrations de la musique s'attardèrent dans l'air. Je me forçai à lever les yeux vers lui. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de cacher mes larmes. Il tendit les bras et prit mon visage entre ses mains, passant doucement ses pouces sous mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes.

"Edward…" commençai-je. Les mots me manquaient, je me penchai donc pour lui montrer ce que je ressentais, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je levai une main pour enrouler mes doigts dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et tirai sa tête plus près de moi, approfondissant le baiser, glissant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il écarta ses lèvres et poussa sa langue contre la mienne, et je plongeai dans cette communion avec lui, savourant son goût exquis et la sensation de l'avoir avec moi.

C'était trop malaisé d'être assis côte à côte comme ça je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de lui. Je me levai et me tournai, balançant une jambe par-dessus les siennes, m'installant sur ses genoux, enfonçant mes deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il bougea ses mains vers mes hanches, attirant mon bassin vers lui. Je pouvais déjà sentir son érection contre moi et j'étais désespérée d'avoir un contact plus intime avec lui. Les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent les miennes et commencèrent une chaude descente le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes côtés, remontant mon t-shirt, caressant ma peau. Il s'éloigna juste assez pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Je retirai mes mains et secouai mes cheveux pour le retirer avant de le jeter sur le sol. Ses mains glissèrent derrière moi, et en un mouvement rapide et chevronné, il défit mon soutien-gorge qui alla rejoindre mon t-shirt au sol.

J'attrapai son visage dans mes mains et écrasai à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne, désespérée de l'avoir bientôt en moi. Mais Edward avait d'autres idées. Il m'attrapa soudainement par la taille et me souleva en se levant lui-même afin de m'asseoir sur le dessus du piano, mes jambes pendant sur les touches. Des notes discordantes résonnèrent alors que le derrière de mes jambes effleurait les touches.

Les doigts d'Edward se mirent au travail sur le bouton de mon jean, l'ouvrant et le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes alors que je soulevais mes hanches pour l'aider. Je sentis une montée de chaleur en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire après. J'étais déjà si humide pour lui. Il remonta ses mains sur mes jambes avant d'atteindre mes hanches, me regardant à travers ses cils très sombres. Je gémis doucement à la sensation. Il plaça une main au centre de ma poitrine et me poussa doucement, m'allongeant sur le piano. Le dessus laqué était froid contre la peau de mon dos. Je tremblais presque d'anticipation.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise en sentant soudainement la bouche d'Edward, chaude et mouillée, contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il montait, laissant une trainée de baiser sur ma jambe. Je gigotai sous lui, mon sexe gonflé de désir pour lui. Ses lèvres me quittèrent un instant et ma peau humide refroidit un peu. Puis, sans aucun avertissement je sentis sa bouche sur ma culotte, au niveau de mon clitoris. Mon dos se cambra et je gémis involontairement.

"Edward…"

Il m'embrassa et suça comme ça pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que je puisse jouir comme ça, sans même avoir retiré ma culotte. Mais juste au moment où je croyais que cela serait le cas, il s'arrêta et attrapa mon slip pour le faire descendre. Je soulevai mes hanches pour qu'il puisse le glisser.

Sa bouche retourna sur ma cuisse. "Je veux te goûter, Bella. Puis-je te goûter ?"

Il me tourmentait. Il savait qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait déjà fait, tellement de fois.

"Dis-moi que tu veux que je le fasse, Bella."

"Oh, mon Dieu. Ta bouche, Edward. Je veux ta bouche," gémis-je. Il ne le fit pas, pas encore. A la place, sans prévenir je sentis deux doigts plonger en moi.

"Putain !" hurlai-je.

"La suite arrive bientôt," murmura-t-il, allant et venant en moi avec ses magnifiques doigts agiles, les courbant en moi, pendant que je serrais les poings sur le piano.

Et enfin, il me donna sa bouche, pressant sa langue directement sur mon clitoris gonflé. Je criai une nouvelle fois et il resserra sa main libre sur ma hanche, me maintenant immobile. Sa langue commença à faire des cercles, me caressant, et je sentis les secousses se créer au fond de mes entrailles.

"Jouis contre moi, Bella. Juste comme ça," chuchota-t-il contre ma peau sensible.

Puis il suça gentiment mon clitoris et je fis ce qu'il demandait, explosant sur sa main et sa langue, criant son nom, me cambrant contre lui. Il ralentit et retira ses doigts pendant que je redescendais sur terre.

Je l'entendis défaire son jean, tâtonner avec quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas encore ouvrir mes yeux. Je me sentais molle, un amalgame de chair et de nerfs sans structure osseuse.

Ses mains agrippèrent à nouveau mes hanches et il me tira en avant vers le clavier. Le piano laissa échapper une cacophonie de sons alors que mes fesses atterrissaient sur les touches. J'ouvris les yeux. Edward était de nouveau assis sur le banc, et ses vêtements avaient disparu, son érection proéminente, déjà enveloppée dans un préservatif, prête pour moi.

Je glissai du piano et m'installai sur lui, le sentant me prendre pleinement. J'étais encore gonflée et tendre du contrecoup de mon orgasme, et je hoquetai à la sensation de l'avoir contre moi, en moi. Les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent et il pencha la tête pour poser son front contre le mien. Doucement, je commençai à bouger contre lui.

"Si bon…" murmura-t-il. "Je n'en aurai jamais assez…" Il ne donnait pas l'impression de me parler à moi, mais plutôt à lui-même.

Cela faisait du bien d'entendre qu'il était tout aussi ému que moi du fait que nous soyons ensemble. C'était si cataclysmique pour moi mais je n'avais pas toutes les expériences d'Edward pour comparer. Mais cela semblait tout aussi extraordinaire pour lui que cela l'était pour moi. Cela devait signifier quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et la chanson… cela devait dire qu'il s'intéressait à moi, au moins un peu. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, ou qu'il me touchait comme ça sans ressentir au moins un peu de ce que je ressentais. Je m'accrocherais à cet espoir.

"Bella, j'aime… te sentir en moi… uhh, bébé…" Il s'arrêta dans un grognement alors que je le chevauchais lascivement.

Notre rythme s'accéléra, je pouvais sentir son urgence alors qu'il glissait une main sur mon épaule, le prenant en coupe, me tenant immobile alors qu'il commençait à prendre le contrôle. Il agrippa le bord du banc avec son autre main, lui procurant assez d'appui pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus complètement en moi. Ma tête tomba en arrière et je le laissai établir le rythme, nous entrainant à nouveau vers le gouffre.

"Touche-toi," murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre ma gorge. "Jouis avec moi."

Je faufilai une main entre nous et trouvai mon clitoris alors qu'il se poussait en moi. Je sentis l'onde de plaisir arriver presque immédiatement. J'étais déjà si excitée, si prête.

"Edward, je…"

"Moi aussi, bébé. Presque…" Il grogna à travers ses dents en accélérant le rythme, son visage contre mon cou, et avec un soupir il lâcha prise et il jouit. Je sentis ses dents se refermer sur mon épaule. J'adorais ça lorsqu'il me mordait en jouissant. Ça faisait un peu mal et il y aurait une marque, mais ça faisait aussi du bien. Ses dents m'entrainèrent avec lui et je jouis à nouveau, agrippant ses épaules et tremblant.

Je me pelotonnai contre lui, affalée sur le banc, redescendant doucement. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos et jouèrent avec mes cheveux. Il planta de doux baisers dans mon cou là où il m'avait mordue.

"Eh bien," murmura-t-il dans mon cou. "Tu viens juste de m'aider à vivre un des fantasmes que je me jouais dans ma tête à chaque pratique de piano depuis mes treize ans."

Je ris à l'idée d'un Edward adolescent ayant des fantasmes torrides de leçons de piano.

"Vraiment ?"

Il recula son visage juste assez pour me regarder avec un sourire. "Oui, vraiment."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu voulais faire et que tu n'avais pas encore réalisé. Mais je suis heureuse que tu aies gardé celui là pour moi."

"Celui-là est entièrement pour toi, Bella," murmura-t-il, baissant mon visage pour pouvoir m'embrasser gentiment une nouvelle fois. "Entièrement pour toi."

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite  
**


End file.
